CONFIDENCE
by minsanegyu
Summary: [HIATUS] "room rolling lagi?" "..mas bule ya?" "YANG BERTANYA LAGI SAYA SUNAT" "CIEE BUNDA SUIIT SUIIIT" "hyung, lo gapapa kan?" "ENAK AJA, KAGA ADA END END!" "wakakaka keilangan bini lo?" "...dasar php" MEANIE/BOONON/SOONSEOK/SVTOT13 BOYSLOVE FF OOC GAJE
1. Chapter 1: Introducing

**TITLE : CONFIDENCE**

 **PG:13 T**

 **Seventeen punya mak bapaknya, tapi ff ini murni imajinasi gue. Do not copy (!) tingkyu selamat membaca.**

Ini ff Seventeen pertama gue, jadi jan ngarep banyak huhu untung-untung ada yang baper hiks

Bahasa tidak baku

Ooc, gaje and typo everywhere

Memiliki tingkat kebaperan tinggi #authornya

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : INTRODUCING

.

Author POV

.

"HMM.. HMM.. CEK CEK SATU DUA SATU DUA, DUAAAA~~ *nada iklan* SELAMAT SORE NAKANAK BUNDA TERCINTA, MASIH SEMANGAAAAAT?... *krik krik* BUNDA CUMA INGIN MEMBERI TAU BAHWA BERHUBUNG SEMESTER BARU AKAN SEGERA TIBA, SEPERTI BIASANYA KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN ROOM ROLLING BAGI SELURUH SISWA YANG AKAN DIUMUMKAN HARI INI, JADI BUNDA MINTA JANGAN ADA SATUPUN MURID BUNDA YANG KEMBALI KE ASRAMA SAAT JAM TERAKHIR SELESAI. HANYA ITU SAJA, WASSALAMUALAIKUM.."

Suara menggelegar bak petir di tidur siang tiba-tiba terdengar di speaker kelas, anak-anak yang lagi belajar –padahal lagi ngayal sok belajar lagi lo pada– mau gamau harus dengerin ibu-ibu yang bicara tentang room rolling. Room rolling itu apa? Jadi setiap semester baru atau naik kelas, ada pergantian penghuni asrama dari tiap kamarnya. Jadi mereka bakal pindah ke kamar yang lain dan bakal ketemu temen sekamar yang baru juga. Ini rutin dilakuin ama Bunda setiap enam bulan sekali, kata Bunda sih biar ga bosen terus bisa nyari suasana baru. Satu kamar diisi dua orang, tapi ada juga yang dapet room sendiri. Sebagian sih seneng dapet temen baru, tapi ada juga yang gasuka sama program yang satu ini.

"oke anak-anak, kalian udah denger kan? Jangan ada yang pulang abis jam ini. Saya akan beri kalian waktu untuk istirahat sebelum pengumuman room rolling, yang mau makan yang mau pipis silahkan. Pelajaran saya akhiri disini" jelas Pak Jojo guru kesenian yang katanya lagi dikecengin ama Bunda #TJIEH

OIYA, BUNDA!

Bunda itu panggilannya semua orang di sekolah buat kepala sekolah mereka, nama aslinya Ibu Yoon Alexandra Jungmurphy #EAK tapi mereka lebih milihin manggil Bunda karna namanya ribet, jan salah, bukan cuma namanya aja, semua orang di sekolah juga udah dianggap sodara ama Bunda, sampe kang pempek depan sekolah juga dibaikin, dan kayanya sampe dibikin baper juga, ckck kasian

Anak-anak di sekolah juga sayang banget sama Bunda, mereka diperhatiin banget udah kaya anak sendiri makanya mereka seneng. Gosipnya, Bunda itu masih gadis dan lagi direbutin ama Pak Jojo yang tadi trus ada guru olahraga atu lagi namanya Pak Seungcheol

Balik ke kelas..

Abis ditinggalin Pak Jojo tadi anak-anak langsung beresin buku dan segala macemnya trus pada ngumpul di aula.

"duh Bundaaaa rolling lagi, cape tau mindahin barang.. aku kan gamau ada ototnya.." rengek Boo yang pastinya ga bakal didenger ama Bunda

YAIYALA. WONG CUMA NGOMONG DI SPEAKER-_-

"dih lembek juga lo, tapi gue malah seneng rolling, kok lo gasuka sih?" ucap Udin yang ngaku udah gede dengan rambut klimis dan pomade anggurnya

"OH.. JADI SELAMA INI LO GA SENENG SEKAMAR BARENG GUE?!"

"ih ga gitu keleus, udah ayo cepet" ajak Udin

"wait beibeh" bales Boo

* * *

Boo ama udin cuss ke aula bareng tapi malah berakhir di toilet, mau nemenin si Udin benerin rambut katanya, yaudah pas nyampe di toilet Boo mah ngeliat orang pipis juga pen ikutan, si Udin mah pasrah disuruh nungguin. Pas Boo lagi pipis, ada yang masuk... BULE MEN, GANTENG EDAN, matanya dalem macem sumur bor, rambutnya coklat keemasan dan jangan lupa blatengnya (belah tengah) dia ikutan ngaca bareng Udin, kayanya anak baru dan pastinya juga ga sekelas bareng Udin. Si Udin SKSDnya muncul, hm bule kan ya, oke din its show time~

"excuse me, you want to try my pomade?"

"pomade opo toh?"

BHAK.

Udin cengo

"Anak baru ya?" udin nanya balik

"yoi" bulenya ngejawab cuek

"kirain gangerti..."

"hahah gue asli sini kali, lo siapa?"

"lo lahir di sekolah ini?"

Udin pinter.

Si bule natapin Udin sinis

"ya kagak lah, pasti gegara gue kaya gini lo ngirain gue dari luar kan?"

"ho'oh"

"engga, gue cuma numpang lahir di luar, gedenya disini, lo siapa?"

"ooh begitcyu, gue Dino, biasa dipanggil Udin, 2b, elo?" Udin nyodorin tangannya

"oh gue Vernon, 2a, nice to know ya" si bule nyalamin si Udin

"yess, nice nice"

DASAR.

Pas mereka lagi canda-candaan bareng, Boo akhirnya selese juga ama urusan duniawinya.

"LAMA BANGET LO" Udin kzl si Boo lama bener

"iye iye maap, kalo udah ketemu wc bawaannya buang hajat mulu din" ew Boo.

"yaudah ayo"

"eh mas siapa ya?" ucap Boo yang heran ama mahluk tampan yang ikut gabung bareng mereka

"EH LUPA. Ini Vernon anak baru 2a, non kenalin ini temen gue Boo Seungkwan" potong Udin

"ooh iyaiya, mas bule ya?"

"jan panggil mas kali-_- panggil Enon aja"

"eh.. i-iya Enon..hehe" Boo ada yang cakep dikit aja langsung salting

Abis kenalan mereka bareng-bareng jalan ke aula, Udin keliatan santai banget becanda-becanda bareng Enon, lah si Boo malah diem sambil nunduk di samping Udin, dia sama sekali ga bicara, aneh banget biasanya cuma diem kalo makan, tidur ama wc doang, tumben-tumbenan khusyu' pas jalan. Ga jauh dari aula, Bunda muncul di depan mereka...

"hai Vernon, udah dapet temen?" Bunda nanyain Enon

"udah bun hehe" Enon nyengir

"kamu udah tau kan kalo bakal ada room rolling di sekolah ini? Jadi biasain ya banyakin temen biar nanti enak sama temen sekamar yang baru"

"aman bun, oiya bun buat temen sekamar bisa request ga bun?" tanya Enon polos, biasa anak baru

BOO LANGSUNG NGELIAT BUNDA

"seenak jidatmu request, emang acara musik?" mereka tertawa "temen sekamar biasanya diketahui melalui udian, cuma sekarang bedanya ditentuin sama Pak Seungcheol, jadi kalo ada masalah bisa hubungin Pak Seungcheol langsung, oke?"

BOO KECEWA...

"ooh begitu bun" Enon ngangguk-ngangguk

"eh Udin anakkuh, wangi apa din sekarang?"

"anggur bun, Bunda mau cium?" ternyata mereka bicarain pomadenya Udin

"dari sini juga udah kecium kok heheh yaudah ayo ngumpul sana, eh Boo kamu kenapa? Sakit?" mereka langsung noleh ke Boo

"eh.. engga kok bun, ga kenapa-kenapa" jawab Boo

"oh tumben diem, mukjizat apa coba, yaudah langsung ngumpul ya"

"heheheeh oke bun" mereka memisahkan diri dari Bunda

SEE? Bunda tau semua karakter muridnya, emang sih murid di sekolah ini ga banyak banget soalnya yang masuk kesini cuma yang bener-bener punya bakat, seleksi ketat lewat ujian tulis dan unjuk bakat yang nandain mereka emang beda dari yang lain.

Semua murid udah ngumpul di aula, dari kelas 1 sampe 3. Ini saatnya pembagian, DEG-DEGAN.

Bunda dateng.

"selamat sore anak-anak"

HENING

"sore..."

HENING

"EH MIC SAYA MANA INI?...PANTESAN"

Aulanya kegedean, jadi suara bunda ga kedengeran cuma mulutnya doang yang gerak/? Tapi dari kejauhan terdengar langkah kaki...

"maaf Bunda, ini micnya tadi saya lupa bawain" kata Pak Seungcheol yang cuma bisa manis ama Bunda, yang lain? Jan tanya pada ciut semua kalo ngadepin Pak Seungcheol ini

"oh iya makasih yaa" bunda ngambil micnya, terus nyentuh dikiiiiit doang jarinya Pak Seungcheol, langsung baper

Semua murid pada senyum evil

"cie"

"cieee Bunda"

"CIEEEE BUNDA SUIT SUIIIIT"

"CIEEEEE NGAHAHAHHAH KHAN MAEEEEN"

NGIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK...

ckck

Semua pada tutup telinga, ternyata itu suara micnya Bunda yang _feedback_. Pak Jojo yang sebenernya udah nyampe duluan buat ngumpulin anak-anak itu langsung inisiatif matiin speakernya terus ngeliatin Bunda, Bunda baper lagi.

"Bunda coba maju dikit biar ga _feedback_ micnya" suruh Pak Jojo

"oh iya iya pak" Bunda maju agak jauh dari speaker

Pak Jojo coba nyalain lagi speakernya, dan berhasil. Bunda senyum ke Pak Jojo dan juga dibales senyuman, tapi yang deket pintu liatin Pak Jojo tajem, siapa lagi kalo bukan Pak Seungcheol.

Terbakar api cemburu tjoi ngahahha

* * *

Lanjut.

"baiklah anak anak, kita langsung aja ya.. tapi tolong kalian barisnya sesuai kelas, soalnya ini pembagian yang tidak diundi seperti kemarin lagi, tapi ditentukan"

"YAAH KOK GITU SIH BUN" jawab siswanya

"kita selalu berinovasi, kita selalu mencoba dan memilih yang lebih baik" Bunda ngelirik Pak Jojo, Pak Jojo salting, CIE YANG LEBIH BAIK EHEM

"jadi temen sekamar kalian bukanlah siswa yang berasal dari kelas yang sama, bisa temen dari kelas lain, bisa senior atau junior kalian"

"YAAAAAH GA ASIK BUUUUUN" protes siswanya

"diem dulu ah" Bunda ngelanjutin "oke Pak Seungcheol silahkan bacakan nama dan ruangannya"

"baik bun" Pak Seungcheol nurut "perhatian semuanya, saya tidak akan membacakan dua kali, jadi tolong dengarkan baik baik, saya akan bacakan dulu semua nama siswa dan roomnya, dan bagi nama-nama yang saya panggil selanjutnya langsung saat itu juga anda maju ke depan, jangan pura-pura terkejut, maju ke depan, ambil kunci kamar dan kembali ke kelas bersama-sama"

"KOK BALIK KE KELAS PAK?" teriak salah satu siswa

"njir siapa tuh yang ngomong berani banget ahahah" ucap siswa yang lain

"BALIK DULU KE KELAS NANTI SAYA BERI PENGUMUMAN, YANG BERTANYA LAGI SAYA SUNAT"

MAMPUS.

Semua hening lagi

"oke dengar, 001... 002... 045.. 050 Kwon Soonyoung – Lee Seokmin... 051 Jeon Wonwoo – Kim Mingyu... 052 Boo Seungkwan, hm Choi Hansol – Lee Chan 053 baik itu yang terakhir"

Mereka maju satu persatu untuk mengambil kunci yang baru dan memberikan kunci lamanya. Saat giliran Boo...

"052 Boo Seungkwan Choi Hansol? Hansol sapa? Kaaan males banget ga kenal" ucap Boo

"gue Hansol" ucap Enon selaw, karna Cuma beda sekelas, jadi Enon baris di samping Udin yang sekelas bareng Boo, ga heran Enon bisa denger yang Boo bilang

"eh..el-elo Hansol? Ayo ambil kuncinya" terus Boo langsung berdiri dan ngajakin Enon maju ke depan

Dalem hati Boo seneng banget ternyata dia yang bakal sekamar bareng Enon, dia ngeblush ngeliat cueknya Enon ke dia, Boo penasaran si Enon sebenernya gimana orangnya, dia ngerasa doanya dikabulin karna sekamar bareng Enon, biar bisa ngecengin Enon juga.

MENANG BANYAK.

Boo maju duluan, Enon ngikutin di belakang. Udin cengo ngeliat Boo jalan sambil dinari-nariin/? Karna bakal dapet kunci baru, tapi sedenger Udin, dia yang sekamar bareng Enon. Kenapa Boo yang ngajakin Enon maju?

Pas di depan..

"Boo Seungkwan pak" lapor Boo ama Pak Seungcheol

"oh ini 052, kunci kamu mana?"

"inih pak, tapi mainan gorillanya boleh saya ambil ga pak?" tanya Boo sambil nunjukin mainan gorilla di kunci lamanya yang tangannya panjang sebelah

"ga boleh, balik sana" bales Pak Seungcheol, Boo pundung

"053 mana?" panggil Pak Seungcheol lagi

"HADIR PAK HADIIIR" bales Udin sambil lari-larian ke depan

"mana temen mu?"

"hah? Gatau pak, bukannya saya sendiri ya pak?" Udin bingung

"sendiri apanya. CHOI HANSOL MANAAA?"

Enon yang baru balik ke barisan bareng Boo kaget namanya dipanggil lagi.

LAH?!

KOK LAGI?

Boo juga kaget.

"053 CHOI HANSOL MAJUUU" panggil Pak Seungcheol bikin semua murid yang ribut jadi diem.

What?

WHAAAAAT?!

053 choi hansol?

ZOOM 5 KALI KE MUKA BOO

Watdepak, apa apaan ini. Enon yang gatau apa-apa balik lari ke depan. Boo masih cengo karna barusan ditinggal Enon.

"saya Choi Hansol pak" lapor Enon

"kenapa lama? Ga denger saya panggil?!" tanya Pak Seungcheol sambil melototin matanya

Enon pucet.

"bu-bukannya saya 052 ya pak?" tanya Enon pelan

"denger ya saya ulangin, 052 Boo Seungkwan, Choi Hansol dan Lee Chan 053, masih kurang jelas? cuma ini yang saya ulangin, cuma buat kamu, paham?!" Enon baper. Cuma buat kamu eaak.

.

.

Jadi Boo... sendiri?

Jadi tadi cuma salah denger?

Jadi sebenernya Enon sama Udin?

OWH.

Boo di belakang nyesek, ga nyangka ternyata dia cuma salah denger, malu banget tadi sampe ngajakin Enon buat maju, padahal yang sekamar bareng Enon itu sebenernya Udin. Boo pengen nangis, dia pengen masuk aja ke dalem kardus, trus digelindingin pake roda di jalan turunan. NYESEK POKOKNYA NYESEK. Padahal udah seneng bakal sekamar, Boo udah ngerencanain mau cerita bareng, makan bareng, ketawa bareng, bikin tugas bareng, mandi bareng #CANDA tapi pupus sudah... semuanya ambyar, itu semua cuma harapan semu buat Boo, baryaw Boo.

.

Terus Enon ama Udin balik ke barisan, ngeliatin Boo cuma diem aja, Udin gamau bikin Boo sedih kalo nanyain Boo cuma salah denger atau apa

"hyung, lo gapapa kan?" Udin nanya baik-baik

"ya gapapa lah, emang gue kenapa?" kan ngambek

"yaudah ka—"

Belum selese Udin ngomong, Bunda udah ngasi instruksi lagi

"nah anak-anak, udah dapet kunci? Udah tau siapa temen sekamar kalian? Buat yang berdua, toleransi ya. Buat yang sendiri, selamat semoga kalian bisa jaga diri kalian sendiri, selanjutnya kembali ke kelas dan tunggu pengumuman dari Pak Seungcheol, udah itu aja, selamat sore"

Semua murid pada balik ke kelas, Boo jalan bareng Udin diikutin Enon dibelakang. Sama kaya tadi Boo masih diem gamau bicara. Udin ngelirik dikit tapi tetep ga berani buat ngajakin Boo bicara. Enon masuk ke kelasnya tanpa pamit ke Udin atau Boo.

Pas di kelas, Pak Seungcheol ngasi pengumuman sesuai janjinya "untuk instruksi room rolling, kalian saya beri waktu 2 hari untuk memindahkan barang-barang, karena berhubung besok Sabtu jadi kalian bisa mulai hari ini dan besok sudah selesai, terima kasih"

* * *

Sore harinya, kamar 051

Penghuni 051 sebelumnya itu si Dika ama Aming alias si Mingyu, jadi sekarang cuma Dika yang mindahin barangnya. Dika siapa? Dika itu panggilan gaulnya Lee Seokmin yang bakal sekamar bareng Soonyoung alias Hoshi, dia bakal pindah ke kamar sebelah. Aming ama Dika juga sekelas di 2a bareng Enon dan bakal sekamar ama senior juga. Mereka lagi ngumpulin barang-barang Dika, Aming ikut ngebantu pas biar Wonu dateng ga berantakan lagi, kan ga enak ama 'temen' baru #eaak

"untung gua pindahnya ga jauh-jauh amat ye ming hahah" ucap Dika sambil ngerapihin jam beker ayamnya

"gue malah pengen lu jauh-jauh, enek ngeliat lu mulu" jawab Aming sambil nyariin sweater nya Dika di lemarinya, Aming minjem kemarin soalnya

"tai lo, eh ada lagi ga sih barang gue disini?"

"ini ntar gua cari dulu"

"apaan?"

"sweater lo yang item"

"PANTES ILANG. KAPAN MINJEMNYA COBA?!"

"heheh sorry gue ga bilang, mendadak sih elu lagi ga disini yaudah abis itu langsung gue anter ke laundry" Aming nyengir

"dasar, ntar lo gabisa begini lagi ming, lo bakal sekamar ama Wonu hyung wkwkwk digantung dah lo kalo make barang-barang senior" Dika nakutin

"nih punya lo" Aming ngasih sweaternya Dika tapi dicium dulu ama dia-_- "hmm wangi dik, iya ding yaudah ntar gue minjem ke kamar sebelah aja, kan ada elu hahahha"

Dika ngeliatin Aming males, enak banget nih anak ngomongnya.

"lo kenal ama Wonu hyung?" tanya Dika

"kaga, tapi tadi gue udah nemuin dia kok, mayan lah seenggaknya gua lebih gede... badannya"

Dika ngakak lagi "lo ga liat Wonu hyung itu dingin banget ming? tiati dah, kalo ada apa-apa lo langsung kasi tau gue, oke?! Soalnya... kan aku takut kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa" ucap Dika sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya. Ew.

"JIJIK. BALIK SONO KE ALAM LU, BIAR SEKALIAN DIMAKAN AMA HOSHI LU"

"makan apanya ming? Yang jelas dong miiing, ambigu banget"

"YADONG LU, SONO SONO" usir Aming

"lah siapa juga yang yadong, elu tuh yang mikirnya begitu"

"Dik, ini hari perpisahan kita, lo harus meninggalkan kesan yang baik di gue—"

"perpisahan apanya hahah" Dika motong bicaranya Aming "paling besok lo udah minta nginep di kamar gue"

"pede amit lo, udah belom? Gue mau nungguin Wonu nih udah lo sono balik"

"kampret. Ngusir? Okefix bye" Dika udah ngumpulin semua barang yang belom sempet dia pindahin, udah di masukin rapi ke dalem box terus dibawa ke kamarnya yang baru. Aming langsung nutupin pintu pas si Dika ngilang

Aming tinggal sendiri, dia cuma baringan di kasur sambil mainin hape, kamar udah bersih jadi Aming tinggal nungguin temen barunya dateng. Menurut Aming, Wonu ga sedingin kaya yang dibilangin Dika tadi, walaupun baru temu sekali ama Wonu, tapi seenggaknya Wonu ga bikin Aming takut karna tatapan atau semacamnya, malahan Aming mikir Wonu itu gemesin juga.

MULAI SI AMING TUH MULAAAI

 _5 menit..._

 _10 menit..._

 _Setengah jam..._

*klek klek*/? kunci pintunya Aming gerak-gerak, Aming langsung diri dan ngebuka pintunya

"ga dikunci kok hyung hehe" kata Aming tiba-tiba dari balik pintu

"oh lo udah disini?"

Karena pintunya ketutup Wonu ngirain pintunya kekunci, dia masukin kuncinya tapi Aming malah ngebuka dari dalem, _surpriiiiseeeee!_

"iya gua emang disini hhehe" Aming nyengir

"maksud lo?"

"yaudah masuk dulu coba" Aming bantuin Wonu ngangketin barangnya "gue ga pindah kamar hyung, ini kamar lama gue juga"

"enak banget lo ga perlu ngangketin barang" #kode

"yaudah sini gue bantuin, kamar lama lo yang mana?"

Nah tumben Aming peka.

"gitu dong, 049 gue"

"bawah dong?"

kebetulan asrama disusun bertingkat, per tingkatnya ada sepuluh kamar, otomatis mereka berada di lantai paling atas dan mesti kebawah dulu buat ngambil barang-barangnya Wonu, ga kaya Dika yang cuma pindah sekamar, dia mah enak

"yoi:') betewe temen lo yang lama pindah kemana?" sambil nanya-nanya Aming nemenin sekalian ngebantuin Wonu ngambilin barangnya ke bawah

"oh dia pindah ke kamar sebelah hyung, 050"

"enak banget ya lo pada"

"hahahahh rejeki anak soleh"

"gaya lo"

Mereka turun kebawah sambil becanda bareng, bener kan dugaannya Aming, Wonu itu gak ngeriin, malah nyantai banget orangnya...

Pas nyampe kamarnya Wonu Aming ngeliat banyak banget boxnya

"GILA INI BARANG LO SEMUA?"

"makanya lo bantuin"

"lo yakin hyung?!" Aming mangap-mangap ngeliat boxnya Wonu

"yaiyalah kan disini gue doang ming, makanya gue bawa semua nih barang kesini"

"busyehhh, encok nih gue"

Mereka bolak balik dari 049 ke 051 buat mindahin box-boxnya Wonu. Aming nikmatin banget becanda bareng Wonu jadi dia ga ngerasa cape selama bareng Wonu, padahal poninya Aming udah basah gegara keringetan... SINI DI ELAPIN DULU:''')

Sekitar satu jam mindahin plus istirahatnya, akhirnya gada lagi box yang ketinggalan.

"hah cape... cape... hyung.." Aming ngos-ngosan sambil tiduran di lantai kamarnya

"badan doang lo yang gede, gini aja cape" ucap Wonu sambil berdiri ngeliat ke Aming

Yaiyalah dia mah enak cuma bawain box yang kecil-kecil, giliran segede gentong Aming yang bawa-_-

"yaudah ayo bangun, bantuin mindahin yang di dalem box cepet" Wonu nyenggol kakinya Aming pake kaki juga/?

"hah.. hah.. gakuat hyung.. besok aja udah.." Aming masih tiduran di lantai

"ayolah miiiing" rengek Wonu manja

DASAR..

Aming langsung duduk dan natapin Wonu

"CA?PE, udah besok aja kan elo libur juga, gua mau mandi dulu dah keringetan" Aming langsung diri trus masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aming ngilang, si Wonu langsung tiduran di lantai "CAPE BANGET BRO. GILA NIH"

KOPLAK.

Ternyata dia Cuma pura-pura doang depan Aming, malu dong kalah ama ade kelas ye gak? Kuat ye won. Gue tau kok rasanya:')

* * *

Sabtu pagi, asrama

Udah dipastiin anak-anak bakal rame yang bolak-balik ngangketin barang. Pintunya 051 masih ketutup. Penghuninya pada nyantai karna udah selesai mindahin barang semalem. Wonu yang cuma pake celana adidas pendek dan baju kaos yang agak kebesaran mulai ngebukain boxnya dan ngangsur nyusunin barangnya. Aming cuma baring dibalik selimut sambil mainin hape, sekali-sekali ngelirik Wonu yang sibuk sendiri

"perlu gue bantuin lagi?" Aming nanya

"hah? Gausah, hampir selese juga" PADAHAL BARU NGEBUKA BOX, WONU PINTER.

"hyung..." panggil Aming

"apaan?"

"laper ga?"

"kaga"

"gue laper hyung"

"yaudah lo makan sono, gue beresin ini dulu"

"yaah, ga enak kali makan sendiri..."

"udah gapapa lo ke kantin aja ntar gue nyusul"

"yakin?"

"iye ah ribet"

"ada yang perlu gue bantuin ga sebelum gue cabut nih?'

"kaga kaga, sono lu ntar pingsan gue yang susah"

"hahahah yaudah" Aming langsung ngambil hoodie dan hapenya

Pas depan pintu, dia berenti bentar mainin hapenya, Aming nelfon

"halo non?" ternyata nelfon si Enon

 _"iye apaan?"_

"lo dimana? Kantin yuk laper, gua males sendiri"

 _"kamar dong, dasar jomblo lu kwkwkk"_

"yaudah ayo temenin gue, Wonu hyung jahat banget ngusir gue nyuruh makan sendiri" kata Aming sambil ngeliat Wonu yang dibales tatapan tajem dari Wonu

 _"yaudah bentar, gue mandi dulu"_

"GAUSAH PAKE MANDI LO, CEPET GUE LAPER"

" _IYE IYE AH"_

Ternyata Aming kekeuh gamau makan sendiri, padahal males kalo sendiri ntar banyak yang ngeceng pada ngeliatin, kan malu masa ganteng-ganteng makan sendiri.

"hyung ntar nyusul oke?"

"eh ming sepatu gue boleh nebeng di elo ga? Ga muat nih"

KAMPRET GA NYAMBUNG.

"apaan sih gue nanya yang lain juga.." jawab Aming males

"engga muat ini, plissss" Wonu dengan manisnya mohon-mohon ke Aming buat nyusun sisa sepatunya ke deket sepatunya Aming

"iya ah serah lo" Aming kesel gegara Wonu ga jawab pertanyaannya dia, dia juga gabisa nolak karna Wonu minta sampe kaya gitu, gakuku ekspresinya gemesin, Aming gakuku...

Wonu senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mindahin sepatu-sepatunya. Seneng banget dia udah tau kalo Aming gakuat ngeliat ekspresinya yang di manis-manisin, kalo ada maunya sok manis deh

"hyung! Dengerin gue" Wonu berenti bentar "apasih gangguin" balesnya

"ntar lo nyusul ke kantin pokoknya, kalo ga nyusul liat aja langsung gue cium" Aming ngeliatin Wonu dengan tatapan nakal dan langsung cabut

"DIH NAJIS, APA BANGET LO" jawab Wonu sambil ngangketin sepatunya buat dilempar ke Aming

Aming cuma lari-larian sambil ngetawain Wonu. Wonu tinggal sendirian di kamar, dia senyum-senyum sendiri, ngeliat ke kaca mukanya ampe merah

CIEEEEEE WONU AHEY

Cuma dibecandain Aming doang langsung baper, tuh anak juga berani banget baru kenal 2 hari udah ngegodain Wonu aja. Wonu ngerasa beda banget, sebelumnya dia cuma sendiri di kamar, paling kalo bosen ya nangkring di kamarnya Hoshi, pas ama Aming dia lebih banyak ngakak karna candaan-candaan Aming, Wonu ga kesepian lagi kalo mau cerita udah langsung ada temennya, kerasa banget suasananya beda kalo sekamar ada temennya, apalagi Aming yang ga formal atau ngehargain Wonu kaya kaka kelasnya, Aming nganggep Wonu ya sebagai Wonu, dia ga mau kaku karna status Wonu itu seniornya Aming makanya Wonu nyaman banget. Lagian Aming ga ngebosenin, jadi Wonu juga betah di kamar lama-lama bareng Aming, kalo Aming ngilang bentar aja Wonu langsung uring-uringan.

DIH WONU. Baru juga dua hari

Barang-barangnya udah hampir diberesin wonu semua, yang ga muat dia numpang di Aming, tanpa izin Aming tentunya, jadi Cuma tinggal dikit yang belom kesusun. Mangat won..

.

Drrt drttt, hapenya Wonu getar

From : MING:v

To : wonwoo hyung:$

 _"NYUSUL GA LO SEKARANG?!"_

From : wonwoo hyung:$

To : MING:v

 _"Males, cape gua"_

From : MING:v

To : wonwoo hyung:$

 _"Kampret. Ga asik_ _:(_ _ga laper lo?"_

From : wonwoo hyung:$

To : MING:v

 _"Laper sih"_

From : MING:v

To : wonwoo hyung:$

 _"Yaudah makanya nyusul"_

From : wonwoo hyung:$

To : MING:v

 _"Jempuut~"_

From : MING:v

To : wonwoo hyung:$

 _"Hyung, ayolaah_ _:(_ _"_

From : wonwoo hyung:$

To : MING:v

 _"cape ming seriusan, gue keringetan belom mandi lagi"_

From : MING:v

To : wonwoo hyung:$

 _"yaudah mandi sono, gue bungkusin aja yah"_

From : wonwoo hyung:$

To : MING:v

 _"sip;)"_

.

AUTHOR NANGIS KEJER, AMING PERHATIAN:'''''''''''''')

Ga nunggu lama abis disuruh mandi ama Aming si Wonu langsung cuss ke kamar mandi, TJIEEH NURUT. Pas mandi dia denger ada yang ngebuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar, Wonu ga inget ngunciin pintu, yaudah kalo orang lain begimana? Dasar Wonu parnoan biasanya di kamar cuma sendiri jadi dikit-dikit mesti dikunciin pintunya

"MIIIING?" panggil Wonu dari dalem kamar mandi

"paan?" jawab Aming, ya bener, untung Aming yang masuk

Terus Wonu hening lagi. 5 menit Wonu kelar mandinya, pas keluar dari kamar mandi dia ngeliat Aming yang baringan sambil masih mainin hapenya. Wonu masih ngeringin rambut pake handuk putihnya

"lama banget, gue kebelet juga" Aming langsung diri dan ngacir ke kamar mandi, Wonu cengo

Wonu ngeliat ada bungkusan di meja makan. Bunda emang ngasi mereka semua fasilitas, Cuma ruangan aja yang ga gede-gede amat, di samping kamar mandi ada dapur mini, disana ada wastafel kecil yang diatasnya ada kitchen set dan sebelahnya ada kulkas mini, di tengah dapurnya ada meja makan warna item ama kursi dua yang warnanya sama. Di kamar juga ada televisi dan pendingin ruangan, lengkap pokoknya, cuma sekali lagi ya itu ruangannya ga gede, Cuma pas buat berdua doang.

Aming keluar dari kamar mandi pas Wonu lagi ngerapihin tempat tidurnya

"itu udah gue bawain, lo makan sono, dasar php" Aming ngambek tapi tetep nyuruhin si Wonu makan, kocak.

"wkakkkaka iyeee maap, jan ngambek dong" Wonu ngakak ngeliat Aming mukanya kelipet/? gegara ngambek

"males"

"jelek tau ga hahaha"

"apaan sih lo"

Wonu langsung ke meja makan, ngebuka makanannya. Enak banget abis mandi laper langsung makan, thanks to Aming!

Aming masih cemberut, dia jalan-jalan di kamar nyariin handuknya, mau mandi ceritanya. Emang dasar Wonu mau enaknya doang dia malah gangguin Aming

"eh eh sini lo temenin gue makan" Wonu nunjuk-nunjukin Aming terus ngarahin biar Aming duduk di kursi depannya dia.

"MALES BWANGET" Aming cuek

"cepet sini dulu"

"KAGA!"

"GUE ITUNG SAMPE TIGA, SATU... DUA... TI... TIIII—"

Aming langsung lari ke kursi depannya Wonu, dia muter kursinya jadi ngadep jendela dan nyanderin ke dinding, dia gamau ngeliat Wonu, kekeuh mandangin jendela, Wonu Cuma bisa ngeliatin sisi kirinya Aming.

"nah gitu dong heheh" Wonu nyengir

"..." Aming diem gamau ngeladenin

padahal udah megangin handuk malah dinistain begini wkwkwk

"mii~ing" Wonu manggil manis banget

"..."

"Amingg~"

"..."

"WOI KIM MINGYU!"

"APAAN?!"

"ngejawab dooong ahelah"

"ck" tambah kesel dia

"udah jan ngambek, gue kan udah minta maaf tadi, coba lo liat box yang numpuk setinggi elo yang tadi pagi kemana perginya?" Wonu nanyain, Aming ga ngejawab "itu yang gue beresin tadi pagi, jadi kalo gue nyusul pasti boxnya masih numpuk sekarang, ye kan?"

Bener juga, bisa jadi ga selese kerjaannya Wonu, nanti pas balik ngeliat box-boxnya malah Aming lagi yang disuruh beresin. NAH MAKANYA

"gue nunggu lama tau" dia ngomel tapi masih ngadep ke jendela

"iya makanya gue minta maaf ming, lagian kan ada temen lo yang nemenin disana"

"IYA TETEP AJA GUE PENGEN MAKAN BARENG LO TAU GA" Aming langsung natapin Wonu

BLUSH. Wonu kaget ngeliat reaksinya Aming

"...yaudah makanya sekarang.." Wonu ngalihin matanya ke makanan yang dibawain Aming, gamau ngeliatin mukanya yang merah gegara Aming. Wonu ngeliat di dalem bungkusan ada dua.

APAH? DUA?

JADI...

"LO GA MAKAN YA TADI?" Wonu kaget

"kaga" jawab Aming selaw masih gamau ngeliat Wonu

"ASTAGA MING-_-"

"..."

KEBETULAN BANGET KAN, JADI BISA MAKAN BEDUA, DUH AMIIING333

"jadi lo ngapain lama banget di kantin?"

"mau tau aja lo"

LAMA BANGET LO NGAMBEKAN MING. -_-

"yaudah ayo makan cepet, lo lapernya dari pagi juga kan? Atau mau gue suapin sekalian?"

"lo kira gue bocah"

"wkakakaka udah ah jan ngambek lagi, kek bocah lo"

SKAK MAT.

Akhirnya Aming ngadep ke Wonu, Wonu ngasi makanannya ke Aming, dia ngeliatin Aming yang masih ngambek sambil senyum-senyum, gila evil juga si Wonu. Aming ga nyaman diliatin begitu ama Wonu

"ngapain lo liat gue begitu?" Aming sewot

"hahah kaga lucu aja" Wonu masih senyum-senyum ngeliat tingkahnya Aming, lucu banget soalnya, baru ini sekali Wonu ngeliat Aming ngambek

"makan sono lu, jan liatin gue mulu, ntar diabetes lagi" FINALLY NGAMBEKNYA SELESE

"iye ah bawel lo"

Mereka makan sambil cerita kalo Aming di kantin tadi emang ga sempet makan karna dengerin ceritanya Enon yang dilema, dia ngerasa kalo temen barunya si Boo jadi agak ngejauhin dia, jadi Aming cuma dengerin curhatan ga sempet makan, rencananya Aming pas Wonu nyusul mereka baru makan bareng, eh Wonunya gajadi nyusul makanya Aming ngebungkus aja.

* * *

Udah seminggu anak-anak nempatin kamar yang baru, semuanya sih baik-baik aja dan ga ada laporan ke Pak Seungcheol, lagian sapa juga berani ngelapor, disunat baru tau dah. Laporan ke Bunda juga ga ada dan Bunda juga udah ngeliat keadaannya langsung, paling mereka Cuma minta benerin _AC,_ beliin keset yang baru atau gantiin batere remot. Selainnya sih aman-aman aja.

Buat yang dapet temen sekamar yang baru juga tambah deket, Wonu sama Aming tambah mesra/? Walopun ada cekcoknya, ngambek-ngambeknya, biasa kaya rumah tangga baru. Enon ama dino juga suka bikin lagu bareng, cuma ya Enon masih harus usaha buat baikin Boo semalem karena insiden 'salah denger' itu. Dika ama Hoshi jadi sering di kamar aja, Dika bilang ke Aming kalo dia lagi ngecengin si Hosh itu, tapi dia bilang Hosh anaknya lebih asik dijadiin temen, kalo di deketin lebih Dika takut kalo Hosh ga nyaman sekamar bareng dia, jadi Dika harus nyimpen dulu perasaannya.

Karena ini tahun terakhir Wonu di SMA, dia lebih sering ngabisin waktu di sekolah, lebih banyak jam tambahan, Aming jadi balik sendiri, trus masakin buat Wonu pas dia balik. Emang Aming lebih sering eksperimen di dapur dibanding Wonu, dan hasilnya ga ngecewain.

Hari rabu, jam tambahan terakhir Wonu dalem minggu itu, dia masih ngerjain tugas double karna telat masuk, Wonu ketiduran gegara malemnya begadang bareng Aming buat nonton dvd. Jadi hasilnya di jam tambahan Wonu mesti ngerjain tugas double dari gurunya, mesti dikumpulin besok pagi. Pas jam tambahan selese temennya satu-satu pada balik ke asrama.

"won lo yakin bakal selese sekarang?" tanya Hoshi

"iya gapapa gue kerjain dulu, lo mau balik?"

"iya ngantuk banget gue, udah jam 8 lagi" hoshi ngeliatin jam pororonya

"yaudah balik sono, gue bentar lagi juga udah selese" jelas Wonu, padahal dia kan takut malem-malem sendirian, di sekolah lagi.

TAPI TUGASNYA.

"yakin lo gapapa sendiri?"

"lah emang kenapa?"

"Kemarin si Dika cerita ama gue pas dia lagi ganti baju di ruang ganti deket sono—"

"TAI, LO PERCAYA AJA AMA TUH ANAK, UDAH GAUSAH NAKUTIN"

"hehehhe yaudah cepet, mau hujan tuh, gue duluan, apa-apa lo telfon gue oke?"

"iye ah bawel"

Hoshi ngacir, Wonu tinggal sendirian, dia nyalain ipodnya gede-gede biar ga sunyi-sunyi amat, Wonu nulis kenceng, gatau kebaca apa kaga yang penting itu tugas cepet selesenya.

TIK.. TIK.. TIIKK..BYUURRRRR/?

NICE.

HUJAN DERES.

Bener yang dibilang Hosh bakal hujan, Wonu pasrah

Drrt drttt, hapenya getar di saku, kaget dong si Wonu

From : MINGKETJE:$

To : AyangWonu{}

 _"DIMANA? GA KEPIKIRAN BALIK?"_

-jan tanya siapa yang ngerubah nama kontaknya, cuma Aming yang tau passwordnya Wonu-

From : AyangWonu{}

To : MINGKETJE:$

 _"Iya bentar lagi ahelah kangen ya?"_

From : MINGKETJE:$

To : AyangWonu{}

 _"banget_ _:(_ _dimana sih? Hujan nih"_

From : AyangWonu{}

To : MINGKETJE:$

 _"sekolah, gue ngerjain tugas bentar"_

From : MINGKETJE:$

To : AyangWonu{}

 _"yaudah cepet, bawa payung ga?"_

From : AyangWonu{}

To : MINGKETJE:$

 _"kaga"_

From : MINGKETJE:$

To : AyangWonu{}

 _"haha mposs"_

From : AyangWonu{}

To : MINGKETJE:$

 _"tega banget lo_ _:(_ _"_

From : MINGKETJE:$

To : AyangWonu{}

 _"cepet kelarin, ga takut lo malem-malem disana?"_

From : AyangWonu{}

To : MINGKETJE:$

 _"jan nakutin lo, gue sendiri masa"_

From : MINGKETJE:$

To : AyangWonu{}

 _"yakin lo sendiri? Coba liat sekeliling wkwk"_

From : AyangWonu{}

To : MINGKETJE:$

 _"kampret. Hp gue lowbatt lagi"_

From : MINGKETJE:$

To : AyangWonu{}

 _"hahaha double penderitaan lo"_

*Wonu ga bales*

From : MINGKETJE:$

To : AyangWonu{}

 _"hyung?"_

Aming nyoba ngubungin nomernya Wonu, but

"NOMOR YANG ANDA TUJU SEDANG TIDAK AKTIF ATAU SE—"

"ASTAGA, tuh anak di sekolah dimananya lagi, malah deres banget hujannya" ucap Aming sambil masih mencet-mencet hapenya

"HALO DIK?!" ternyata dia nelfon si Dika, pake nelfon segala sebelahan juga-_-

 _"yoi selaw apaan?"_

"Hoshi hyung udah balik belom?"

" _udah, kenapa emang? Dari tadi juga"_

"tanyain coba si Wonu dimana"

 _"wakakaka keilangan bini lo?_

"cepet kampret"

" _hyuuung! Wonu hyung tadi bareng elu kaga?—ooh masih disana?—di sekolah ming, di kelas ngerjain tugas, hujan nih lo jemput coba, kasian"_

"iya ini gue mau jalan, oke thanks ya"

 _"sip, cieeh"_

"tai, dah ah"

Aming langsung ngambil hoodie merahnya yang kegantung, nyariin payung trus jalan deh~

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _TBC. LANJUT? REVIEW DULU DONG CINTAH;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Taking care

**TITLE : CONFIDENCE**

 **PG:13 T**

 **Seventeen punya mak bapaknya, tapi ff ini murni imajinasi gue. Do not copy (!) tingkyu selamat membaca.**

Bahasa tidak baku

Ooc, gaje and typo everywhere

Memiliki tingkat kebaperan tinggi #authornya

* * *

CHAPTER 2: TAKING CARE

.

 _AUTHOR POV_

.

Di kelas, Wonu udah selesein tugas yang tulisannya udah kaya rumput yang baru dipotongin, dia udah beresin buku dan segala macemnya ke dalem tas. Wonu langsung cabut dari kelas, lari-larian sampe deket ruangan Bunda di depan, sampe sana sih udah agak terangan lampunya, Wonu cuma diri sambil melukin tasnya, hapenya lowbatt dan mau gamau dia harus nungguin hujannya berenti.

10 menit...

15 menit...

Masih ujan.

Wonu akhirnya duduk di lantai masih sambil melukin tasnya, hujannya tetep ga berenti, dia nyenderin palanya ke dinding samping ruangan Bunda. Macem-macem yang dipikirin ama Wonu pas lagi nungguin...

"...hm Aming lagi ngapain ya?"

"udah makan belom ya dia?"

"dia inget gue ga ya? Bakal ngejemput ga? Ah ga mungkin tuh anak paling udah molor.."

"Aming molor aja cakep...apalagi.."

APALAGI APAN WON? MUEHEHE

Aming Aming Aming doang yang nangkring di pikiran elu won, mikirin guenya kapan coba? :"""""") #authorbutuhperhatian #authorbutuhkasihsayang #authorbutuhbelaian #belaianaming #udahhashtagnyakebanyakan #ayokitalanjutceritanya #hehe

.

.

MIRIS BANGET UDAH. Padahal kalo balik ke asrama pasti bakal main Cooking Mama sambil tiduran bareng Aming di balik selimut, ketawa bareng becanda bareng berantem bareng gegara Aming ngaduknya kekencengan... ngaduk makanannya. IYA, ITU KALO UDAH NYAMPE ASRAMA, NAH COBA KITA LIAT KEADAAN LO SEKARANG WON..

ELO SENDIRI

HUJAN DERES

MELUKIN TAS ALA ALA JOMBLO KESEPIAN

DINGIN

NGENES

CIAN.

NGAREP BANGET BISA DIPELUK AMING. BHAK

.

Kok gada orang? Penjaga sekolahnya juga ga ada? Wonu udah nemuin tadi sore bilangin biar pagernya gausah dikunciin sampe dia selese jam tambahan, jadi ga mungkin hujan gini Pak Uji masih keliaran/? di sekolah, palingan juga pas udah berenti hujannya baru dah pagernya dikunciin.

PAK UJI. Penjaga sekolah yang suka ngecengin Pak Seungcheol kalo lagi ngajarin anak-anak di lapangan, rambutnya diwarnain pink gegara disuruh Bunda, unyu kek anak TK, ga ada yang ngirain ternyata Pak Uji ini penjaga sekolahan, si Enon kemaren nyaris ditampol gegara dia nyuruhin Pak Uji beliin Oreo, begini kejadiannya..

"eh dek ngapain disini? Ini SMA keles.. eh gapapa ding tolong beliin abang Oreo dong di kantin, yang vanilla ya—"

"DEK DEK BUAPAK MU"

"selaw kali, nitip juga gue kalo gamau ya gapapa"

"AWAS KAMU YA—" Pak Uji ngegulung lengan bajunya, Enon kaget

"eh Pak Uji.. Kenapa pak? Ini temen saya kok pak" Udin dateng ngebelain

"BILANG TEMEN MU INI KALO MAU NYURUH SAYA MESTI BAYAR YANG GEDE DULU!" Pak Uji ngomel-ngomel ke Udin

"eh iya pak.. duh saya ga enak nih pak, maafin temen saya ya pak, monggo.." Udin langsung narikin Enon pergi sebelum Pak Uji keluar tanduknya

"lo bilang apaan tadi ha?" tanya Udin pas udah ngajakin Enon ngejauh

"cuma minta beliin Oreo doang lah dia langsung marahin gue"

"yaiyalah, itu penjaga sekolah kesayangannya Bunda kali hahahha..."

"beneran? Gue gatau astaga ntar kalo ngaduin ke Bunda gimana dong?" mposs

"lo bilang aja kejadian sebenernya gimana... udah ah kantin yuk gue beliin Oreo"

"GAK... GAAAK... GAK MAOOOO... GUE GAMAU OREO AAAA BUNDAAAAAA" Enon lari larian sambil nutupin telinganya, Bunda diujung sana bersin, Udin cengo.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Enon jadi trauma ama yang namanya 'Oreo'...

.

EH WONU, KELUPAAN KAN.. OKE LANJUT

5 menit kemudian, dari pager keliatan ada yang dateng pake payung tapi Wonu ga mudeng, dia udah cape banget jadi cuma pasrah nungguin hujan berenti. Orang itu ga jelas mukanya, karna pake kuplukan jaket jadi ga keliatan. Wonu pengen minta anterin sampe asrama, tapi tuh orang malah pergi ke arah kelas pastinya ga ngelewatin Wonu juga, KESIAN BET DAH

*kriukkk* "aduh, laper lagi" ucapnya sambil megangin perut "DUH GUSTIIII, GINI AMAT NASIB GUE TvT" Wonu berasa pen nangis aja.. "..yaudah gapapa gue balik aja deh daripada nungguin ga jelas juga kan" Wonu ngomong sendiri.. dia masih mikir mana yang mesti dilakuin, nunggu sampe hujan berenti apa balik hujan-hujanan.

.

.

"WOI DICARIIN JUGA"

"hah? Sapa?" Wonu masih ga mudeng ada yang dateng pake payung manggilin dia, dalem hati akhirnya nih orang nemuin Wonu juga, biar bisa minta anterin muehehhe

"ayo cepet ah!"

"ELU MING?" Wonu nyadar pas si Aming ngebuka kupluknya

"udah jan duduk disitu coba" Aming narikin tangannya Wonu ngebantuin dia berdiri

"gue kira lo ga mau jemputin hehehhe"

"..."

Aming nanggalin hoodienya, tapi dia masih pake baju yang lengannya panjang juga

"udah lo pake ini" Aming ngasi hoodienya ke Wonu

"gausah lo aja, gue masi pake sweater sekolah juga"

"pake gak?!"

"gausah ah"

MANTEP. BERANTEM AJA DULU LO BEDUA YA.

"yaudah lo pulang sendiri" Aming ninggalin Wonu

"WOI TUNGGU AHELAH. Yaudah sini" ngalah aje won, jual mahal lagi lo ah-_-

"nyuruh make hoodie aja mesti begini dulu, bandel banget sih lo?!" Aming sewot

"iye ah ini gue pake bawel"

"lo yang bawel"

"yaudah ayoooo~~" ajak Wonu sambil gerak-gerakin badannya

"dasar" Aming gemes

Mereka jalan bareng keluar dari sekolah sambil payungan, beruntung banget Wonu ada yang jemputin karna hujannya masih ga berenti, kalo nunggu bisa sampe pagi juga si Wonu nunggunya. Di jalan Aming cuma diem, tangan kirinya megangin payung, dan yang kanan ngerangkul bahunya Wonu. Wonu juga gamau banyak bicara, dia ngeblush parah, untung gelap kalo ga udah kaya tomat tuh muka.

.

*NAVI – DIARY keputer, author senyum senyum sendiri*

.

"tumben lo baik jemputin gue ngahahah" akhirnya Wonu yang bicara duluan

"gue emang baik kali..." jawab Aming pede

"dih baik apaan. Suka ngambekan juga, dikit-dikit ngambek, apa-apa ngambek dulu"

"biarin, elo kan mesti diambekin dulu biar peka"

EHEM. PEKA APAN MING?

"betewe lo ngapain ke kelas tadi? Beneran elo kan?" NGALIHIN, PINTER

"iye, Hoshi hyung bilangin lo di kelas yaudah makanya" biar ga sunyi amat mereka jadi ceritaaaa sepanjang jalan ke asrama

"ooh.."

"kenapa lo ga manggilin gue? Kan ga mesti nyari-nyariin juga cape tau" Aming ngepout

"ololoo cape ya? Yaudah ntar onu pijetin yah.."Wonu ngegodain Aming

"janji yah? Kalo bohong ntar Aming—"

"NGAREP LO."

"kzl" Aming ngepout lagi

"HAHAHHAH DASAR"

Aming mah percaya-percaya aja ama Wonu, kesian juga kelewat polos.. Wonu juga tega banget ih :'')

.

.

"hatchuuu.." Aming bersin, padahal belum nyampe kamar

"lo gapapa? Dingin ya?" Wonu ngeliat ke Aming, idungnya udah merah banget

"kaga... hat-hatchuuu"

"yaudah bentar lagi nyampe, cepet jalannya, lo udah makan?" tanya Wonu

"belom"

Aming berkali kali bersin tapi Wonu tetep ngajakin bicara biar Aming ga ngerasa dingin banget dijalan

"kenapa belom makan? Lo nungguin gue?"

"pede lo, belum laper gue"

"cih mustahil belum laper"

"hatchuuu!"

"cepet ming lari aja ayo"

Hujannya tambah deres dan Aming ga berenti bersin, Wonu ngehangatin tangannya Aming yang ngerangkul dia, dingin banget tangannya, Wonu pegangin pake dua tangannya, bisa bisa ngurangin dingin. Mereka lari-larian sampe asrama, naik tangga sampe lantai 5. Aming udah ngos-ngosan, akhirnya Wonu yang bantu narikin pas naikin tangga. Sampe depan kamar, Wonu langsung bukain pintunya, mereka ngakak bareng pas udah masuk kamar

"idung lo merah banget ming, cuci muka dulu sono"

"lo mandi dulu coba, ga enak gue ngeliat lo" malah Aming yang balik nyuruh

"kampret. Yaudah bentar" kok nurut?!

Wonu langsung mandi dan ninggalin Aming, dia mandi cepet-cepet karna laper dan Wonu tau Aming juga laper dan dia ga bakal makan duluan sebelum Wonu selese. Pas kelar mandi, Wonu ngeliat Aming baringan di tempat tidur, mukanya ngadep ke dinding kamar.

"ming?" Wonu manggil sambil masuk ke dapur

"CUCI MUKA DULU WOI, lo hujan-hujanan tadi, abis itu makan, gue masakin ramen bentar"

Aming ga ngejawab, Wonu ngeliat Aming ke kasurnya, dia tidur

"yaelah, jan tidur dulu kali... woi bangun ga?!" Wonu ngegoncangin/? badannya Aming, dia ngebalikin badannya Aming dan Wonu kaget si Aming pucet banget

"ming lo pucet banget, makan dulu ntar lo masuk angin lagi"

"hmm?...lo makan aja dulu, gue udah" Aming ngejawab pelan matanya masih ketutup

"udah apanya?! Tadi lo bilang belom"

"udah beneran.. tadi sore"

"beda kali, lo ga laper emang?"

"... hm? Kaga..."

"sumpah gue kelaperan ini gabisa nahan, lo kalo mau makan ayo bareng"

"gue engga, udah lo makan sana ntar sakit lagi" Aming ngejawab sambil balikin badannya lagi

"yaudah serah lo"

Wonu balik ke dapur langsung masakin ramennya, itu perut udah gabisa nahan laper lagi. Kalo nungguin Aming mau nunggu sampe kapan, ntar yang ada Wonu gajadi-jadi makan. Wonu makan lebih cepet daripada masakin ramennya, laper banget soalnya. Abis makan dia ngerapihin dan nyuciin piringnya...

*BHAAAMM!*

APAAN TOOOH?

Wonu kaget, ternyata Aming ga sengaja ngebanting pintu kamar mandi, Wonu langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan ngeliatin Aming, dia muntah. haduh

Untung udah kelar makan lo baang bang.

Wonu langsung mijetin bahunya Aming, Wonu bener, dia masuk angin. Wonu gamau ngomelin Aming, dia ga tega ngeliat Aming kaya gitu dan dia gamau Aming ngerasa bersalah, jadi Wonu Cuma diem...

"udahan?" Wonu nanyain, Aming ngangguk

"yaudah cuci muka lo dulu" Wonu masih megangin lengannya Aming, dia lemes banget. Mereka balik ke kamar dan Aming duduk di tempat tidurnya terus Wonu ngasihin handuk kecil buat ngelap mukanya Aming

"udah mendingan?" Wonu nanya lagi, Aming ngangguk lagi

"yaudah lo tunggu bentar gue bikinin teh anget" Wonu balik ke dapur, tapi ditahan ama Aming

"gausah"

"jan bawel, diem tunggu disini" Wonu ngeliatin Aming serius banget, si Aming takut juga, akhirnya dia ngelepasin Wonu dan lanjut baringan di tempat tidur.

2 menit Wonu balik

"ini, lo duduk dulu coba, ketumpahan ga lucu kali" dia narik tangannya Aming ngebantu biar tuh anak bisa bangun, Wonu duduk di kasurnya Aming, megangin tehnya sambil diminum ama Aming juga.

CIAN AMING. GWS CYIN.

"bandel sih hahhaha" Wonu ngegodain Aming

"seneng lo"

"biarin wkwkk"

"gue ngerepotin lo ya?"

"banget, makanya jan bandel, sakit sapa yang susah?"

"elo."

"ya itu makanya"

"yaudah lo istirahat aja" Wonu nyubitin idungnya Aming "besok juga sembuh"

"lo ga marah kan hyung?" Aming ngeliatin Wonu, matanya sayu banget

"engga lah.. yaudah lo istirahat aja"

Pas Wonu mau balik bawain gelasnya Aming, si Aming narik tangannya, tuh anak keduduk lagi di kasur, Wonu kaget, Aming natapin dia sendu banget, matanya sayu idungnya merah. Si Aming megangin tangannya Wonu terus ga berenti natapin matanya, Wonu salting. AIH. Dia bisa ngerasain tangannya Aming dingin banget, Wonu letakin gelasnya di meja dan dia balik megangin tangannya Aming biar sekalian ngehangatin juga.

"lo mau _AC_ -nya gue matiin?" tanya Wonu

"engga...gue mau lo nemenin gue terus.."

BLUUUUSSSSHHHH MATEEE

"sorry kalo gue ngerepotin lo, tapi gue seneng lo care banget ama gue.." Aming senyum manis banget, dia masih megangin tangannya Wonu

"lo kalo laper jangan nungguin gue ming, gue juga gamau lo sakit tau ga" Wonu ngebales senyumannya

"iya ah itu mulu"

"ya elo sih gabisa dibilangin" mereka ketawa bareng

"...hyung.."

"apaan?"

"..gue gamau pisah kamar ama lo, gue mau bareng-bareng lo terus.. kalo ada elo disini gue berasa dirumah, nyaman banget"

"iya serah lo ah.."

PADAHAL ITU JANTUNG UDAH DUGEUN DUGEUN PARAH

"hyung..."

"apa lagi?"

"gue sa—"

TOK TOK TOKKK! TOK TOK!

"WOOOOIIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

TAI.

PERUSAK SUASANA.

MAU CONFESS JUGA.

AH READER KECEWA PEMIRSAH.

.

"WOOOIII BUKAA PINTUNYA"

"IYA TUNGGU AH SIAPA SIH MALEM-MALEM?!" Wonu langsung berdiri ngebukain pintunya, Aming ngembusin nafas, hampir aja..

"HYUNG GAPAPA KAN?"

"ELU?! Ngapain lu gedor-gedor pintu malem gini? Mau numpang wc?" ternyata Boo yang sebelahan kamar bareng Wonu ama Aming yang dateng

"hyung gapapa?"

"iya gapapa, kenapa sih lo?" Wonu masih ga ngerti

"tadi pas gue deket kamar mandi kedengeran ada yang ngebanting pintu, gue kira lo bedua pada berantem, tapi gue lagi kebelet banget, jadi abis urusan ama wc baru dah gue bisa kesini" curcol Boo

"iya tadi si Aming yang ngebanting" jelas Wonu

"ga sengaja gue" Aming ngejawab dari balik pintu

"lah lo kenapa?" tanya Boo yang ngeliat Aming dari balik pintu

"yaudah lo masuk dulu" ajak Wonu, Boo langsung masuk ke dalem kamar

"lo gapapa?" tanya Boo ke Aming yang tiduran di kasur

"gapapa, tadi gue ga sengaja ngebanting pintunya, lo lagi buang hajat ya? Pasti lo kaget kan? Hahhaha" goda Aming, nih anak sakit ga sakit sama aja

"ngerusak suasana aja lo tau ga?! orang lagi enak juga tadi gue di wc"

EH SAPA YANG NGERUSAK SUASANA? BUKANNYA ELO YANG BARUSAN GANGGUIN CONFESSNYA AMING? DUH BOO GUE CIUM JUGA LO LAMA LAMA #authorsabar #Boogasengaja #okeauthorout

Lanjut

"gue NGERUSAK SUASANA lo ya? Sorry deh, pasti yang mau keluar jadi masuk lagi kan? Wkakakak"

"NJIR IYA WWKAKAKAKAKAA KOK LO TAU"

"JOROK BANGET LO BEDUA!" Wonu malah marahin si Boo ama Aming, mereka malah balik ngakak

"yaudah gue balik dah"

"dari tadi kek" bales Aming

"iya iya gue tau lo mau manja-manjaan ama Wonu hyung kan?" goda Boo

"KAMPRET. SONO LU" Aming ngelemparin Boo pake soft case hapenya

"udah hyung jan percaya ama nih anak, modus tuh biar diperhatiin, dasar jomblo!"

"BODO. BALIK SONO KE ALAM LU" bales Aming, Wonu Cuma ngakak

Akhirnya Boo balik, pintunya juga udah dikunci ama Wonu, hening... agak awkward sih gegara yang dibilangin Boo tadi. Wonu ngambilin soft case-nya Aming yang dilemparin deket pintu. Trus dia ngeliatin Aming, Aming ngepout. Wonu ngelemparin soft case-nya ke jidat Aming. PAS KENA.

"DUHH APAAN SIH HYUNG?!"

"puas lo tawa-tawa? Sekarang tidur, cepet."

"iye ah"

Aming berasa anak kecil yang apa-apa nurut ama Wonu, kalo ga nurut tambah berabe, jadi si Aming ngalah aja. Wonu juga udah ngantuk banget, jadi dia matiin lampu dan langsung baringan di tempat tidurnya.

"hyung..."

"hm?"

"tidur sono"

"diem lo ah"

"hahahah"

Aming emang demen banget ngegodain Wonu, sampe sakit juga ga peduli. Dia suka pas Wonu ga berani natap matanya, Aming tau mukanya Wonu pasti merah kalo digodain, dia suka kalo lagi ngambek trus ntar Wonu yang godain, dia tambah gemes kalo ngeliat Wonu malu-malu, dia suka sikap cuek sekaligus care-nya Wonu ke dia, dia suka pas Wonu Cuma pura-pura kuat padahal sama capenya kaya Aming, itu yang bikin Aming pengen ada deket Wonu terus, biar bisa jagain Wonu, biar Wonu juga bisa jagain dia.

Ah.

Baper kan.

.

.

.

.

"eomma..."

"eom-ma..."

Wonu kebangun, dia ngeliat hapenya, jam 02.10 am dan ternyata itu suaranya Aming, lirih banget. Wonu berdiri dan ngeliat Aming ke tempat tidurnya..

"eomma—" Wonu langsung ngeraba mukanya Aming, panas banget, lehernya, panas juga. GASWAAAT GASWAAT. Wonu ke dapur ngambilin beberapa es dari dalem kulkas, dia balik ke kamar nyariin handuk kecil di lemarinya, dapet. MANTEP WONU, LANJUT. Wonu ngebasahin dikit handuknya, trus dia langsung ngompresin Aming, ga peduli lampunya mati Wonu bisa ngeliat jelas banget keringetnya Aming.

WONU PANIK.

Gausah panik won, santai.. #gebukin

"kok jadi gini sih ming?" tanya Wonu sedih

"eomma?" Aming ngirain si Wonu emaknye

"ini gue, udah lo sama gue aja" si Wonu langsung genggamin tangannya Aming, PANAS.

"gak! eomma hiks.."

EH?!

NANGIS?

HADUH

"Iya ini eomma, udah gausah nangis"

"eomma? Hiks" Aming langsung narikin Wonu, dia melukin lengannya Wonu, Wonu? Kagetlah. Tapi dia ga ngelawan, dia ngerti perasaannya Aming, yaudah Wonu ikut tiduran bareng Aming, dia ga ngelepasin lengannya Wonu yang dikirain lengan emaknya. Wonu sekali-kali masangin kompresan yang baru, dia nepiin poninya Aming yang juga udah basah kena keringet, miris.

"eomma?"

"paan?"

"hyung?"

"bukan, ini eomma" Wonu menghayati peran

"oh, Wonu hyung mana eomma?"

"di Jonggol"

"hiks balikin Wonu hyung eomma"

"tadi lo minta eomma, sekarang minta Wonu, satu-satu dong"

"hiks eomma marah?"

SABAR WON SABAR, ORANG NGIGO

"kaga kaga, udah lo tidur aja"

"tapi balikin Wonu hyung dulu eomma hiks"

"iya ini Wonu hyung, udah jan nangis ah"

"eomma mana hyung?"

YASSALAM

"lo mau tidur bareng gue apa emak lo?"

"hyung.."

"yaudah diem, jangan ngomong lagi ntar gue pindah nih"

"hiks Wonu hyung eomma" Aming langsung melukin si Wonu, Wonu pasrah, dia ngehapus air matanya Aming dan nenangin dia

"diem ming"

"...hyung jan lupa makan..." MASIH SEMPET NGINGETIN:'''')

"iye udah makan tadi gue"

"..hmm hiks.."

"kenapa lo nangis sih? Malu kali ama Wonu"

"gapapa.. Wonu hyung ga ada"

"ooh iya iya" IYAIN AJA BIAR CEPET

"eomma?"

"iya sayang?" masih menghayati peran

"eomma sayang Aming ya?"

"yaiyalah kan emak lu"

"Wonu hyung ga sayang Aming eomma hiks"

DEG.

WONU SENYUM SENDIRI.

AHEY

"yaudah nanti eomma cariin itu si Wonu"

"GA BOLEH!" Aming mukulin lengannya Wonu

"eh iyaiya gajadi, yaudah tidur besok lu sekolah kan?"

"hmm... hyung juga sekolah kan?"

"mana eomma tau, coba lu tanyain sendiri"

"Wonu hyung mana eomma?"

"ini ada kok, dia nyuruh lu tidur tuh biar besok sekolah bareng"

"iya eomma"

Wonu ngusapin rambutnya Aming, dia merhatiin mukanya Aming, kasian.

"lo tenang aja, gue pasti jagain lo kok"

Wonu jadi melow sendiri, dia malah sedih pas ngeliat Aming kaya gini, Wonu mikir ini juga gara-gara dia si Aming jadi hujan-hujanan. Wonu masih ngusapin rambutnya Aming sampe dia bener-bener udah tidur lagi. Pas Wonu rasa Aming udah enak tidurnya, dia balik ke tempat tidurnya dan lanjut tidur juga.

.

.

.

Paginya, Aming bangun dan ngeliatin Wonu bolak balik di kamar dan udah make seragam sekolah, dia ngerasa ada yang nempel di jidatnya..

"apaan nih?" Aming nanyain sambil ngeliatin handuknya tapi Wonu ga denger dan dia gatau kalo Aming udah bangun

"hyung.." panggil Aming pas Wonu jalan ngelewatin dia, Wonu mundur lagi

"udah bangun lo?" Wonu langsung megangin jidatnya Aming "udah mendingan kok, lo gausah sekolah ya istirahat aja dulu"

"emang gue kenapa?"

"tadi malem badan lo panas banget ming—"

"gapapa gue sekolah aja" Aming langsung duduk dan diem bentar

"udah kalo gabisa gausah dipaksain juga" Wonu duduk di sebelahnya "ntar kalo apa-apa lo telfon gue aja, oke?" dia ngeliatin Aming yang Cuma ngadep ke lantai

"gue gamau sendirian hyung.."

"yakin lo bisa? Ga pusing?"

"kaga, yaudah gue mandi dulu, lo tungguin ya.."

"hmm"

Wonu ngeliat Aming sampe masuk kamar mandi, kasian banget si Aming. Kalo Wonu nemenin Aming di kamar dia gabisa sekolah dong? Kalo Wonu ga sekolah ntar tugasnya gimana:")) mau lulus tjoi.. yaudah akhirnya Wonu ngijinin Aming buat sekolah, biar ntar kalo masih sakit bisa tiduran di uks aja. Wonu ngebuatin sarapan buat Aming, dia gerak cepet soalnya setengah jam lagi udah masuk, dia ngerjain apa yang bisa dikerjain dulu, mana si Aming masih lemes lagi tambah lama deh, kalo bisa mah Wonu juga yang masangin seragamnya biar cepet, hm leh ugha tu

"CEPET WOII" teriak Wonu dari luar

"iye bentar.."

10 menit si Aming ga kelar juga mandinya, menghayati banget ming

Drrt drrt drrt

HAPE SAPA TOOH?

Drrt drrtt

"iye Hosh apaan?" ternyata hapenya Wonu yang getar

 _"lo ga masuk?"_ si Hosh nanyain

"bentar lagi otewe gua" PADAHAL MASIH TIDURAN DI KASURNYA AMING

 _"Pak Junaidi udah nagihin tugas tau ga, lo kenapa lama coba?"_ mampos Wonu

"SUMPE LO?" Wonu langsung diri

 _"IYE AH MAKANYA CEPET"_ si Hosh malah desakin, makin panik anak orang-_-

"AHELAH KENAPA CEPET BANGET NAGIHNYA"

 _"LO GA INGET SEMALEM DIA BILANGIN PAGI UDAH KEKUMPUL?"_ mantep Hoshi

"NJIR BENER YAUDAH MATIIN TELFONNYA"

 _"LO AJA YANG MATIIN.."_

"GAMAU, LO AJA AH"

 _"CEPET MATIIN WON"_

"GA TEGA HOSH, LO AJA:')"

EMANG KELAKUAN LO BEDUA.

*tit tit tit tit* gatau siapa yang matiin, yang penting udah. KZL AING

"MIIIINGGGG?!"

"iyah?" tumben manis..

"gue duluan ya? Pak Juned nagihin tugas gue, si Hosh nelfon gue tadi, gue duluan lo gapapa?" Wonu ngomong di depan pintu kamar mandinya

"TUNGGUIN KEK"

"ELO MANDI APA NGEBIKIN KAMAR MANDI? GUE CABUT OKE? SARAPAN LO UDAH GUE BIKININ, NTAR LO HATI-HATI, KALO KENAPA-KENAPA TELFON GUE YAA, BYE~~" teriak Wonu sambil masangin kaos kakinya

"..." Aming ga ngejawab

"MING? AHELAH JAN PAKE NGAMBEK COBA"

"IYE AH DULUAN AJA, TIATI AYAANG..."

"dih jijay.." padahal seneng...

"ahhahahha" Aming ngakak dari dalem kamar mandinya

Wonu akhirnya cabut duluan, dia lari lari keluar kamar ninggalin Aming. Udah 3 menit Wonu pergi si Aming baru selese mandinya, cuma pake handuk doang dipinggangnya. Karena gada Wonu jadi dia mah santai aja, Aming malah ngabisin sarapannya dulu sebelom ganti baju.

"ah.. enak" ucap Aming

Yaiyalah, buatnya pake hati..

Aming langsung ngambil seragam dan siap siap ke sekolah..

.

*BRAAAKK!*

.

TU

WA

GA

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

Pintu kamarnya kebuka lebar, si Wonu yang ngebuka paksa padahal Aming lagi ganti baju baru make boxer doang

"ANJEEEEEEEER KAGET GUAAAA" Aming histeris sambil nutupin bawahnya pake handuk

"BAJU LO MANAAA PAKE SANAAAA!"

"INI JUGA LAGI MASANG, LO KENAPA BALIK LAGI SIIIIH"

"HAPE GUA KETINGGALAN KAMPRET" Wonu langsung masuk ngambilin hapenya di kasur Aming, Aming masih kaget dan masih usaha nutupin badannya

"CEPEET" teriak Aming, Wonu langsung ngacir gamau ngeliat ke Aming lagi, pagi-pagi udah dapet shock therapy. LUCKY WONU. Aming langsung nutupin pintunya, si Wonu jalan sampe depan kamarnya hosh ama Dika langsung nyender ke dinding megangin dadanya

"haduh aing gakuat..." Wonu deg-degan parah, mukanya merah lagi dan itu semua gara-gara Aming. Potret macam apa yang Wonu liat pagi-pagi gini, Aming ga pake baju rambutnya masih basah dan ABSNYA... IYA ABSNYA.. DIA PUNYA ABS YANG SELAMA INI WONU GATAU.. dan itu udah bikin Wonu lemes..

Gila si Aming.

.

"hyung ngapain disini?"

"eh? Oh elu din.." Ternyata si Udin yang juga mau berangkat sekolah, dia ngeliat Wonu aneh banget sanderan di dinding

"hyung sakit?"

"ah engga.. "

"terus tadi ngapain ngerayap di dinding?" Wonu ngejitak palanya Udin "adaw" bales Udin sambil megangin palanya

"lo kata gue apan ngerayap-rayap"

"lah tadi ngapain itu sambil ginian" Udin malah ngulangin adegan Wonu yang dia liat tadi, Wonu malu banget

"kaga, gue agak pusing aja tadi.. yaudah lo mau sekolah kan? Ayo bareng"

"oh hyung gapapa kan? Kalo sakit gausah sekolah aja—"

"ga sakit kok gue, udah ah bawel banget sih lo"

"...untung masih ada yang merhatiin, dasar jomblo—KABOOOOORR" Udin lari sekenceng-kencengnya ninggalin Wonu

"DASAR BOCAH SINI LO WOI! BIAR GUA AMBIL SEMUA POMADE LO LIAT AJA!" Wonu ga terima, malah kejar-kejaran sampe sekolahan, gapapa biar cepet juga kan nyampenya, good job Udin. Lagian kenapa coba Wonu sensitif banget, Udin bilangin fakta kan ya...

* * *

Dari ujung gerbang keliatan dua orang lagi kejar-kejaran, siswa yang lain cuma ngeliatin aja, cengo ga ngerti bahkan sampe masuk lorong kelas si Wonu masih ngejarin Udin. Nyampe kelasnya, Udin langsung nutupin pintu, Wonu ngedorong dari luar dan Udin ngunci duluan jadi Wonu ga bisa masuk

DUH WON INGET TUGAS LO BELUM KEKUMPUL, MASIH JUGA NGURUSIN GINIAN

"HAH..LIAT LO DIN, LIAT AJA!" Wonu mukulin sekali pintunya dan dia langsung pergi ke ruangan guru

"HAHAHAHHA IYA IYA GUE LIAT NTAR" bales Udin dari dalem, cari mate..

Akhirnya Wonu sampe ke ruangan guru, dia ngos-ngosan parah, gimana engga dari asrama lantai 5 lari-larian ke kelas terus balik lagi ke ruang guru, habis sudah tenaga abang dek. Sebelom masuk dia rapiin dulu baju ama rambutnya, tarik nafas dan

"ok pak ntar say—EH AYAM" Bunda kaget ngeliat Wonu tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu, pas Wonu mau ngebuka pintu, pintunya malah kebuka karna Bunda yang ngebuka dari dalem, sama sama kaget, Wonu apalagi langsung kebayang peristiwa yang di kamar tadi..

"astaga maaf bun.."

"ngapain kamu won?"

"nyariin Pak Junaidi bun"

"ooh yaudah masuk aja" Bunda langsung pergi keluar setelah nyuruhin Wonu masuk

Pas masuk ke dalem, Wonu langsung ngeliat Pak Juned yang lagi duduk di mejanya sambil meriksain tugas, Pak Juned termasuk guru yang paling disiplin makanya Wonu langsung takut kalo udah urusan ama Pak Juned. Kalo Pak Juned udah masuk kelas, dia ga bakal bolehin murid yang jalan belakangan dari dia buat masuk kelas juga, jadi mereka harus nunggu diluar sampe belajarnya selese. Jadi kalo udah ngeliat Pak Juned dari ujung lorong, mereka pasti bakal rebutan masuk ke kelas sampe kadang juga suka kejepit di pintunya. Nah Wonu udah telat gini ya mau gimana pasrah aja won...

"permisi pak.."

"oh iya?" Pak Juned ngeliat Wonu dengan kacamata di hidungnya

"hmm ini tugas saya yang double semalem pak.." Wonu ngasi tugasnya sambil siap-siap dimarahin Pak Juned

"oh iya susun disini" Pak Juned nyuruhin Wonu nyusun di tumpukan yang beda dari yang dia periksa

"maaf saya telat ngumpulinnya pak.." Wonu ga berani liatin, dia ngadep ke mejanya Pak Juned

"hmm? Ga kok kamu cepet, masih banyak yang belom ngumpulin, saya kasi waktu sampe jam 9 tolong kamu sampein ke temen-temen mu ya" Pak Juned ngelanjutin meriksa tugas, Wonu cengo.. "eh iya pak, makasih banyak pak.." dibales "hmm" aja ama Pak Juned.

BUT WAIT—

APA DIA BILANG? JAM 9?

TERUS WONU LARI-LARIAN TADI BUAT APA?

SAMPE NINGGALIN AMING

SAMPE DI AYAMIN AMA BUNDA

SIAL.

.

Banyak banget cobaan lu won masih pagi juga..

Wonu keluar ruangan dan jalan kenceng banget sambil genggamin tangannya, pas ngelewatin kelasnya Udin yang pintunya udah kebuka juga Wonu ga inget, padahal Udin baru juga mau keluar pas banget depan pintu Wonu lewat, Udin langsung balik kanan, tapi Wonu ga mudeng dia terus aja jalan, KARENA YANG ADA DI PIKIRANNYA CUMA HOSHI, HOSHI DAN HOSHI, INI SEMUA GEGARA HOSHIIIIIIIIII.

Udah biarin urusan uke juga, paling jambak-jambakan sampe gegulingan di lantai. Biarin lah mereka. Mari kita pindah tempat gaes...

* * *

Lapangan, Kamis pagi

Ini jadwalnya anak 2a -2b olahraga ama Pak Seungcheol. Bisa dipastiin ada yang duduk dibawah pohon sambil ngeliatin anak-anak olahraga, eh ga ding ngeliatin gurunya.. siapa lagi kalo bukan Pak Uji yang ngeceng Pak Seungcheol, duduk dibawah pohon dengan rambut pink kek gulali kapas sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

2a – 2b? Bareng?

Boo? Enon? Bareng?

LETS START THIS..

Jadi selama ini Boo ga pernah mau main bareng Enon gegara -masih- karena insiden di aula itu. Dia nyeseknya udah sampe ke ulu hati/? Makanya jadi ga enak kalo ngeliat Enon. Pelajaran Pak Seungcheol minggu lalu si Boo izin pura-pura sakit perut dan dia ga ikut olahraga. Tapi mau sampe kapan Boo ngehindar terus? jadi minggu ini Boo udah ngikutin lagi jamnya Pak Seungcheol.

Semua murid udah kumpul di lapangan, mereka barisnya menurut kelas masing-masing. Biasanya Pak Seungcheol ngasi instruksi dan pemanasan dulu.

"udah baris cepet, sesuai kelas" perintah Pak Seungcheol "absen saya mana lagi" lanjut Pak Seungcheol sambil nyari-nyariin absennya

"eh coba kamu ambilin absen saya kayanya ketinggalan di meja"

"saya pak?" Enon paling depan, jadinya langsung keliatan

"iya kamu, cepet ya lari"

"siap pak" Enon langsung ngilang kek efek-efek di GGS

Boo seneng banget si Enon pergi, jadi si Enon ga bakal ngeliatin dia pas lari ntar..

PEDE EMANG.

"karna cuaca lagi bagus, saya bebasin kalian mau olahraga apa, tapi harus lari keliling lapangan tujuh puteran dulu buat pemanasan, paham?" YAKALI PEMANASAN TUJUH PUTERAN PAK

"paham pak" iyain aja pada ga berani ngelawan soalnya

"yaudah mulai dari sini dulu" Pak Seungcheol nunjukin Aming buat lari duluan

EH AMING LONG TIME NO SEE, JADI JUGA LO SEKOLAH? NGAHAHAH

Aming pun ngikutin perintahnya Pak Seungcheol, semua temennya ngikutin di belakang minus Enon. Selanjutnya 2b juga ngikutin dan mereka cuma lari-lari pelan. Nah si Boo tuh saking senengnya gada Enon malah semangat banget sampe semua anak kelas dilewatin ama dia, Pak Seungcheol mah seneng kalo siswanya semangat kaya gini, ga bakal dimarahin juga si Boo.

"HAHAHA MINGGIR MINGGIR!" teriak Boo sepanjang perlariannya/?

"woi ngantri woii"

"AWAS AWAS HARIMAU SUMATERA MAU LEWAT MINGGIR WOI"

"GEGAYAAN LAGI LO"

"hyuuuung tunggu.." ini Udin, dia ngejarin Boo dari belakang

"HAHAHAH"

"ckck anak murid ane" Pak Seungcheol geleng-geleng bangga ngeliat anak muridnya pada semangat

.

.

*GEJUBRAKKKK!*/?

"HMM MATE"

"ASTAGA HYUNG..."

"ah... jatoh kan"

SAPA JATOH?

Pak Uji langsung lari pas ngeliat Boo yang nyungsep gegara kesandung kaki yang satunya

"kamu kalo lari ya lari aja gausah liatin saya juga, jatoh kan" kata Pak Uji sambil bantuin Boo

Jadi ternyata tadi pas lari di depan Pak Uji, si Boo malah gegayaan karna saking senengnya, dan dia ga liat jalan malah ngeliatin Pak Uji, pinter lu Boo

"hiks sakit.. sakit banget huhuu.."

"lo gapapa?" tanya Udin yang lari di belakanganya

"kaki gua gabisa digerakin masa" bales Boo

Temen-temennya pada ngebantuin Boo, tapi dari jauh Pak Seungcheol niupin peluitnya nandain 'udah kalian lanjut aja' NGAHAHAHA cian Boo, akhirnya Pak Uji yang nolongin Boo berdiri

"bisa jalan kamu?" tanya Pak Uji

"ah.. gatau pak, sakit banget deket sini" Boo nunjukin pergelangan kakinya

"yaudah saya bantuin, keseleo nih kayanya cepet dipijetin ntar tambah sakit" Pak Uji ngebantuin Boo berdiri dan Boo juga ga tega ditolongin ama Pak Uji, takut ga kuat, Pak Uji juga sebenernya mau modus juga biar bisa deket ke Pak Seungcheol. DUH ADUH

PAK SEUNGCHEOL AKHIRNYA LARI KE ARAH BOO AMA PAK UJI, JENG JEEENG

DEG DEG DEG Pak Uji ngeliat Pak Seungcheol kaya slow motion ada bunga-bunga yang terbang pas Pak Seungcheol lari, makin sumringah Pak Uji pas Pak Seungcheol udah deket

"baru juga pemanasan..." Pak Seungcheol ngeliatin Boo sinis

"udah pak biar saya yang bantuin, bapak liatin muridnya aja hehe" Pak Uji nyengir cantik

"yakin ga ngerepotin pak? Aduh.. KAMU LAGI BOO BANYAK GEGAYAAN JATOH KAN SIAPA YANG SUSAH"

"MAAF PAAAAK HUHU BUNDAAAA" Boo malah manggilin Bunda, kartu as nih

"eh eh udah kamu tunggu aja disini gausah ngerepotin Pak Uji.."

"saya ga sibuk kok pak gapapa mihihihi" kekeuh ya

.

.

"PAK INI ABSENNYA" AKHIRNYA BALIK JUGA SI ENON

"OH YAUDAH SAMA KAMU AJA DEH"

"saya ngapain pak?" tanya Enon

"kamu saya kasih izin, tolong bawain Boo Seungkwan ke uks ya jangan ngerepotin Pak Uji" ucap Pak Seungcheol

APA PAK SAYA GA DENGER, ULANG SEKALI LAGI DONG PAAAAAAK

"tolong bawain Boo Seungkwan ke uks, jangan ngerepotin Pak Uji"

:)

NGAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

RASAIN BOO

.

.

TBC~~~

* * *

HIIIIII INI CHAP 2 NYA, YANG NUNGGUIN BOONON SOONSEOK JIHANCHEOL DAN YANG LAIN LAIN SABAR YAAH :****

COUPLENYA DITURUNIN/? SATU-SATU DULU MUEHEHEHE

MUNGKIN INI LEBIH BANYAK MEANIENYA, TAPI TETEP YANG LAIN PASTI ADA KOK MOMENTNYA DI CHAP LAIN

SEVENTEEN BAKAL ADA SPECIAL PERFORMANCE DI RED CARPET MAMA 2015, DAN INI UDAH H-3 VOTINGNYA BAKAL SELESAI

TETEP VOTE SEVENTEEN DI MAMA KATEGORI "BEST NEW MALE ARTIST" DAN "UNIONPAY ARTIST OF THE YEAR"

VOTING BISA PAKE AKUN TWITTER ATAU CREATE AKUN BARU PAKE EMAIL YANG AKTIF, ATAU MAU IKUTAN

MASS VOTINGNYA SETIAP HARI JAM 10.10 KST ATAU 20.10 WIB JUGA BISA;)

YANG BACA JANGAN LUPA NINGGALIN SEPATAH DUA PATAH KATA/? BUAT REVIEWNYA:"""")

THANKYOU YOUNGHEE *flying kisses*

"BY: MINSANEGYU"


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Care pt2

**TITLE : CONFIDENCE**

 **PG : 13 T**

 **Genre : Humor/Romance (diiyain aja)**

 **Seventeen punya emak bapaknya, tapi ff ini murni imajinasi gue, DO NOT COPY (!) TINGKYU SELAMAT MEMBACA^^**

 **Bahasa tidak baku**

 **OOC, gaje & typo bertebaran**

 **Memiliki tingkat kebaperan tinggi #authornya**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : TAKING CARE PT.2

.

 _AUTHOR POV_

.

Setelah kemunculan Enon yang tiba-tiba kek tukang parkir yang datengnya belakangan, dia malah dikasih izin gitu aja sama Pak Seungcheol, mungkin bagi siswa lain ya enak lah ga perlu cape-cape larian di lapangan lompat sana lompat sini sampe keringetan, disini Enon malah berat banget nerima permintaannya Pak Seungcheol.

"kamu gausah masuk pelajaran saya, tapi tetep saya anggap hadir, enak kan?"

"tapi pak..."

"kenapa? Kamu gamau nolongin temen sendiri? Kamu lebih milih Pak Uji yang bawain Boo ke uks? Teganya teganya teganya—" Pak Seungcheol langsung nyanyi

"GAPAPA PAK SAYA AJA GAPAPA" Pak Uji kekeuh

"udah gausah Pak Uji duduk aja disini ama saya.."

WAWW

"oh gapapa saya disini pak? Ga nganggu kan?"

"ngga kok pak, daripada bapak di bawah pohon terus mendingan langsung liatin anak-anak dari sini" jawab Pak Seungcheol

Pak Uji langsung kaget ternyata Pak Seungcheol tau dia sering nangkring bawah pohon. Pak Seungcheol malah ngajakin ngeliat anak-anak padahal Pak Uji mah selama ini sama sekali ga pernah merhatiin anak-anak, TAPI HANYA PAK SEUNGCHEOL SEORANG...

MENANG BANYAK UDAH..

.

Hmm betewe dimana si Boongsep (Boo nyungsep) berada?

Itu dia lagi duduk cantik di rumput lapangan sambil mangap-mangap ngeliatin orang-orang gesrek lagi debat ala ala i-el-ka buat milih SIAPA YANG BAKAL NGANTERIN BOO KE UKS, okesip, disaat-saat kaya gini Boo mesti mikir keras lagi jangan sampe si Enon yang nganterin dia ke uks..

"pak..." panggil Boo, ga ada yang denger

"Pak Seungcheol.." Pak Seungcheol masih ngebujuk Enon

"pak, udah saya bisa sendiri kok.." Boo ngomong sambil nunduk, tapi ga ada yang dengerin

"WOAANJIR BUNDA CANTIK BANGET GILA RAMBUTNYA-" teriak Boo yang bikin Pak Uji kaget sampe dia lompat ke arah Pak Seungcheol, ELAH MODUS

"MANA MANA?!" Pak Seungcheol langsung nyari-nyari-_-

"nah kan bapak mah gitu, pas Bunda aja langsung diri... telinganya/?" bales Boo

"a-apaan sih kamu..udah jangan duduk disitu.." suruh Pak Seungcheol, kelewat salting dia

Boo langsung diri ditolongin Pak Seungcheol, pas yakin udah seimbang dia langsung ngacir pake satu kaki... cian

"EH EH MAU KEMANA?" tanya Pak Seungcheol

"lah tadi bapak nyuruh saya ke uks.." Boo balik ngeliat Pak Seungcheol

"lah bener juga... TAPI JANGAN SENDIRI, GA NYAMPE-NYAMPE JUGA KAMU NANTI, CEPET KAMU TOLONGIN DIA" pak sengcheol ngeliat Enon trus nunjukin Boo

"duh pak..." Enon melas

Pak Seungcheol ngebisikin Enon "mau nolongin? Nilai aman."

UWAHH

UDAH NON IYAIN AJA, KESEMPATAN JUGA BIAR TEMENAN LAGI YEKAN

Ternyata si Boo udah jalan sendiri, ga jalan sih... lompat-lompat tepatnya, cuma ngeri aja gitu nyebutnya lompat-lompat kek apa gitu jadinya. Dia males semales malesnya kalo mesti ditemenin Enon, orang dia malah kalo bisa jangan ngeliat Enon juga, Pak Seungcheol emang ga ngerti perasaannya Boo, dia tetep maksa Boo ditemenin ama Enon ke uks, kalo gini Boo lebih milih jalan aja sendiri sampe ketemu orang lain ntar minta anterin kesana daripada dianterin Enon. Boo juga ga ngerti kenapa dia bisa gasuka banget deket Enon, Boo yakin ini bukan cuma gegara insiden 'salah denger' itu, ada yang bikin Boo nyesek banget tapi dia juga masih mikir apa sebenernya yang bikin dia gamau deket-deket Enon.

Pas udah agak jauhan baru kerasa banget sakit di kakinya Boo, dia duduk bentar di samping kelas, Boo mijetin kakinya..

"sakit banget sumpah... uh demi apa ga bisa digerakin" Boo ngeringis sendiri sambil megangin pergelangan kakinya

"sakit ya?"

"HAH?!" Boo kaget

"sakit?"

"yaiyalah" jawab Boo singkat karena dia ga nyangka ternyata Enon dari tadi ngeliatin Boo dari belakang, dia ngikutin Boo gegara kasian juga ngeliat Boo sampe begitu, dan juga Enon jadi ga enak sama Pak Seungcheol, apalagi Pak Uji, Enon masih ngeri-ngeri dikit kalo ngeliat Pak Uji gegara 'Oreo' yang semalem itu..

"tau sakit masih aja dipaksain sendiri.."

"lah biarin suka-suka gue" Boo ga selaw

"udah cepet sini gue bantuin"

"ih ogah, balik sono lu"

"gabisa, ntar digantung Pak Seungcheol gue" alesan emang

Enon langsung megangin tangannya Boo buat ngebantuin dia berdiri dan Boo malah kaget ngeliat Enon berani banget megang-megang dia

BUKAN MUKHRIM KALI NON

"ets..jan pegang-pegang lo, GUE BISA SENDIRI, OKE?!"

"yowes serah lo, yang penting gue anterin lo ke uks, mau lo jalan sendiri yaudah serah" Enon nyerah

"oke, jan deket-deket gue"

Si Boo kek anak kecil yang baru belajar jalan, dia megangin dinding kelas sambil jalan eh lompat, eh jalan aja deh pokoknya jalan pake satu kaki, terus si Enon ngikutin dari samping sambil senyum-senyum ngeliat Boo yang geraknya lama banget dan masih aja ngebatu pake gamau dibantuin

"APAAN LO SENYAM SENYUM?"

"hahah lo lucu banget kalo gitu"

DUH BOO

"gausah tawa tawa lo"

"sensi banget sih, pms ya?"

"DIEM BISA GA?!" Boo ngeliatin Enon sinis, Enon mah tawa-tawa aje

"iye ah, cepet jalannya lama banget hahhaha" Enon ngejekin

"SABARKAN HAMBA-MU INI YA TUHAAAN SABARKAN.."

"hahahhahah"

Boo gerak cepet biar ga diejekin terus ama Enon, Enon jalan di samping Boo pelan. Si Enon malah senyum terus dan bikin Boo jadi tambah kesel, dia paksain jalan pake kaki satunya yang sakit itu dan yang pasti Boo harus nahan sakitnya juga—

*BRUKK*

"AAAAAAK ADUH EOMMAAA" ntaps, dia malah jatoh ke lantai pake lutut duluan, Enon kaget dan dia antara mau ngakak ama kasian ama Boo..

DOUBLE SAKITNYA, DOUBLE MALUNYA

"lo gapapa?" tanya Enon sambil ngebantuin Boo

"..." Boo ga ngejawab, dia kehabisan kata-kata dan pengen nangis aja udah dapet paket komplit malu+sakitnya, Enon langsung ngelurusin kakinya Boo, si Boo mah pasrah aja, mau ngelarang juga gabisa emang sial banget jatoh berkali-kali, Boo masih nahan sakit sambil nunduk dan dia malu abis sama Enon, sok bisa sendiri malah gini jadinya.

Enon ngebantuin Boo diri, dia megangin lengannya Boo yang satu dan tangan Boo yang satunya megangin dinding

"bisa jalan lo?"

"ngg.. gatau.." Boo diri cuma pake satu kaki

"yaudah gausah bawel lagi, lo gue tolongin tapi jan rusuh oke?"

"hmm.."

Akhirnya Enon ngerangkul Boo, tangannya Boo di bahunya Enon dan Enon megangin pinggangnya

CIEEEEEH SINETRON

Dia ngebantuin Boo jalan sampe uks, udah deket sih udah keliatan juga pintunya. Boo cuma diem aja Enon juga diem gamau ngomong, Boo gimana juga mau ngomong udah ngeblush parah sampe sakit di kakinya udah ga kerasa, DUH.

"BERAT BANGET LO PARAH PADAHAL GUE GA GENDONG"

"GAUSAH LEBAY LO, JALAN AJA CEPET" bales Boo

Sampe depan pintu Enon sama Boo langsung masuk aja dan pintunya juga ga dikunci, pas masuk ga ada siapa-siapa disana, biasanya di uks ada yang jagain tiap hari cuma kali ini juga gatau yang biasa nangkring disini pada pergi kemana

MEREKA TAU LO BEDUA MAU LOVEY DOVEY DISANA, GAUSAH HERAN.

Enon langsung ngebantuin Boo duduk di sofa, terus nyariin dimana kotak P3K-nya, Enon nemuin kotaknya deket lemari dan langsung nyariin obat yang biasa digunain Pak Seungcheol kalo ada yang cidera pas pertandingan. Enon balik ke Boo yang lagi duduk ke sofa..

"buka sepatu lo" perintah Enon, Boo langsung ngebuka sepatunya, duh Boo nurut aja:3

"lo ngapain tadi di lapangan? Jatoh?" tanya Enon

"hmm" Boo ngejawab singkat

"kok bisa?"

"khilaf..."

"hahaha cian, mana yang sakit?" Enon ngakak ganteng lagi, Boo terenyuh/?

"inih.. ga bisa digerakin" Boo nunjukin pergelangan kakinya, ga pake emosian lagi jadi nurut aja dia

Enon langsung duduk di lantai depan sofanya Boo, AAAAKK AUTHOR GAKUKU, oke lanjut, pas udah nunduk Enon langsung naikin dikit celananya Boo biar mudah juga ngobatinnya, Boo cuma ngeliat gak nyangka berasa mimpi ngeliat Enon kaya gini, dia emang udah ngeceng dari awal tapi sayangnya itu semua berubah menjadi impian semu/? Pas ngeliat Enon kaya gini dia ngerasa impian-impiannya yang udah nyaris ilang itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi sedikit demi sedikit, Boo merhatiin tangannya Enon yang ngegulung kaki celananya, dia ngeluarin dikit krimnya dan ngolesin ke kakinya Boo, abis diolesin dia mijetin di tempat yang ditunjukin Boo tadi

"jadi lo dua ka—"

"JAN KENCENG-KENCENG KAMPRET"

"EMANG HARUS GITU BIAR ILANG SAKITNYA AHELAH"

"ELO MALAH BIKIN TAMBAH SAKIT DONG BULE"

"SAKIT DIKIT GAPAPA KALI, LAKI NAHAN DIKIT KEK, BISA KAN?" sindir Enon sambil senyum sinis ke arah Boo, LAKI YA BOO.

BOO MELELEH, SENYUMNYA GA NGUATIN.

"udah biarin gue aja" Boo ngambil obatnya dari tangan Enon, tapi Enon malah ngambil balik, dia nyimpen obatnya dibalik punggungnya biar gabisa diambil Boo

"coba lo duduk diem gitu, gue susah jadinya kalo lo gerak terus.." ucap Enon

"haduh... ampun dah serah lo" Boo nyender ke sanderan sofanya

"heheh gitu dong" Enon nyengir, dia lanjut mijetin kakinya Boo, Boo juga heran ngeliat Enon ahli banget mijetnya, atau jangan-jangan di rumahnya si Enon buka praktek pijet lagi... terus Enon mijet pake kaca mata item.. pake sarung ama baju koko.. dah ah gausah dibayangin.

"PELAN-PELAN—"

"IYE TAU GUA"

"HM.." Boo cuma nyender sambil nutupin matanya, Enon masih mijetin sambil sekali-sekali ngeliatin Boo, terus dia malah megangin lututnya Boo

"WOOIIIII SELAW" Boo langsung bangun kaget gegara Enon megangin lututnya yang mendarat duluan ke lantai tadi

"sakit ya? Coba liat dulu.." Enon ngejawab santai

"KERJAAN LU NOOON NON, LIAT APAAN?"

"itu lutut lo"

"GIMANA CARANYA?!"

Pake ditanya...

"naikin lagi celana lo" Enon nyuruh Boo ngegulung lagi celananya dan dia malah megangin lagi lututnya Boo-_-

"AAAK SAKIT PINTER" Boo mukulin tangannya Enon, MANTEP BOO TU ANAK EMANG JAIL BANGET

"pasti memar deh" jawab Enon

"masa sih?" Boo kaget ngeliatin Enon

"ga percaya liat aja" Enon nungguin Boo naikin celananya sambil duduk melukin lututnya di depan Boo, Boo ngegulung celananya sampe lutut dan...

LUTUTNYA BOO MEMAR PARAH GEGARA DIA JATOHNYA KE UBIN

"kok jadi gini ya.." Boo heran ngeliat lututnya

"iya lo kan tadi jatohnya di lantai makanya"

"UDAH JAN DIULANG-ULANG NYEBUT JATOHNYA" Boo ngeliat Enon males, Enon mah disenyumin aja. Terus Enon megangin lututnya lagi tapi cuma nempelin jarinya aja disana

"ini, disini darahnya membeku" Enon muter-muter jarinya di memarnya Boo

"ooh.. terus terus?" Boo malah ikut merhatiin tangan Enon di lututnya

"iya ntar dikompresin aja trus jangan lo pegang terus, ini bakal hilang sendiri kok"

"PERASAAN DARI TADI ELO MEGANGIN MULU DAH"

"iye kan gua ngetes tadi.."

"tes tes lo kira mikropon" jawab Boo, Enon nyengir

Di dalem uks Enon banyak ngasi tau Boo gimana ntar pergelangan kakinya bisa cepet sembuh, lututnya cepet baikan dan Boo jadi banyak cerita ke Enon kalo dia emang ceroboh banget, mereka malah ngakak di dalem uks, Boo jadi lupa kalo dia lagi ga enakan sama Enon, Enonnya malah baik banget jadi Boo ga tega kalo ngehindarin terus, Enon juga ga salah apa-apa sama Boo, dianya aja kelewat baper, GAPAPA LAH DICOBA LAGI AJA BOO..

"lo mau balik?" tanya Boo

"kenapa? Lo mau ditinggalin sendiri?"

"ga gitu juga, kalo lo balik yaudah gue ikutan... hhehe"

"tadi aja lo nyuruh gue pergi.. sekarang—"

"yaudah kalo gamau" Boo motongin bicaranya Enon, dia ngelipet tangan sambil nyender ke sofa, SOK IMUT EWW. Enon masih duduk di lantai ngeliatin Boo sambil ngakak

"heheh lo mau balik sekarang?" tanya Enon

"hmm menurut lo?" Boo sebenernya bingung kalo balik sekarang dia bakal pisah dan Enon bakal balik ke kelasnya, kalo balik ntar... dia udah keburu nanya ama Enon, DUH AUTHOR JUGA PUSING MAH KALO GINI

"gua mah serah, males sih anak-anak juga belom balik kayanya"

NAH GITU DONG

"hmm.." Boo ngangguk

"ah ngantuk banget gue..." kata Enon sambil ngusapin matanya "gue tidur bentar ya ntar kalo lo mau balik bangunin gue" Enon diri dan jalan ke arah sofa sebelahnya Boo, dia langsung baringan disana.

"hmm" Boo cuma bisa hmm hmm aja dari tadi, biasanya gabisa berenti bicara, giliran ama Enon aja langsung speechless nih anak. Boo cuma ngeliatin rambutnya Enon yang menurut Boo lembut banget, ga kaya rambut Udin yang klimis runcing runcing/? karna emang Enon ga pake pomade, dia aja gatau pomade apaan ngahaha, Boo cuma diem aja di dalam uks abis si Enon tidur, sampe dia inget kalo dia juga punya hape...

Boo ngambil hapenya dari dalem saku

*1 message from Udin Klimis, 1 message from Bunda{}*

Enon langsung buru-buru ngebuka smsnya

From : Udin klimis

To : divaBoo;)

 _"hyung, lo gapapa kan? Semoga gapapa deh ya, sorry gue gabisa nolongin tadi soalnya gakuat gue ngelawan Pak Seungcheol, sorry hyung:("_

From : divaBoo;)

To: Udin klimis

 _"Iya gue gapapa kok, cuma keseleo aja. Iyaaa santai keless:*"_

.

Boo ngebuka sms satunya lagi

From : Bunda{}

To : Boo seungkwanie

 _"Bunda ngeliat kamu jatoh tadi, gapapa kan?"_

From : Boo seungkwanie

To : Bunda{}

 _"makasih Bunda, iya gapapa kok bun ini udah diobatin hehhe "_

Langsung dibales..

From : Bunda{}

To : Boo seungkwanie

 _"yaudah lain kali kamu hati-hati.."_

From : Boo seungkwanie

To : Bunda{}

 _"hihi iya bun amaan;)"_

Boo senyum-senyum sendiri ngeliatin hapenya, ternyata banyak yang perhatian ama Boo. Abis itu Boo ngeliat Enon yang lagi tidur disampingnya..

"coba lo juga smsin gue kaya gin—"

"SMSIN SAPA?" Pak Seungcheol tiba-tiba masuk ke uks

"EH.. EH ENG- ENGGA PAK BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA" Boo kaget campur panik ngeliat Pak Seungcheol masuk ga pake aba-aba dulu

"masih sakit ga?" Pak Seungcheol langsung megangin pergelangan kaki Boo

"udah diobatin pak, udah gapapa ini saya juga mau balik ke kelas hhehe" Boo nyengir malu

"lah, tidur?" tanya Pak Seungcheol sambil ngeliatin Enon yang tidur di sofa

"hmm iya nanti saya yang bangunin aja pak, saya permisi balik ke kelas ya pak.." Boo masangin sepatunya dan langsung diri

"yaudah saya bantuin sekalian" tawar Pak Seungcheol

"oh.. i-iya pak, tapi.. itu pak si Enon" tanya Boo

"udah biarin aja dia.."

Akhirnya si Boo ditolongin balik ke kelas ama Pak Seungcheol, Boo emang belom bisa jalan bener jadi emang mesti ada yang megangin atau kejadian yang sama bakal keulang dan Boo udah cukup menderita ama yang sekarang, dia juga gamau ngerepotin orang-orang lagi.

HUHU GWS BOO

* * *

Malemnya, di asrama

Kamar 053, Udin lagi nyusun buku-buku ke dalem tasnya buat pelajaran besok. Dan Enon lagi di dalem kamar mandi, katanya sih mandi tapi udah nyaris satu jam ga kelar-kelar, luluran komplit kali si Enon sampe lama gitu, ga lama Enon kelar, pas pintunya kebuka langsung keluar semerbak aroma maskulin dari samponya Enon/?

"din, sebelah yuk"

"sebelah apaan?" Udin ga ngerti

"ke sebelah"

"ha?"

"YAELAH LEMOT BENER LO"

"ya elo- coba lo ngomong jelas-jelas gue kaga ngarti bahasa bule-bulean" Udin ngedeketin telinganya ke Enon yang masih pake handuk doang

"ke sebelah, ke 052, ke kamarnya Boo.." Enon ngejawab lengkap

"ooooh bilang dong"

"KAN TADI UDAH"

"yaudah cepet pake baju lo" ngalihin

MAKAN ATI MAH KALO NGOMONG AMA UDIN

Enon langsung dandan ganteng, iya ganteng cuma pake celana pendek selutut ama baju kaos panjang sama Udin yang udah make piyama Angry Birdnya langsung ngacir ke kamarnya Boo yang sebelahan ama kamarnya mereka. Pas sampe depan kamarnya Boo, si Udin malah lanjut ke 051 kamarnya Aming ama Wonu, dia diem depan pintu dan angkatin satu tangannya..

"gedor pintunya.." Udin ngeliat ke Enon yang diri depan kamarnya Boo, dia ngomong pelan banget ke Enon

"lah elo ngapain disana? Gue ga salah kamar kan?" Enon ngeliat nomer pintunya Boo "bener kok, 052" ucap Enon

"udah panggil dulu.." suruh Udin

Enon masih ga ngerti si Udin mau ngapain, dia ga peduliin udah suka-suka si Udin, Enon balik fokus ke kamarnya Boo "...BOO? LO DI DALEM? BUKA PINTUNYA DONG" Enon manggilin dari luar

"you gedor gedor the door juseyo bang bule" ucap Udin sok imut sekaligus nyindir si Enon

"lah iya bener" PLIS DEH NON-_-

*TOK TOK TOK!* "SPADAAAA, BOO BUKAIN PINTU DONG" nah gitu baru bener

"IYAAA MASUK AJA GA DIKUNCI KOK" Boo teriak dari dalem

Enon ngebuka gagangnya..

*BAM! BAM!* Udin mukulin pintunya 051 pake 10 jari alias dua tangannya pas barengan sama Enon ngebuka pintu kamarnya Boo, suaranya lebih gede daripada yang dilakuin Enon, abis itu Udin langsung kabur masuk bareng Enon ke kamarnya Boo dan langsung nutupin pintunya, sampe di dalem Udin ngakak kenceng

"usil banget.." ucap Enon sambil ngelirik Udin

"HAHAHAAHHAH YASSALAM PERUT ANE" Udin ngakak sampe gegulingan di lantai

"ngapain lu din?" Boo nanyain Udin ga ngerti "suara apaan yang tadi?" Boo malah nanya Enon karna Udin gabisa ngejawab pertanyaannya

"itu kamarnya Aming di pukulin ama Udin" jelas Enon "eh lo gimana?" Enon jalan ke sofa panjang tempat si Boo duduk -karena Boo dapet ruangan sendiri jadinya tempat tidur yang satunya dipindahin dan digantiin ama sofa panjang di deket dinding- Enon duduk di sebelahnya Boo sambil ngadep ke dia

"masih kaya tadi.." jawab Boo santai

"masih sakit?" tanya Enon

"hmm, kalo digerakin"

"lutut lo?"

"sama.."

"udah di kompresin?"

"ETCIEEH BANG BULE PERHATIAN BET" ucap Udin sambil tiduran di kasurnya Boo pake satu tangannya

Abis Udin bilangin gitu si Enon langsung diem, Boo juga diem.. Udin ngeliat balik dan dia senyum.. "ups..."

LO KENAPA NGAJAKIN UDIN JUGA NON...

.

*TOK TOK TOK!* ada orang lain yang gedorin pintu kamarnya Boo

"IYAAAH" jawab Boo santai dari sofa sambil ngemilin sofanya.. eh coklatnya. Udin sekaget-kagetnya, dia mikir itu pasti kalo ga Aming pasti si Wonu, MAMPOS UDIN MAMPOOOOSS, Udin langsung diri dari kasur dan masangin kuda-kuda/? Buat siap-siap sapa tau musuh bebuyutan ada di balik pintu

"masuk ajaa ga dikunci kok" sambung Boo

*TOK TOK TOK! TOK TOK!*

NGULANG LAGI.. KELAKUAN

"sapa sih, non bukain aja non tolongin"

Enon langsung diri jalan ke pintu, si Udin udah masang muka serius banget buat nyerang orang di balik pintu, Boo ama Enon mah udah ga heran ngeliat Udin, jadi mereka tenang-tenang aja ngeliat anak orang lagi kumat begitu

Enon ngebuka pintunya, Udin ngikutin dari belakang..

*cklek*

"CIAAAAAAATTTTT!" jurus pertama diluncurkan

"EHH COPOT COPOT" orang di depan pintu kaget

"WOIIIII" teriak Enon

"bukan temen gue.." ucap Boo santai sambil ngelanjutin ngemil dan ngeliatin tv

"AWWW" palanya Udin dipukulin

"KOK LO BEDUA? GUE GA SALAH KAMAR KAN?... IYA BENER KOK KAMARNYA BOO"

"YOIII HOSHI HYUNG MASUK AJA GUE DI DALEM" teriak Boo dari dalem, ternyata Hoshi ama Dika yang dateng

"masuk gaes" ajak Enon, si Dika langsung lari ngejarin si Udin, dia narik bajunya terus ngejatuhin Udin ke lantai, Dika naik diatas punggungnya Udin, dia megangin dua tangannya Udin ke belakang jadi tuh anak kaga bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi

"AAAK AMPUN HYUNG AMPUUUUN SALAH TARGEEET AAAAK EOMMAAAA ADUHH AAKK AHAHHAH TURUUN"

"hmm rasain, orang kaga ngapa-ngapain lo maen ciat ciat aje" ucap Dika sambil gelitikin pinggangnya Udin

"AMPUN HYUUUNG SUMPAH HHAHAHH GUE GA SENGA- HAHAHHA"

"udah dik.." ucap Hoshi, si Dika akhirnya ngelepasin Udin tapi dia berantakin rambutnya Udin dulu, tangannya Dika lengket gegara gel-nya Udin, UHH CUCI SANA CUCI..

Si Udin udah malem masih pake gituan.. dasar abege..

Dika ngacir ke wastafel nyuciin tangannya

"gimana kaki lo? Udah baikan? Gue dibilangin Dika tadi makanya kesini" tanya Hoshi yang duduk di sebelahnya Boo, Enon duduk di lantai sambil ngeliatin Boo

"udah diobatin tadi siang, udah gapapa kok hehhe lo ga bawa makanan hyung?—"

"SIAPA YANG NGOBATIN?" Enon nanyain balik sambil senyum-senyum padahal Boo nanyain Hoshi.

Boo langsung ngeliatin Enon males, Enon malah senyum manis banget ke dia. SEHAT LANGSUNG TUH KAKI. Hoshi cengo

"sapa emang?" Hoshi malah nanyain juga, soalnya dia ga bawa makanan wakakaka pinter emang

"GUVE LAH HEHE" jawab Enon yang dibales tatapan males dari Boo ama Hoshi

"eh udah dikompresin belom lutut lo?" Enon nanya lagi, Boo cuma nyengir, Enon langsung diri ngambilin es dari dalem kulkas, dia juga ngambilin handuk kecil pas Boo ngasi tau dimana dia nyimpen handuknya, Enon balik lagi duduk di depannya Boo sambil bawa es terus langsung ngompresin. Boo ngeliatin aja si Enon kerja

"HYUUUUNGGG.." Boo manggilin Hoshi manja

"apaan ah"

"ga bawa makanan?" MASIH DITAGIHIN AJE

"lo belom makan?" tanya Hoshi

"beloooom:(" Boo ngepout, kesian

"gue juga belom" Enon nyahut

"gue juga" Dika nyambung

"apalagi gue.." plus Udin

"TAMAT GUE TAMAAT" Hoshi langsung nutupin mukanya pake bantal yang di sofa, yang lain pada ngakak

"pada belom makan kan? Wesss kita makan Hoshi hyung yang traktirin" Dika yang ngomong, Hoshi langsung ngelemparin bantal ke mukanya Dika

"YEEEESSSS"

"AHEEEEEY MAKAN RAME-RAME"

"YUHUUUU"

ASIK BET PEN IKUT:(

"yaudah..." Hoshi diri dari sofa, yang lain langsung rusuh

"YOO HOSHI YOOO!"

"NAEGA HOSH YEAH"

"AKKINDA EAEA"

Hoshinya duduk lagi

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" 052 kecewa pemirsah, Hoshi ngakak

"Dik lo temenin gue dong ke depan, masa gue nentengin sendiri.." Hoshi diri lagi, anak-anak pada sorak-sorakan lagi.. AKHIRNYA DITRAKTIRIN JUGA AMA BANG HOSH UWUWU

"DENGAN SENANG HATIIII" Dika langsung ngebentuk tangannya di pinggang dan Hoshi langsung ngegandeng, mereka jalan ke pint—

*BRAAAAKKK!*

HADUH

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK ENON LUTUT GUEEEEEEEE"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK KAGET KAMPRET"

"APAAN LAGII SIIIIHHH"

"JANTUNG GUE YASSALAM"

"SINI LO DIN!"

Tebak siapa...

Baru aja Hoshi ama Dika jalan ke pintu tetiba pintunya kebuka keras/? Bunyinya itu loh ngagetin banget sampe si Hosh langsung keduduk di lantai, si Enon langsung nutupin telinganya pake tangan tapi malah ga sengaja tangannya nyenggol lutut Boo, si Boo lemes, si Dika megangin dadanya, si Udin lari ke pojokan sambil nutupin telinganya juga..

SIAPA LAGI YANG AHLI NGEDOBRAK PINTU KALO BUKA WONU, DIA GA PAKE KETUK PINTU ATAU MANGGIL DULU, MASOOOOK AJA LANGSUNG MASOOK.. SI AMING NGIKUTIN DARI BELAKANG SAMBIL NYENGIR

"astaga won..." ucap Hoshi abis ngeliat ternyata yang masuk si Wonu

Baru aja masuk si Wonu langsung ngeliat Udin dan langsung ngejar, dia ngehimpit Udin deket pojokan, Wonu narik-narikin rambut Udin dan Udin ngebales narikin baju Wonu alhasil mereka guling-gulingan di kamarnya Boo, temennya yang lain cuma pada cengo..

"RASAIN! RASAIIIIN"

"AAAAK HYUUUNG AMPUN AAAAKK MAMPUS HAHAH" Udin modus minta ampun padahal ngebales, UDIN MEMIMPIN PERTANDINGAN PEMIRSA.. Aming yang ga nerima ngeliat Wonunya digituin langsung ambil posisi, dia narikin Udin dari atasnya Wonu dan langsung gendongin Udin ala ala bridal dan ngebawa Udin ke dapur, pas lagi ngegendong si Aming sempet-sempetnya nyabutin kunci di pintu dapur, dia nurunin Udin di lantai dan langsung lari nutupin pintu dapur, Aming langsung ngunciin pintunya pake kunci yang diambilnya tadi dan lampunya dimatiin.

NICE.

"AAAA HYUUUUUNG BUKAIIIIN" Udin manggilin sambil gedor-gedor pintunya

"HEHE..." Aming nyengir ke temen-temennya

.

Gegara ga sengaja kesenggol Enon tadi, Boo malah ngambek, mukanya cemberut mulu gegara kesel plus sakit, ya gimana Boo orang semua pada kaget juga, salahin si Wonu tuh ngahaahah

"aduh hahahh ga sengaja, sakit ya? Maaf Booo ga sengaja gue seriuss" Enon lagi ngebujuk Boo tapi malah gabisa nahan tawa, tambah kesel anak orang..

Si Hosh lagi duduk di lantai sambil sanderan ke dinding, Hoshi masih ga percaya sama apa yang barusan dia liat, diri di barisan pertama depan pintu/? Pas mau ngebuka tetiba pintunya kedobrak dari luar, PUCET LAH. Dika duduk di sampingnya sambil bawain minum, si Wonu parah emang.

"nih minum dulu.." Dika ngasih gelasnya, Hoshi minum sampe airnya abis

"luar biasa emang..." ucap Hoshi

"hhahahah" Dika ngakak

"macem badak keluar kandang" Hoshi geleng-geleng kepala

"udah ayo bangun, kesian anak orang belom makan" Dika diri dan narikin tangannya Hosh buat diri juga "eh lo bedua udah makan?" tanya Dika ama Aming Wonu

"udahh, tapi masih laper"

"yak benar"

DASAR MEANIE

"yaudah jan balik tungguin kita beli makanan dulu" ucap Dika masih gandengin Hoshi, sian anak orang masih lemes

"TITI DIJE HYUUUNG" jawab Boo, tapi si Enon masih diambekin

Dika ama Hoshi udah ngacir keluar kamar, biarin mau pacaran dulu. Si Aming langsung narikin Wonu yang masih duduk di lantai

"berantakan banget hahah" Aming ngerapiin rambutnya Wonu

"kukunya si Udin tajem-tajem masa kek kuku monyet"

"lah ini kenapa nih" Aming nyentuh pipinya Wonu pake jarinya

"aduhh perih woi" Wonu mukulin tangannya Aming pas nyentuh mukanya Wonu

"coba gue liat dulu sini" Aming malah narikin wajahnya Wonu ngeliat ada goresan panjang di pipinya

"..."

"kecakar Udin kayanya, bedarah nih" si Boo ama Enon langsung ngeliat

"JAN DIPEGANG AH" Wonu nutupin pipinya karena dipegangin Aming mulu

"jan gituu, sini kasi obat dulu" ajak Aming

ADUUUUUH GAKUAT SAIA

"itu tuh deket meja belajar ada kotak putih, ada obat merah disono" tunjuk Boo ke arah meja belajarnya, Aming langsung nyariin

"Booooo~~" panggil Enon melas

"apan lagi sih loooo?"

"jan marah dooong gue ga sengaja tau" Enon masih pertahanin posisi duduk di lantai deket kakinya Boo sambil terus ngeliatin Boo, Enon mah kekeuh orangnya

"SAKIT TAUUU"

"kan ga sengaja:( yaudah mana yang sakit sini gue anuin lagi"

"ANU ANU, ngomong yang jelas gue kaga ngarti bahasa bule-bulean" jan lupain credit Udinnya ya Boo

"iya sini gue obatin lagiii" Enon masang muka sedih banget, tapi tetep ganteng

"APAAN SIH LO BEDUA?" tanya Wonu

"GEGARA LO TAUUU" bales Enon

"kok gue?!"

DUH WON, UNTUNG ITU PINTU KAGA COPOT BAUTNYE...

"ya lo ngagetin, gue jadi ga sengaja nyenggol lututnya Boo.." jawab Enon

"OOOH MAAFIN ENON DONG BOO, GUE YANG SALAH TADI JAN MARAH DONG NTAR KAKINYA GA SEMBUH LOH"

"COI COI" Boo getokin meja

"hyung, sini.." Aming manggilin Wonu nyuruhin Wonu duduk di kasurnya Boo, Wonu nurut. Aming ngeluarin obatnya dikit ke kapas dan ngasi obatnya ke goresan di pipinya Wonu

"ga banyak kan darahnya?" tanya Wonu

"kaga.. cuma goresan doang"

"jelek kan ya"

"ngga lah..." INI MENGANDUNG BANYAK ARTI, ARTIIN SENDIRI

"ih jelek tau, si Udin mah kerjaannya"

ELO JUGA YANG MULAI WON-_-

"biarin udah gue kurungin kok" ucap Aming sambil terus ngobatin Wonu

"njir perih ming seriusan" Wonu ngejauhin mukanya, Aming narikin lagi sambil dikipasin pake tangannya

"tunggu belom selese ah"

"iya cepetan" bales Wonu

.

"...non"

"EH IYA?" Enon langsung sumringah gegara Boo akhirnya ngomong ke dia

"bantuin diri dong.. gue pen ambil minum aus banget.."

"biar gue yang ambilin oke? Lo tunggu aja disini" Enon langsung diri ngambilin Boo minum, ga ke dapur ya, cuma ke meja sebelah kasurnya Boo, dapur lagi di isolasi/?

"nih.." Enon ngasi gelasnya ke Boo

"thanks"

"hmm" jawab Enon "jadi lo ga marah lagi kan?" tanya Enon sambil senyum manis banget

"siapa juga yang marah..."

"serius? Aaaaa asik" Enon langsung melukin lengannya Boo

BAH

NGEBLUSH SI BOO

"EH EHH APAAN PELUK-PELUK LO BEDUA" teriak Wonu

"kenapa? Pengen? Sini sini ama gue aja" jawab Aming sambil melukin Wonu

"IIIIH APAAN LEPASIIN" Wonu ngelepasin pelukannya Aming

MALU DONG DEPAN ORANG

"yaaah, ga asik cuma bentar" Aming ngepout

"IH APAN SIH SI AMING"

"hahahah ntar di kamar Aming nagihin lagi pasti" Enon nyambung, terus pas nyadar keceplosan dia langsung nutupin mulutnya, Boo ngejitak palanya Enon yang cuma dibales cengiran ama dia

SI ENON EMANG TAU AJE AH DEMEN NIH GUE YANG BEGINI

.

.

*cklek*

"HAAAAAAIIIII WE'RE BACK GUYS" Dika ama Hoshi masuk ke kamar sambil bawain bejibun makanan, Hoshi mah ga nanggung-nanggung

"ALHAMDULILLAH..."

"ayo cepet gue udah laper banget lah"

"eh won, apaan tuh di muka?" Hoshi nanyain Wonu sambil nunjukin pipinya

"kecakar Udin... jelas banget ya?" Wonu nanya balik

"ho'oh... yaudah makan dulu yuk"

"yaaahh kaaan jelas:(" Wonu ngeliat ke Aming sambil nutupin pipinya

"udaaah gapapa, cuma obatnya doang yang jelas" Aming ngerangkul Wonu sambil nutupin pipinya Wonu, aheeeey

"EH UDIN? LIATIN DONG" tanya Dika

LAH IYA DARI TADI ABIS DIKURUNG KAGA ADA SUARANYA..

"buka ming udah diem aja tuh anak apa kabur lewat jendela ya..." lanjut Dika

Aming ngambil kunci dari sakunya terus jalan ke arah dapur, dia ngidupin dulu lampunya abis itu ngebuka pintunya. Pas masuk si Aming langsung ngakak, yang lain pada heran terus malah pada ke dapur, Enon mau diri dari sofa, gegara ngeliat Boo gabisa diri dia jadi duduk lagi, aww.. dan apa yang mereka liat?

SI UDIN TIDUR NYENYAK BANGET DI ATAS MEJA MAKANNYA BOO, DI ATAS MEJA YA.

"HHAHAHAH YASSALAM KESIAN BANGET"

"HAHAHHAH BANGUNIN GA NIH?"

"KAGA TEGAAN GUE WKWKWK DIIIN DIN"

"APAAN WOI?" tanya Boo yang gatau apa yang lagi mereka liatin

"si Udin molor di meja makan lu, lucu bet posenya.." jelas Hoshi

"aah pengen liat.." ucap Boo

"gausah diri, gue fotoin aja ya.." Enon langsung diri dan pergi ke dapur, dia masuk dan fotoin si Udin yang lagi molor

*klik* Udin kebangun gegara flash kameranya Enon lupa dimatiin..

"OLOLOOOO UDAH BANGUN? AYO MAKAN DULUU, CIAN BANGET ANAK KECIL" ucap Wonu

Udin kaget ngeliat Wonu deket dia, semacam trauma.. "udaah kita damai aja oke? Ayo bangun" Wonu narikin tangannya Udin ngebantuin dia bangun. Yang lain juga pada balik dan Enon nunjukin fotonya ke Boo, Boo ngakak sejadinya ngeliat layar hapenya Enon

"kok lama? Pacaran dulu ya?" Aming ga nyantai

"ngantri kaliiii, lo ga liat ini banyak?" jawab Dika santai

Si Aming mah kenapa juga nyinggung hal begituan, si Dika udah wanti-wanti/? Jangan sampe ada yang bilangin hal begituan depan Hoshi, ntar dia ga enakan makanya si Dika langsung ngalihin pembicaraannya... ah Aming ah...

.

"lo mau yang mana? Mau makan sendiri apa gue suapin? Hm?" tanya Enon ama Boo, yang lain udah pada ngeduluan aja, si Boo yang harus stay di sofa akhirnya ada juga yang merhatiin.

"gue mau makannya bedua bareng elo..." Boo senyumin si Enon

"SERIUS? AY—"

"NGGA LAH MANA CUKUP GUE"

ANJUUUUUUUUUUU PHP

Akhirnya mereka pada makan bareng, si Hoshi belanja banyak banget cemilan minuman juga dibawain pulang, pesta pestaaaaa.. abis makan pada kekenyangan, si Udin langsung ngelanjutin tidur di kasurnya Boo, kesian.. Enon ngebantuin Boo mulu jadi Boo emang cuma duduk manis sisanya Enon yang ngebantuin, si Dika abis makan langsung ngemil, Hoshi duduk di samping Wonu dan merhatiin terus lukanya Wonu

"won—"

"udah dooong jan liatin terus malu tau:(" ucap Wonu

"sakit ga?" tanya Hoshi

"kaga, cuma perih.. ngomong aja ga enak.."

"ckck elo juga apaan maen masuk kek gitu.."

"..." Wonu cuma diem, dia ngerasa aneh ama goresan panjang di pipinya, sebenernya ga jelas dan itu karena dikasi obat ama Aming makanya keliatan, dia juga gabisa nyalahin Udin wong dia yang mulai duluan ngahaha

"miiing.."

"apaan lagiii"

"..." Wonu nunjukin muka sedihnya

"udah gue bilang gapapa, itu cuma obatnya doang kalo gamau cuci sana"

"kok lo marah sih..."

"iya bawel banget, gue cium juga ntar" ucap Aming jutek, Wonu langsung diri dan naik ke kasurnya Boo tiduran bareng Udin, ngambek dah..

Abis makan mereka pada cerita bareng, rencanain liburan semester ini pada mau holiday bareng ke rumah neneknya Enon, nyeritain Pak Seungcheol yang rebutan Bunda ama Pak Jojo, terus Enon nyeritain insiden Oreonya, tambah malem ceritanya malah tambah seru..

"eh udah pada nginep disini aja.." ajak Boo

"leh ugha tuh" bales Aming

"begadang begadaaang" lanjut Dika

"okee, gue ambil bantal ama kunciin pintu dulu dehh" jawab Hoshi, Hoshi ngacir diikutin Aming ama Enon, mereka balik ke kamar buat ngambil chargeran, bantal selimut dan segala macemnya buat tidur barengan di kamarnya Boo.

CIEEE BOO KAMARNYA RAME, NYEMPIL DONG

Satu-satu pada balik, ngebawain bantal selimut ekstra biar kaga kedinginan soalnya pada selonjoran di lantai juga kan. Abis ngumpul lagi semuanya, Dika ngunciin pintu kamarnya Boo dan ngelanjutin rencana liburan yang bikin mereka heboh banget dari tadi. Jadi, Enon nawarin mereka ke rumah neneknya yang sebenernya Enon juga sering ngunjungin, pada semangat banget ngerencanainnya kecuali Udin ama Wonu yang udah molor duluan. Jadi fix liburan semester ini mereka bakal ke tempat neneknya Enon.

"udah udah woi besok sekolah" ucap Hoshi, dia matiin lampu kamarnya tapi lampu dapur tetep diidupin ama hoshi trus dia langsung selonjoran di lantai. Begini denahnya/?.. di kasur ada Udin ama Wonu yang emang udah molor dari tadi dan ga mungkin digeserin lagi, di sofa ada Boo yang tidur pake selimut tebelnya, di bawah pake kasur tipis ala ala drama koriya gitu ada Enon sebelah sofanya Boo, terus Dika sebelahnya lagi ada Hoshi terus diujung ada Aming yang tiduran di samping kasurnya Boo. Udah hampir jam 1 malem baru pada bisa molor, kalo besoknya libur mah pasti pada begadang..

.

Tapi Aming gabisa tidur gegara tadi dia marahin Wonu, dia ngerasa bersalah kenapa bisa ngejawab kaya gitu. Aming mikirin pasti besok si Wonu gamau negur dia, tuh anak kalo ngambek lama.

ELAH LO JUGA MING, SAMA AJA BEDUA

Ga lama si Wonu balik badan, awalnya dia ngadep Udin yang tiduran deket dinding, terus Wonu balik jadi ngebelakangin Udin yang otomatis Aming bisa ngeliat mukanya. Aming ga tidur, dia merhatiin terus mukanya Wonu, adem banget kalo ngeliat Wonu tidur. Ga lama tangannya Wonu kepleset/? Ke samping tempat tidur, Aming langsung megangin dan mainin jari-jarinya Wonu. Wonunya kebangun dan kaget ngeliat Aming megangin tangannya, si Wonu narik tangannya dan langsung balik badan lagi. Terus si Aming malah duduk dan ngebalikin badannya Wonu biar ngadep dia lagi. Wonu gamau dia nahan terus, Aming ga nyerah dan Wonu emang gabisa ngalahin si Aming kalo soal fisik, akhirnya dia ngebalik juga..

"apan siiih, tidur sono lu" suruh Wonu dengan suara seksi ala ala bangun tidurnya dia. HADUH

"..." Aming cuma ngeliat aja sambil cemberut, Wonu ngeliatin males dan balik badan lagi, Aming narikin lagi

GITU AJA SAMPE PAGI

Aming langsung megangin lukanya Wonu

"sakit woi astaga... ih Aming tidur sono lah gangguin aja" Wonu mukulin lagi tangannya Aming

"kalo lo mau lo bisa goresin ke muka gue juga kok, biar lo ada temennya kalo ga enakan diliatin orang.."

DEG

"..." Wonu cuma diem

"kalo emang bisa ngurangin sakit lo gue pasti mau... gue gapapa kalo emang lo ngerasa lebih baik"

UUH

"gue juga ga masalah diliatin orang, gue juga pengen ngerasain apa yang lo rasain"

AH TIDAAAAAK

"ming..."

"apa?" jawab Aming serius

"tidur sono" YAAAAH

"gue gamau tidur kalo lo masih ngerasain sakitnya"

"udah ga sakit kok.."

"jan bohong, lo gabisa bohong depan gue"

"jadi sekarang lo maunya apaan, jan aneh-aneh deh"

"maafin gue.."

"YAELAH MING..." Wonu langsung balik badan lagi, Aming cuma diem aja ga narikin Wonu lagi. Udah lama Wonu balik lagi dan ngeliat Aming masih duduk ngeliatin dia. Wonu langsung narikin tangannya Aming

"coba lo pegang lukanya, ini udah ga sakit lagi karena obat yang lo kasih ke gue tadi"

Aming ngegeser duduknya jadi lebih deket ke Wonu dan megangin lembut lukanya Wonu. Pas disentuh Wonu ga ngasi reaksi apa-apa yang nandain kalo itu ga sakit lagi, iya Wonu bohong biar Aming bisa ngelanjutin tidurnya tapi Aming malah keenakan dan dia megangin terus sambil ngeliatin intens ke lukanya Wonu yang ga seberapa itu.

Bener, itu cuma goresan kuku dan liat gimana dramanya meanie

"gapapa kan?" tanya Wonu

"hmm.." Aming ngangguk dikit

"yaudah lo tidur jan sampe begadang ntar telat bangun lagi"

"lo pindah kebawah coba, gue gabisa tidur"

"lah kok gitu, enakan disini kali" Wonu ga peka

"atau gue yang naik ke atas?"

"GA MUAT DONG PINTER.."

"ya makanya lo turun, ga dingin kok selimutnya tebel... ada gue juga"

MAKSUD LOOOH?!

"nyusahin, nyusahiin nyusahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" Wonu kesel tapi dia tetep pindah ke bawah di sampingnya Aming, Aming cuma nyengir

Wonu tidur sebelahan Aming satu selimut lagi awww. Aming pasti ngadep ke Wonu dan dia malah ngeliatin terus lukanya.. itu lagi itu lagi..

"hm?" Wonu heran, dia sadar Aming ngeliatin itu dan langsung nutupin pake tangannya

"get well soon ayang" ucap Aming sambil senyum manis banget ke Wonu

AH TAE

"hehe..." Wonu cuma nyengir

"jan tawa-tawa ah gue pen tidur ngantuk banget elonya ngegodain terus"

WTF MING? NGEGODAIN?

"IIHH APAAN SIAPA JUGA YANG—" Aming langsung nutupin mulutnya Wonu, matanya udah tinggal 5 watt/? Nandain si Aming emang udah ngantuk parah, tapi si Wonu malah gangguin terus..

"ah hyuuuung..."

"sapa suruh bangunin gue tadi ha?!"

"ngantuk..." ucap Aming antara tidur ga tidur

"hahahha" Wonu mainin terus pipinya Aming

"hyung... ah udah dooong.." Aming tidur tapi masih ngomel terus

"good night" Wonu senyum imut banget ke Aming, tapi sayang Aming ga liat karna udah tidur duluan

"iye tidur ce—"

"LO BEDUA UDAH SELESE? GUA DARI TADI KAGA BISA MOLOR GEGARA SUARA LO BEDUA OKE SEKARANG MENDINGAN DIEM GUA NGANTUK DEMI APAPUN.." ucap Hoshi

WHAT THE...

SI HOSH BELOM TIDUR DARI TADI?

BERARTI...

DIA DENGER SEMUANYA DONG...

HADEH

.

Aming langsung narikin selimut nutupin sampe palanya ama Wonu, dia masih senyum-senyum sambil tiduran, Wonu ga nyangka ternyata Hosh masih belom tidur, gatau gimana reaksinya besok. Entah mungkin dia bakal berubah pikiran ama Dika gegara dengerin percakapan Aming ama Wonu tadi, atau dia malah tambah gabisa nerima perasaannya Dika...

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC._

* * *

KELAR JUGA CHAP TIGANYAAAA, SORRY KELAMAAN YA CINTAH SOALNYA AUTHOR LAGI KETETERAN TUGAS LAPORAN AMA PRATIKUM YANG GA BERENTI REVISINYA HUHU... TAPI AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA NULISIN CHAPTER INI, SEMOGA GA GARING-GARING AMAT YE SOALNYA NULISNYA JUGA CUMA BEBERAPA HARI JADI MUNGKIN GA BEGITU MEMUASKAN:'''')

BUAT YANG NGEREVIEW AUTHOR MAKASI BANGET SENENG BACANYA SAMPE DI CAPTURE JUGA BUAT NYEMANGATIN NGELANJUTIN FF INI{}{}MAKASIH JUGA UDAH MAU NUNGGUIN DAN NGESUPPORT MHEHEHE *PELUKIN SATU SATU* AUTHORNYA JUGA GA NYANGKA TERNYATA ADA YANG DEMEN. TERUS TENTANG BAHASA DI FF INI JUGA DITERIMA AMA READERNYA UWUUW SENENG BANGET SOALNYA AUTHOR EMANG AGAK NGANU/? KALO NULISNYA PAKE BAHASA BAKU, ENAKAN YANG GINIAN HIWHIW...

BUAT KARAKTER, SEMUANYA ADA.. CUMA SAMPE CHAPTER 3 INI SI DEDE MINGHAO BELOM DIMASUKIN KARENA DIA GA BAKAL ADA DI SEKOLAHAN, GA ASIK DONG KITA MAENNYA SEKOLAHAN-ASRAMA MULU. TERUUUUS INI JUGA UDAH ADA BOONON SOONSEOKNYA YEYEYEEE TAPI JIHANCHEOL BELOOOOM HEHE DISABARIN AJA MAH AMA READERNYA WKWKWK

BETEWE INI GA KEBANYAKAN KAN BUAT SATU CHAP? KALO GA BACA DARI CHAP 1 JUGA TAKUTNYA GA NGERTI AMA KEJADIAN DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA:( SOALNYA AUTHOR SUKA FLASHBACK AMA MOMENT-MOMENT YANG TERJADI DI CHAP SEBELUMNYA:'''V

THANKYOU SEKALI LAGI:*** DAN TETEP JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA, KARENA AUTHOR SELALU MENUNGGU REVIEW-REVIEW DARI READERNYA MUEHEHEHE

.

.

"BY:MINSANEGYU"


	4. Chapter 4: Chill with that, seme!

**TITLE : CONFIDENCE**

 **PG : 13 T**

 **Genre : Humor/Romance (diiyain aja)**

 **Seventeen punya emak bapaknya, tapi ff ini murni imajinasi gue, DO NOT COPY (!) TINGKYU SELAMAT MEMBACA^^**

 **Bahasa tidak baku**

 **OOC, gaje & typo bertebaran**

 **Memiliki tingkat kebaperan tinggi #authornya**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: CHILL WITH THAT, SEME!

.

.

 _AUTHOR POV_

.

.

*DRRRT DRRT DRRT, DRRT DRRRT*

Angkat itu hape sapa yang getar

*DRRT DRRT*

"...iya..halo?" Boo ngejawab sambil masih ngucek-ngucek matanya

 _"_ _Boo?"_

"hm iya hadir..hoaamm" Boo duduk sambil ngejawab telfon tapi matanya masih ketutup

 _"_ _kamu dimana? Ntar pas istirahat ke ruangan Bunda yah.."_ ternyata Bunda yang nelfon

"di kamar bun—"

 _"_ _DI KAMAR APANYA? GA SEKOLAH?!"_

"hah? Iya bun ini mau mandi.." Boo tiduran lagi di sofanya

 _"_ _UDAH JAM 10 INI GAUSAH MASUK TIDUR AJA SANA!"_

"HAH?!" Boo ngeliat jam dinding yang kegantung di kamarnya, yak benar udah jam 10 lewat, dan ngeliat ke arah temen-temennya masih pada molor.. "ASTAGA BUUUUN NGGA KEBANGUN BUUUN ASTAGAAAA" Boo panik

 _"_ _UDAH GAUSAH SEKOLAH, BESOK TEMUI BUNDA, PAGI-PAGI!"_

MAMPOS

"aduh buuun maaf.. i-iya bun"

*tit tit tit* Bunda matiin telfonnya, Boo gemeteran.. Bunda mah oke oke aja kalo ama muridnya, tapi Bunda gasuka kalo ada yang ga masuk sekolah, karena menurut Bunda kalo ada yang ga masuk karena alasan-alasan ga jelas sama aja muridnya pada ga niat sekolah, dan Bunda ga mau itu.

.

CUMA BOO YANG KEBANGUN? IYA, ITU JUGA KARENA DITELFONIN BUNDA

YANG LAIN? SAMA, PADA MOLOR

Udin tiduran sendiri di kasurnya Boo sambil mangap, dan di bawahnya ada Wonu yang tidur pake selimutnya Aming, Aming malah kegeser sampe deket Hoshi dan dia malah enak banget tidur sambil melukin Hoshi..

WONU DISURUH TURUN TAPI AMING MALAH KE HOSHI, WONU ASLI RAPOPO

Terus di sebelah Hoshi ada Dika ama Enon yang masih nyenyak banget tidurnya, Boo ngeliatin cengo

"WOOOOIIII BANGUN COBA, KAGA ADA ALARM YANG IDUP APA? BANGOOOOONNNNNN" Boo berasa lagi konser solo, Wonu yang denger langsung ngebuka selimutnya, dia ngeliat ke Boo terus ke Aming, mukanya Wonu berubah pas ngeliat Aming tiduran sambil melukin Hoshi, dia langsung nendang pantatnya Aming..

"dasar cabe..." ucap Wonu, Aming kebangun kaget dan ngeliat ke Wonu, dia ngeblank dan Wonu langsung nutupin lagi selimutnya

"kenapa sih?" Aming nanyain ga ngerti sambil megangin pantatnya

"AU AH" Wonu ngejawab dari balik selimutnya

Aming narikin selimutnya Wonu, Wonu nahan gamau liatin mukanya "hyuuung sakit tau pantat gue:("

"biarin, egepe" Wonu maennya bawah selimut mulu dan dia malah ngegeser sampe ujung deket bawah kasurnya boo

"kok lo jadi ngejauh gitu sih, sini dong.." Aming ngeliat sebelahnya dan langsung nemu mukanya Hoshi

"OOHH JADI INI YANG BIKIN LO NENDANGIN GUE TADI? AHHAHAHA" Aming tetiba ngakak dan deketin wonu

"cieee ngambek, cemburu yaaa" Aming nyenggol tangannya Wonu, dia langsung melukin Wonu yang masih bertahan gamau ngebuka selimutnya

"iiiihhhh apasiiiiih"

"masih pagi, jan ngambek dong.."

"BODO" Wonu langsung pindah ke atas kasurnya Boo setelah dia ngegeserin Udin sampe pojokan dinding, Udin masih molor aja, Aming juga langsung diri ngikutin Wonu dan maksa naik ke kasurnya Boo, UDAH KEK IKAN ASIN DAH SEKASUR BETIGA, AMING GA SADAR UKURAN JUGA..

EH GUE JUGA MASIH MUAT TUH KAYANYA

.

"hyuuung..."

"SEMPIT WOI, TURUN SONO TEMPAT LO DIBAWAH NOH AMA HOSHI"

"naaah kaaan bener cemburu wkakaaka" si Aming ngegodain

"SIAPA JUGA"

Aming melukin lagi si Wonu yang masih pertahanin selimut tebelnya yang nutupin dari pala sampe kakinya..

"LEPASIN GA?!"

"gamau hehe" Aming mah gitu

"LEPASIIIIIIN, PELUK HOSH AJA SANA!"

"iiih unyu dah kalo ngambek"

"PLIS DEH MING, LO. GUE. END. SO, LEPASIN GUE"

"ENAK AJA, KAGA ADA END END!" setop Miing, setooop..

"lepasin dooong, sempit nih..."

"maafin dulu doooong"

Siang malem minta maaf mulu, lebih lebih lebaran kalo meanie mah

"iyeeee"

"sini gue kasi morning kiss dulu cepet buka selimut lo hehhe"

"NGAREP LO" padahal ngeblush parah, untung aja ketutup mukanya

PLIS INI MASIH PAGI JAN GINI-GINIAN DULU/?

.

.

"EH GAES PADA GA SEKOLAH HA? GAMAU BANGUN?" Boo manggilin tapi ga ada yang dengerin "non, bangun non.." Boo ngebangunin Enon yang tidur disamping sofa, Enon ngebuka matanya heran..

"dimana aku? Siapa aku? Apa ini?" Enon megangin kakinya Boo

"lo di kamar gue, sekarang udah jam 10 dan kaga ada yang kebangun buat sekolah..."

"APAA?!"

"HAH?.."

"JAM BERAPA?"

"HOAAMM"

Akhirnya satu satu pada bangun dan ngumpulin nyawa bentar.. Wonu kekeuh nutupin semua badannye pake selimut, emang kaga niat sekolah nih anak..

"BENERAN UDAH JAM SEPULUH?!" Hoshi nanyain Boo kaget, Boo ngangguk "oh yaudah, tidur lagi" Hoshi lanjut baringan lagi, YAELAH HOSH KIRAIN

Semua udah pada bangun tapi ga ada yang niat buat diri atau pindah dari posisinya, Enon baringan sambil mainin kakinya Boo yang lagi duduk di sofa. Hosh, Dika ama Udin juga antara tidur ga tidur, Aming ama Wonu biarin ama dunianya..

"tadi Bunda nelfonin gue tau" ucap Boo

"lah beneran? Terus lo bilang apa?" sambung Dika, semuanya pada ngeliat Boo

"gue bilang kaga kebang—"

*DRRT DRRT DRRT*

Semua pada ngeliat horror ama hape yang tetiba getar di atas meja belajarnya Boo

*DRRT DRRT*

"TOLONG HAPE SAPA ITU DI ATAS MEJA YA.." ucap Boo

"UDIIIIN HAPE LOOOO AAAAAAAKKK"

"MAMPUS MAMPUSSSS"

Padahal hapenya cuma getar doang...

Udin langsung diri dan lari ke meja belajarnya Boo, dia ga berani megang cuma ngeliat aja siapa yang nelfon..

*BUNDA IS CALLING*

Udin balik ngeliat temen-temennya sambil nganga, yang lain langsung panik

"GAUSAH ANGKATTT"

"ANGKATTT CEPET MAMPUS DAH"

*DRRT DRRT DRRT*

"ANGKAT DIN YAELAAAH"

"BUANG AJA BUANG HAPENYA BUAANG"

"YA TUHAN LINDUNGIN KAMI..."

Udin ngambilin hapenya

"bismillah..." Udin ngegeser layar hapenya "hmm.. halo bun?" Udin ngejawab lembut banget, yang lain pada diem fokus ke Udin, Udin ganti jadi model _loud speaker_ panggilannya Bunda

 _"_ _halo din?"_

"iya bun?"

 _"_ _ntar istirahat ke ruangan Bunda yah, ada yang mau Bunda datain buat kelas kamu"_

"hmm.. ta-tapi bun.."

 _"_ _tapi kenapa? Tadi Bunda udah telfon Boo tapi dianya lagi ga masuk, jadi Bunda minta tolong kamu aja ya.."_ Sepertinya ini penting, buktinya tadi Boo dan sekarang Udin, sekelas kan ya...

"ah itu bun.. a-anu" Udin wajahnya panik dan dia gerak-gerakin tangannya minta dibantuin ama hyung yang lain buat ngejawab, tapi mereka malah ngakak ga bersuara ngeliat tingkah Udin, SABAR DIIN SABAAR

 _"_ _itu kenapa? Bilangin Bunda coba"_

"aku juga ga sekolah bun..." kamarnya Boo langsung rusuh ga bersuara/? Kalo ada suaranya ntar ketahuan Bunda dong... Udin cuma nyengir panik sambil garukin kepalanya

 _"_ _LOH KENAPA?!"_ Bunda kaget

"eng.. ga.. ga kebangun bun" Udin langsung nutupin matanya dan genggamin tangannya, dia antisipasi buat dimarahin Bunda

" _LAH? KOK SAMA?!"_

"hm.. ap-apa bun?"

 _"_ _COBA SEBUTIN ADA BERAPA DAN SIAPA AJA DISANA! CEPET JANGAN DISISAIN!"_

RASAIN

HAHAHAHAHAHH

Mereka tetiba diem saling pandang-pandangan dan langsung ngeliat tajem Udin nandain "lo sebut nama gue, Pomade lo gue sita" Udin panik asli dia gatau milih pomadenya apa bilang ke Bunda yang sebenernya

"hmm.."

 _"_ _CEPET! BUNDA GA SUKA KALO GINI-GINIAN"_

Paraaaah bunda udah marah, jarang-jarang nih, sebutin aja din daripada berabe

"i-iya bun, aku ama Boo..." Udin ngeliat Boo, Boo langsung mijetin jidatnye

 _"_ _IYA MANTEP, TERUS?!"_

"...E-Enon bun" Udin ngeliat Enon, Enon langsung ngusapin wajahnya

 _"_ _BAGUS YA, SIAPA LAGI?"_

"Dika.." Enon senyumin evil si Dika, bales dendam.. si Dika istighfar

 _"_ _RAME YAH, SIAPA LAGI SEBUTIN SEMUA CEPET!"_

"eh.. i-iya bun" Udin panik lagi "Hoshi hyung Wonu hyung.." Hoshi ama Wonu langsung death glare ke Udin, Udin nyengir

 _"_ _woah rame tuh, pada piyama party ya? Kok ga ngajakin Bunda?"_ Bunda nyindirin Udin

"eng.. engga bun.."

 _"_ _besok pagi sebelum masuk, semuanya ke ruangan Bunda dulu, SEMUANYA!"_ Semua pada kaget karena teriakan Bunda di speaker hapenya Udin

"i-iya bun"

LAH SEMUA?

 _"_ _OKE—_ "

"si Aming bun..."

NAH KESEBUT JUGA KAN, HAMPIR AJA SELAMAT LO TADI MIIING MING

 _"_ _Kenapa si Aming?"_

"dia juga anu bun.."

 _"_ _GA MASUK JUGA?!"_

"iya bun hehe"

 _"_ _UDAH PINDAH AJA SEKOLAH KE KAMARNYA BOO, KECEWA BUNDA AMA ANAK-ANAK BUNDA KALO BEGINI CERITANYA.."_ Bunda ngomel lagi, Aming pucet karena pas nama dia Bunda langsung marah lagi _"UDAH POKOKNYA BESOK PAGI TEMUI BUNDA."_

"i-iya bun.." Udin ngejawab

Bunda matiin telfonnya dan semuanya pada ngelusin dada

"kok kaga ada yang kebangun sih?" Enon nanyain

"makanya jan begadang" Wonu nyambung

"GUE BEGADANG JUGA GEGARA LO BEDUA TAU GA" Hoshi langsung ngejawab sambil ngeliatin Aming ama Wonu, yang lain ga ngerti

"lah kenapa?" Dika nanyain

"AU AH" Hoshi keinget lagi yang dia denger semalem dan dia langsung diri dan ngambilin hapenya yang ke-charger terus keluar dari kamarnya Boo, yang di dalem kamar pada cengo ngeliatin Hoshi, cuma Aming ama Wonu yang ngerti tapi pada tutup mulut gamau bicara

"udah ah gue balik juga, mau mandi dulu.." Dika ikutan ngacir

"kita juga deh, mau bobo lagi kan ayang?" Aming ngeliatin Wonu, Wonu ngeliatin males

"DIH APAAN SI AMING, dah ah gue balik ya gaes, gewees Boo ntar apa-apa panggilin gue aja ya di sebelah"

"okee hyung, thanks yaa" Boo ngejawab, Aming ama Wonu juga udah keluar dari kamar

Jadi cuma tinggal Boo, Enon ama Udin

"lo mau balik juga? Gue gapapa kok.." tanya Boo ama Enon

"yakin? Atau lo ikut ke 053 aja bareng kita? Gue ga tega ninggalin lo sendirian disini.."

Enon plis..

"lah emang kenapa kamar gue juga" Boo ngejawab santai

"iya hyung, kesian lo nya sendiri mending ikut kita yuk.." Udin nambahin

"udah gapapa, ntar gue nyusul dah kesana, mau mandi dulu.."

"mandi di kamar kita aja udah" Enon kekeuh

"apaan sih non, gue gapapa beneran dah ini aja udah bisa jalan.." Boo diri dari sofanya

"yakin kan gapapa? Jan marah ya.."

"yailah santai kali, udah balik sono gue gapapa"

"yaudah, ntar kalo butuh lo telfon gue aja langsung ya.." sambung Udin

"IYE DIIN IYEE AHELAH"

RIBET BANGET MIAPA

Akhirnya Udin ama Enon bantu beres-beres dulu di kamarnya Boo karena hyung-hyung yang ga berprikehyungan itu udah pada ngacir ninggalin kamarnya Boo berantakan, jadilah mereka bertiga yang beres-beres karena Boo juga belom bisa banget jalannya, selese itu Udin ama Enon pamit balik ke kamarnya lagi.

DUH MAKNAE LOPE LOPE DAH

.

.

* * *

Besoknya, jam 7.15 di sekolah

Semua yang nginep di kamarnya Boo dan ngebolos udah pada ngumpul di depan pintu ruangannya Bunda, ga ada yang berani masuk duluan. Udin ngedorong Boo sampe di barisan paling depan tapi Boo malah narik Hoshi karena Hoshi yang paling tua, Hoshi gamau masuk dia malah narikin tangannya Aming karena Aming yang badannya paling gede, Wonu langsung ngelepasin tangannya Hosh di tangannya Aming, masih baper dia. Terus Hosh ngeliat ke Dika yang juga ngeliat ke dia, Dika senyum dan Hosh malah ngalihin lagi pandangannya..

"Won elu dah won.." ucap Hoshi

"AH KAGA KAGA"

"Boo lo aja kan elo yang ditelfonin semalem.." ucap Dika

"AH TAKUT, SI UDIN JUGA DITELFONIN. UDIN NOH"

"GUE UDAH DIMARAHIN BUNDA SEMALEM, SEKARANG GUE LAGI YANG DISURUH MASUK, TEGANYA KALIAN PARA HYUNG.." Udin curcol sambil mijetin jidatnye

"Dik, elo coba buka pintunya biar Aming yang masuk.." suruh Wonu

"tapi gue masuknya bareng elo ya.." Aming ngajakin Wonu

"IH OGAH, TAKUT"

"ENOOOONNNNNNN!"

"iya?" Enon santai diri paling belakang ngeliatin temen-temennya pada rusuh di depan pintu ruangannya Bunda

"SELAW AE LO, BUKA NIH PINTU" ucap Dika

"tinggal ngebuka aja susah amat.."

DARI TADI KEK NON ASTAGA

Enon maju paling depan sambil megangin gagang pintunya Bunda, dia ngeliat lagi ke temen-temennya, Enon ngasih aba-aba..

"READY? TU WA—"

*CKLEK*

"ALLAHUAKBAR" Enon malah ketarik ke dalem ruangan, yang lain kaget sambil megangin Enon biar ga jatuh, Enon lari keluar lagi

"loh.. kalian ngapain disini?"

"eh Pak Jojo.. hehee.." ternyata Pak Jojo yang ngebuka pintu ruangannya Bunda, HAYOOOO NGAPAIN DI DALEM BEDUA BEDUAAN TADI HAYOOO

"udah mau masuk ini, balik sana ke kelas" anak-anak ngeliat ke Pak Jojo dari atas sampe bawah dengan kemeja baby blue yang lengannya digulung dan bajunya dimasukin ke dalem celana itemnya langsung ngeliat ke jam warna item kulit yang dipakenya, GANTENG BANGET UDAH PANTESAN BUNDA DEMEN

"engg itu pak, kita lagi nyariin Bunda.. Bunda ada di dalem pak?" tanya Hoshi

"oh mau nyariin Bunda, ada kok masuk aja"

"ooh iya pak, makasi pak hehe"

"hm iya" Pak Jojo langsung pergi dan ninggalin wangi parfum mehongnya di depan ruangan Bunda

"masuk non.." ucap Aming

"iye iyee"

Semua masuk ke ruangan Bunda sopan banget, pas di depan pintu tadi ada sofa minimalis warna merah dan meja warna item, ruangan Bunda cukup gede dan fasilitasnya lumayan lengkap juga, ruangannya Bunda bersih dan wangi banget, jalan terus ada ruangan di sebelah kanan dimana biasanya Bunda kerja, anak anak pada nyusul kesana dan ngintipin Bunda.

"hai bun..." Enon nyapa Bunda, Bunda langsung ngalihin perhatiannya dari laptop di mejanya dan ngeliatin Enon

"sendiri aja? Mana yang lain?"

"hadir bun.. heheh" satu satu pada muncul dibalik Enon

"udah masuk sini" yang lain nyusul Enon masuk ke ruangan kerjanya Bunda

"jadi..."

DEG DEG DEG PUCET

"siapa yang mau bicara?"

Hening... Bunda ngelipet tangannya

"ga ada yang mau bicara hm?" Bunda ngeliatin muka-muka panik muridnya, ga pernah-pernah mereka jadi takut gini ama Bunda

"Boo?" tanya Bunda

"eh i-iya bun.."

"coba ceritain kenapa bisa ngebolos sebanyak ini"

"jadi gini bun.." yang lain antisipasi "semalem Enon ama Udin jengukin aku ke kamar karena jatoh itu bun, ga lama Dika ama Hoshi hyung juga dateng dan Aming ama Wonu hyung nyusul juga buat jengukin.. jadi pada nginep di 052 bun, pas paginya Bunda nelfon itu pada ga kebangun... alarm ga ada yang bunyi bun.. kita pada ga kebangun jadinya.. maafin kita bun.." yang lain ngangguk sambil sedihin muka

"emang kalo bangun harus pake alarm dulu? Atau kalian yang tidurnya kemaleman?"

"hmm.. itu juga bun" jawab Hoshi

"kalian tau kan kalo Bunda ga suka ngeliat anak-anak Bunda ga sekolah?"

"tau bun..."

"terus?"

"maafin kita bun, kita janji ga akan begini lagi bun.." Udin nyambung

Bunda ngambil hapenya dan kayanya lagi nelfon seseorang

"pagi Pak Seungcheol.."

 _"_ _oh iya bun, pagi hehe"_

CIIIEEEE DIUCAPIN SELAMAT PAGI, LANGSUNG SUJUD SYUKUR

Anak anak ngeliatin Bunda cengo, denger nama Pak Seungcheol berasa ada kengerian tersendiri/? Mereka pada deg-degan ntar bakal diapain abis ini..

"bisa ke ruangan saya sebentar pak?"

 _"_ _siap bun, saya otewe ini"_

"oke pak.." Bunda letakin lagi hapenya di atas meja dan balik ngeliatin anak-anaknya

"kalian udah gede, jadi udah bisa tanggung jawab sama kerjaan masing-masing kan?" Bunda ngelanjutin, yang lain ngangguk kalem

"kalo begini ntar semester depan kita gausah asrama-asramaan aja—"

"JANGAN BUN" semua langsung panik, ntar dipisahin ama roommate malah gabisa tidur lagi hehe ye gak ming?

"kejadiannya begini mah ga baik artinya kalo tinggal di asrama.."

"iya bun, kita minta maaf banget bun.. kita ga sengaja" ucap Aming

"..." Bunda ngeliatin anaknya satu persatu

*cklek* pintu depan kebuka, anak-anak langsung pada panik ga ketulungan karena yang masuk pasti Pak Seungcheol, semua pada ngeliatin ke arah pintu ruangan kerjanya Bunda..

"wah kok rame banget?" Pak Seungcheol muncul di pintu dan kaget ngeliat ruangan Bunda rame

PAK SEUNGCHEOL KECEWA GEGARA RAME, KIRAIN TADI BAKAL CUMA BEDUAAN BARENG BUNDA #EDISINGAREP

"ada apa ya bun?" Pak Seungcheol nanyain Bunda

"ini... pada ngebolos semalem" Bunda ngejawab santai

"SEMUA?!"

"hmm semua"

"CKCK NGAPAIN KALIAN SEMALEM HA?!" Pak Seungcheol melototin anak anak, semuanya pada takut ga berani ngeliatin balik, Udin langsung keringet dingin

"dibawa aja pak, saya serahin sama Pak Seungcheol aja, saya lagi banyak kerjaan ini.." ucap Bunda

"NAMBAHIN KERJA ORANG TUA AJA—"

"SIAPA YANG TUA?!" Pak Seungcheol kaget denger teriakannya Bunda

"eh eh engga bun maksud saya ga gitu.."

SALAH NGOMONG KAN, BUNDA LAGI SENSITIF KAYANYA NIH PAK TIATI

"yaudah silahkan bawa mereka ini, saya lagi sibuk banget" YAAAH BADMOOD DAH SI BUNDA

"i-iya bun permisi... CEPET JALAN!" Pak Seungcheol pamit dan langsung ngebawa anak-anak keluar ruangannya Bunda

* * *

Di depan ruangannya Bunda

"UKS BOO SEUNGKWAN CHOI HANSOL, GUDANG PERALATAN OLAHRAGA JEON WONWOO LEE CHAN KWON SOONYOUNG, TAMAN BELAKANG KIM MINGYU LEE SEOKMIN, SE-KA-RANG! BUBAAAAAR JALAN!"

Semua pada misah karena dibagi Pak Seungcheol gantiin hukumannya Bunda, buat jam pertama mereka dihukum ga boleh masuk kelas dan malah beresin uks, gudang ama taman belakang. Mereka misah sesuai tempat..

Enon ama Boo langsung ke uks, tempat yang bikin dua-duanya baper karena keinget pas Enon ngobatin Boo semalem. Pas nyampe uks Boo masuk dan ga ada orang, cuma kali ini ada note yang di tempelin deket board yang ditulis kalo yang biasanya stay di uks lagi permisi keluar buat beliin stok obat yang mulai abis, jadi pengunjung diharap untuk memaklumi..

NAH, KEBETULAN LAGI KAN

Boo ama Enon masuk dan malah duduk di sofa

"mau diobatin lagi gak lo? Hahaha" Enon nyindir

"gue udah sehat kali... eh udah kerjain apa nih gue bingung" Boo ngalihin biar ga canggung banget, Boo jalan ke ruangan yang ada tempat tidurnya, dia ngeliatin sekeliling dan udah rapi bersih semua "non kayanya baru dibersihin deh" Enon jalan nyusulin Boo

"lah iya malah rapi banget" Enon duduk di atas kasur, Boo ngambilin stetoskop di atas meja samping kasurnya dan masangin ke telinganya, Boo letakin alatnya ke dada buat ngecek detak jantungnya, Enon cuma ngeliatin sambil senyum

DAW ADAW

"..." Boo fokus dengerin detak jantungnya yang malah bikin ekspresi lucu banget

"Boo periksain gue dong" panggil Enon

"bentar ya pak.."

"iya suster..."

JADI MAEN DOKTER-DOKTERAN YAILAH NIH BOCAH BEDUA

Boo jalan deket kasur yang didudukin Enon

"bapak mau diperiksa detak jantungnya apa—"

"periksa isi hatinya aja suster.."

ANJU

"ADUH.. SEMOGA BISA PAKE ALAT INI YA PAK"

"tanpa alat itu juga bisa kok suster.." Enon ngejawab

"hm begimana caranya ya pak.." Boo sok mikir, Enon langsung narikin tangannya Boo dan letakin tangannya di dadanya Enon, Boo kaget karena Enon tiba-tiba banget narik dia

"begini suster... kerasa kan?" Enon ngeliatin matanya Boo tapi Boo ga berani liat dan dia malah fokus ke detak jantungnya Enon

"kok kenceng banget ya pak?" Boo heran sendiri pas dia ngerasain detak jantungnya Enon, dia juga megangin dadanya sendiri ngebandingin ama punya Enon

"lah saya juga kenceng banget pak.."

SI BOO KELAKUANNYE-_-

"mana coba saya rasain.." Enon juga balik megangin dadanya Boo

"LAH IYA BENER, KOK SAMA YA SUSTER? AH JANGAN-JANGAN KITA JODOH"

ASEEEEMMM

"ah masa sih pak.. ah bapak ga sehat nih" Boo salting

"iya suster, saya sakitnya kan karena suster juga"

Boo ngelush lagi, dia narik tangannya dari dadanya Enon

"ah si bapak..."

"apa sih suster kalo malu-malu gitu saya gemes tau" Enon mainin ujung bajunya Boo

"udah ah saya juga mau jadi pasien aja pak, saya sama sakitnya sama bapak, saya sakitnya juga karena bapak.." Boo langsung balikin lagi alatnya dan langsung baringan di kasur uks yang di dudukin Enon, Enon masih nyoba ngertiin kata-kata yang baru diucapin Boo, pas udah ngerti dia malah ikut baringan bareng Boo sambil ngegodain Boo terus. Mereka malah becanda-becandaan di dalem uks dan KAGA JADI KERJA, karena emang uksnya udah bersih jadi juga gatau mau ngerjain apa.

VAROKAH BANGET IDUPNYA:")

* * *

Mari kita pindah ke gudang...

Di gudang ada Hoshi, Wonu ama Udin. Mereka kerja ngerapiin bola-bola yang suka diletakin asal ama anak-anak kalo abis olahraga, jadi pada mindahin lagi masukin ke tempatnya, Udin bersihin debu-debu di atas lemari sambil bersin-bersin. Abis itu Wonu langsung ngepel lantainya dan Hoshi yang bersihin ventilasinya, pada diem semua fokus ama kerjaan masing-masing

"won tunggu dulu dibersihin ini baru lo ngepel.." ucap Hoshi

"udah gapapa biar cepet"

"ntar sama aja engga dong, kena debu lagi"

"LAH IYE.." akhirnya Wonu duduk bentar nungguin Hosh ama Udin bersihin debu-debunya

"Hosh lo kenapa sih tadi pagi langsung maen cabut aje?" sambil nungguin Wonu nanya

"nah bener, kenapa sih hyung?" Udin nyambung

"gegara yang lo denger semalem ya?" Wonu to the point, gegara denger Aming ama Wonu pas malemnya yang bikin Hoshi ga bisa tidur

"maksudnya?" Udin ga ngerti

"Hosh?" Wonu manggil lagi

"paan?"

"kenapa?"

"kaga papa"

"APA SIH GA NGERTI AING" ucap Udin

"udah lo diem ah diin" bales Wonu, lagian Udin juga udah tidur kan semalem "Hosh jawab gueee"

"apasih wooon"

"IH GA ASIK BANGET SI HOSH" bales Wonu

"...itu beneran Aming yang ngomong ke elo? Kok bisa sih?" Hoshi nanya Wonu balik, Udin ga mudeng tapi dia tetep dengerin sambil lanjutin kerja

"iye lah sapa lagi, kenapa emang? Kaget lo?"

"ga nyangka gue..." Hoshi berenti ngebersihin debunya

Wonu langsung jalan ke meja yang dipijakin Hoshi buat bersihin ventilasi

"sini turun dulu lo.." Wonu ngulurin tangannya ke Hoshi buat ngebantu Hoshi turun dari meja, Hoshi cuma ngeliat aja.."woi cepet lah turun bentar" Hoshi ga ngerti Wonu mau ngapain tapi akhirnya dia lompat ke bawah sambil dipegangin ama Wonu, Wonu narikin Hoshi ke meja lain dan dia nyuruh si Hosh duduk disana, Udin berenti dari kerjaannya dan fokus ngeliat dua hyungnya itu. Pas Hosh udah duduk, Wonu berdiri sambil ngeliatin Hosh, dia letakin dua tangannya di meja di samping Hoshi duduk.

Ngarti kan posisinye? Iya semacem Wonu ngurungin/? gitu deh muehehe

.

"sampe kapan hmm?" Wonu nanyain Hoshi sambil ngeliatin Hoshi serius

"maksud lo? Biasa aja deh won" Hoshi ga ngerti

"sampe kapan lo mau nutupin perasaan lo terus?"

WONU BERAKSI

"..."

"gue bisa liat jelas dari mata lo Hosh, mata lo gabisa bohong tapi lo terus-terusan ga percaya ama perasaan lo sendiri" Wonu ngomong sambil liatin matanya Hosh

"apa sih Wonu?!" Hosh ngedorong Wonu dan dia turun dari meja, tapi Wonu narikin dan nahan si Hosh lagi

"lo pasti denger semua yang dibilang Aming ke gue kan? Dan lo pasti ga nyangka kalo dia ngomong begitu ke gue kan? Lo ngiri kan?" Wonu mancing

"SIAPA YANG IRI HA?—" umpannya dimakan/?

"LO RUGI BANGET PADAHAL ADA YANG LEBIH PERHATIAN AMA LO TAPI LO GA SADAR!"

"..."

"IYA, LO CUMA PURA-PURA GATAU KARENA LO GA MAU NERIMA PERASAANNYA DIA, EGO LO KETINGGIAN TAU GA?!"

"..."

"GUE TAU SEMALEM LO GABISA TIDUR GEGARA BINGUNG AMA PERASAAN LO SENDIRI HOSH"

"..."

"GUE TAU GIMANA LO NAHAN DIRI LO BUAT GA NERIMA PERASAAN ORANG YANG SAYANG AMA LO, GUE TAU GIMANA LO NGALIHIN MATA LO BIAR DIA TAU KALO LO GA PENGEN DILIATIN AMA DIA!" Hoshi nunduk ga kuat ngeliat Wonu lagi, Udin baru ngerti dan dia cuma merhatiin aja ga berani ngomong, Hoshi ngerasa semua yang dibilang Wonu bener

"..."

"sekarang mau lo apa? Lo mau tetep nutupin perasaan dan ngebiarin orang yang suka ama lo pergi gitu aja? Lo mau dia pergi ke orang lain?" Wonu megangin bahunya Hoshi

"..."

"jawab gue lah! lo ga denger?!" Hoshi langsung ngelepasin tangannya Wonu di bahunya..

"IYA! LO BENER, SEMUANYA BENER! TAPI GUE GA SAMA KAYA LO! GUE GABISA NERIMA PERASAAN ORANG GITU AJA, GA KAYA LO!" Hoshi marah sambil nunjuk-nunjukin Wonu

"MAKSUD LO GITU AJA? WELL, GUE GA PERNAH MAU NGEBOHONGIN PERASAAN GUE DAN NYAKITIN DIRI GUE SENDIRI, AT LEAST DIA JUGA NGEJAGAIN GUE, JADI GA ADA RUGINYA DONG KALO GUE NERIMA?"

"..." Hoshi nunduk lagi

"kenapa? lo gabisa ngejawab pertanyaan gue? kenapa sih Hosh lo tega banget?"

"UDAH LAH WON GAUSAH IKUT CAMPUR!" Hoshi ngedorong Wonu lagi, Udin kaget

"GA NYANGKA TERNYATA HOSHI YANG GUE KENAL BISA KAYA GINI... KASIAN ANAK ORANG PUNYA PERASAAN DIDIEMIN MULU AMA LO, KASIAN TAU GA?! GUE TAU SEMUANYA DARI AMING, GUE TAU GIMANA DIKA HARUS NAHAN DIRI KARENA TAKUT BIKIN LO GA NYAMAN, GUE TAU GIMANA DIKA CERITA AMPE NANGIS KE AMING KARENA ELO! PASTI LO GATAU KAN? EMANG, ELO EMANG GA PERNAH PEDULI AMA DIA, LO CUMA MENTINGIN DIRI LO SENDIRI!" Wonu gabisa nahan lagi dia nyampein semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Wonu gabisa ngeliat Dika digituin terus ama Hosh karena dia ga pernah tegaan buat gituin Aming. Aming juga ikutan sedih kalo dengerin Dika ceritain Hosh, dan ngeliat itu Wonu juga ikutan baper, makanya dia ga suka kalo Hosh giniin si Dika.

Duh Wonuuu{}

"..." Hoshi langsung ngelutut/? di lantai depannya Wonu, Wonu ngeliat sama kagetnya kaya Udin "...terus gue harus gimana won hiks..."

HOSHI? ELU NANGIS BANG? HAYOLO WONU

"...hiks.. gue emang nyoba buat nerima tapi gue malu won.. hiks gue juga ga tega tapi di sisi lain gue juga gabisa...hiks maafin gue won.." Hoshi nangis sejadinya dan Wonu langsung melukin dia, Udin juga ikut nenangin Hoshi

"sorry gue ngebikin lo sampe kaya gini, tapi gue harus nyampein semuanya" ucap Wonu sambil melukin Hoshi terus buat nenangin dia

"hiks lo ga salah won, gue yang berlebihan.. hiks gue yang salah.." Hoshi balik melukin Wonu, dia gabisa lagi nahan perasaannya, dia gabisa nutupin lagi dari orang-orang, Hoshi juga butuh orang lain buat dengerin dia

"udah jan nangis ah.." Wonu langsung ngusapin air matanya Hoshi, dia juga ga tega ngeliat Hoshi kaya gini

"iya hyung jan nangis..." KELUAR JUGA SUARA LO DIN WAKAKAA

"gue malu won.."

"Gue tau perasaan lo, lo temen gue dan gue ga mungkin ninggalin lo Hosh, lo ga perlu nutupin sesuatu dari gue... DAN LO, JAN AMPE BILANG KE YANG LAIN SOAL INI, AWAS LO NGEBOCOR YE DIN!" Wonu ngancem Udin

"OKE JANJI INI TAK AKAN PERNAH KU INGKARI HYUNG" ucap Udin sambil megangin dadanya bangga, Wonu ngakak Hoshi juga, Hoshi gamau ngelepasin pelukannya ke Wonu dan Wonu juga terus nenagin Hoshi

"udah jan nangis lagi, ntar gue ikutan nangis nihh.." Wonu ngegodain, Hoshi ngelepasin pelukannya dan ngelap air matanya, terus dia senyumin si Wonu.. "maafin gue Hosh.." Wonu nyambung

"ga salah elo won hiks.. lo ga boleh minta maaf.."

"tapi gue gabisa ngeliat lo begini.." Wonu ngeliatin Hosh kesian, dia ga nyangka kalo gini jadinya

"won.. lo janji tetep bakal jadi temen gue kan?"

"lo ga perlu nanya, gue pasti bakal terus ada buat lo.. tapi lo janji mau ngerubah kan?" Hoshi ngangguk mantep

"iya hyung, gue juga bakal nemenin lo.." Udin nyambung

"thanks guys.. gue juga gatau bakal gimana kalo ga ada kalian" Hoshi senyum dan ngelap air matanya "yailah merah banget pasti muka gue kan?"

"udah gapapa, kita disini aja dulu..." bales Wonu sambil ngerangkul Hoshi

DUUUH SOLID BANGET JADI NGIRI:(

* * *

Oke di uks udah, gudang udah, mari kita ke taman belakang

Aming cuma nendangin ranting ranting di depannya dia dan diikutin ama Dika yang nusukin daun-daun kering pake tusukan daun yang runcing itu terus dimasukin ke dalam kantong yang dikasi ama Pak Seungcheol tadi.

"dik..."

"hm?"

"gimana lo ama Hoshi hyung?"

"gimana apanya?"

"ya gimana.. ga ada perkembangan?"

"hm gatau, gitu gitu aja.. kenapa sih?"

"kaga... semalem.."

"semalem kenapa?" Dika jalan disejajarin ama Aming

"dia denger gue ama Wonu.."

"LO NGAPAIN AMA WONU? ANJIR JAN BILANG—" Aming jitakin palanya Dika

"BELOM SELESE AH"

"JADI SI HOSH DENGERIN LO AMA WONU PAS—"

"yassalam dik..."

"iya gaje masa"

"iya guenya belom selese ngomong daki"

"yaudah lanjut"

"pas yang lain pada tidur gue ngebujuk si Wonu semalem.. lo tau kan tuh anak kalo ngambekan gue yang susah.."

"iya terus terus?"

"iya gue ngegodain sampe nyuruhin dia tidur bareng gue di bawah dan ternyata Hosh belom tidur, dan dia denger semuanya.."

"ANJUU HAHAHAHAIIII, TERUS TERUS?"

Terus terus mulu kek kang parkir lo dik..

"lo tau kan gue kalo ama Wonu gimana.. gue yakin dia pasti ga enakan.. lo ga liat tadi pagi dia langsung ngacir keluar kamar?"

"lah iya bener ming, gue juga heran.."

"nah itu dia... gue takut dia malah ngejauhin lo dik gegara dengerin gue semalem"

"lah biarin suka-suka dia ora peduli saya"

HADUH, KOK JADI GINI

"lah kok gitu?"

"cape gue diginiin mulu ming..."

"yahh, usaha dong dik.."

"USAHA BEGI—"

"WOIIIIII KERJA WOIII! NGEGOSIP AE KALIAN BEDUA" Aming ama Dika ngelompat kaget gegara suara Pak Seungcheol yang merhatiin mereka dari balkon atas yang emang ngadep langsung ke taman belakang

"KAGET AING PAAK, JAN TERIAK-TERIAK PAK NTAR DIMARAHIN BUNDA LAGI HAYOO" bales Aming, gegara ada kata-kata 'Bunda'nya Pak Seungcheol kalem lagi

Dika ngelanjutin kerjanya nusukin daun-daun kering tapi masih ngelanjut cerita bareng Aming, volume suaranya dikecilin biar ga kedengeran Pak Seungcheol

"dik..."

"hmm?"

"Hoshi itu tipe-tipe yang susah didapetin tapi sekalinya dapet ga bakal pergi.."

Si Aming kumat

"ga semudah itu kali ming.."

"gini deh dik.. yang penting elo nyampein dulu perasaan lo ke dia, dianya gimana udah ntar urusan belakangan.."

"kalo dia malah ngejauhin gue gimana dong? gue gamau ming kalo begitu ujungnya.."

"trus lo milih nyimpen sendiri? Ngode kek dik.."

"DIANYA GA PEKA MIIIING"

"ssttt.." Aming nutupin mulutnya Dika

"eh iya lupa" mereka ngeliat ke atas, Pak Seungcheol ga denger dia cuma berdiri aja di balkon

"aduh ntar gue bilangin Wonu dah, biar ngebujukin Hoshi.. ga tega gue ngeliat elo ngejomblo mulu dik ngahaha" macem elo ga jomblo aje ming

"eh jangan ding—"

"NAH KAN ELO MAH GITU GA BERANI.."

"ah serah, males gue.. biarin aja suka-suka dia deh" ucap Dika

"PAAAK UDAH NIH PAAAK" Aming manggilin Pak Seungcheol di balkon, Pak Seungcheol ngeliatin ke bawah

"yaudah besok mau ngebolos lagi ga?"

"NGGA PAK, ENGGA NOLAK HEHE" jawab Dika

"belum ngerasain Bunda yang ngehukum siiih"

"GIMANA RASANYA PAK? ADA MANIS MANISNYA YA?" Aming nyambung, Pak Seungcheol salting

"udah ah balik sana ke kelas, bilangin yang lain juga.." Pak Seungcheol ngalihin biar ga malu digodain murid sendiri

Aming ama Dika balik sambil ngetawain Pak Seungcheol, beraninya mah belakangan..

"eh lo mau balik duluan? Atau lo ke uks gue ke gudang aja.. biar lamaan masuk kelasnya hehe" Aming modus

"yaudah, gue duluan ye.."

"sip" Aming misah ama Dika yang pergi ke uks dan Aming jalan ke gudang

.

Sampe di gudang, Aming ngintip dari pintunya.. di dalem Wonu masih ngebujukin Hoshi soal yang tadi..

"ENAK BANGET YA CUMA DUDUK-DUDUK DOANG" yang di dalem langsung kaget ngeliat Aming main muncul di depan pintu, Wonu langsung diem ga ngelanjutin

"yee udah siap kali kita.." jawab Wonu

"boleh masuk ga?"

"boleh, tapi jan dipijakin lantainya.." Udin nyambung

"HM JADI GUE GIMANA DONG DIN? AH LO SINI DULU COBA..." Udin ga ngerti dia malah nurut aja ama Aming, Udin jalan sampe deket Aming di pintu

"nah, lo diri ngadep sana dan—"

"ASTAGAAKK" si Aming naik ke punggungnya Udin, nice

"sekarang lo jalan kesana, jadi gue ga pijakin lantainya kan.."

"AAAK GA KUAT HYU-HYUUUNG"

"Aming turun..." Wonu nyuruhin Aming dan Aming nurutin sambil nyengir

"udah selese? udah disuruhin Pak Seungcheol balik nih"

"BENERAN? YEEEEE" Udin langsung lari keluar gudang, dia ninggalin hyung-hyungnya disana

"Dika mana?" Wonu nanya Aming

"uks bilangin ke Enon ama Boo, udah balik yuk.."

"yaudah ayo" Wonu langsung ngerangkul Hoshi sambil jalan keluar gudang, Aming ngeliatin heran dan dia nyenggol lengannya Wonu, Wonu ngeliat dan cuma ngedipin si Aming, Aming meleleh

"cape ga? Mau gue traktir minum dulu?" Aming nawarin, tumben baik

"gausah ntar aja, cape gue kantin jauh lagi..." ucap Hoshi

"sini gue gendongin hyung biar ga cape ehehe" bales Aming, Wonu langsung death glare dan Aming bales ngedipin Wonu juga

"GILE LU.." bales Hoshi, Wonu ngakak

Mereka pada balik ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

Sampe di kelas Aming masuk dan langsung jalan ke kursinya, ga ada guru dan temen-temennya pada ribut juga. Aming ga ngeliat Enon, mungkin dia belom balik jadi Aming ngeluarin hape dan ngasi makan Pounya yang udah ga keurus.

"sian banget anak gue.. laper ya nak? Ga dikasi makan ya ama mamanya? Ololo ini papa ngasi kamu makan yang banyak ya ampe melar papa ikhlas.." Aming ngomong sendiri sambil mencetin layar hapenya

"abis ini kamu mandi terus tidur ya, papa masih banyak kerjaan..." yodah kawin sono ming biar bisa papa mamaan lo

Pas 'anak'nya si Aming udah ditidurin, Enon balik sambil senyum-senyum dan Dika nyusul di belakangnya, Aming ngeliat Enon dari deket pintu sampe ke kursinya di belakang Aming.

"kesambet setan uks lo?"

"bidadari uks..." jawab Enon sambil senyum-senyum

"kenapa nih anak orang dik?" Aming nanyain Dika yang juga balik ke kursinya di samping Aming

"gatau.." Dika ngangkatin bahunya "nemu udah begitu tadi.." Dika juga ga ngerti si Enon kenapa

Aming ngeliat Enon lagi ke belakang dan Enon malah tiduran pake tangannya diatas meja, Aming langsung ngebalik kursinya ke belakang ngadep Enon, Aming penasaran? Sama, reader juga. #aelah

"non, kenape? Cerita dong.. bosen nih" Aming mencetin pipinya Enon pake jarinya, Enon diem

"NOOOOOONNN" Aming malah ngeguncang mejanya Enon, kepaksa bangun jadinya tuh anak

"GANGGU AJE LU" Aming emang gitu non

Akhirnya Dika juga narikin kursinya ke mejanya Enon, mereka malah tatap-tatapan gaje bertiga, karena ga ada guru juga jadinya anak kelas pada suka-suka mau ngerjain apa, ini jadwalnya mereka ama Pak Jojo cuma gatau kenapa Pak Jojo belom masuk.

"apaan sih lo bedua" Enon ngeliatin Aming ama Dika gantian

"lo apain tadi si Boo di uks? Ngaku!" Dika to the point

"kalian penasaran? Sama, yang baca juga." AUTHOR SABAR NON, READER LEBIH SABAR

"dih bener kan kesambet nih anak.." Aming natapin geli

"terserah..." Enon senyumin mereka dan ngelanjutin tidur di mejanya, tetiba Enon bangun lagi dan megangin sakunya cepet, dia ngeluarin hapenya dan senyum lagi, Aming langsung ngambil hapenya Enon dan ngebawa lari

"KAMPRET SI AMING—" Enon langsung ngejar, sambil lari Aming juga ngebuka hapenya Enon ada sms yang masuk

*1 message from 052{}*

From: 052{}

To: Enon Dicaprio

 _Semangat belajarnya! Jan mikirin macem-macem ntar tak jadiin pasien lagi loh.._

Aming berhenti dan dia nyoba ngertiin maksud smsnya apa dan siapa yang ngirim.. Enon dateng dan langsung ngambil hapenya di tangannya Aming, pas banget waktunya

"kepo? Sama, saya juga" Enon malah ngejekin Aming yang diri sambil cengo masih ga ngerti maksud smsnya, Enon jalan balik ke kelas diikutin Aming

"itu dari Boo ya non? Gileee ternyata kalian—"

"KENAPA? EMANG LO DOANG YANG BISA? GUE JUGA BISA KELESS" Enon ngalay

Sampe di kelas Enon senyum-senyum lagi sambil balesin smsnya

From: Enon Dicaprio

To: 052{}

 _Situ aja yang belajar:P disini ga ada gurunya. Gapapa dijadiin pasien asal yang ngobatinnya kamu lagi heheh_

Anjir kamu kamu lagi ih si Enon

From: 052{}

To: Enon Dicaprio

 _Lama banget ngebalasnya padahal gada guru:( berani bayar berapa hm?_

From: Enon Dicaprio

To: 052{}

 _Iya sorry tadi digangguin Aming:( bayar pake cinta bisa ga?_

From: 052{}

To: Enon Dicaprio

 _Dah ah ntar aja sambung, pak jun ngeliatin.._

From: Enon Dicaprio

To: 052{}

 _Belajar sana jan main hape terus:* ntar makan siang bareng ya, aku tungguin di kantin hehe_

From: 052{}

To: Enon Dicaprio

 _Sip{}_

Begitulah kira-kira Enon ama Boo bales-balesan sms yang barusan, ga ada yang tau kenapa mereka bisa jadi kaya gitu, yang pasti dua-duanya udah pada kasmaran tingkat akut.. duh anak muda..

Udah hampir setengah jam tapi Pak Jojo belum masuk juga, padahal tadi pagi ngeliat Pak Jojo di ruangan Bunda, eh pas di kelas dianya malah ga masuk

"OII BRO CARIIN PAK JOJO SANA" Dika manggilin ketua kelasnya nyuruhin nyariin Pak Jojo

"tapi kalian jangan ribut ya, tungguin bentar.." ketua kelasnya nyambung, dia ngacir keluar kelas

Ga lama dia balik dan diri sambil ngos-ngosan depan pintu

"hah.. Pak Jojo gada gaes.. katanya lagi sakit.. hah.. di rumah sakit.."

"APAAA?!"

"MIAPA LO?!"

"ASTAGAA, SAMPE DI RUMAH SAKIT?!"

"HOREEEEEEE GA BELAJARRRR" Ini si Aming, abis itu ditimpukin ama Dika

Kelas 2b nyantai sampe istirahat makan siang..

.

.

.

* * *

 _I'm overboard_

 _And I need your love_

 _Pull me up_

 _I can't swim on my own_

 _It's too much_

 _Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

 _So throw yourself out to me_

 _My lifesaver_

 _._

Hujan deres, Hoshi lagi ngegalau gegara dengerin lagu Entin Biber sambil tiduran di meja belajarnya, dia keinget dan ga akan lupa ama yang disampein Wonu tadi pagi, dia juga udah janji bakal ngerubah sikapnya. Dia nyanyi sambil ngikutin lagunya..

GA NYANGKA HOSHI DEMENNYA ENTIN BIBER:'''''

Dia ngeliat jam dan udah hampir jam 12 malem dan Dika belum balik ke asrama. Hoshi masih gabisa tidur gegara hujan yang ga berenti dari tadi sore, dia balik ke kasur dan guling-gulingan ampe jungkir balik jatoh ke bawah tapi Dika masih tetep gada kabarnya. Bosen nunggu, Hosh langsung duduk sambil mikir keras dan berdoa biar si Dika cepet baliknya, dia ngerasa aneh banget karena Dika jadi ngilang gitu aja sejak dihukum tadi pagi.

Pas udah di-aminin doanya, dia ngambil hapeya yang kecolok chargeran, trus nyariin kontaknya Dika, "roommate".

Truz truz...

*nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi-*

"mantep, pas kaya gini hape lo ga aktif dik" Hoshi ngomel-ngomel sendiri sambil masih mainin hapenya, trus dapet satu nomer lagi dan langsung ditelfonin

"HALO MING?! JAWAB GUE MING JAWAB! PENTING, MAMA DIKANTOR POLISI MING, HALO HALOOOO!" ternyata Hosh ngubungin si Aming

" _WOI APAAN SIH HYUNG, MAMA UDAH GUE KIRIMIN PULSA TADI! UDAH GAUSAH MINTA LAGI"_

"gue serius ming.."

 _"_ _iya gue juga serius hyung, ngapain sih lo ganggu banget malem-malem? Gue lagi masak indomie bareng Wonu nih lo mau ga? Enak nih ujan-ujan, main sini ke 051"_

"tai banget lo, si Dika belom balik ming dari tadi masa"

 _"_ _SUMPE LO HYUNG? Orang tadi kita malah balik cepet kok, kaga ada guru yang masuk.."_

"...LAH TERUS SI DIKA KEMANA MING?"

 _"_ _LAH MANA GUE TAU"_

"KAN ELO TEMENNYA MASA GATAU SIH"

 _"_ _EMANG KALO TEMEN GUE HARUS TAU DIA KEMANA KEMANA GITU?! SAMPE KE DALEM LEMARI SAMPE SI DIKA GANTI CELANA DALEM GUE MESTI TAU?"_

"kok jadi elo yang sewot sih ming?"

 _"_ _ya elo nya dong yang mesti tau dia kemana, kan lo 'HYUNG'nya wkaakaka"_

DUG.. bayinya Hoshi nendang... eh bukan jantungnya Hosh berdegup pas Aming bilang 'hyung'nya dikerasin, TJIEEEEEH HYUNG

"engg.. apaan sih lo ga ngebantu banget, makan sono mie lo udah ngembang tuh, bye!" Hosh langsung nutupin telfonnya, dia juga gamau ngeganggu Aming ama Wonu yang malem-malem gini masih beduaan aja, cian Hosh sendirian doang di kamar..

.

"kenapa gue jadi deg-degan gini ya Tuhaaan kenapa sih gue TvT tapi ini udah malem, hujan lagi dan DIA SAMA SEKALI BELOM BALIK DARI TADI SORE, iiih apaan Hosh suka-suka dia dong mau balik jam berapa kok elo yang sewot, AAAKK GUE EMANG LABIL BANGET, IYA IYA TERSERAH DIA MAU BALIK JAM BERAPA TAPI KALO KENAPA-KENAPA GIMANA DOONG"

Hoshi mondar-mandir di kamar, kaya di sinetron kalo mikir mesti jalan bolak balik sampe ada bohlam yang muncul diatas palanya #ahgajugasih.. kaya cewe yang ga dikabarin pacarnya 3 hari, si Hosh mungkin udah mikir macem-macem, takut si Dika kenapa-kenapa tapi gada yang liat atau dia tak tau arah jalan pulang atau mungkin dia diculik alien *lirik bang tae*

"APAN LO LIAT-LIAT GUE?" bang tae sewot

"EH EH ANAK MANA LO? BALIK SANA!" ini authornya

"BALIK KE HATIMU AJA BOLEH GA?"

"UDAH LO BALIK SANA:') JAN BIKIN BAPER, FOTO LO YANG GUE TEMPELIN DIDEPAN KULKAS UDAH GADA LAGI, SUDAH JANGAN HANTUI AKU LAGI ANTONIO!" *lemparin bang tae balik ke pluto*

Maaf gaes atas ketidaknyamanannya, mari kita lanjutkan.

Setelah mikir lama sampe Hoshi ketiduran 5 menit karna percekcokan author sama alien yang tadi, akhirnya Hoshi mutusin buat nyariin Dika

SENDIRI? YEAAH

HUJAN-HUJANAN? OF COURSE BEIBEH

GA TAKUT SI HOSHI? LO LIAT AJA JARINYA NGEDANCE OMG ALA DINO

KOK MAU? UDAH NGILANG ANAK ORANG BARU KANGEN DIA:')

.

"dasar lo bikin susah orang mulu gatau malem apa gue kan ga berani keluar malem, hujan-hujan begini gue mau cari lo dimana coba, gue takut lo kenapa-kenapa dik takut lo ga ada yang nolongin kalo lo di apa-apain/? Yaudah lo tunggu gue disana oke?!" Hoshi rempong sendiri, dia berasa pahlawan bertopeng yang bakal muncul pas Dika lagi digodain ama abang abang ronda, Hoshi langsung pake hoodienya Dika yang masi ada wanginya Dika juga, si Hoshi baper berasa dipeluk Dika dia. UWUW MULAI DAH SI HOSH

"payung mana payung?! Kunci kunci? Ah swallow gue yang ungu sebelahnya mana ini, plis jan ilang sekarang" Hoshi ngabsen satu-satu barang yang dia butuhin

Pas semua, mari berangkaaaat jeng jeng jeeeeeeng!

*CKLEK*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"samlekum..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyari apaan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelanjutannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah tungguin chap 5 aja ngehehe, _TBC~_

* * *

HAI BRUUUUHH CAPE YA BACANYA? MINUM DULU SONO

BEGINI LAH JADINYA CHAP 4, KELAMAAN KAN? IYE AUTHOR SEMALEM GADA MINGGU TENANGNYA PADAHAL UDAH DIJANJIIN, DOSENNYA PHP BGT DAN JADILAH MINGGU TENANG YANG UDAH DIBAYANGIN BAKAL NGELANJUTIN CONFIDENCE MALAH JADI SAMA KULIAH GANTI. AUTHOR LAGI UAS SEKARANG TAPI CONFIDENCE MINTA DI UPDATE MULU TvT

BTW SELAMAT HARI IBU BUAT BUNDA JUNGMURPHY KESAYANGANNYE AUTHOR, DAN BUAT SEMUA IBU DI LUAR SANA DAN JUGA BUAT CALON IBU DARI ANAK-ANAKNYA BIAS YANG LAGI NGEBACA INI;")

EH BTW THANKS YA REVIEWNYA READER SETIANYA CONFIDENCE, FAVORITE AMA FOLLOWNYA JUGA, AUTHOR BAHAGIA BANGET NGEBACA REVIEWNYA KALIAN, AUTHOR BACA SEMUANYA KOK MHEHEHE

YANG UDAH NGEBACA CONFIDENCE DARI CHAP 1-4 COUPLE MANA NIH YANG PALING GEMESIN MENURUT READERNYA? DAN SEBENERNYA PAS PART AWAL DI KAMARNYA BOO ITU AUTHOR UDAH NULISIN ONE SHOTNYA MEANIE, KEJADIANNYA SIH SAMA CUMA DIALOG DOANG YANG BEDA, CUMA MEANIE... TAPI GA YAKIN MAU DI POST ATAU ENGGA:"]

OIYA SEMALEM AUTHOR SEMPET NGEPOST EDITANNYA MEANIE DI IG DIMANA DISITU SI AMING YANG JADI UKE, PLISSS YANG NGELIAT ITU JAN BAPERAN, DIA TETEP SEME, JADI JAN DIBAYANGIN SI AMING JADI UKE, DI CONFIDENCE DIA SEME TULEN POKOKNYA, CUMA REMPONG DIKIT DOANG..

APA LAGI YAA... ADUH AUTHOR LUPA PADAHAL UDAH DIINGET-INGET MAU NYAMPEIN APA SEMALEM. UDAH YANG MAU NANYA TENTANG FFNYA ATAU APA AYO DITANYA AJA SERIUS AUTHOR LAGI MIKIR KERAS MAU NYAMPEIN APA LAGI, YAUDAH LAH YA SEGINI AJA HIHI

THANKS BANGET BANGEEEET SEMUA YANG UDAH NGEBACA CONFIDENCE, KALIAN MEMANG LUAR BIASSAAAH{}

JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK NGEREVIEW DAN TUNGGUIN CHAP 5 NYA

SALAM KEKEUH

"MINSANEGYU"


	5. Chapter 5: Get well soon, Pak Jojo!

_**TITLE : CONFIDENCE**_

 _ **PG : 13 T**_

 _ **Genre : Humor/Romance (diiyain aja)**_

 _ **Seventeen punya emak bapaknya, this fic belongs to me and DO NOT COPY (!) SELAMAT MEMBACA^^**_

 _ **Bahasa tidak baku**_

 _ **OOC, MAKIN GAJE DAN TYPO BERTEBARAN**_

 _ **Memiliki tingkat kebaperan tinggi #authornya**_

* * *

CHAPTER 5: GET WELL SOON, PAK JOJO!

.

.

 _AUTHOR POV_

.

.

Hoshi masangin kupluk hoodienya dan jalan ke pintu—

"Samlekum.."

DAN APA

Dan Dika tetiba main masuk aja ke kamar pas Hoshi BARUUU AJA mau nyentuh gagang pintunya

"HAH?!" Hoshi kaget pintunya kebuka

"Loh hyung mau kemana malem malem? Ujan lagi, lo laper ya? Ini gue bawain makanan" dengan santainya Dika nunjukin pelastik yang ada di tangannya ke Hoshi

"A-AAH ELO DIK.. HEHE HM-" Hoshi langsung salting bukan maen padahal dia mau nyariin Dika keluar dan sekarang Dika udah muncul dengan santainya di depan kamar, itu hati ama pikirannya Hosh udah ga sejalan, Hoshi berasa pengen ngamuk aja si Dika udah pulang telat dan ngabarin, dan malah enak banget nanyain Hoshi mau kemana malem-malem gini

KUAD HOSH KUAD

"AAA IYA BENER IYA GUE LAPER HEHE-" Hoshi langsung garukin kepalanya yang ga gatel, satu tangannya dimasukin ke saku hoodienya sambil digenggamin kuat, si Hosh udah ga habis pikir apa yang dia alamin sekarang, antara mau ngejambakin rambutnya Dika tapi Dikanya kaya ngerasa ga bersalah, mau nangis gegulingan juga ga mungkin, mukanya Hoshi udah merah banget gegara nahan jengkel ngeliat Dika masuk ke kamar santai banget kaya tadi, padahal Hoshi kawatir banget sampe dia gabisa tidur gegara mikirin si Dika ga balik balik..

Lagian udah tengah malem tuh anak kemana coba

"Udah gausah keluar hyung, udah malem juga" Dika masuk dengan bajunya yang basah karena hujan hujanan tadi "ini hyung, lo kalo mau makan duluan aja gapapa, gue mau mandi dulu deh basah soalnya ehehe" Dika ngasih gitu aja bungkusan yang dia pegangin tadi terus nyengir, dia ngacir ke kamar mandi ninggalin Hoshi yang diri kaku/? Sambil megangin bungkusannya

"Oh.. I-iya lo mandi aja sana.." Hoshi letakin bungkusannya di meja-

"GUE SABAR, GUE TABAH AAAAAKKKKKKKKKK" Hoshi ngejambak sendiri rambutnya karena kesel, dia naik langsung ke tempat tidurnya terus diri sambil lompat lompat di atas kasur sambil ngomel-ngomel tapi volumenya dikecilin biar Dika ga denger, Hoshi frustasi gaes, dia ngebuka hoodienya Dika dan ngelemparin ke atas kasur terus lompat lompat lagi di atasnya

"GA USAH PULANG! TIDUR AJA LO DILUAR! AAAAKKKK ASDFHKOWIDBFDHFIUSKLCKE" Hoshi teriak teriak gaje sambil nginjek nginjek hoodienya Dika di atas kasur. Udah puas nginjek hoodienya dia langsung nendangin sampe itu hoodie melayang di udara dalam sepersekian detik dan akhirnya mendarat dengan tidak berdayanya di lantai yang dingin itu, apasih

"GUE MAU NYARIIN LO DAN LO MALAH NANYAIN GUE MAU KEMANA?! APA PERLU GUE RUKIYAHIN BIAR SADAR?! AAAKK" Hoshi ngomong sendiri dan langsung nutupin mukanya pake bantal, dia teriak sekenceng-kencengnya, dia gegulingan di kasur dan ngeluarin semua rasa keselnya selama Dika masih di kamar mandi, dia gamau bilang ke Dika kalo sebenernya mau nyariin Dika bukan mau nyari makanan atau laper, si Dikanya malah ga peka banget dan bikin Hosh jadi kesel sendiri

Nah, sekarang tau kan gimana rasanya? Mhehe

.

"hyuuuung.. Hoshi hyuuung!" Dika manggilin dari dalem kamar mandi, Hoshi muter mata dan ngeliat males ke asal suaranya

"hm hm—APAAN?!"

"ambilin handuk dong.. tolong gue lupa"

"KAGA! MAGER!"

"terus gue keluar oblong begini?"

"GUE KAGA NAPSU YE TOLONG" Hoshi masih kesel, tapi dia ga siap juga ngeliat Dika kalo keluar ga pake handuk, HM

"hyung.. gue masih perawan plis lo ambilin bentar..."

"KAGA GUE BILANG KAGA.."

Rasain lo dik, siapa suruh pulang telat ngaha

"yaelah hyuung.. udah malem nih plis tolong ambilin itu deket pintu kegantung handuk gue..."

"BIARIN BIAR DIGIGITIN SETAN LO SEKALIAN MANDI MALEM—"

Denger kata setannya Dika langsung ngebuka paksa kunci pintu kamar mandinya, Hoshi juga kaget sambil megangin dadanya, dia yang nakutin dia yang kaget..

Hoshi juga langsung lari ke pintu kamar mandi sambil narikin gagang pintu dari luar biar si Dika kaga bisa keluar

"AAAK BUKAA BUKAA, SETAN HYUNG SETAAN"

"IYA LO TUNGGU BENTAR GUE AMBILIN HANDUK, GUE JUGA TAKUT INI"

"CEPETAAAN GUE TAKUT HYUUNG"

"ELO JAN KELUAR DULU, BAHAYA BAHAYAAAA"

"IYA GUE DEKET PINTU INI CEPET AMBILIN HANDUK UDAH KEDINGINAN GUEEEE AAAK"

"TAPI LO JANJI DULU GUE LEPASIN PINTUNYA TAPI LO JAN KELUAR!" Hoshi narik pintunya pake dua tangan dan nahan pake satu kakinya dinaikin ke dinding, mereka tarik tarikan pintu malem-malem gini, Hoshi narik biar si Dika kaga main keluar polos begitu sedangkan Dika narik dari dalem gegara ditakutin ama Hoshi

"IYEEEEE CEPET LAH YA TUHAN"

"oke oke tunggu!" Hoshi ngelepasin pintunya dan ngambilin handuknya Dika, dia balik ke depan kamar mandi dan disana udah keluar tangan polosnya Dika nungguin handuk

"nih nih" Hoshi ngasi handuknya dan langsung nyender ke dinding

TERLALU BANYAK COBAAN HARI INI YE HOSH

Ga lama Dika keluar cuma pake handuk doang dan dia langsung nyamperin Hoshi

"WEWE! TAU GA GUE KEPIKIRAN WEWE DI DALEM!" Dika curcol lebay di depan Hoshi

"udah udah jan dibahas.. pakai baju sono" Hoshi langsung balik ke kasurnya dan Dika langsung ganti

Hoshi tiduran ngadep ke dinding, dia gamau ngeliat Dika yang lagi ganti..

"kemana lo tadi?" Hoshi nanyain

"hm? Gue?"

"iyalah, masa wewe"

"tai.. perpus—"

"GILE AJE PERPUS SAMPE JAM 12 MALEM! MAIN KEMANA LO? NGAKU! GUE TELFONIN TEMEN LO PADA GATAU LO KEMANA, ATAU JANGAN JANGAN LO NGEWARNET NGAMBIL PAKET MALEM YA? GUE GABISA TIDUR KAMPRET GEGARA MIKIRIN LO BELUM BALIK—"

KE-CE-PLO-SAN, Hoshi udah diri aja ngadep Dika sambil ngomel-ngomel ke Dika yang lagi pake bajunya, Dika cuma cengo

"ha? Lo bilang apa? Aduh ga denger nih.."

"AH BODO" Hoshi malu abis dia nyampein itu ke Dika dan langsung masuk lagi ke dalem selimutnya

"cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"..."

Dika nyamperin Hoshi dan dia narik-narikin selimutnya Hoshi

"ciee lo nungguin gue pulang ya?"

"PEDE LO"

"ngaku aja, gue denger semuanya kok wkakaka" Dika noel-noel/? Bahunya Hoshi sambil ngegodain terus

"IH JAN PEGANG-PEGANG, BUKAN MUHRIM!"

"hahahah hyuuung, mau tau gue kemana?"

"lo emang utang penjelasan"

"iya makanya bangun dulu" Dika narikin Hoshi ngebantuin dia bangun

"nah, silahkan.." Hoshi gerakin tangannya nandain dia ngasi waktu si Dika buat nyampein alasannya

"hm.. gue emang ke perpus—"

"PERPUS GADA YANG BUKA SAMPE JAM DUA BELAS DIK"

"sssttt! Masih ada kelanjutannya.." Dika nenangin

"gue emang ke perpus tadi pas balik dari sekolah karena Pak Jojo ga masuk jadi cuma ngasi tugas aja, dan gue langsung nyari bahannye ke perpus, udah agak sorean malah hujan dan hape gue lowbatt, gue ga liat ada yang gue kenal disana.. makanya ga bisa ngabarin lo hyung.."

"hah..." Hoshi ngusapin mukanya

"pas nungguin hujan gue malah ketiduran disana dan pas kebangun udah gelap banget tapi masih hujan, disana gue cuma kepikiran elo doang, gue ga enak pulang malem gini hyung, tapi gue ga mikir hujan lagi dan langsung balik kesini.." Dika ngejelasin panjang lebar sama dengan luas

"besok pulang sekolah lo mending pulang dulu.. gue malah ngirain lo balik ke rumah"

"iyaa sorry hyung gue bikin lo khawatir"

"SIAPA JUGA"

"iye iye serah.." Dika ngeliatin males "yaudah ayo..."

Dika narikin tangan Hoshi dan nyeretin si Hosh sampe dapur mininya buat ngajakin makan. Hoshi heran kenapa si Dika berani banget narik-narikin dia dari tadi, ga kaya biasanya si Dika apa-apa harus mikir dulu, Hoshi juga ga mau ngelawan dia udah janji ama Wonu tadi pagi bakal ngerubah sikapnya.

Mereka makan sambil becanda bareng, emang kaya biasa juga becanda tapi 'rasanya' yang ga kaya biasa, Dikanya ngerasa lebih leluasa, dia udah mikirin gimana kedepannya dia ke Hoshi. Hoshinya juga pelan-pelan udah nyoba biar lebih peka ama perasaannya Dika, dia juga pengen bikin Dika lebih berani buat nunjukin perasaannya ke Hosh. Dinnernya mereka tengah malem ini ga kaya biasanya yang sebelumnya Hoshi duduk di depannya Dika dan sekarang si Hosh duduk di sampingnya Dika, lebih deket lebih rapet/?

.

* * *

.

Sekolah, 8.20 pagi

Bunda mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kerjaan lagi banyak tapi dia malah kepikiran Pak Jojo yang lagi di rumah sakit. Bunda baru Dikabarin tadi malem, sebenernya tadi malem udah pengen langsung ngeliat Pak Jojo cuma ga enak udah malem makanya Bunda rencanain pagi ini buat ijin bentar ke rumah sakit

Ga lama Pak Juned masuk ke ruangannya Bunda

"bun.."

"oh Pak Juned bisa bantuin saya hari ini?"

"bantuin apa ya bun?"

"itu ada yang lagi saya kerjain di laptop, tapi belom kelar semuanya tinggal dikiiiiit lagi dikiiiiiiit beneran cuma dikit lagi, jadi Pak Juned bantuin saya ngerjain yah? Saya mau keluar sebentar.."

"aman bun kalo buat Bunda mah.."

"oke pak oke makasih" Bunda nyalamin Pak Juned sambil keluar ruangan cepet-cepet, jadi Pak Juned yang sementara gantiin Bunda. Pas Bunda udah keluar Pak Juned malah nyiumin tangannya yang disalamin Bunda tadi..

"hmm.. pake parfum apa ya si Bunda, ntar tanya ah.." Pak Juned ngomong sendiri sambil ngeliatin laptopnya Bunda dan tetiba dia nganga

"INI YA BUN YANG NAMANYA DIKIT, IYA DIKIT" Pak Juned ngescroll terus kerjaannya Bunda dan dia cuma geleng-geleng kepala

FIGHTING PAK JUNED!

.

* * *

.

Rumah sakit, pukul 10.10 pagi

Bunda pergi ke ruangan VIP di tempat Pak Jojo dirawat pas abis nanya ama susternya. Sampe di depan pintu si Bunda malah cuma diri ga berani masuk, dia mau ngetok pintunya dan udah ngangkatin tangannya malah diturunin lagi, udah megangin pintunya tapi gajadi lagi, Bunda galau sendiri padahal cuma mau ngebuka pintu doang

Pas udah yakin akhirnya Bunda ngetok pelan dan ngebuka pintunya. Bunda masuk dan di ruangannya Pak Jojo dirawat malah ga ada orang, ga ada yang jagain Pak Jojo ternyata huhu.

"spada..."

"..."

Bunda manggilin tapi ga dijawab dan dia ngeliat Pak Jojonya lagi tiduran, di tangannya juga kepasang infusan. Bunda prihatin ngeliat Pak Jojo sakit tapi malah sendirian gada yang nemenin, Bunda duduk di kursi kecil di samping tempat tidurnya Pak Jojo. Walaupun sakit tapi tetep ga ngurangin kadar kegantengannya, Bunda cuma ngeliat Pak Jojo yang lagi tidur

Ga lama ada yang ngebuka pintu, susternya masuk sambil bawa tensimeter buat pasien dan senyumin Bunda yang lagi duduk

"maaf ibu, saya mau ngecek kondisi pasiennya sebentar yaa"

"i-iya suster silahkan.."

Susternya naikin lengan bajunya Pak Jojo yang bikin Pak Jojo malah kebangun, dia ngeliat ke susternya..

"oh suster.."

"dicek sebentar ya pak.."

"hmm iya—BUNDA?!" Pak Jojo kaget pas ngalihin wajahnya malah ngeliat Bunda yang lagi duduk cantik disampingnya

"hehe.." Bunda cuma nyengir

"bu-Bunda kapan dateng?" tanya Pak Jojo masih ga percaya

"baru juga semenit.."

"serius? Ga dari tadi kan—"

"pak saya sudah cek, pagi ini bapak udah minum obatnya?" susternya gangguin aje

"kayanya belum suster.." Pak Jojo ngejawab

"yaudah abis ini langsung diminum ya pak, saya permisi bu.." susternya pamit keluar

"iya suster.."

YESS TINGGAL BEDUA

"KALAU MAU SEMBUH YA MINUM OBAT" Bunda diri dan ngambil obat yang emang udah disiapin barengan ama sarapan buat pasien yang dikasi ke Pak Jojo, tapi dia cuma ngabisin sarapannya dan ga minum obatnya. Pak Jojo antara kaget ama ga percaya si Bunda malah jadi ngurusin dia

"ah iya bun saya tadi ketiduran jadi ga inget hehe—"

"BANYAK ALESAN, BANGUN" Bunda ngebantuin Pak Jojo buat bangun dan dia malah ikutan duduk di kasurnya sambil megangin obat buat Pak Jojo, mereka malah tatap-tatapan dulu

Tetiba ada efek bunga bunga pink bertebaran di sekitar mereka dan slowmotionnya juga menambah kesan drama, OKSIP CUT CUT

"Bunda.." Pak Jojo nyambung pas Bunda ngasih obat ke tangannya

"ayo cepet minum"

"airnya bun.. ntar saya keselek lagi.."

"ASTAGA IYA LUPA KAN" Bunda mukulin jidatnya dan diri ngambilin minum buat Pak Jojo, Pak Jojo senyum-senyum sendiri

"makasih bun.." sambung Pak Jojo pas Bunda ngasi gelasnya

"hmm.. pelan-pelan" Bunda ngeliatin terus gerak-geriknya Pak Jojo

KAWININ AJA PAK, KAWININ..

"Bunda beneran baru dateng?" Pak Jojo nanyain pas dia udah selesai minum, Bunda ngambil gelasnya dan balikin ke meja

"iya, saya baru aja nyampe... dan.. kok gada orang ya pak?"

"iya bun, saya emang cuma sendiri disini.."

"ngga lah, kan ada saya pak.."

"aduh hehe maksudnya keluarga saya emang tinggal di luar semua bun, ga ada yang di kota ini.."

"beneran pak?"

"iya, cuma ponakan saya doang bun.."

"aduh pak, yaudah ntar saya sering-sering deh nemenin Pak Jojo.."

"ah si Bunda.."

"hehe.. eh bapak tiduran aja istirahat biar cepet sembuh"

"tapi Bunda masih disini kan?"

"iya pak saya yang jagain hari ini hehe"

Pak Jojo balik baringan di tempat tidurnya tapi dia tidur ngadep ke Bunda dan mereka jadi malah banyak cerita tentang kehidupan pribadi yang ga mungkin diceritain di sekolah. Pak Jojo beda banget di sekolah ama di luar, dia malah sesekali ngegodain Bunda dan bikin si Bunda malu. Mungkin Bunda juga obatnya Pak Jojo jadi dia lebih banyak ketawa dan ngelupain kalo lagi sakit, Bunda juga nikmatin waktunya beduaan ama Pak Jojo

DUH ADUUH

Udah jam setengah dua siang, liat apa yang terjadi disini..

Pak Jojo ga tidur, Bunda yang tidur..

Bunda tiduran sambil duduk dan kepalanya dibaringin di kasurnya Pak Jojo, dan disana lah Pak Jojo puas-puasin ngeliat wajah cantiknya Bunda pas lagi tidur. Sesekali dia mainin rambutnya Bunda terus senyum-senyum sendiri dan jaraknya itu deket malah deket banget, Pak Jojo ga pernah ngerasa sebebas ini deketin Bunda, kalo di sekolah mah susah ada musuh bebuyutan ditambah siswa yang rusuh minta ampun kalo ngeliat Pak Jojo ama Bunda padahal cuma ngomong bentar doang..

.

*CKLEK*

"OOOOOMMMMM—"

"ssstttt! Tidur nih tidur"

"bu-Bunda? Si Bunda itu yang tidur?"

"hmm.. sendiri doang kan?"

"iya.. cie udah ngapain aja tadi?"

"kepo banget anak kecil"

"tadi aku udah telfonin eomma, jadi besok eomma kesini jengukin om.."

"hmm.."

"kok bisa pingsan sih semalem? Paginya aku liatin masih seger juga"

"gatau.. tiba-tiba aja, kurang istirahat kayanya" Pak Jojo nyeritain ke bocah yang udah naik ke atas tempat tidurnya sambil ikut baringan bareng dia, Pak Jojo bilang kalo dia emang lagi banyak kerjaan dan kurang tidur, makannya juga ga tepat waktu makanya pas dibawa ke rumah sakit Pak Jojo disaranin untuk stay dirumah sakit sampe pulih lagi

"si Bunda cantik ya om.." mereka berdua ngeliatin Bunda yang lagi tidur

"banget lah, cocok ga?"

"sama siapa? Sama om?"

"iya iya, gimana?"

"nggak, lebih cocok ama Pak Seungcheol hehe"

"DIH MALES. BALIK SANA KALO MILIHIN PAK SEUNGCHEOL" Pak Jojo ngelepasin tangan ponakannya yang ngelingkar di pinggangnya Pak Jojo

"iiih becanda pake ngambek lagi si om-om" dia malah rusuh di atas tempat tidur yang bikin si Bunda jadi kebangun, Bunda ngumpulin nyawa bentar dan ngucek-ngucek matanya sambil ngeliat dua manusia yang juga ngeliat ke dia

"hai bun enak tidurnya? Bunda cape ya? Pak Jojo nyusahin ya bun—"

"LOH ENON?! NGAPAIN?!"

"hehehe" Enon cuma nyengir dan terus melukin Pak Jojo dari belakang sambil baringan

"ponakan saya bun hehe" Pak Jojo juga ikutan nyengir

"APA?! ENON PONAKANNYA PAK JOJO?! KOK SAYA GATAU?" Bunda geleng-gelengin palanya mastiin dia ga mimpi

"emang gada yang tau bun hehe Bunda ga nyangka ya?" Enon nyambung

"ADUH JADI SAYA SELAMA INI... kenapa Pak Jojo ga bilangin saya?" Bunda masih ga nyangka

"kan tadi saya udah bilangin Bunda.."

"LAH ITU TAPI KAN PAK JOJO GA BILANGIN KALO ITU ENOOON"

"yah Bundanya kan ga nanya..."

"bener juga..." mereka malah ngetawain Bunda "eh non turun sini, orang lagi sakit itu.." Bunda manggilin Enon biar duduk deket dia

"gamau hehe" Enon malah makin melukin Pak Jojo

"heheh—AH ADUH ADUUH" teriak Pak Jojo, si Enon ga sengaja nyenggol tali infusnya sampe ketarik

RUSUH BANGET NIH ANAK

"IH ENON TURUN LAH BUNDA NGERI KAMU GABISA TENANG GITU" Bunda akhirnya narikin Enon paksa buat turun dari kasurnya Pak Jojo, Enon turun sambil cemberut

"oooommm~"

"apaan? Udah makan kamu? Eh Bunda belom makan juga kan?"

"bagi duit makanya..." Enon ngerengek minta duit ke Pak Jojo

"yaudah sana ambil duit om deket situ" Pak Jojo nunjukin tasnya di atas sofa "beliin Bunda langsung.. om nitip yakult sama ore—"

"Bunda mau Enon beliin apa?" Enon langsung motongin

"buat kamu aja Bunda lagi diet hehe.."

"BELIIN NASI PADANG AE NON, DIET DIET LAGI, GA USAH DIET AH BUNDA" Pak Jojo lanjutin

"ih pak orang lagi program ini" Bunda sewot

"program apanya, ntar sakit kaya saya lagi.. mau?"

"engga.."

"makanya Bunda makan gausah diet dietan ga guna itu mah bun.." Pak Jojo nasehatin, Bunda sebenernya laper juga tadi pagi ga sempet sarapan langsung cuss ke sekolah, sok diet lagi ahelah bun udah cantik juga

Pas udah selese dengerin Pak Jojo ama Bunda, Enon jalan ke sofa dan ngebuka tasnya Pak Jojo sambil nyariin dompetnya, dia enak aja ngambil duit lebih-lebih padahal cuma mau beli makanan doang

"OM TAMBAHIN BELI KUOTA YA" lanjut Enon sambil ngeliatin duit yang dia ambil dari dompetnya Pak Jojo

"iya, cepet sana Bunda udah laper.." mau nolak juga gimana:"

"okee Bunda tungguin ya jangan balik—"

*DRRT DRRTT*

Enon ngambil hapenya yang getar di dalem saku, dia ngeliat namanya dan langsung senyum..

"halooo siapa disana? Hehe"

 _"apaan sih non"_

"kenapa nelfon? Kangen ya?"

 _"lo dimana? Temenin gue makan dong.."_

"yaah guenya di rumah sakit Boo" OOH SI BOO YANG NELFON, PANTES

 _"elo sakit?!"_

"bukan gue, Pak Jojo.. jadi lo gimana dong?"

 _"yaa gimana.. nanti ajalah nungguin lo balik"_

"gaboleh! sekarang aja lo makannya"

 _"males, gada elonya.."_

"duh Boo, ntar sakit kek Pak Jojo tuh" Enon nunjukin Pak Jojo, padahal Boo juga gabisa liat, Enon ketularan gesreknya Udin nih

 _"tapi gue maunya ditemenin lo.."_

KALIAN INI

"ah gini aja deh, gue mau keluar juga beli makan buat Bunda, lo nyusul ke rumah sakit ntar kita ketemuan di rumah sakit aja, gue beliin lo makanan juga sekalian.. gimana?"

 _"ada Bunda disana?"_

"e-eh.." Enon ngeliat Bunda, Bunda ngangguk sambil senyum ke Enon

 _"oi"_

"ada ada, lo kesini aja disuruh Bunda juga, ntar gue smsin ruangannya"

 _"oke baiklah gue langsung otewe nih.."_

"iya hati-hati Boo, gue gamau lo kenapa-kenapa"

 _"iya lo juga oke?"_

"hmm lafyu"

 _"DIH, BYE"_ Boo nutup telfonnya, padahal seneng

Enon masukin lagi hapenya ke saku dan masang jaketnya..

"oooh jadi kamu ama Boo sekarang non? om bilangin eomma ah" Pak Jojo ngegodain Enon

"apaan sih so tau, urusan anak muda juga"

"Bunda masih muda kali non, Pak Jojo aja yang tua" Bunda kekeuh, Pak Jojo cuma ketawa doang sambil ngelirik Bunda

Lirikan matamu menarik hati~ oh senyumanmu—ok stop

"udah sana pergi non, udah jam berapa ini belom makan"

"IYA AH BAWEL, BILANG AJA MAU BEDUAAN"

SKAK MAT ENON! MANTAAAF

Ga lama Enon pergi Pak Jojo tinggal bedua lagi ama Bunda, mereka malah ceritain Enon ama Boo dan malah ngetawain gimana malu-malunya anak kecil kalo lagi suka-sukaan, ga sadar padahal yang bicarain juga gitu. Abis itu ga lama Bunda ke toilet bentar dan ninggalin Pak Jojo

.

*CKLEK..*

"samlekum..."

"oh Boo? Masuk masuk sini" Boo yang dateng, Pak Jojo manggilin dan si Boo masuk sopan banget

"bapak kenapa? Kok bisa..." Boo jalan ke tempat tidurnya Pak Jojo sambil ngeliat kesian

"udah bapak gapapa, nungguin Enon ya? Ciee.."

"a-ah engga ih bapak.. kok Enon bisa dateng kesi—"

*cklek* pintu kamar mandi kebuka dikit, Boo langsung ngeliat

"EH BUNDAAAA" sapa Boo ngeliat Bunda yang cuma ngintip dikit dari pintu "Bunda ngapain disana? ayo sini dong"

"a-aah hehe Boo sini bentar dong" Bunda manggilin, diliat dari wajahnya sepertinya dia panik hm

"ngapain bun?" Boo heran

"Bunda kenapa?" tanya Pak Jojo juga ga ngerti

"AH GAPAPA PAK HEHE, BOO SINI!" Bunda manggilin maksa mau ga mau Boo nurutin

"Bunda kenapa?" tanya Boo, Bunda narikin Boo lebih deket dan ngebisikin

"...tolong beliin Bunda pembalut dong.."

ASTAGA

"...yang ada sayapnya apa engga?"

ASTAGA LEBIH PARAH ANAKNYA

"yang pake sayap gapapa.. ambil card Bunda di tas sana, kalo ga bisa pake duit kamu dulu ntar Bunda ganti, Bunda lagi ga megang cash ini, cepetan ya sayang.."

Pak Jojo cuma ngeliatin ga ngerti Bunda ama Boo bisik-bisikan di depan pintu kamar mandi..

"oke oke bun.. Bunda di dalem aja nih?"

"iya gapapa Bunda tungguin disini aja, kamu cepet makanya"

Akhirnya Boo balik ke kursi dan buka tasnya Bunda, dia ngambil card yang dibilangin Bunda tadi..

"lah lah ngapain itu buka-buka tas Bunda?" Pak Jojo nanyain

"urusan perempuan pak, si Bunda jan dipanggilin keluar oke?"

"HA?—ooh iya iya ngerti hehe.."

"ngerti kan? Tos dulu kalo gitu" Pak Jojo malah ngeladenin dan mereka tos sambil nyengir

"BOO CEPETAN!" teriak Bunda dari kamar mandi

"I-IYA IYA INI JALAN BUN" Boo ngacir keluar kamar rumah sakit dan lari-larian ke apotek depan rumah sakit aja yang deket

Selama ditinggal Boo Pak Jojo nepatin janjinya buat ga manggilin Bunda keluar, dia cuma diem ngebayangin ntar mesti gimana pas Bunda keluar, kan ga enak kalo Bunda malu ama Pak Jojo, Bunda yang malu malah Pak Jojo yang ga enak. HM

"BUNDA ARE U OKAY?" Pak Jojo manggilin akhirnya

"YES YES PAK OKAY" Bunda ngejawab dari dalem

*cklek* pintu kamarnya kebuka lagi

"si Boo udah nyampe belom?" Enon belom masuk sampe tiga langkah langsung nanyain Boo, dia masuk sambil bawain makan sama jajanan banyak buat ngemil, ga sia sia ngambilin duitnya Pak Jojo tadi non ngahah

"Boo? Belom tuh.." jawab Pak Jojo

"SERIUS? KOK LAMA BANGET? ADUH.." Enon panik dan langsung ngambil hapenya di saku lagi padahal masih nentengin pelastik banyak tetep ga peduli. Enon telfonin Boo, dia panik, Pak Jojo senyum-senyum

"GA DIANGKAT AH KENAPA LAGI NIH ANAK"

Coba telfon lagi non

"OM KOK GA DIANGKAT SIH TELFONNYA"

"lah mana om tau" Pak Jojo merhatiin Enon terus, usil juga ternyata

"OOOMM!"

"kenapa sih?!"

"GA DIANGKAT INI MASA BELOM NYAMPE DARI TADI JUGA KAN GA JAUH"

"macet kali.."

"GA MACET KOK ADUH BOO LO KEMANA SIH"

"nyasar kali"

"IH APAAN DIA TAU JUGA UDAH AKU SMSIN TADI KAMARNYA"

"lagi ketemuan ama yang lain kali"

"AAAAH GA MUNGKIN GA MUNGKIN HAHA"

Panik udah panik si Enon, matanya sampe merah pen nangis gegara ngebayangin si Boo yang aneh-aneh, Enon masih coba telfonin Boo dan masih nentengin semua pelastik makanannya. NICE NON NICE

*CKLEK*

Boo ngebuka pintu terus masuk ke kamar dan langsung lari ke arah kamar mandi sambil ngos-ngosan

"hah hah buuuun ini buka pintunya" Boo manggilin—

Enon langsung nyamperin dan melukin si Boo

Lebay lu non lebaaay

"EH EH APAAN LO, LEPASIN—"

*cklek* lagi

Bunda ngebuka pintu kamar mandinya

"mana?"

"ini.." Boo ngasi ke Bunda sambil masih dipelukin Enon

"LAH KALIAN NGAPAIN, AH BODO GANTI DULU" Bunda sewot dan malah keceplosan bilang 'ganti' terus nutupin lagi pintunya

"—lo kemana aja kenapa lama banget, lo gapapa kan?"

"IH ENON LEPASIN LAH SESEK GUE ABIS LARI-LARIAN"

"lo darimana sih? Kenapa lari-larian?" Enon ngelepasin Boo dan mulai interogasinya

"hah dari apotek gue.."

"ngapain ke apotek? Lo gapapa kan?"

"iya gue gapapa non gapapaaa, buat Bunda tadi.."

"terus kenapa telfon gue ga dijawab?"

"gue buru-buru non balik ke sini"

"astaga...LAH TADI OM BILANG—"

"hehe.." Pak Jojo nyengir lagi

"TEGANYA" Enon langsung lemes ternyata dia diusilin ama Pak Jojo, baryaw non. Boo kecapean dia langsung duduk di sofa deket jendela sambil ngipas ngipasin pake tangannya karena keringetan abis lari, untung ga kejengkang lagi kan Boo...

Enon juga letakin plastiknya di atas meja kecil di sudut kamar dan ngambilin minum terus dikasi ke Boo

"cape ya?"

"hm" Boo ngangguk

"kenapa juga pake lari" Enon ngedorong pelan jidatnya Boo

AWH

"kudu lari, si Bunda emergency tau"

"emang Bunda kenapa?"

"lagi dapet" jawab Boo santai

"..." semua tetiba hening

"kok diem? Biasa kali perempuan.."

IYA PEREMPUAN

"ahhaha iya iya biasa, yaudah ayo makan kesian elonya udah kelaperan lari lari lagi" ajak Enon

"tunggu bentar cape gue.." Boo nyender lagi ke sofanya sambil ngatur nafasnya

"uwuw sian.." Enon malah ngusapin mukanya Boo, Boonya diem aja—

"BETEWE KOK LO BISA DISINI?" Boo akhirnya sadar setelah sekian lama/?

*cklek* Bunda keluar dan semua pada ngeliatin

"kenapa? Ayo makan" ajak Bunda santai abis keluar dari kamar mandi

KIRAIN MALU-_-

Enon diri dari sofa dan malah ditarikin lagi ama Boo, dia keduduk lagi

"JAWAB GUE DULU"

"jawab apa?"

"kenapa lo bisa disini?"

"ngeliatin Pak Jojo."

"kok tumben?"

"tumben gimana? Kan lagi sakit ya gue liatin.."

"iya sih.. tapi kok... tumben... kan Pak Jojo..." Boo mikir keras

"ayolah makan dulu.."

Akhirnya mereka pada makan minus Pak Jojo karena makannya Pak Jojo harus dikontrol rumah sakit dulu gabisa dari luar jadi dia cuma ngeliatin aja sambil minum yakult yang dipesen tadi. Kalo makan aja pada diem, si Bunda lagi abis duluan tadinya sok diet pas makan paling cepet selese ga pake jaim lagi ya bun.

"non ga beli oreo? Kan om suka" Pak Jojo nanyain Enon yang lagi makan, dia ngefreeze

"jangan ada oreo diantara kita om..." gimana mau dibeliin ngeliat bungkusan oreo aja si Enon udah merinding duluan

"OHOKK APA? OM? OM?! OOOOMMMM?!" Boo ngerespon lebay

"udah abisin dulu, ntar gue jelasin.."

"ya tuhan apalagi ini..." tapi Boo tetep ngelanjutin makannya, laper cyin

Ga pake nunggu lama akhirnya late lunch Enon Boo ama Bunda selese, mereka beres dan nyantai lagi sambil jagain Pak Jojo. Bunda duduk nyender di sofa karena kekenyangan, gagal diet gegara nasi padang Enon ganahan pengen diabisin

"NON? SINI.." Boo duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya Pak Jojo sambil manggilin Enon, mau nagih penjelasan. Enon dateng dan duduk di kasurnya Pak Jojo, pas duduk dia ngecek dulu panasnya Pak Jojo sambil nyentuh jidatnya

"Masih panas om, tidur aja gih ini ga turun panasnya dari tadi" suruh Enon

"Iya Pak Jojo disuruh tidur dari tadi gamau, apa karna ada saya ya?" Bunda nyambung

"ENGGA LAH BUN.. Ntar kalo saya tidur Bundanya pergi lagi.."

"Engga pak saya ga kemana mana kok, bapak tidur aja"

Akhirnya Pak Jojo setuju juga buat tidur karna emang sejak Bunda dateng tadi dia ga tidur karna gamau keilangan momen momen bareng Bunda yang bakal jarang banget didapet kalo di sekolah, makanya Pak Jojo bela belain buat ga tidur demi ngeliat Bunda. Nah sekarang dia udah mau dibujukin buat istirahat dan Bunda juga ikutan tidur lagi di sofa yang dia dudukin

SIAP MAKAN TIDUR AE YA BUN

Cuma tinggal Boo ama Enon masih di tempat yang sama

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya Boo

"Gimana apanya"

"AH MALES LAH ENOOON PAKE NANYA BALIK LAGI"

"iya iya canda ah, Pak Jojo itu om gue.. dia adiknya eomma, jadi gue ponakannya Pak Jojo ya makanya gue manggilnya om, jelas kah?"

"Ooh... Tapi kok gue gatau?"

"Emang gada yang tau, Bunda juga baru tau tadi hehe"

"Pinter banget nyimpennya"

"Ga disimpen Boo, gada yang nanya juga kan"

"Kalo anak anak tau gimana?"

"Ya gapapa dong.."

"Yaudah ntar malem ajakin sini boleh dong?"

"Hmm bilangin bawa makanan"

"Makan aja yang lo pikirin.."

"Iya tapi gue mikirin lo juga kok"

MULAI MULAAI

"Eh non Pak Jojo udah punya pacar belom?" Yah ngalihin

"Lah kenapa? Lo ngeceng om gue? GA BOLEH LAH AMA PONAKANNYA AJA GA KALAH GANTENG JUGA" jawab Enon pede, Boo cuma ngeliatin males Enon yang duduk di depannya

"Ga gitu non yaelah.. Kita jodohin aja ama Bunda"

"Jodohkuu~ maunya ku dirimu~" Enon tetiba kesambet Mas Anang, dia nyanyi sambil nyolek nyolekin Boo

"Enon gue serius juga malah dibecandain"

"Becanda doang yang, Bunda yang dapet elonya yang sensi"

"Yang yang palalo peyang"

"Nah kan.. Baru juga dibilangin"

"Au ah.."

"Kita ga ngerti cinta cintaan orang dewasa udah biarin aja mereka ama dunianya"

"Ih ga gitu non, jodohin gitu maksud gue"

"Iya gue ngerti..."

Dan ngedatenya Enon ama Boo kali ini diisi sama percakapan serius buat ngejodohin Bunda ama Pak Jojo, Boo pro dan Enon kontra. Enon males ngebahas yang beginian, dia maunya ngebahas tentang dia ama Boo. Tapi Boo maksa buat tetep jodohin dua orang yang lagi sama sama tidur dan pastinya ga denger pembicaraan mereka.

.

Udah sore akhirnya Bunda mutusin buat pamit balik ke rumah, padahal rencananya cuma ngeliat bentar tadi pagi dan balik ke sekolah lagi, eh ini malah keterusan sampe sore. Bunda mah ga perlu khawatir kalo di sekolah gada dia, semua pasti aman selama ada Pak Seungcheol karena dia bakal ngurusin semuanya dan juga Pak Juned yang udah dipastiin jadi penyelamat buat kerjaannya Bunda

"Pak saya balik dulu ya udah sore, hamster saya juga belom dikasi makan itu dirumah, bapak cepet sembuh ya, obatnya jangan lupa diminum biar bisa balik ke sekolah lagi. Istirahat dan jangan ganjen ama suster susternya, oke?" Bunda pesen panjang lebar ke Pak Jojo

"Iya Bunda makasi banget udah mau jengukin saya, saya malah seneng banget Bunda disini hehe.. Iya aman itu bun, Bunda baliknya hati hati ntar kalo udah sampe rumah sms saya ya?" elah modus

"Iya pak, ntar kalo udah dirumah saya kasi tau deh.. Enon Boo Bunda balik duluan, jangan tidur kemaleman lagi yaa" sambung Bunda sarkastik, hm begadang jangan begadang~

DIKIT DIKIT NYANYI KEK BANG IPUL AE THOR

"hehe aman buun, Bunda hati-hati yaa" jawab Boo

"iya Bunda sorry kita ngerepotin Bunda yah" Enon nyambung

"ga ngerepotin kok enoon, udah Bunda duluan yah ciao" Bunda keluar dengan anggunnya sambil disenyumin ama Pak Jojo

Tinggal bertiga, semua pada diem dan cuma liat-liatan doang juga bosen gatau mau ngapain.

"non apa gue balik aja ya?" Boo nanya

"YAAAH:("

"udah sore gerah pengen mandi.." jawab Boo ngeluarin hapenya "ntar malem gue—ANJIR CARDNYA BUNDA LUPA" dan dia ngeluarin cardnya Bunda dari saku yang lupa dibalikin tadi, Enon ama Boo tatap-tatapan

"lo tau yang ada dipikiran gue kan?" tanya Boo

"iya tau.." jawab Enon sambil senyum licik

"AYO—"

"OII OI" panggil Pak Jojo, Enon ama Boo langsung lemes "SINI BIAR OM AJA YANG BALIKIN"

"tapi om:("

"GA ADA TAPI TAPIAN ENON, SINI"

"yah pak..."

"jangan pake punyanya Bunda, pake punya bapak aja ntar, mau ngapain lagi?"

"jajan.." jawab Enon, akhirnya Boo ngasi cardnya Bunda ke Pak Jojo

"udah nanti malem aja.."

"naaah iya bener nanti malam hahah" Enon riang gembira karena dia udah ngerencanain buat ngajakin temen yang lain buat dateng jengukin Pak Jojo, sekalian ngumpul lagi. Biar Pak Jojo juga ga sunyi-sunyi amat kan.

Ga lama Boo mutusin buat balik ke asrama walaupun harus ngebujuk Enon dulu yang gamau ditinggal balik ama Boo. Padahal ntar malem Boo juga bakal balik lagi ke rumah sakit bareng yang lain, emang dasarnya si Enon gamau sendirian. Tapi akhirnya dibolehin juga setelah Boo maksa kalo dia 'butuh mandi' dan Enon juga ngertiin. Boo balik sendiri dan Enon tinggal di rumah sakit, dia juga udah bawa bajunya pas dateng tadi siang jadi bisa sekalian mandi disana tanpa ninggalin omnya, sayang om jojo sayang om jojo~

.

Setelah tadi sore Boo datengin satu-satu kamar temen-temennya buat ngasi tau kalo ntar malem jengukin Pak Jojo di rumah sakit dan ngasi tau kalo si Enon itu sebenernya ponakan Pak Jojo karena pas diajakain reaksi mereka pada sama yaitu _'ngapain si Enon disana? tumben'_ nah pada janjian tuh semuanya jam 7 udah stay di depan kamar masing-masing buat berangkat bareng, walaupun pada ngaret karna pada nungguin Udin bereksperimen dengan benda pusakanya yang kita kenal dengan nama 'pomade'.

.

* * *

.

Rumah sakit, 7.25 malem

Jam kunjung tutup 5 menit lagi dan mereka jalan dengan santainya di koridor rumah sakit sambil bawain buah-buahan dan segala macem makanan yang biasa dibawa buat jengukin orang sakit, mereka tau Pak Jojo ga bakal makan semuanya dan mereka juga yang bakal ngabisin..

PINTERR EMANG

Pas masuk ruangan VIP ada satpam yang ngejagain di luar dan ngalangin mereka buat masuk karena jumlahnya kebanyakan-_- iya itu Boo, Udin, Aming, Wonu, Dika, ama Hosh.

"eh dek mau kemana? Piknik ke taman sana, ini rumah sakit"

"yee kita juga tau pak ini rumah sakit" jawab Wonu

"iya siapa juga yang mau piknik" sambung Hosh

"tapi pasien ga boleh dijenguk rame-rame, itu peraturannya." Satpamnya bilang

"tapi pasien yang bakal kita jenguk ga suka kesunyian pak.. dia bakal cepet bosen dan proses pemulihan juga bakal lama kalo moodnya ga bagus.. bapak juga bosen kan kalo lagi tugas sendirian?" ini Boo

"iya sih"

"nah begitu pak, kesehatan itu bukan cuma dateng dari obat-obatan yang dia minum, tapi juga dari orang orang yang ada disampingnya dan ngebikin dia semangat lagi, kalo moodnya bagus dia juga bakal cepet sembuh"

BISA BANGET BOO NGOMONGNYA

"tapi emang peraturan untuk pengunjung begitu" satpamnya kekeuh, salam kekeuh dari author pak ngaha

"kita ga perlu peraturan pak, kita perlu ngeliat pasien sekarang" sambung Aming

"bapak kalo sakit seneng ga sih kalo ada orang yang ngehibur?" tanya Boo

"seneng lah"

"nah makanya, ini kita mau ngehibur pasiennya.."

"aduuh gimana ya, saya juga takut ngelanggar peraturan" kata pak satpamnya

"udah pak, ini ada jco buat bapak aja biar bapak ga bosen tugas sendirian, oke?" Aming relain baby jco yang mereka beli buat pak satpamnya, tapi gapapa masih ada tiga kotak lagi

PARAH DAH SI AMING

"tapi tetep ga boleh masuk rame—" jawab satpamnya abis ngeliat isi baby jconya

"RAME? CUMA KITA KOK PAK HAHA" ternyata yang lain udah pada masuk pas satpamnya ga ngeliat karena lagi fokus ama box orange di tangannya, jadi cuma tinggal Aming ama Udin diluar

"EH-EH ITU ITUU—" kata satpamnya gelagapan sambil nunjukin sebagian yang udah masuk

"ayo din" pas satpamnya panik, Aming narikin tangan Udin masuk ke ruangan VIP terus ngikutin yang lain ke kamarnya Pak Jojo

HEBAT KALIAN HEBAAAT *tepuk tangan*

Sampe di kamar Pak Jojo

"SAMLEKUUUUM" Hosh

"HAIIII OOOOMMM!" om? Oke ini Udin

"ENOOOOOOONNNN" Boo

"HALOOOO" Dika

"WAAAAWWW GEDE" Wonu

"apa yang gede?" Aming

Mereka masuk ke ruangan Pak Jojo berasa masuk kelas, rusuh.

"oh udah dateng?" Pak Jojo ga kaget, dari luar udah kedengeran

"HAAAAIIII AKHIRNYA GUE NUNGGUIN DARI TADI JUGA" bales Enon, trus mereka langsung berpelukan ala teletubbies

Abis itu pada nyamperin Pak Jojo sambil ngeliat gimana kondisinya, Pak Jojo mah ngeri ngeri seneng dikelilingin sama jiwa muda/? gini dan juga kamarnya jadi rame, ga cuma ngeliatin wajah galaunya Enon doang kaya tadi.

"bapak kenapa pak?"

"gapapa kan pak ga sakit kan?"

"boleh panggil om ga pak?" masih Udin

"bapak mau donat?"

"atau bapak mau anggur?"

"atau jangan-jangan bapak mau saya ya?" mabol lo Hosh mabok

Pak Jojo ketawa ngeliat murid-muridnya yang cakep tapi sayang pada gesrek lagi pada ngumpul deket dia sambil terus nanya-nanya ga jelas

"iya bapak gapapa, lusa juga kayanya udah boleh pulang"

"iya pak di rumah sakit makanannya ga enak ya pak?"

"ngeri ga pak kalo sendiri?"

"bapak kalo pipis gimana?"

"tapi bapak kok tetep ganteng pas sakit? Apa rahasianya?"

"udah dijengukin Bunda belom pak?"

GILA AJA NGEJAWAB SATU YANG NANYA SEABREK

"ya gimana enak ga enak sih, udah kok udah diliatin Bunda tadi, dah ah kalian makan sana bapak cape ngejawabnya:("

"YEEEE HAHAHAH"

Balik rusuh lagi kan, mari kita liat disana..

Enon ama Boo duduk di sofa, eh engga cuma Boo doang yang duduk di sofa dan Enon duduk di pahanya, gila aja masih lapang sebelahnya malah duduk di Boo/?

"lo emang mesti duduk disitu? Gabisa pindah?" tanya Boo males

"gabisa hehe" Enon ngejawab seadanya

"kenapa gabisa? Kan masih lapang lo liat aja tuh, turun"

"gamau, maunya disini"

"non.. ga malu diliatin?"

"kaya punya malu aja lo.."

"berat kali non"

"yaudah gantian, gue disitu elo yang disini" sambung Enon sambil nunjukin pahanya

"dih ogah gue"

"jan jutek jutek kali yang:("

"jan panggil panggil yang, gue bukan eyang lo oke?"

"tapi kan lo ay—"

"TURUUUUUN" Boo akhirnya ngedorong Enon, ga tahan lagi si Enon ngegodain mulu

"GAMAAUUUU"

"BERAAAAATTT"

"GA BERAAAAT"

"KAKI GUE SAKIIIITTTT"

"BOHOOOOOONGGGG"

"BENERAAAAAN"

"TAHAAN"

"AAAAAAKKKK—"

"DIEM WOI! RUSUH AMAT LO BEDUA" teriak Hoshi yang dari tadi ga tahan ngeliat Enon ama Boo dorong-dorongan di sofa kaya anak kecil, ga sadar juga lagi di rumah sakit masih berasa di asrama aja bisa rusuh sesukanya wakaka

"eh i-iya sorry, ELO SIIH" jawab Boo sambil ngedorong Enon sampe keduduk di sofa lagi

"hai om, sehat om?" sambung Enon pas dia ngeliat Pak Jojo yang ternyata juga merhatiin mereka berdua, Pak Jojo cuma ngasi isyarat buat diem pake telunjuknya, Enon cuma nyengir watados

Ga lama suasananya balik kaya biasa lagi setelah acara dorong-dorongan bocah ala Enon ama Boo tadi

Udin masih duduk deket Pak Jojo sambil duduk di kasurnya dan ngebujuk Pak Jojo buat ngebolehin Udin manggilin om sama kaya Enon. Jurus rayuan maut akhirnya nyelametin Udin, bukannya Pak Jojo demen dia malah ga sanggup ngeliat Udin yang di manis-manisin gitu

"pak boleh doong" mulai Udin dengan muka disedih-sedihin

"boleh apaan?"

"manggil om, om jojo. Boleh doong om biar sama kaya Enon tuh"

"apa enaknya manggil om"

"iya biar kaya lebih muda aja gitu manggilnya om"

"YA EMANG SAYA MASIH MUDA"

"engga, kalo bapak kan kayanya udah jadi bapak-bapak"

"yaudah ah terserah kamu aja, tapi inget kalo di sekolah harus manggil bapak, ngerti?"

"ngerti om yehehe"

Akhirnya Pak Jojo ngebolehin Udin manggil om asal di luar lingkungan sekolah. Selamet din dapet om baru..

Dan disana Aming Wonu Hoshi Dika duduk bareng sambil becanda dan ngabisin makanan yang awalnya buat Pak Jojo dan berakhir di dalem perut mereka. Wonu ngeliat Hosh seneng banget becanda bareng Dika, dia bener-bener ngebuktiin ke Wonu bakal berubah. Wonu diem-diem senyum tapi malah ketauan Aming

"ngapain senyum-senyum?"

"hah apa? Siapa yang senyum?"

"lo tadi senyum.."

"kaga, perasaan lo doang kali"

Terus hening..

Di boxnya cuma tinggal 3 donat dan—

"punya gue." Tunjuk Hosh ke donat tiramissunya

Demennya author tuh tiramissu, bedua dong Hosh:(

"hmm.." Dika ngambil donat green tea yang lagi nganggur

Pas Wonu mau ngambil donat yang paling terakhir, eh keduluan sama Aming. Tangannya kegantung di atas box kosong dan dia ngeliat ke depan dengan posisi yang ga berubah disana Dika ama Hoshi dengan smirknya ngeliat ke Wonu..

"siapa cepet dia dapet.."

Terus Wonu narik tangannya canggung sambil deathglare ke Aming yang masih megangin donatnya sambil senyum-senyum, belom dimakan ama dia.. masih disenyumin..

BAGI KEK SEGIGIT SEGIGIT GITU, YE KAN WON?

"kenapa? Mau ya?" tanya Aming

"engga.."

"ini gue bagi, dikit doang tapi ya"

"hmm" Wonu ngangguk

"YEE TADI KATANYA GAMAU" Dika motongin, Aming ama Hoshi ngakak

"teganya kalian.." sambung Wonu, malu abis lah

"ming bagi kali ming.." Hoshi ngebelain

"iya ini juga mau ngebagi dari tadi.. ambil ya hyung" Aming langsung gigitin donatnya, gigitin doang ga dimakan, jadi si Wonu disuruh ngambil pake mulut juga yang sisi sebelahnya... semacem pepero kiss game, tapi pake donat.. sungguh ini bisa dicoba gaes...

"IH GAMAU LAH" Wonu sok nolak

"ih gapapa kali hyung, kan asik" Dika manasin

"ASIK ASIK APANYA" sik asik sik asik dengan dirimu~

"sayang won, donatnya Aming coklat lagi.. kan lo suka" Hoshi mancing

"iya sih..." Wonu ngelirik ke Aming

"cegheeett! (cepeeett!)" ah Aming ga sabaran aah

Sumpah, kalo itu bukan kesukaannya Wonu dia ga bakal mau ngelakuin ini... di depan temen temennya. Kalo cuma bedua Aming mah gas aja langsung, nyosor nyosor dah.

"hape hapee" Hoshi ngebisikin sambil ngodein Dika buat ngeluarin hape, buat apa? Buat mengabadikan momen indah yang hasilnya bakal jadi kartu AS buat soondika entar, boleh lah yaa boleh

"eeh iya iya bentar" Dika cepet-cepet mencetin ikon 'Camera' di layar hapenya "naah ngahahaha, cepet hyung" dia senyum licik, Wonu ga sadar si Dika megang hape yang kameranya udah ready dari tadi

"LO JANGAN KEDIP KEDIP, OKE?" perintah Wonu, Aming ngejawab sambil ngangguk gaje

Apa salahnya ngedip won -_-

Akhirnya momen yang ditunggu, Wonu maju dan dia cuma fokus ke donatnya aja kalo fokus ke Aming ntar dianya salting, udah dekeeett... dikit lagi... Aming udah senyum-senyum... terus Wonuuu... iyaakkkk... seupil lagi—

"tunggu, lo ga ngerekam kan dik?"

KOCAK

DIA BERHENTI

HAJIMA HAJIMA HAJI HAJIMA

GA NGEREKAM KOK, CUMA MOTOIN

"OOH ENG-ENGGAK LAH PEDE AMAT LO HYUNG NGAHAH... ah kampret" si Dika yang salting, hampir aja ketahuan, Dika ngasi hapenya ke Hosh karena dia udah dicurigain duluan ama Wonu

"oh yaudah..." demi badak di 052, si Wonu percaya aja ama yang dibilang Dika

Dengan santainya Wonu ngelanjutin karena godaan donat yang melebihi apapun itu, dia enak aja narikin wajahnya Aming dan langsung makan donatnya, detak jantungnya Aming udah gabisa diajak kompromi karena Wonu main nyosor aja sampe hidungnya nyentuh hidung Wonu, DAN TAU APA? Si Wonu sengaja gigitin lama banget sambil natapin matanya Aming dan pas mau ngelepasin dia malah ngewink si Aming dulu.

DEMI APA WONU, DEMI APA..

"hm enak ehehe, bagi lagi dong" Wonu ngambil lagi, ga pake mulut dia narik donatnya Aming pake tangan, Aming cuma dapet yang dia gigit doang karena masih belom 100% sadar dari adegan yang tadi

Dan disana Dika ama Hoshi cengo sambil ngeliatin Wonu, rencana awal bakal nistain Wonu buat motoin malah ga jadi karena Hoshi udah kaget duluan ngeliat kelakuannya Wonu. Dia ga inget lagi ama hape di tangannya dan dengan polosnya merhatiin Wonu sampe selese. Si Dika juga sama, ga nyangka kalo Wonu bakal seberani itu. Sungguh Dika harus tau kalo Wonu itu liar/?

.

*sari roti.. roti sari roti, sari roti.. roti sari roti*

"halo appa?"

Tunggu

Ini rumah sakit, kenapa ada yang jual roti? Dan kenapa ada yang ngejawab telfon?

Btw author dari tadi ngomongin makanan mulu ya, hm oke lanjut

Aming berdiri dan dia keluar dari kamar Pak Jojo sambil nelfon, semua tau itu telfon dari babenya. Dan jangan bilang itu ringtonenya Aming.. selama ini dimana-mana dia ga pernah pake ringtone dan cuma modal 'drrt drrtt' doang, kenapa sekarang...

Setelah hening berapa detik, suasana kamar Pak Jojo akhirnya pecah

"NGAHAHHHAHA YA TUHAN"

"GUA NGIRAIN BENERAN MASA ASTAGAAA UDAH MEGANGIN SAKU MAU BELI"

"WKAKAKAKKA SI AMING KELAKUAN"

"ah bapak jadi pengen.."

"BELI AMA AMING PAK WKWKAKAKAK"

"SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA"

"om udah minum obatnya?" di tengah-tengah suara ngakak yang gabisa diredam itu, Enon jalan sambil nanyain ke Pak Jojo. Dia ngeliat obat di atas meja

"OH IYA LUPA"

"kebiasaan" Enon ngambil air terus obatnya lagi sambil dikasi ke Pak Jojo "din geser dikit kek lo nempel mulu ama om gue" suruh Enon sambil nungguin Pak Jojo minum obatnya

"om gue juga kali" jawab Udin pede

REBUTAN DAH REBUTAN

Ga lama Aming masuk lagi, semua ngeliat geli karena ringtonenya yang anuin banget. Aming masuk dengan ekspresi bocah abis ngambil permen di warung tapi ga bayar, dia datar

"ehm gaes.. gue boleh balik duluan ga?" tanya Aming sambil garukin palanya

"lah kenapa?" Wonu langsung ngerespon

"lo gapapa kan?" tanya Dika

"iya gue baik-baik aja kok, jadi gue balik duluan boleh kan?"

Ga ada yang ngerti, abis dari nerima telfon dari 'Appa' si Aming moodnya langsung berubah. Temennya yang lain juga gamau nanya-nanya banyak karena udah ga enak duluan ngeliat ekspresinya begitu

"pak, saya balik ya sekarang? Semoga bapak cepet sembuh dan bisa ngajar lagi hehe" Aming cuma ngomong dari depan pintu sambil dadah-dadahin Pak Jojo

"yakin balik sekarang gamau barengan aja?"

"iya pak gapapa"

"ooh yaudah makasi udah dateng ya ming, hati-hati kamu baliknya"

"sip dah pak, gue duluan gaes bye" belom dijawab tapi Aming udah ngacir aja

Semua pada diem sama pikiran masing-masing, kenapa si Aming? Kenapa mendadak pengen balik ke asrama?

"kok perasaan gue ga enak ya.." Wonu yang ngomong

"sama, susulin aja hyung" sambung Boo

"gue takut dia malah ga pengen diganggu"

"tapi won kalo ada apa apa gimana" Hoshi juga ngerasain

"lo jangan nakutin dong"

"kaga gue mah ga nakutin, makanya lo mendingan nyusul aja sana"

"yaudah deh, gue liatin Aming dulu" Wonu juga ikut diri dan ngeliat ke Pak Jojo "pak, saya juga mau balik dulu, mau mastiin si Aming gapapa"

"iya mending temenin dia deh.. hati-hati won baliknya"

"iya pak, gewees ya buat bapak, saya balik pak" jawab Wonu sambil senyumin Pak Jojo

"hati-hati won.." ini Hoshi

"iyaa ntar kabarin kita" sambung Enon

"yoii tenaang, ntar gue kabarin.. gue duluan ya" akhirnya Wonu juga nyusul Aming balik ke asrama

Entahlah kenapa Aming gamau bilang ke temen-temennya apa yang sebenernya baru dia denger dari telfon itu, hm..

Selama jalan balik ke asrama Wonu sama sekali ga ngeliat Aming, apa dia balik sambil lari-larian? Atau dia ga langsung balik ke asrama dan malah ke tempat lain? Wonu gamau mikir yang aneh-aneh, yang penting mah sekarang dia balik dulu ke asrama dan mastiin si Aming ada disana

.

* * *

.

Pas nyampe depan kamar Wonu langsung ngebuka aja pintunya, bener pintunya ga dikunci yang nandain Aming udah nyampe duluan. Pas sampe di dalem si Aming lagi baringan sambil mijetin jidatnya, dia masih pake pakaian lengkap kaya di rumah sakit tadi, bahkan dia gatau kalo Wonu masuk

"ming.."

"oh hyung?" dia baru nyadar "kok balik?" Aming duduk

"lo gapapa kan? Jan bikin orang kawatir dong.."

"yaelah kan gue udah bilang gue gapapa hyung.."

"kenapa lo mendadak pengen balik?"

"sini.. lo duduk sini dulu" Aming nyaranin Wonu duduk disampingnya, Wonu nurut "ehm gini.." dia megangin bahunya Wonu

"lo nakutin gue sumpah deh ming"

"belum juga gue ngomong" Aming ngeliatin males

"ga aneh-aneh kan?"

"engga yang astaga lo mah parnoan gitu"

YANG YANG PALALO PEYANG. AH:"

"yaudah lanjut.."

"gue bakal balik ke rumah besok.. mungkin seminggu dua minggu"

"LAH?"

"appa udah nelfon Bunda juga, Bunda ngerti jadi ya gue dapet izin lama"

"KOK BISA DAPET? SEKOLAH LO GIMANA?"

"ntar gue tetep nerima tugas-tugas lewat email, jadi gue tetep dapet nilai walaupun kehadiran ga ada, ya paling buat nutupin absen gue lah"

ENAK BANGET IDUPNYA

"jadi.. jadi ntar gue sendiri dong?:("

"terus lo mau ikut bareng gue? Ga mungkin kali.. ya lo sendiri, kalo takut lo bisa ajak Boo tidur bareng disini atau lo yang kesana, gapapa kan?"

Dulu sendiri juga won

"tapi kenapa lama banget?"

"gatau si babe.." bohong, dasar..

Wonu diem sambil ngeliat Aming, dia gatau gimana nasibnya kalo ga ngeliat Aming selama itu. Karna selama ini dia udah kebiasaan apa-apa barengan jadi kalo tiba-tiba ngilang kaya gini Wonu juga bakal ngerasa lain..

"udah jan cengeng lo" Aming gabisa ngeliat Wonu lama-lama natapin dia kaya gitu, Wonunya cuma ngepout "ntar kalo kangen lo kan punya hape, telfon atau sms gue.. atau video call juga bisa kan?" Aming tetep nyemangatin walaupun di dalem itu nyess/? banget.

"ga gitu ming—"

"sini peluk gue dulu"

AH TAI TAII

*Jonghyun – So Goodbye langsung keputer*

SO GOODBYE DONT CRY AND SMILEEEEE

GASEUM SILIDEON~ SIGANDEUL MODUDA BONAEJULGEOYA~

SO GOODBYE, HARUMSEO~ WAE ITTONA~

NAN NAEGA PILYOHAE

I NEED YOUR LOVE AGAIN...

;"))

Wonu yang ditinggalin kenapa author yang sedih astaga ini beneran... ngefeel banget.. dah dah lanjut btw dengerin deh lagunya:")

Akhirnya mereka pelukan kaya teletubbies lagi.. ah engga, ini serius. Wonu jelas banget gamau ngelepasin dan gamau ditinggalin ama Aming keliatan dari dia meluknya tulus gitu. Aming juga meluk sambil nenangin kalo dia bakal balik secepetnya

"cepet balik.. gue gatau— gue gabisa kalo— hiks"

HAH SUDAHLAH GENG

"IHHH JAN NANGIS GITU LAH WON" ga manggil hyung lagi si Aming

"HIKS INGUSAN PEA"

"ALESAN"

"..." sambil meluk si Wonu diem-diem tetep ngehapus air matanya

"sudahlah nak, sudah..." dia ngehibur gaes

"ming..."

"hmm"

"besok..."

"iya besok?"

"besok jan pake ringtone itu lagi..."

"HAHAHAH ASTAGA IYE BENER, KENAPA PAKE BUNYI DI RUMAH SAKIT LAGI AAAK MALU GUE MALUUUU" Aming makin meluk Wonu karena keinget gimana 'sari roti'-nya bunyi di rumah sakit, mungkin dia iseng milih itu jadi ringtone tapi malah ga inget buat ganti lagi...

Adegan teletubbies selesai, Aming merhatiin Wonu yang nyoba ngalihin perhatiannya dan gamau ngeliat ke arah Aming.

"hyung... gue bakal kangen lo disana"

"..." Wonunya cuek aja

"hyung.."

"..."

"WON.."

"apaan?" akhirnya dia ngerespon juga

"kalo gue bisa gue juga ga pengen jauh-jauh dari lo—"

"gue masih ga ngerti alasan lo balik ke rumah buat apa, tapi gue gapapa kalo elo gamau bilang yang sebenernya, gue cuma pengen lo baik-baik aja disana, gue tau ini berlebihan banget tapi gue emang gamau lo ninggalin gue.."

"gue ga ninggalin hyung.. gue cuma—"

"iya iya gue ngerti ming, lo belom packing kan? Sini gue bantuin ayo" Wonu narikin tangannya Aming buat diri dan dia cuma lempem alias ga semangat ngikutin Wonu

Wonu ngebuka lemari pakaiannya Aming dengan wajah seneng yang dibuat buat

"nah, ayo cepet ma—" Wonu berhenti karena Aming melukin lagi.. dari belakang. Dia langsung nyesek lagi, udah usaha biar bikin Aming ga sedih tapi ga berhasil dan malah jadi gini. Wonu cuma diem dan ngebiarin Aming ngelepasin semua hal yang dia tahan sendiri, Wonu tau si Aming ada alesan sendiri buat ga ngasi tau Wonu apa yang sebenernya dia rasain dan Wonu juga ngerasa bahunya basah..

Stagah ming...

"maafin gue hyung.."

"..." Wonu diem dan cuma ngusapin tangannya Aming

"gue—"

"lo gausah kawatir, gue gapapa kok.."

"gue gamau ngerusak suasana di rumah sakit tadi makanya gue balik... dan lagi lagi elo yang dengerin gue disini.."

"..."

Wonu tetep diem gamau nyambung perkataannya Aming karena bakal bikin Aming tambah nyesek dan pasti Wonu juga bakal tambah sedih kalo Aming tetep ngebahas tentang ini. Dia ngebiarin aja si Aming nangis, tepatnya pura-pura gatau. Padahal tadi Wonu cuma nangis bentar langsung diejekin ama Aming dan liat sekarang...

.

Pas Wonu udah ngeyakinin kalo gada yang perlu dipikirin lagi barulah wajah cerianya Aming muncul, mereka emang pura-pura seneng aja biar suasananya juga enak, sama sama menjaga perasaan tepatnya.

"malem ini gue tidur bareng lo ya?" Aming nanya sambil nunjukin puppy eyes-nya

"gamau, elo mah tidurnya gabisa diem.."

"ih kok tau? Pasti lo sering merhatiin gue kalo tidur yaa"

"apaan, liat aja semalem di kamar Boo si Hosh maen disosor aje"

"yah itu lagi.. tapi kan kalo tidur bareng lo nyosor mah gapapa" Wonu ngeblush dia langsung ngebayangin

LO BAYANGIN APAN WON? ACIEE

"dih ngarep" Wonu lompat ke tempat tidurnya dan langsung ambil posisi ternyaman, Aming ngikutin

"geser dong.." Wonunya nurut dan Aming ikut baringan, gamau gamau iya juga si Wonu, kebiasaan emang-_-

Setelah dapet posisi mereka ga langsung tidur dan malah becanda bareng, cerita flashback pas awal-awal sekamar dulu, main game sampe tengah malem dan

"gue tau ini telat, gue juga udah pengen bilang ini dari dulu tapi momennya ga pas mulu.. gue.. gue sayang sama lo hyung.. asli gue udah bahagia banget bahkan cuma ngeliat lo doang.. gue-gue juga pengen lebih dari sekedar temen sekamar, gue pengen ngejagain lo gue pengen lo ngeliat gue doang bukan yang lain.. ehm.. lo ngerti kan?"

"hmm" Wonu ngangguk manis "akhirnya lo berani juga wkakaka"

"jan ketawain coba:(" Aming malu sendiri sama respon yang ditunjukin Wonu, ibaratnya si Aming harus ngumpulin keberanian dulu buat nyampein perasaannya ke Wonu

"HAHAHAHHAH ADUH PERUT GUE ANJIR NGAHAH MUKA LO GANANA ASTAGA HAHAHAH AN—hmmp" Aming nutupin mulutnya Wonu pake... pake tangannya lah masa pake bibir

"gue serius tau"

"hahah iya iya, lanjutin"

"jadi lo mau kan? Hmm"

"mau apaan?"

"itu anuu"

Ketularan Enon nih anu anu

"apaan?"

"IIIH MASA GA NGERTI"

"LAH ELO NGOMONG ANU ANU MANA GUE NGERTI, ANU ARTINYA BANYAK KALI.."

"anu apaan emang" plis ini tadi lagi confess kenapa malah ngomongin anu

"anu itu anu.."

"anu itu Aming Wonu" ANJIR IYA JUGA

"bisa banget emang.."

"jadi lo mau kan?"

"hmm buat lo mah gue iyain aja.." jawab Wonu sambil ngasi senyum tulus yang bikin Aming gemes sendiri bahkan dari first meetingnya

"ah gue emang udah tau lo pasti bakal mau, mana ada yang bisa nolak gue haha"

"DIIIIH PEDE AMAT EDAN"

"ciee jadi kita official dating dong yang.."

"YANG YANG PA— eh hahah lupa, iya ntar minta dispatch bikin jadi headline yah?"

"ga perlu dispatch mah udah jadi headline di hati gue aja;)" Wonu meleleh

"UDAH UDAH TIDUR LAH MING, GUE NGANTUK" jantung berasa mau copot, cari aman aja si Wonu

"night kiss dong yang.."

"gue udah tidur jadi ga denger"

LAH PEA

"oh yaudah kalo gitu gue nagih yang morning kiss aja besok pagi" Aming ngelirik Wonu sambil senyum-senyum 'ternyata mudah banget buat dapetin lo, kenapa ga dari dulu aja coba hihi' ucap Aming dalem hati, siapa suruh ga jadi jadi confess ngahaha

Dia lama ngeliatin Wonu yang udah tidur duluan, masih ga percaya ternyata orang yang awalnya menurut temen temen Aming dingin malah ternyata jadi orang yang paling bisa ngehangatin hatinya.. welcome to Aming's world, Jeon.

Dan pas mau tidur dia ngacakin dulu rambutnya Wonu abis itu dirapihin lagi.. masih ga percaya, masih seneng sendiri walaupun Wonu udah tidur, jantungnya masih ga karuan karena apa yang Aming rasain sekarang emang bener-bener luar biasa.. tapi ga lama Aming keinget besok kudu balik, ninggalin Wonu, ada asem asemnya gitu ya abis jadian malah harus pisah dulu..

Tapi Aming gamau sedih lagi karena udah ada Wonu yang bakal selalu ada buat dia. Aming megangin dan genggamin tangannya Wonu pake dua tangannya, dia harus tidur karna besok harus bangun cepet juga, jangan sampe pas bangun Wonu udah berangkat ke sekolah, mau nagih yang lain juga soalnya;)

"goodnight babe" gumam Aming

"night too... paboya" bales Wonu. lah

.

Gimana besok hari-harinya Wonu tanpa Aming?

Apa sebenernya yang bikin Aming balik ke rumah?

Harus kah Wonu nyimpen hubungannya ama Aming yang sekarang atau harus kah dia ngasi tau ke yang lain?

.

.

.

 _See ya in next chapter *smirk*_

* * *

Preview chap 6

 _"won lo ga tidur semalem?"_

 _"ming.. angkat telfon lo.."_

 _"hyung, ayo jalan"_

 _"Hosh gue ga bisa, bantuin gue..."_

 _"Pak Jojo ada apa sama Bunda?"_

 _"Boo tinggalin gue sendirian.."_

.

* * *

 **HAI BUAT READER TERSABAR YANG UDAH NUNGGUIN INI FF BUAT UPDATE LAGI.**

Iya iya author tau semua pada mau nagih jawaban author kenapa lama banget baru di update, baiklah author bakal curcol panjang lebar disini dan tanpa capslock tentunya biar ga ngeri ngeri amat ngebacanya

But, gimana chap 5-nya? Kepanjangan? Gatau ini kenapa bisa nyampe segini.. pas nulis mikirnya ah tambah dikit gapapa, dikit lagi deh, ah tambahin ini juga, ah ini kurang nih kayanya, makanya jadi kaya gini hasilnya TvT semoga aja ga bosen ya hewhew btw welcome new reader yang udah mampir di ff gaje ini, dan tetep pantengin/? Update terbarunya juga, cem apa aja thor

Sebenernya mau nambahin dikit lagi cuma takut kepanjangan jadi author cuma nambahin preview aja buat next chapternya, biar penasaran:p

Oke balik ke awal, jadi gini nih *reader merapat*.. jadi setahun lalu tepatnya bulan Desember, author udah ngelanjutin ini ff kalo ga salah udah 10 lembar gitu, itu pas abis uas dan tetiba author diajakin buat holiday, siapa juga yang bakal nolak kan yaudah akhirnya author langsung liburan sekalian ngelupain soal-soal uas yang bikin mules.. pas balik author mau ngelanjutin lagi nih, nambah beberapa lembar lagi, dan asdfgfkuweygfn laptop tetiba error pas dimainin ama ade sepupunya author, yaudah nunggu lagi sampe laptopnya sembuh. Pas laptopnya sembuh besoknya malah author yang sakit, karena teramat bahagianya laptop udah balik dan file-file kpop ama ini ff kaga hilang, author tetep mau ngelanjutin ffnya walopun meleran kemana mana #ewwwh tapi pas ngebaca ulang author udah keburu pusing lagi ngeliat layar laptopnya, jadi ditunda lagi sampe author bener-bener fit buat nerusin ffnya. Nah pas udah sehat lagi nih, author lanjut ngetik beberapa lembar sampe akhir tahun baru dimana author harus ke luar kota lagi karena ada acara di rumah tantenya author, liburan lagi.. terus udah balik dari sana seminggu lebih kayanya author manfaatin bener-bener untuk confidence, udah libur juga soalnya. Dan apa? Sekali lagi author ke luar kota ke rumah neneknya author diajakin ama babeh, liburan lagi. Sumpah kenyang ama liburan. Hari sabtu tanggal 16 semalem baru author nyampe rumahnya, tapi confidence udah selese cuma tinggal ending doang. Pas hari minggunya baru deh author post di ffn chapter 5 ini, perjalanan yang panjang buat chap 5:"

Jadi author minta maaf ya karena chap 5 nya kelamaan *bow* *bow*

Dan yang follow author di IG pasti tau beberapa minggu semalem author lagi ngegalauin meanie, ada yang notice ga kalo si Wonu lagi demen demennya nempel ama seokmin atau Hoshi, sedangkan Aming lebih sering ke emak babeh ama Boo. Sumpah itu author bener-bener nyesek kenapa malah jadi jauh-jauhan gitu, nungguin meanie moment ga muncul-muncul sampe seventeen predebut eps 1 itu dirilis, ditambah lagi di Seoul Music Award apa expo yang atu lagi author lupa, ditambah yang di V app, SUNGGUH AUTHOR PUASSSSS

EH BTW CONGRATULATION KESAYANGANNYA AUTHOR SEVENTEEN BUAT ROOKIE AWARDNYA, YEHEEE AKHIRNYA YAH TERKABUL JUGA DOA BUAT DAPET ROOKIE AWARD;;; AND HAPPY BDAY JUGA BUAT BOO, AH KENAPA GA DIMASUKIN KE FF JUGA LUPA KAN-_-

Thanks buat review-review kocaknya, author mah kalo ngebaca review bawaannya senyum-senyum sendiri mhehehe kalo bener bener dirasain pas ngebaca juga bakal dapet humornya nih cerita. Buat sider sider disana jan sungkan buat ninggalin jejak di confidence yaaa~

Terus ada yang nanyain sebenernya siapa aja sih yang udah jadian disini? Jawabannya sampe chapter ini cuma baru meanie yang taken, yang lain itu gatau disusulin aja apa tetep kaya gitu, temen level 2 eaak dan buat yang bingung kenapa Hoshi jadi baper ama meanie pas nginep di 052 itu, dia cuma 'disadarin', disini Hosh itu ga ngerti ama perasaannya sendiri, dibilang suka ke Dika tapi dianya gamau ngaku, dibilang gasuka tapi dianya pengen deket Dika terus, pas dideketin Dika dianya gamau lagi, kan nganu banget, tapi di chap 5 Hosh udah perlahan mencoba kok/?

Buat Bunda di chap ini gada jeongcheol momennya karena lagi fokus pairing ama Pak Jojo, jadi si Bunda kita pasangin ke siapa nih gaes? Saran saraan~

Dan welcome to the diamond life yang ngestan seventeen cuma gegara baca ini ff, beneran author seneng ada yang ngebiasin seventeen abis ngebaca ini hehe keep support seventeen yaaa

Serius ini kepanjangan berasa bikin se-chapter #lebaythor terus yang pastinya thanks buat review + favorite + follow dari reader tercinta *kecup jauh*

Pesen author tetep tinggalin jejak jan jadi silent reader mulu yah:(

Janji janji ini yang terakhir, buat yang pengen ngerusuh bareng author di instagram bisa follow akun author di ig minsanegyu, see ya there~

Salam kekeuh

"minsanegyu"


	6. Chapter 6 distance

CONFIDENCE

Chapter 6: distance

©minsanegyu

typo. makin gaje. ooc harap dimaklumi

.

.

Chapter lebih pendek hanya mitos, selamat membaca^^

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _'Morning sunshine!{} mungkin lo bingung pas ngebaca ini gue udah ga ada di kamar, iya mungkin gue udah di jalan. Sorry gue pergi tanpa pamit, gue juga ga tega ngebangunin lo karna kayanya lo cape banget sampe gue 'gangguin' juga lo ga sadar hehe. Gue pergi juga ga bawa apa apa, karna appa udah nungguin di bawah pagi pagi banget, gue tau ini berat buat kita tapi lo jangan sedih sedih ya, kalo lo sedih gue juga ikutan sedih:( hubungi gue sesering mungkin, sebisa lo dan kabarin gue terus, oke? Ily hyung:*'_

Begitulah kira kira isi pesan yang Wonu baca di hapenya dengan nama kontak 'Pou's daddy'. Wonu ngebaca beberapa kali isi pesannya buat ngeyakinin itu bener bener Aming yang ngirim. Cuaca di luar lagi bagus banget tapi berbalik dengan yang Wonu rasain, ini bukan waktu yang tepat sebenernya buat ngegalauin keadaan, ini masih pagi dan Wonu harus siap siap ke sekolah, ini bakal jadi hari yang bener bener panjang buat dia, apalagi sejak bangun tidur dia ga ngeliat Aming yang biasanya pasti ngebangunin Wonu dengan cara cara absurdnya. Dia bener bener ngerasa kehilangan.

 _'Tega sumpah pergi ga bilang bilang, apa salahnya lo bangunin gue:'( gue beneran nangis sekarang, tega banget ming tegaaaa hueeee'_

Wonu ngetik sambil senyum tipis, dia ngebales pesan pertama Aming pagi ini layaknya cewe yang pura pura ngambek biar dibaikin ama pasangannya dengan kata kata manis yang bisa bikin geli sendiri/?

Wonu ngebiarin hapenya di atas kasur dan dia langsung mandi terus siap siap buat ke sekolah.

Sambil berguyur di bawah shower, Wonu senyum lagi nginget semalem Aming udah confess dan sekarang dia 'officially taken to Kim Mingyu'. Dia punya Aming, Aming punya Wonu. Tapi keadaan bener bener ga ngedukung buat mereka sama sama ngerasain gimana rasanya taken sama orang yang disayang bahkan cuma buat sehari.

MIRIS.

Wonu kelar mandi dan ngebuka lemarinya sambil nyanyi nyanyi gaje

"MIIING CEPETAN MANDI TAR KALO TELAT GUE TINGGALIN—"

Hening...

"Astaga haha... Apa apaan gue" Wonu ngetawain dirinya sendiri

 _*drrt drttt ddrrt drrt*_

Wonu noleh ke asal getaran dan pas ngeliat layar hapenya nyala dia langsung lari ke arah tempat tidur dengan celana yang sebelah kakinya lagi bahkan belom kepasang

UNTUNG GADA YANG LIAT

Eh author liat ding, hayolo Wonu;)

 _*2 messages arrived*_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _'Jangan nangis dong yaaaang:'(( tapi gue bener bener ga tega buat bangunin lo, dan kalo lo bangun juga gue ga akan bisa pergi dan ninggalin lo, jadi makanya gue mutusin buat pergi tanpa pamitan, maafin gue hyung huhu'_

Wonu ngebuka pesan yang satunya lagi

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _'ah gue bener bener kangen lo sekarang...'_

Wonu gemes sendiri baca pesannya, dia bahkan ngerasa lebih baik karna langsung dapet balesan cepet dari Aming, ga pake nunggu lama Wonu juga ngebales tapi dia benerin dulu celana yang belom kepasang tadi

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _'Hmm iyaa gue ngerti kok, mungkin gue bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama kalo gue di posisi lo, btw gue juga bener bener kangen lo ming, sunyi banget rasanya gada lo disini:( gue mau ke sekolah dulu, lo titi dj ya, jangan lupain gue hehe saranghae{}'_

 _*2 messages arrived*_ lagi

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _'PEA MANA BISA GUE NGELUPAIN LO, GUE GALAU BANGET FIX HUEEEEE KANGEN WON KANGEEEEEN DEMI APA TTvTT"_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _'Baik baik disana, lo punya banyak temen jadi jangan ngerasa kesepian yah:' ntar hubungin gue lagi hyung, sekolah dulu sana, semangat ayang!{}_ _'_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _'Ini belom nyampe sehari ming, kita kudu kuad:" bye my prince gue sekolah dulu:*'_

Dan di seberang sana Aming girang gegara emot, dia ga ngebales lagi karna Wonu bakal tetep ngebales kalo dia masih ngeladenin dan bisa bisa tuh anak malah gajadi sekolah karna bales pesannya Aming.

"Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga haii begitulah lalalalala~" Wonu nyanyi nyanyi maksa sambil joget joget sendiri di kamarnya, katanya biar ngurangin nyesek + galaunya... Kayanya kadar kewarasannya juga berkurang deh, ah hidup ini keras won..

.

 _*tok tookk!*_

"Woooon miiing bareng ga?" Hoshi manggilin dari luar

"Iyaa bareng tungguuuu gue lupa dimana pintunya" Wonu nyaut dari dalem

Kan bener, warasnya ilang

"Lah? Cepet lah won, jangan becanda mulu"

 _*cklek*_

"Akhirnya nemu juga pintunya hehe"

"Waah wong edan, ayoo" Ajak Dika

Tap tap tap tap

"eettts kayanya anggota kurang nih, Aming mana won? Telat lagi?" Tanya Hoshi tanpa dosa

Dug tak dung nyess

"Hmm? Hm iya" dia belom siap bilang yang sebenernya, hati Wonu ga sekuat itu:')

"Kebiasaan tuh anak" Dika nyambung

"Hehe" tawanya Wonu krenyes amat, tapi mereka tetep ngelanjutin jalan ke sekolah. Pas ngeliat Dika ama Hosh ketawa bareng, ngerangkul, becanda becanda Wonu cuma senyum doang 'ini baru hari pertama kali won, jan baperan' ucap Wonu dalem hatinya yang galau kemarau itu

CEPAT PULAAAANG, CEPAT KEMBALI JANGAN PERGI AMIIING~

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kelas 3 A, 7.40 pagi

Wonu lagi ngurusin anak virtualnya yang bentuknya segitiga warna ungu pake baju polkadot merah putih dan kacamata warna pink, entah selera jenis apa yang ada di dalem diri emak babehnya sampe bikin anaknya nyentrik begini. Iya perkenalkan, atau mungkin reader udah kenal si Pou yang diurusin Wonu ama Aming.

"Siapa ini yang milihin kacamata kamu nak ga pas banget warnanya, oke kita ganti deh yaa kerjaan papa kamu yang ga banget ini, ah papa apa kabar disana ya... Apa? Cari papa baru?... Ah itu udah papa paling ganteng sejagad raya, gausah cari papa baru lagi nak, mama maunya papa Aming aja"

Plis tolong siapa aja selametin Wonu dari krisis kewarasan ini

"Won..." Akhirnya sang penyelamat dateng

"Hmm" jawab Wonu cuek sambil masih ngurusin anaknya dan ngumpulin tai tainya

"Wonu liat gue" perintah Hoshi, Wonu noleh ke depan...

"Mana ga ada.. Sapa sih yang ngomong"

"Samping lo pinter, samping kanan" Wonu noleh lagi ke sampingnya

"Hm apaan?" Jawabnya santai, Hoshi langsung gigitin meja

"kayanya nyawa lo belom kekumpul semua deh won, ngawur mulu dari tadi heran gue"

"Apaan sih Hoshi gaje banget masih pagi juga, lo kali yang belom kekumpul nyawanya gegara Dika ga ngasi morning kiss"

Wtf Wonu

"ELO YANG GAJE BADAK-"

 _*plak*_

"ADAWWWW AAAK SAKIT HOSHI, ELO YANG GAJE PLUS NGENES TAU GA?!"

 _*poww*_

"AAK DASAR SETAN ASRAMA BERANI LO MUKUL MUKUL GUE? SINI HADEPIN INDUKNYA SEKALIAN"

"AAK RAMBUT GUE RAMBUT GUEEE HIKS HIYAAAK"

"CELANA GUEE GAUSAH DITARIK WON ASTAGA GA PAKE IKET PINGGANG WOOOIII"

Yakk begitulah pertarungan antara uke uke galau yang kelewat sensitif ama perasaan sendiri-

"Ehemm..."

"Oi, Pak Seungcheol tuh.." Entah siapa yang ngebisikin Wonu tadi, dia tetiba berhenti dan linglung sendiri, Hoshi juga sama, baru kekumpul semua nyawanya pas ada yang bilang 'Pak Seungcheol'

"Udah selese GULATnya?" Tanya Pak Seungcheol sambil senyumin Wonu Hoshi yang udah acak acakan

"AH-AHAHAH KITA GA GULAT KOK PAK HEHE YA KAN WON? KI-KITA BECANDA DOANG KAN?" jawab Hoshi sambil ngerangkul Wonu awkward

"HMM I-IYA PAK LIAT NIH KITA BECANDA DOANG PAK, BECANDAA" sambung Wonu sambil ngacak ngacakin rambutnya Hoshi

Pak Seungcheol mandangin sambil senyum sinis dan naikin alisnya, temen sekelasnya yang lain cuma geleng geleng istighfar ngeliat mereka

Tetiba Pak Seungcheol ngebalik badan dan dia jalan ke depan kelas, Wonu ngusapin dadanya lega

Sampe depan kelas tanpa aba aba Pak Seungcheol malah berhenti dan balik badan, keluar lah jari telunjuk keramat yang paling ditakutin seluruh siswa karna dengan sekali tunjuk aja udah pasti bakal pada nurut, entah kekuatan gaib apa yang ada di telunjuknya Pak Seungcheol dengan otomatis siswa bakal jadi nurut aja ama perintahnya

"Hmm hmm hmm" Pak Seungcheol bergumam sambil nunjukin Hoshi, Wonu, dan arah luar kelas

RASAIIN

Wonu Hoshi keringet dingin, mereka ngerti maksud Pak Seungcheol dan berakhir jalan di belakangnya Pak Seungcheol, bakal dibawa kemana juga gatau, ngikut aja udah

"Tamat lo won" Hoshi ngebisikin Wonu sambil jalan

"Gue mah tbc, elo yang tamat"

"Dasar, pasti lo demen yang nc ncan berchapter kan?"

"Palalo gue mah demen yang romance romance gitu, bikin baper mulu soalnya"

Stagah.

.

Nah selamet datang di gudang alat olahraga favoritnya Pak Seungcheol buat ngehukum siswa, selamet datang di gudang alat olahraga yang punya memori sendiri buat Hoshi ama Wonu juga Udin. Oke Udin biarin, sekarang di dalem gudang Wonu ama Hoshi udah nunduk aja di depan Pak Seungcheol

"Sebenernya ini kepagian buat dapet mangsa.. Tapi kalian juga kepagian buat mancingin harimau sumatera"

Aing merinding

"..." Wonu bergidik, Hoshi ngefreeze

"Kuku?"

"Hah?" Wonu ga ngerti

"Kuku, liatin kuku kalian"

Tumben

Mereka ga ngerti Pak Seungcheol mau ngapain, tapi tetep nunjukin kuku kaya yang diminta Pak Seungcheol

"Hm bagus." Untung aja tuh anak bedua sering meni pedi jadi selamet deh dari satu sasarannya Pak Seungcheol

"Kalau mau gulat jangan panjangin kuku yah, bahaya" mau nyindir ternyata

"Hehe iya pak iyaa"

"Sekarang bersihin ini gudang, SAMPE BERSIH SAYA GAMAU TAU PAS SAYA BALIK HARUS SELESE, PAHAM?"

"i-iya pak paham.."

"Siap pak hehe" Wonu malah seneng-_-

Ga lama Pak Seungcheol keluar dari gudang dengan aura aura mistis dan asap hitam di belakangnya, semerbak horror dimana-mana. Tinggal lah Wonu bareng Hoshi yang ditugasin atau lebih tepatnya dihukum buat bersihin gudang.

"Ah ini tempat banyak banget memorinya.. Bener ga sih Hosh? Ehehe"

"PLIS GAUSAH DIINGET-INGET, MALU"

"sampe Udin juga speechless ngeliat lo nangis ngahaha"

"DIEM DEH WON, CEPET KERJA!"

"Gue liat lo ama Dika makin mesra aja, berarti lo bener bener ngikutin kata kata gue dong?"

"IH WONUUUU JAN MANCING LAGI COBA" Hoshi malu inget kejadian beberapa minggu lalu itu

"Selaaww katanya ga bakal nyimpen apa apa dari gue, kenapa malu sih"

"UDAH WON UDAH STOP OKE? AYO KERJA!"

Mereka ini ibarat anak gadis di hari minggu pagi yang harus ngebabu dulu buat bantuin emak, bedanya mereka bukan gadis dan ini semacam tugas yang harus diselesein sebelom komandannya balik.

Karena masih pagi jadi ini gudang juga ga berantakan amat, cuma sapu sapu dikit terus ngepel dan beresin bola bola, iya author enak ngemeng doang, yang kerja mah cape juga:'

Hening... Pada fokus ama alat ditangan masing masing..

 _*drrt drrt*_

Henpon sapa hayoo, kalo drrt drrt mah susah nebaknya, kalo sari roti udah pastilah si anu...

"Lah maksudnya apa?" ucap Hoshi yang heran sambil ngebaca pesan yang dia terima barusan, drrt drrt-nya Hoshi toh

"Kenapa?" Wonu kepo

"Ini nih.." Hoshi nunjukin isi pesannya ke Wonu, dimana isinya sebagai berikut:

 _'gaes tolong jagain wonu hyung buat gue selama gue ga ada, tuh anak suka telat bangun jadi pastiin dia ga begadang dan ga telat ke sekolah, gue cuma bisa percaya ama lo semua jadi tolongin gue..'_

Deg

Deg

Deg

Wonu diem abis ngebaca pesannya yang ternyata dari Aming

"Maksudnya apaan won? Lo pasti ngerti kan? Emang si Aming kemana?"

"Gue masih belom bisa Hosh... plis lo bantuin gue.." Wonu keduduk sambil nyender ke dinding, tatapannya sendu

Drama lu won-_-

"Lah lah kenapa ini.." Hoshi masih ga ngerti jawabannya Wonu, apa yang gabisa? Ngebantuin apa?

Dia nyamperin sambil ikut duduk bareng Wonu

"Si Aming kenapa emang coba lo ceritain ke gue.."

"Tapi lo janji jangan bilang ke anak anak dulu soal ini.."

"Lo tau gue won, sok bilang ke gue kenapa"

"Gue.. Gue udah.. Taken."

"TAKEN AMA SIAPA? AMA AMING?"

"iya.."

"EBUSEEEEET MAINNYA DIEM DIEM WKWK SELAMAT KALO GITU LAH WON, KENAPA LO SEDIH, SENYUM DONG—"

"Tapi—"

"Tapi kenapa lagi?"

"Aming balik ke rumah tadi pagi, lo tau semalem babehnya nelfon pas di rumah sakit kan? Menurut gue itu yang bikin Aming harus balik ke rumah, tapi dianya gamau bilang ke gue apa sebenernya yang bikin dia harus balik, sumpah gue takut Hosh.." Wonu meluk lututnya sambil nunduk

"Lo jadian kapan sih?"

"Semalem..."

"Pantes, nekat banget tuh anak ngajakin jadian malah ninggalin, btw kenapa lo sedih.. Emang si Aming perginya lama?"

"Itu masalahnya Hosh.. Dia bahkan gatau baliknya kapan, tepatnya dia gamau kasi tau gue.." Wonu nutupin wajahnya pake dua tangannya, dia nyesek lagi, kepalanya pusing dan moodnya bener bener jelek sekarang

"Astaga.. Jadi.. Jadi tadi pagi gue nanya Aming itu dia udah balik?" Tanya Hoshi serius sambil terus megangin bahunya Wonu. Wonu ngangguk dikit sambil nunduk.. "Kenapa gue jadi ikutan nyesek.. jan sedih dong won kan ada gue disini, yang lain bakal nemenin lo juga kok, lo gausah ngerasa kesepian gitu..."

"Gue bener bener kangen dia Hosh.."

"Aduuuh Wonukuuu" Hoshi balik melukin Wonu, dia tau gimana perasaannya Wonu "jan sedih dong wooon, gue tau ini mendadak banget dan susah buat lo, tapi tunggu—"

Wonu tetep aja nunduk sambil melukin Hoshi, dia emang butuh orang lain sekarang, dan Hoshi pasti selalu jadi orang yang tepat buat Wonu ngeluarin semua isi hatinya—

"EH TIANG, APA APAAN LO GINIIN WONU GUE?! LO BALIK LANGSUNG TAMAT LO LIAT AJA—"

LAH

 _"_ _Hoshi hyuung!"_

Wonu kaget, dia ngeliat Hoshi lagi ngomel di telfon kaya emak emak, dan kayanya lagi nelfon Aming

"Hosh.." Wonu manggil

"DIEM DULU WON"

 _"_ _Ada wonu disana? Lo bareng wonu hyung?"_

"IYA GUE BARENG WONU DIHUKUM GEGARA DIA NGEGALAUIN LO MULU, HEBAT BENER LO NGAJAKIN JADIAN DAN TIBA TIBA NINGGALIN DIA!"

 _"_ _Hyung maafin gue.. Gue juga ga pengen pergi tapi.."_

"HOSHI UDAH!" Wonu narikin tangannya Hoshi yang megang hp biar berenti ngomelin Aming

 _"_ _Plis gue pengen ngomong ama wonu"_

"GA BOLEH ENAK AJA" Hoshi gamau ngasi karna Aming udah bikin Wonunya sedih, uwuw..

"SINI!" Wonu ngambil hape dari tangannya Hoshi, Hoshi kesel tapi akhirnya dia ikhlas juga ama hapenya yang udah diambil alih Wonu

 _"_ _Ha..halo?"_

"Hai ming, gausah percaya ama Hoshi gue baik baik aja kok hehe"

 _"_ _Ha-hai hyung... Gue.. Gue tau kok elo ga baik baik aja, gue juga sama... gue yakin kita bisa ngelewatin ini, maafin gue ga bisa nemenin lo sekarang, padahal gue pengen banget ada di samping lo"_ Wonu cuma ngangguk pelan

Hoshi ikutan denger telfonnya sambil deketin telinganya ke telinga Wonu, mendadak kepo.

"Lo jangan khawatir, gue bakal baik baik aja disini, gue seneng banget dengerin suara lo sekarang, ini aja udah bisa ngobatin kangen gue ke lo.."

 _"_ _Hyung..."_

"Iya?"

 _"_ _Jangan sedih lagi ya? gue juga kangen banget dan jadinya malah kepikiran elo terus.. Janji lo ga bakal sedih sedih lagi.. Tunggu gue balik oke? Gue sayang elo pokoknya lo bakal baik baik aja karna yang lain bakal nemenin lo juga—"_

"UDAH UDAH KALO MAU PACARAN SANA PAKE HAPE SENDIRI, YANG MODAL COBA JANGAN NEBENG AMA JOMBLO OKE? PULSA GUE SEKARAT INI.. halo ming?" Hoshi ngerebut balik hapenya dari tangan Wonu, pulsanya lebih penting sekarang.

 _"_ _IIIIH BELOM SELESE JUGA GUE NGOMONGNYA PELIT AMAT"_

"BODO, UDAH KITA MAU—*tut tut tut tut*" telfonnya keputus, Hoshi engap sambil nunjukin hapenya dramatis, Wonu yang nyadar pulsanya Hosh abis justru cuma senyum senyum gaje

"EUAAAAAAKKKK PULSA GUE WON PULSA GUEEEE TvvvT" kesian banget udah jomblo ga punya pulsa lagi

"Aih lebay banget tinggal beli doang"

"Bukan itu masalahnya.."

"Kenapa? Ini ntar gue kasi duit gantiin pulsa lo"

"Ga gituuu, abang pulsanya genit banget gue digodain muluuu soalnyaaTvT"

"lah kirain apaan"

"Gimana dong wooon temenin dong gueee"

"Yaudah ntar bareng gue belinya, kalo digodain ntar kita obrak abrik aja warungnya"

Ganas.

Setelah 'deal' ama penawaran Wonu yang bakal nemenin Hoshi, hukuman pembersihan gudangnya berlanjut, mereka ga bicara apapun dan cuma diem ama pikiran masing masing sampe Pak Seungcheol balik dan ngebebasin mereka jadi santapan paginya.. rawrr

.

.

* * *

.

.

Enon baru kelar dari ruangan Bunda buat ngebalikin cardnya yang ga sengaja ketinggalan di Boo semalem, karena Pak Jojo belum bisa balik kerja jadi dia nitipin cardnya lewat Enon karena Bunda pasti juga butuh, ga mungkin Pak Jojo nahan sampe dia balik ke sekolah sementara kondisinya belum bener bener pulih. Jam istirahat juga 5 menit lagi dan kalo balik ke kelas juga nanggung, jadi Enon mutusin ke kantin aja.

Enon muter ke arah kantin dan jalan sambil senyum senyum karena dapet istirahat duluan. Tiba tiba dari ujung lorong Pak Uji muncul sambil bawa guntingan rumput, dia jalan ke arah Enon tanpa peduliin Enon yang berhenti di depan sana, Enon lagi mikir kudu lanjut apa balik aja, setelah mikir keras akhirnya Enon mutusin buat lanjut aja, logika aja deh non ga mungkin Pak Uji tiba tiba nyerang lo pake gunting rumput cuma karena lo jalan ngelewatin dia-_-

Pedenya Enon ternyata berlebih dan dari jauh dia udah nunjukin senyum terbaik ke Pak Uji, tapi sayang Pak Uji ga fokus jadi dianya ga ngasih reaksi apa apa. Pas jaraknya udah 5meteran si Enon langsung nunjukin dua jarinya ke Pak Uji

"Yo man peace yo! Peace oke peace!"

"Pipis sana di wc jangan depan saya"

...

Enon nurunin tangannya terus ngedip sekali.. Dua kali.. Tiga kali.. Dia ngeliat ke belakang dan Pak Uji udah jauh, terus tadi dia bilang—

"Kok pipis?" Enon garuk garuk kepala, dia bingung "gue bilang peace dan dia mikirnya gue mau pipis? Okesip ini aneh dan kenapa gue juga jadi pengen pipis beneran.." Karena tanggapan dari Pak Uji tentang pipis itu, daripada ngompol di kantin si Enon lebih milih muter lagi ke arah toilet.

Cape ya non muter muter mulu.

Sampe depan toilet Enon ngeliat sekeliling dan tumben kaga ada orang, mungkin karna belnya belom bunyi makanya masih sepi. Enon masuk dan ngebenerin rambutnya dikit di depan kaca wastafel—

"Beneran aku ga pacaran eomma, aku juga mau belajar dulu, aku tau eomma ga ngebolehin aku pacaran dan aku juga ga deket ama siapa siapa, semuanya sama, semuanya cuma temen aku kok, eomma harus percaya" Enon diem sambil terus dengerin suara yang datengnya dari balik salah satu pintu di bilik toilet, Enon menclos karena suara itu ga asing di telinganya, detak jantungnya Enon udah kaya bunyi gendang rebana kasidahan, dung tak dung dung tak...

"Aku ga bohong, dia itu cuma temen aku dan aku ga punya perasaan apa apa eomma, itu cuma foto yang aku share di sns bukan berarti ada sesuatu kan, aku ga nutupin apa apa dari eomma"

Hati Enon remuk, berasa ada yang mukulin berkali kali padahal ga ada orang disampingnya, hatinya sakit dengerin suara orang di balik pintu itu, ibaratnya daripada harus balik mukul dia lebih milih untuk ga bangkit sebelum hitungan ketiga, Enon milih kalah daripada dapet pukulan pukulan lain yang cuma bikin Enon tambah sakit, ah author ngomong apa sih thor...

"Janji eomma, aku ga macem macem, dia cuma temen asrama aku dan eomma harus percaya kalo aku ga ada apa apa sama Enon, aku juga ga deket banget kok sama dia jadi eomma ga usah takut aku disini belajar baik baik aja dan aku bakal ngebuktiin kata katanya eomma"

Enon seketika lemes denger namanya disebutin, lidahnya kelu buat nyoba ngeluarin sepatah kata aja dia ga sanggup, Enon nunduk di depan wastafel sambil megang dindingnya, kakinya lemes dan dia bisa jatuh kapan aja kalo Enon ga milih dinding toilet yang dingin itu jadi sandarannya. Matanya panas dan Enon ga bisa mikir secara rasional lagi. Dia pengen nendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga tapi untuk ngeliat wajahnya di kaca aja dia ga bisa..

"Ne eomma ini udah istirahat jadi nanti aku telfon lagi ya, ne saranghae eomma"

 _*ngiiik*_ pintunya berdenyit pas orang di balik pintu keluar

"E-ENON?!"

"..."

"Se-sejak kapan lo masuk? L-lo baru masuk kan?"

"Boo, tinggalin gue sendirian.."

"T-tapi lo harus denger penjelasan gue, ini bukan yang kaya lo pikirin non! Plis dengerin gue!" Boo gemeteran dan pelan pelan dia megang lengannya Enon yang diri depan wastafel "non g-gue bisa jelasin—"

"TINGGALIN GUE!" Enon narik tangannya paksa dan ngedorong Boo, dia natapin Boo tajem dengan helaian rambut yang jatuh nutupin sedikit matanya makin nambah kemarahan Enon jadi keliatan. Boo ga bisa apa apa, dia ga pernah liat Enon semarah ini dan lebih buruknya Enon marah karna dia, semua yang Boo sampein di telfon direkam baik baik ama Enon dan Enon ga sebodoh itu untuk ga ngerti maksud perkataan Boo tadi.

Karna Boo kekeuh ga mau pergi, akhirnya Enon yang ngalah untuk keluar dari sana, dia lari dan ninggalin Boo sendirian di toilet. Enon lari sejauh mungkin dari Boo, ke tempat yang bisa lindungin Enon dari pertanyaan orang orang tentang apa yang dia rasain sekarang, kakinya punya cukup tenaga buat bawa Enon lari sekenceng itu, dia juga ga inget kalo tadi lagi kebelet pipis.

Enon lari sampe ke lantai paling atas dan nyari ruangan kelas seni Pak Jojo yang letaknya paling pojok, dia masuk ke sana dan ngunciin pintunya dari dalem. Enon keduduk lemes disana, matanya mulai basah dan suara Boo di toilet tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinganya

 _'Cuma temen'_

 _'Aku ga punya perasaan apa apa'_

 _'Aku juga ga deket banget sama enon'_

Enon nyesek, hatinya hancur dan bercampur kaya adonan bakwan, dia ga bisa nahan liquid cair -Eak bahasanya, ralat- air matanya buat keluar, dia ga pernah ngerasa seburuk ini, Enon bener bener kecewa ama Boo yang menurut dia Boo cuma mainin perasaannya aja, tapi ini udah berlebihan, dia bikin Enon bener bener jatuh ama seorang Boo seungkwan dan sekarang Boo bilang mereka bahkan 'ga deket'..

 _You take me to the top and straight down like a gyro drop, boo.._

Jadi arti deket di dalam kamus Boo itu deket yang gimana lagi? Bahkan 2/3 harinya Enon itu udah cuma buat dia, masih dibilang ga deket..

Bahunya Enon bergetar tapi ga punyi drrt drrt, dia nangis, dia ngeluarin semua kekesalan dan kemarahannya, dia udah bener bener kecewa karena mungkin menurut Boo Enon bukan siapa-siapa, selama ini mungkin cuma Enon yang anggep Boo itu berarti banget buat dia, Enon salah, Enon terlalu berharap, dia salah langkah.

Muter aja lagi non kalo salah langkah*kabur*

Enon emang belum taken ama Boo tapi Enon juga ga mau dipermainkan kaya gini, di hatinya cuma ada Boo dan dia tau Boo ga punya yang lain selain Enon, apa sebenernya yang ada dipikiran Boo sampe bilang kalo dia ga deket ama Enon? Apa karena Boo ga dibolehin pacaran? Apa emang harus bilang ga deket? Engga juga kan? Plis kalian cukup gede buat ngerahasiain ini, bukan hal sulit cuma untuk ngejaga kata 'taken' dari orang lain, bahkan hubungan 'temen asrama' ini aja keliatan banget lebih dari hubungan pertemanan, ga bakal ada yang curiga kalo elo berdua taken apa kaga, bener kan?

Reader baper mode: ON

*Bigbang – Haru Haru keputer*

Nyesek maksimal.

*Bruno Mars – Talking to the moon keputer juga*

Owe nangis

*INFINITE – Only tears ga sengaja keputer*

CUKUP CUKUPP!

Memorinya tentang Boo yang kesimpen rapi satu persatu muncul dipikiran Enon, dia nutupin matanya dan ngerasin sakit bertubi di dadanya, semakin dia nginget hari-harinya bareng Boo, semakin dia marah, Enon ga kuat lagi sampe dia baring di lantai kelas, Enon teriak teriak sambil mukulin lantainya, ini ruangan seni dan pastinya kedap suara, jadi ga ada yang bakal denger gimana sakitnya Enon sekarang.

Enon cuma bocah polos yang baru masuk ke kehidupan Boo Seungkwan dan nemuin kehangatannya disana. Ini pertama kalinya Enon ngerasain dia bener-bener butuh orang lain ada di hidupnya dan ini pertama kalinya juga buat Enon ngerasa dia sama sekali ga dibutuhin. Ibarat barang kalo ga dibutuhin pasti bakal dilupain atau dibuang, persis yang kaya Enon rasain sekarang, dia tercampakkan, terlupakan.

Apa yang bakal dibilang Boo kalo Enon ngasi kesempatan buat nyampein penjelasan kaya yang dia minta di toilet tadi? Boo mau bilang kalo itu ga bener? Dengan rentetan kata-kata yang Enon ga sampe hati dengernya itu Boo mau bilang itu cuma sekedar kebohongan aja? Atau Boo mau bilang kalo itu bener dan dia emang nganggep Enon bukan siapa-siapa selain orang yang Boo kenal? Selain temen asrama yang ga begitu dekat? Kalo emang Enon cuma orang jauh buat Boo kenapa selama ini Boo ga pernah nolak sikap tulusnya Enon? Kenapa Boo juga ngebales dengan manisnya?

 _For those that we have done, are we still nothing?_

Semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Enon cuma sekedar pertanyaan, dia ga mau ngejawab dan juga ga ada orang lain yang bisa ngejawab. Enon ga mau berspekulasi, dia ga mau nebak yang ga pasti lagi, udah cukup semua hal yang dia alamin bikin hatinya sakit dan Enon ga mau mengulang untuk ngerasain sakit yang lain, Enon milih untuk langsung lompat ke kesimpulan yang ternyata selama ini dia terlalu bodoh untuk ga sadar kalo waktunya udah kebuang sia-sia..

Sambil masih baringan di lantai Enon ngambil hapenya, dia udah ga sanggup nahan ini sendirian, dia nyari nyari di kontak hapenya yang bisa dijadiin tempat buat ngadu dan ngeluarin semua rasa sakitnya.

"Om... Hiks"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Asrama kamar 050, pukul 2.25 siang

Hoshi lagi ngerjain tugas sekolahnya sementara Dika ikut narik kursi buat duduk di sampingnya. Hoshi terlalu rajin buat ngerjain tugas karna mereka baru aja sampe di asrama, setelah ganti pakaian Hoshi ngambil laptop dan duduk di meja makan mininya, ga lama Dika ikut gabung dan ngeliatin Hoshi yang lagi ngetik sesuatu disana.

"Hyung.."

"Apaan"

"Dapet pesen dari Aming kan?" Dika udah gatel pengen nanya ini bahkan dari sekolah tadi, cuma setiap pengen nanyain ke Hoshi selalu ada Wonu disana, Dika takut bikin si Wonu ga enakan jadi makanya Dika milih nungguin sampe bedua bareng Hoshi dulu

"Dapet.."

"Lo tau kenapa kan?"

"Tau.. Karna Aming balik ke rumah dan gatau kapan baliknya"

"Ah bener bener tuh anak jadi ga jelas gitu, balik dari rumah sakit eh tiba tiba main ngilang aja"

"Hm, sekarang mah kita bikin Wonu biar ga kesepian aja"

"Kok gitu?"

"Ya kan orang baru ta- eh maksud gue kesian gitu tiba tiba ditinggalin Aming, biasanya bedua Aming terus kan, iya gitu hehe" hampir aja Hosh, hampir aja

Hoshi ngelanjutin tugasnya katanya biar cepet selese dan dia bisa bebas nemenin Wonu, dia udah janji ama Aming bakal ngegantiin posisinya sementara/?

"Hyung, jalan yuk? Selesein dulu tugas lo.."

"Ha? Mau kemana lo tumben ngajakin jalan?"

"Gatau tetiba pengen main _roller coaster_ gitu gue, ayolah hyung ke theme park temenin gue"

"Ih apaan sih Dika, inget umur" Hoshi ngakak denger tempat yang dimaksud Dika

"Atau lo takut yaaa? Lo takut main yang gituan kan? Ngaku lah hyuung"

"DIH GUE INI LAKI MANA TAKUT AMA YANG BEGITUAN" tapi lo uke Hosh...

Tetiba hening panjang..

"ya buktiin makanya" Dika ngeliatin Hoshi yang masih fokus ama laptopnya, dia mancing biar si Hosh setuju diajakin jalan, awaw Dika pinter

"Iye tunggu tugas gue dikit lagi.. Eh tapi dik, si Wonu gimana? Ajak ga? Kasian sendirian doang tuh anak.."

"Tadi udah gue smsin Wonu hyung ngajakin ikut gabung, tapi Wonu hyung gamau katanya mau tidur aja, yaudah" yaiyalah mana mau si Wonu yang ada ntar dia jadi obat nyamuk lagi

"Beneran?"

"Iya ah bawel banget, gue mandi dulu lo kerjain yang cepet ya" Dika diri dan ngacakin rambut Hoshi dulu baru ngacir ke kamar mandi, si Hosh langsung merona dan cepet cepet ngelanjutin tugasnya.

Cie ngedate ahey

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di xx theme park yang dimaksud Dika tadi, tempatnya bener bener luas dan permainan disini bisa dibilang _'jangnan anieyo'_ kaya lirik lagunya Teen Top. Lintasan _Roller coaster_ yang mulai melambai/? di ujung sana udah bikin Hoshi cegukan, dari kejauhan udah keliatan gimana liarnya wahana yang bagian depannya terpasang kepala Spongebob itu, gayanya sok imut pake kepala Spongebob tapi kencengnya nauzubillah kaya cacing kepanasan, mampus terobok obok aja orang yang naik diatas sana. Tanpa mikirin cegukan Hoshi, Dika dengan sumringah nyeret Hoshi sampe ke antrian wahananya, ini ga weekend tapi antriannya lumayan rame untuk hari biasa.

"Dik, gue mau ngukur tinggi dulu deh siapa tau ga nyampe kan hehe" usaha biar ga naik

"Apanya ga nyampe, gausah lah kan tadi ga distop ama petugas yang di depan berarti elo bisa naik" Hoshi nyengir kuda, Dika udah ngerangkul Hosh sampe pintu pembatas wahana dan ga mungkin Hoshi bisa kabur lagi

"Dik apa kita ga nyoba mainan lain yang selaw selaw dulu gitu.." masih usaha ya Hosh

"Kita itu butuhnya pemacu adrenalin hyung, kalo mainan gitu mah cuma bikin deg degan dikit doang, dengan diri di samping lo kaya gini aja udah bikin deg degan jadi ga perlu naik yang begituan lagi eheheh"

"Hehe unta bisa aja.."

Sayangnya Hoshi dengan mudahnya kemakan rayuan abal-abalnya Dika, baru gitu aja langsung senyum senyum ga berenti, diseret sampe ujung antrian juga ga sadar, padahal Dika cuma pengen mengelabui si polos Hoshi biar mau naik ke _roller coaster_ , tapi anak orang keburu baper ya gimana, gapapa lah dik sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui muehehe

.

"Dik.. Perut gue sakit.." Udah mau naik bentar lagi, Hoshinya ngadu

"ga percaya."

"Ini beneran, gue kelewat gugup dik.. jadinya mules gue"

"Gausah takut, kan bareng gue naiknya, ga lama kok cuma 3 menit.."

"3 menit berasa sebulan tau.." Hoshi udah pucet duluan

"Gapapa hyung, katanya ga takut tapi tangannya keringetan" Hoshi emang sengaja megang lengannya Dika biar Dika bisa ngerasain kalo Hoshi ga siap untuk ngebut disana

"Silahkan dek duduk aja di kursinya, nanti pasang pengamannya dan pastikan ada bunyi klik" kata mbak yang jaga di pintu pembatas untuk naik ke wahananya

"Oke mbak" gilirannya Dika ama Hoshi, Dika milih naik di kursi urutan ketiga dari depan

"Dik.. Gue tunggu disini aja deh.." Hoshi mohon mohon biar dibolehin ga naik, mukanya melas abis dan malah bikin Dika gemes pengen–tabok–gigitin..

"Gapapa hyung" Dika narikin Hoshi buat duduk disampingnya, Hoshi kepaksa naik, sekali lagi gaes, dia kepaksa. Udah keburu ditarik ya bisa apa, dia juga udah bilang kalo ga bakal takut sama wahana theme park sebelumnya. Sekarang Hoshi cuma bisa komat kamit baca doa sementara Dika masangin seatbelt nya..

"Udah klik belom? Mbak mbak liatin dong mbak ini udah klik apa belom" mbak yang jaganya nurut ke Hoshi buat ngecek ulang pengamannya

"Udah kuat kok dek, selamat menikmati"

Menikmati katanya? MENIKMATI? Pfft

Hoshi ngangguk doang, dia ga bakal menikmati benda ternista menurutnya itu, dianggukin doang udah biar mba mbanya seneng

"Lo jangan mikirin ngerinya doang, lo bisa teriak sekenceng kencengnya pas lo takut, dan sadar atau engga, beban lo berasa berkurang, liat _roller coaster_ dari sisi lain hyung, keluarin semua rasa yang ga enak yang ada di dalam diri lo lewat teriakan, buat diri lo jadi sebebas mungkin untuk ngurangin beban pikiran lo, ngerti kan?" begitulah bunyi khotbah Dika sebelum gerbongnya jalan, padahal dia ga lagi sholat jumat tapi Hoshi dengerin dengan khidmat.

"Rasa yang ga enak ya? Kalo gue ngerasa sakit perut berarti gue boleh dong kentut pas nyampe di atas?"

Yang mau nabok Hoshi silahkan..

Belum sempet Dika ngejawab, gerbongnya udah jalan perlahan mendaki ke ketinggian yang lebih dan lebih lagi, Dika genggamin tangannya Hoshi kuat banget, entah dia niat pengen bikin Hoshi ngerasa aman apa pengen jadiin tangan Hoshi mie gemes yang harus di remes remes dulu sebelom dimakan.

Hoshi udah bisa ngatur nafas karena ini ga seburuk dan separah yang dia bayangin, justru gantian si Dika yang pucet pas nyadar mereka udah hampir nyampe rel paling tinggi dan siap siap buat menurun dengan kecepatan 170km/jam yang pastinya udah ngalahin kecepatan motor bebeknya mang komeng.

 _Roller coaster_ nya menuju puncak.. tapi ini bukan Akademi Fantasi jadi kita ralat aja.. _roller coaster_ nya udah sampe di titik tertinggi 376498mdpl/canda. Hoshi mendadak slow motion matanya penuh kerlingan melihat pemandangan theme park yang emejing dari atas sana, dia juga bisa liat asramanya dari sini, kata Hoshi itu asramanya padahal itu ruangan ibu dan anak yang disediain pengurus theme park buat ibu-ibu yang mau nyusuin anaknya

Jadi Hoshi, jan ngaku ngaku setiap bangunan itu asrama lo, bisa jadi itu zonk. Hmm.

.

"Dik dikit lagi dikit lagiiii kita-EUAAAAAAAAAAKKK AAAAKKKKKKK EOMMAAAAAAAAA~"

"..."

"WAAAAAAA WAAAAHHHH HAHAHAHAHAA"

"..."

"NAIK LAGIIII MAMPUS MAMPUSSS"

"..."

"ASDGDSHJLKKJLJDSFH UWAAAAAAAAA DIIIK INI KENCENGGG HAHAHAH BANGEETTTT AAAAAAAAAKKK MUTER MUTERRRR AAAHAHAHA"

"..."

Sakit perutnya Hoshi mendadak hilang karena dia nerima sugesti dari Dika dan mbak yang tadi dengan baik, Hoshi teriak teriak dan menikmati angin sore ditemenin sama teriakan penumpang yang naik bareng di kursi-kursi yang lain

Hoshi seneng.

Dia menikmati.

Dan dia ga kentut.

Tapi apa kabar Dika?

Sambil nutupin mata dan melukin lengan Hoshi kuat-kuat, Dika mengumpat dalam hati tapi istighfar sesudahnya, Dika sama sekali ga berani buat ngebuka mata dari pertama nyampe puncak sampe _roller coaster_ nya jadi kenceng banget dan muter-muter 360 derajat beberapa kali. Dika terobok-obok pemirsa. Dia pengen turun. Dia pengen pulang. Dia nyesel udah ngajakin Hoshi naik dan dia kualat.

Dika pengen teriak juga kaya orang-orang, pengen menikmati gimana serunya wahana ini sama kaya Hoshi. Tapi dia gabisa karena rahangnya udah keburu kaku karena kecepatan _roller coaster_ yang ga woles itu, jadi Dika cuma bisa teriak-teriak sekuat tenaga...di dalem hati.

Kenyataan itu ga selalu sama dengan ekspektasi. Perkiraan Dika yang bakal jadi sosok _gentleman_ yang ngejagain dan nenangin Hoshi di atas sana, yang genggamin tangan Hoshi pas _roller coaster_ nya memacu kecepatan, yang menikmati permainan layaknya lelaki tangguh dengan gaya sok cool seakan muter-muter di rel _roller coaster_ itu cuma hal kecil segede upil, tapi harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan pemirsah..

Tuhan, kuatkan Dika.

.

"uweeek uweeeekkk ah hiks uweek"

"makanya jan bandel jadi orang" sambil mijetin bahunya Dika, Hoshi ngomel lagi. Abis turun dari _roller coaster_ siluman Spongebob itu Dika langsung mual mual, dia ga hamil karena dia seme dan itu semua karena ulahnya yang ngajakin buat naik, dia ga kuat sama goncangan dan kecepatan _roller coaster_ yang udah bikin lambungnya joget-joget, kepalanya pusing dan dia lemes

"ahh tobat uweeek"

"wkakkakaka mau naik lagi ga?"

"lo aja sana!" Dika kesel abis, dia yang ngajak dia yang mabok, Hoshi cuma senyum-senyum evil tapi juga kasian ngeliat Dika jadi pucet gitu.

Selagi nunggu Dika baikan sambil cerita-cerita bentar ga kerasa mataharinya perlahan turun dan ibu-ibu udah pada bawa anaknya pulang masuk kandang.. mang anak ayam -_-

Pengunjung anak anak dan orang tua berganti ama muda mudi yang mau menikmati theme park di malam hari, katanya biar lebih romantis kalo bareng pacar, lampu kerlap kerlip di sekeliling taman dan wahana sama alunan musik romantis udah ngerubah suasana theme park jadi 'manis' kaya biang gula, yang _quality time_ bareng pacar ini emang tempat yang paling tepat, Hoshi dari tadi duduk sambil ngeliatin orang pacaran mondar-mandir di depannya jadi ngerasa sedikit ughh...ngiri.

Btw Hoshi pengen? Mau pacaran juga? Ntar ya author pikir-pikir dulu;)/timpukin

.

"udah enakan kan?" tanya Hoshi sambil megangin bahunya Dika

"hm" Dika ngangguk dikit

"yaudah ayo lanjut—"

"lanjut kemana?"

"ke pelaminan... ya main yang lain lah masa kita cuma duduk disini mulu, atau jangan bilang lo trauma.." demi raja neptunus, Dika itu laki laki sejati, masa gegara naik _roller coaster_ aja dia langsung down dan mau nyerah di depan kecengan? Uh ya engga lah, jadi tunjukkanlah kejantananmu Dika... /krik

"engga lah masa trauma, ayo lo mau naik yang mana sini gue temenin"

"yang itu.." Hoshi nunjuk sedikit jauh

"itu mana?"

"yang itu ituu"

"jelas jelas coba bilang ke gue, gue gatau itu itu yang mana"

"bianglala.."

DEG

"cuma orang pacaran doang yang naik kesana hyung—"

"gapapa biar romantis tau dik"

DEG

^v^

"lo takut keting—"

"ayo!"

.

Semilir angin malam nerbangin poninya Hoshi beberapa kali, sambil nyenderin kepalanya ke bahu Dika, Hoshi dengan kagumnya ngeliat lampu-lampu kota dan kendaraan yang keliatan dari tempatnya sekarang, dia ga salah pilih buat ngabisin waktu bareng Dika di bianglala ini. Bener bener bikin nyaman dan... hm romantis.

"lo ga dingin kan?" Dika ngebuka suara

"engga kok.."

Hening lagi..

"dik.."

"iya?"

"kalo ntar gue udah lulus lo jadi sekamar bareng siapa?"

Waduh

"kok lo nanya itu sih?"

"kaga cuma nanya.."

"ya gatau sih, ntar kalo ditentuin Bunda lagi ya gimana gue pasrah aja.." Dika ga peka, Hoshi ngepout terus ngegeser sampe ujung kursi yang mereka dudukin dan ngasi jarak beberapa cm dari Dika.

"..."

"kenapa pindah?"

"engga, cuma mau liat pemandangan dari sini aja" jawab Hosh santai

"dari tadi ngeliat pemandangan mulu, ga bosen emang? mending lo sini liat gue aja"

OHOKK

Dengan pedenya Dika ngomong gitu ke Hoshi, yang dengerin cuma noleh bentar tanpa ekspresi abis itu balik ngeliat ke 'pemandangan' yang cuma jadi pelampiasan karena ketidakpekaan makhluk yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hoshi hyung" panggil Dika

"hmm" Hoshi bergumam

"liat gue!"

"apa sih Dika?!" akhirnya Hoshi ngeliat juga ke arah Dika walaupun harus dipaksa dulu

"walaupun lo udah tamat dan ga sekamar bareng gue lagi, tapi gue ke elo bakal tetep sama kok, ga bakal berubah, lo bakal tetep jadi 'Hoshi hyung' buat gue dan gue juga pasti selalu ada buat lo.."

"..." Dika ngomong tulus banget sampe Hosh gabisa nyambung perkataannya lagi

"gue ga pernah ngerasa bener-bener pengen ngelindungin orang lain kaya yang gue rasain sekarang, gue pengen lo selalu ada disamping gue biar gue juga bisa ngejagain lo terus.."

"gue jago taekwondo kok—"

"bukan itu maksud gue.."

AH PAYAH NIH SI HOSH

"jadi?"

"udah pokoknya lo bakal tetep bareng-bareng gue sampe kapan pun, gue janji"

"janji?" setelah butuh beberapa detik buat mencerna perkataannya Dika, Hoshi jadi semangat lagi, Dika emang yang paling bisa buat naikin moodnya

"iya iya janji" Dika ngangguk pasti, Hoshi ngeliatnya seneng banget, siapa juga yang ga seneng kalo orang yang disayang bilang dia bakal ada terus disampingnya?

Btw.. sayang? Hoshi sayang Dika?

...

"mana jari kelingking lo? _Pinky promise?"_ Hosh udah ready sama jari kelingking putihnya diikutin cengiran khasnya, ngeliat kelakuan Hoshi kaya anak kecil gini yang bikin Dika jadi ga pengen ngeliat ke yang lain selain ke Hoshi aja, dia ga akan bosen-bosennya ngeliat tingkah Hoshi yang bikin siapapun bisa jadi gemes sendiri.

Dika ngangkat dua tangannya dengan telapak tangan ngadep ke Hoshi

"kalo emang gue punya sepuluh jari kenapa lo cuma minta jari kelingking doang?" sambung Dika dengan tenang, dan dengan ketidaksampaian maksud perkataan Dika tadi hasilnya Hoshi cuma bengong ngeliatin tangannya Dika yang terpampang di depannya

Dengan senyuman ngejekin, Dika narik dua tangannya Hoshi dan minta Hosh ngelakuin hal yang sama kaya yang dilakuin Dika tadi, ga lama setelah itu Dika nyatuin sepuluh jarinya ke jari Hoshi, Hoshi juga ngikutin, sepuluh jari yang pastinya jauh lebih erat dibanding cuma pake jari kelingking dan berujung jadi genggaman tangan yang sanggup ngehangatin satu sama lain di udara malam yang dingin itu, juga menandakan janjinya bukan janji sembarangan—

" _me and every cell of my whole body also want to promise you"_

Ribuan kupu-kupu berasa terbang di dalam perutnya Hoshi dan memunculkan perasaan aneh di dadanya, Hoshi suka, rasa yang sering muncul akhir-akhir ini.

Pemandangan kota dengan lampu-lampu dari atas bianglala udah kalah indah dibandingin tatapan tulusnya Dika ke Hoshi sekarang, tatapan yang bikin Hoshi merinding sekaligus takjub. Dan disaat yang sama Hoshi juga bersyukur selama ini Dika terus ada buat dia, tanpa ngelupain gimana kekeuhnya Dika buat bikin Hoshi akhirnya sadar kehadiran Dika juga patut diakui. Hoshi ngerasa beruntung karna Dika ga nyerah gitu aja untuk masuk ke kehidupannya dan sekarang Dika udah janji untuk terus ada disampingnya Hoshi.

Ah mana ada yang lebih manis dari ini...

"jari kaki ga ikut sekalian?"

Dan mana ada yang bisa ngerusak suasana selain ini..

"pernah ngerasa terjun dari bianglala ga?"

"heheeh becanda doang kali" daripada muka keburu kaya tomat mending dibawa becanda dulu, bapernya nanti aja-kata Hoshi

Baper yang ditahan-tahan menyebabkan diare berkepanjangan Hosh, hati hati..

Akhirnya setelah bianglalanya berhenti muter, mereka mutusin buat turun, sebenernya Dika masih pengen naik lagi tapi Hoshinya maksa buat turun karena dia belom siap kalo ntar sampe di atas Dika ngulang lagi gombalan yang bikin Hoshi ngipas ngipas mukanya pake tangan, dia ga tahan moment romantis di bianglala yang baru dialaminnya karena udah sukses bikin Hoshi jadi salting karna digodain mulu.

Biasa, orang lagi kasmaran

.

.

* * *

.

.

Asrama, kamar 051, 8.30 malam

Wonu ga pernah lepas dari benda yang namanya hape sejak Aming ninggalin asrama, karena cuma hape yang bisa bikin Wonu tetep terhubung sama si doi yang jauh disana. Acieh..

Dari tadi Wonu cuma bisa ngebales sms Aming doang karena Aming bilang dia bakal telfon Wonu kalo urusannya udah selese. Wonu juga rela nungguin pesannya dibales Aming beberapa jam setelah dia kirim, kalo akhirnya dia bisa dengerin suaranya Aming berarti ga ada yang namanya 'buang-buang waktu', yang ada dipikirannya mungkin Aming sibuk, lagi ngerjain sesuatu yang penting, atau dia lagi di suatu tempat yang ga memungkinkan buat terus ngebales pesannya Wonu.

Wonu bosen, dia ngantuk tapi tetep merhatiin siaran di tv biar matanya tetep melek nungguin balesan dari Aming. Wonu tidur-tiduran di kasurnya dan ga sengaja ngeliat ke arah tempat tidurnya Aming, tanpa mikir lama Wonu milih pindah kesana. Ngerasain kehangatan dari selimut biru mudanya Aming yang dilipat rapi sejak dia pergi. Wonu ngerasa tempat tidurnya Aming jauh lebih nyaman dari sebelumya, dan sejak detik itu Wonu langsung mutusin buat tidur disana selama yang punya ga ada, itung-itung ngelepas kangen juga.

 _*drrt drrt drrt*_

Wonu lompat balik ke kasurnya untuk sekedar ngambil hapenya yang getar dan balik lagi ke posisi awalnya, ngeliat nama yang tertera di layar hape itu, Wonu narik napas sekali dan cepet-cepet ngangkat telfon yang masuk karna ga pengen orang di seberang telfon nungguin dia, Wonu tau betul kalo nunggu itu ga enak. :')

"hai" sapa Wonu canggung

 _"_ _sorry gue bikin lo nunggu lama hehe lo ga sampe ketiduran kan?"_

"ming.."

 _"_ _iya?"_

"...kangen" Wonu gatau lagi gimana caranya buat nahan diri biar ga bilang rindu ke Aming, semua yang ada di pikiran Wonu tentang _'gimana keadaan aming sekarang?' 'ngapain aja dia seharian ini' 'apa rasanya seharian tanpa wonu?_ ' udah lenyap gitu aja terganti sama satu kata yang baru aja keluar dari mulutnya

 _"_ _gue lebih lebih hyung, kangen banget.. lo gapapa kan? Lo lagi apa?"_

"iya gapapa kok, gue lagi tiduran aja di kasur lo heheh"

 _"_ _PINDAH SANA PINDAH JAN BERANTAKIN KASUR GUEEEE"_

"gamauuu biar aja gue berantakin suka suka gue dong ahahha"

 _"_ _TEGA! KAMU TEGA HIKS"_ Wonu malah ngakak dengerin Aming yang lagi kumat bocahnya

"ah wangi lo masih ketinggalan di selimut yang ini ming, gue jadi ngerasa lo bener-bener ada disini sekarang.."

 _"_ _pasti lo lagi cium-ciumin selimut gue kan? Ah.. seharusnya itu gue yang dianuin.."_ IH BERANINYA LEWAT TELFON DOANG LO MING

"mimpi!" bhaaak mantep won

 _"_ _ih jahat bener, padahal seharian nungguin telfon gue juga ahahah"_ _gotcha_. Wonu malu sendiri walaupun Aming gabisa liat tapi tetep aja mukanya sampe merah inget gimana tiap menit Wonu curi-curi pandang ke layar hapenya, siapa tau tiba-tiba ada balesan dari Aming disana-menurutnya.

"..." Wonu cuma diem, dia udah ketauan

 _"_ _tadi pagi gue juga pake sweater lo hehe ga bakal gue cuci juga biar ada wonu-wonunya gitu"_

"apa?! Lo ngambil sweater gue?"

 _"_ _iya ehehe"_

IMPAS

Btw so sweet banget elah

"dasar... pantes gue cari-cari ga keliatan padahal semalem masih kegantung disana" jawab Wonu sambil nunjukin gantungan di belakang pintu. Dan sekali lagi, Aming ga bakal bisa liat won, plis-_-

 _"_ _eh hape gue lowbatt hyung tahan bentar gue cari chargeran dulu—"_

"cepet—"

 _*tokk tokk!*_

"PAKEET.." panggil orang yang Wonu yakin barusan gedor pintu kamarnya

"paket?" jawab Wonu heran sambil masih telfonan sama Aming

 _"_ _paket apaan?"_ bales Aming yang ikutan heran sama yang diucapin Wonu barusan

"ada yang manggil diluar kamar.. katanya paket, lo ga ngirim apa-apa kan?" Wonu sedikit tergelitik pas mikir kalo Aming cari chargeran tadi cuma sekedar alesan buat nutupin kalo sebenernya orang yang dibalik pintu itu adalah Aming. Ngarep dikit boleh dong ya..

 _"_ _iya gue ngirim pelukan virtual buat lo hehe.. btw kok nyampenya malem-malem sih?"_

"GUE SERIUS AMING!" mampus dimarahin kan

 _*tokk tokk tokk!*_

"PAKEEET!" yang manggil sedikit teriak karena masih belum dibukain pintu

"ming, dia manggil lagi astaga gimana dong gue" setau Wonu dia ga lagi nungguin paketan apa-apa, ga belanja online, dan kalo emaknya ngirim sesuatu pasti ngasi tau Wonu dulu, lagian ini juga terlalu malem buat nerima paketan..

 _"_ _gapapa buka aja, ntar kalo aneh-aneh langsung tabok terus lo cepet-cepet kunci pintunya"_ walaupun sarannya Aming bikin Wonu ngakak sendiri ngebayanginnya, tapi kayanya dia bakal ngikutin apa yang disampein orang di seberang telfon.

"yaudah deh.."

 _"_ _hati-hati ayang! kalo makanan atau minuman jangan dicoba ya? Ntar ada sianida hayolo.. eh dan.. dan—DAN GUE BELOM SIAP, GUE BELOM SIAAAP AAAAK KITA BARU JADIAN DAN GUE GAMAUUU AAAK GAUSAH DIBUKA WON GAUSAAH—"_ Wonu matiin telfonnya sepihak dan muter matanya, daripada si Aming tambah gila mending dia matiin dulu soalnya orang di depan pintu kamar tetep manggilin ga berenti, Wonu udah siap sama bogemannya kalo si 'paket' ini ga sesuai namanya.

 _*cklek*_

"paket won?" sapa orang di depan pintu sambil nunjukin gelas _mochacinno_ warna cream, Wonu ngusap mukanya kasar ngeliat dua orang yang nampang depan pintu dengan senyum pepsodentnya. Selama barbel belom melayang, Dika Hoshi masih sehat wal afiat.

Wait

Dika Hoshi?

Jadi tuh orang bedua yang gedor-gedor pintu Wonu dari tadi?

Wonu baru inget tadi dia sempet nitip _hot_ _mochacinno_ sama Dika pas Dika nanyain buat ikut jalan bertiga bareng Hoshi apa engga, karena Wonu gamau ikut jadinya cuma nitip aja pas mereka balik.

"Paket apanya... Cepet masuk!" untung tuh dua orang ga kena amukannya Wonu. Yang disuruh masuk ngikut aja ke dalam kamar Wonu yang cuma kedengeran suara tv doang.

"kok lama banget bukanya? Lo ngapain tadi? Urusan duniawi ya?" Hoshi mulai interogasi

"engga, gue tadi lagi telfonan sama Aming—ASTAGA AMING!" Wonu nyari hapenya di kasur dan ngeliat ada 7 panggilan tak tertawab dari Aming, dia nelfon balik..

"ha—"

 _"_ _KENAPA DIMATIIN?!"_

"Iya sorry ganteng.. elonya ngomong ga jelas gitu jadinya gue matiin dulu telfonnya"

 _"_ _hyuuung, gue takut banget tadi kalo emang ada yang macem-macem gimana?"_

"untungnya ga ada, cuma Dika ama Hoshi doang tadi.. iseng banget" kata Wonu sambil ngejekin Dika Hoshi yang udah ambil posisi di kasurnya Wonu, pura-pura ga denger.

Wonu ganti panggilannya jadi mode _loudspeaker_ biar bisa nelfon Aming bareng-bareng, Wonu ninggalin hapenya yang masih terhubung sama Aming di atas tempat tidurnya dan ngambil _mochacinno_ nya di atas lemari kecil di sudut kamar. Pas ngebalik, dua makhluk yang tadi anteng banget di kasurnya sekarang udah ngerusuh di kasurnya Aming, ngerumunin/? Hapenya Wonu kaya upin ipin ngeliat ayam goreng.

"miiing miing _video call_ -an dong, kangen nih" ucap Hoshi dan berakhir dapet jambakan dari Wonu

 _"_ _AYUUK, AJAKIN YANG LAIN JUGA BIAR SERU.. AYAANG NYALAIN LAPTOP LO, KITA SKYPE-AN AJA YAH?_ " oke, Aming kelewat girang. Dia heboh sendiri. Tanpa ngejawab Wonu langsung hidupin laptopnya yang emang udah stay di atas meja belajar dari tadi siang. Wonu duduk di depan meja belajar sebentar sambil menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang ga karuan. Antara malu dan pengen ngeliat wajah Aming yang sejak kemarin malem ga dia liat, kecuali foto Aming yang kepasang jadi wallpapernya. Sementera Hoshi nelfon Udin ama Boo, si Dika asik beduaan di telfon bareng Aming.

Ga lama Udin masuk ke kamar Wonu dengan rambut acak-acakan dan baju piyama pororonya yang kegedean, jujur dia baru aja tidur sepuluh menit dan tiba-tiba Hoshi nelfon dengan suara yang dingeri-ngeriin kalo dia tadi ngeliat ada bapak-bapak diri lama banget di depan kamar 053, otomatis Udin langsung lompat karna Hoshi nyuruh Udin pindah ke kamar Wonu aja karena kata Hoshi bapak-bapaknya bisa nembus pintu kamar Udin, dan Udinnya percaya.

"HYUNG! MANA BAPAK-BAPAKNYA?—" tanya Udin linglung sambil bawa gulingnya, sementara Boo masuk belakangan, main nyelonong aja ga pake aba-aba dan ga sengaja megang pinggangnya Udin yang berhenti deket pintu, alhasil guling yang ada di tangan Udin mendarat dengan kekuatan penuh ke wajah Boo. Pas ngeliat yang dipukulnya ternyata Boo, Udin langsung nutupin mulutnya dramatis dan jalan menjauh. Tapi apa? Boo cuma garuk-garukin pala doang, dia ga marah, abis ditabok ga sakit malah gatel ya? Hmm..

"gada udah pulang, kita mau ngajakin lo video call bareng Aming, Enon mana?" tanya Hoshi ama Udin yang udah meluk-meluk lengannya cari 'perlindungan' dari Boo yang dia kirain bakal nyerang balik.

"Enon ga balik, tadi nelfon gue katanya lagi di rumah Pak Jojo, kan ada emaknya dateng kali aja dia tidur disana" jawab Udin santai

Boo ngegigit bibirnya sambil duduk disamping Wonu, itu bukan alasan sebenernya buat Enon ga balik ke asrama dan Boo tau itu.

.

Laptop udah ready di atas tempat tidur Aming dan Wonu udah ganti status Skype-nya jadi ' _online'._ Karena jumlah yang ga terlalu memungkinkan buat semuanya nongol di _webcam_ , dan setelah rebut-rebutan siapa paling depan, akhirnya cara yang paling ampuh adalah laptopnya ditaroh di kasur sementara manusianya duduk di bawah, biar adil cuma kepala-kepalanya doang yang masuk. Udin paling depan karena takut ketutupan-katanya.

Setelah ringtone ' _incoming call'_ khas aplikasi Skype bunyi, semuanya jadi tambah rusuh, kecuali Wonu yang deg-degan, ngebayangin bakal ngeliat wajah Aming pertama kali setelah taken bikin dia lemes sampe harus bolak balik dapur beberapa kali buat ngambil minum. Hoshi yang ambil alih buat nerima panggilannya.

DAN WAW

Semuanya hening.

 _"_ _woi kenapa diem?_ " ucap orang yang ada di layar yang lebih besar, Aming cuma make baju kaos daleman item polos plus celana pendek abu-abu muda. Dia seksi. Dan kayanya sebelum nelfon Wonu tadi Aming sengaja mandi dulu jadi sekarang dia bener-bener keliatan _fresh_. Tambah ganteng.

"HAII MIIIING!" ini Dika

"GILAA KECE BANGET KAMARNYA HYUNG, ADA CAPTAIN AMERICANYA BOLEH DONG GUE MAIN KE RUMAH LO!" ini Udin

"CIEEE CIEEEE WONU AHEY WONUUU" dengan jailnya Hoshi nyolek-nyolek dagu Wonu, bener, baru Hoshi doang kan yang tau kalo Aming sama Wonu udah taken. Hoshi tau mukanya Wonu langsung berubah merah pas ngeliat Aming disana.

"..." Boo cuma senyum-senyum doang ngeliat Aming disana, biasanya yang paling gatel buat bully-bullyan bareng Aming, tapi suasana hati ga memungkinkan buat Boo ketawa-ketawa sekarang..

Dan Wonu? Dalem diemnya Wonu natapin Aming sendu, berharap yang diliatin sadar kalo Wonu pengennya Aming ada disampingnya sekarang, temen-temen yang lain ga bakal pernah ninggalin Wonu sendiri dan bikin dia kesepian, tapi tanpa Aming tetep aja Wonu ngerasa ada yang kurang.

Sekali lagi Wonu jatuh sama pesona Aming, dengan mode sederhana kaya gitu kenapa dia malah keliatan makin kece? Kenapa disaat jauh justru Aming bikin Wonu tambah gila? Walaupun yang lain pada heboh buat ngomong sama Aming, Wonu ga peduli, yang dia mau sekarang puas-puasin ngeliat orang yang bikin Wonu galau seharian karna saking kangennya.

 _"—_ _WONU HYUNG?"_ panggil Aming, Wonu sedikit kaget setelah Dika nyenggol bahunya dan bilang kalo Aming manggilin dari tadi

Ketauan lagi, Wonu.

"ehh i-iya?" tanya Wonu gelagapan

 _"_ _kenapa diem? Lo ga kangen gue ya?"_ ucap Aming sambil ngepout

"hehe.."

"SI WONU SPEECHLESS MING WKAKAKAKKA, LO NTARAN AJA WON DI SESI KEDUA, INI KITA DULU" Hoshi menengahi "gile lo ming main pegi pegi aje, ntar balik oleh-oleh dooong—EH ANJIRR PEJE LO MANA?!"

Ehe...

Seketika dunia berasa kebalik-balik

Wonu lemes langsung mijetin jidatnya

Yang lain hening ngeliatin Hoshi

Aming nyengir

"tunggu—" kata Udin sambil gerakin tangannya

"MAKSUD—"

"DIEM HYUNG, BIAR GUE YANG NGOMONG KARENA GUE YANG PALING MUDA DISINI" dan dengan polosnya, para hyung nurut.

"ehm.. Hoshi hyung, peje apa? Siapa yang jadian?" tanya Udin di depan wajah Hoshi sambil naikin alisnya

"a-ada orang itu hehe.. abis taken" kalo Wonu bisa muter waktu dia bakal setujuin Dika buat pergi bertiga dan pas naik bianglala Wonu milih ngelempar Hoshi dari atas sana.

"kenapa minta peje sama Aming hyung?" tanya Udin lagi sambil nunjukin layar laptop dan disana Aming lagi susah nahan tawanya ngeliat macem-macem ekspresi lima orang di hadapannya "hyung jadian? Sama siapa?" sekarang webcam full muka Udin doang yang nanyain Aming sambil gede-gedein matanya penasaran

"iya gak yaaa.." jawab Aming senyum-senyum sambi ngelirik Wonu yang masih nunduk

"ada sesuatu yang gue gatau disini?" Dika buka suara, dia pandang-pandangan ke Udin sama Aming

"hyung! Bilang dong ah ga asik nih" Udin kepo gegara Aming ngasi jawaban ngegantung gitu

"iya iya! Gue udah taken sama Wonu hyung, puas lo?"

Sekarang Wonu juga pengen terjun dari atas bianglala

"APAAH?!" Boo, akhirnya dia ngomong juga:'')

"KOK GUE GATAU?!" Dika protes

"akhirnya confirmed juga.." Hoshi ini

"kesian banget Wonu hyung ldr—" Udin, abis itu dapet jitakan double dari Wonu

 _"_ _iya wonu hyung punya gue sekarang, makanya gue minta kalian semua buat jagain dia selama gue ga ada disana, dan satu lagi, kalo wonu ganjen kalian langsung lapor ke gue oke?!"_

"gue mana pernah ganjen, kerjaan lo tuh!"

"tapi kan yang ada di pikiran sama hati aku cuma kamu—"

"DAH DAAAH ORANG MAU PACARAN, BALIK YUK BALIIK" komando Hoshi

"yukk ah ntar jadi obat nyamuk, hyung tidur di kamar gue dong" ucap Udin sambil berdiri ngeliatin Boo

Tidur di kamar Udin? Berarti di kasur Enon dong?

"lo aja tidur di kamar gue" bales Boo

"yaudah sih gue dimana aja bisa" jawab Udin santai, Boo selamet.

YODAH SINI DIN SAMA AUTHOR JHA

.

Setelah yang lain pamit balik, sekarang cuma Wonu yang ada di depan Aming. Orang yang paling dia kangenin seharian ini, orang yang dia pengen peluk dan jadiin sandarannya setelah satu hari berat yang dilalui Aming tanpa Wonu tau, Aming ga mau bikin Wonu tambah sedih dengan ngeliatin sisi lemahnya. Ngeliat Wonu sekarang aja udah bisa bikin lelahnya hilang, tapi Aming belum siap ngelanjutin hari-hari dia selanjutnya tanpa ada Wonu, baru sehari di rumah udah banyak aja yang bikin moodnya berantakan, rencana-rencana mendadak Appanya bikin Aming tambah pusing, tapi sekarang dia ga bakal nunjukin itu semua di depan Wonu, sekarang topengnya terpasang dengan baik, demi Wonu, biar Wonu ngerasa tenang juga disana ngeliat Aming baik-baik aja.

Wonu pindah ke meja belajarnya sambil bawa laptop yang masih terhubung sama Skype Aming, dia ngebenerin layarnya biar bisa ngeliat wajah Aming dengan jelas, Wonu duduk di depannya yang otomatis wajahnya jadi keliatan _close-up_ ke Aming.

 _"_ _ayang.."_

"iya"

 _"_ _sorry gue bilang ke semuanya"_

"gapapa, ga enak juga ditutup-tutupin" Wonu ngejawab sambil senyum

 _"_ _gue bener-bener sayang sama lo dan lo tau itu kan.."_

"gue tau, cuma gue yang kelewat bodoh buat ga ngucapin semua hal itu ke elo, dan sekarang lo harus tau kalo gue juga ngerasain hal yang sama, gue sayang—engga gue cinta sama lo ming, lo bener-bener ngerubah hidup gue, makasih lo udah ada di samping gue selama ini" Wonu ngomong panjang lebar, selama ini emang Wonu ga pernah mau bilang perasaannya sama Aming secara langsung, selain nunjukin lewat sikapnya doang.

Pas udah ditinggal bedua percakapannya jadi berubah ya.. uhukk

 _"_ _makasih juga udah ngebales perasaan gue, gue mau lo bertahan buat gue, buat kita. Meskipun gue sekarang ga ada di samping lo, jadi plis tungguin gue, sampe kapan pun tungguin gue, gue masih usaha nyari cara biar bisa balik ke elo secepatnya, gue bener-bener gamau di posisi ini sekarang, gue pengen bareng lo, gue pengen kita ngerasain gimana rasanya taken bareng-bareng, ga jauh-jauhan gini, maafin gue hyung"_

"maksudnya apa? Sebenernya lo kenapa? Plis jangan nyembunyiin sesuatu dari gue ming.."

 _"_ _lo bisa liat gue gapapa kan? Gue cuma kangen banget sama lo.. mungkin gue ga akan bisa jauh-jauh lagi dari lo hehe udah gue gapapa ayang"_

"ngagetin tau, kata-kata lo ga kaya biasanya.. hehhe kok tambah cakep sih? Heran.." Wonu ngalihin..

Sekali lagi, saling menjaga perasaan. Aming harus berkali-kali bohong bilang dia gapapa biar Wonu ga khawatir, di sisi lain Wonu juga harus pura-pura kuat biar Aming ga ikutan sedih.

Di sisa percakapan malem itu mungkin Wonu ngerasa dia orang yang paling bahagia, pacaran lewat video call aja bisa semanis ini, gimana kalo Aming bener-bener ada disampingnya sekarang? Kuat ga tuh kaki buat berdiri?

Beberapa kali kadang mereka cuma liat-liatan tanpa suara, seakan mata bisa nyampein semuanya, semua rasa rindu, rasa sayang dan rasa terima kasih satu sama lain. Buat Wonu, Aming itu objek paling indah yang pernah dia liat, Wonu ga akan pernah bosen ngeliat wajahnya, tatapannya dan senyumnya yang bikin siapapun luluh. Dan buat Aming, Wonu itu energi, ada suatu reaksi yang timbul di dalam dirinya Aming yang bisa bikin dia ngelupain semua masalahnya, semua sakit dan capenya. Wonu itu warna buat hidupnya, dari warna-warna primer yang dicampur sampe ngebentuk warna baru yang lebih indah, menurut Aming semakin dia kenal Wonu, semakin banyak sisi indah Wonu yang keliatan, dan Aming yakin warna-warna indah Wonu yang lain satu-persatu bakal muncul juga ke hadapannya.

Asal kolornya Wonu aja jan warna warni. Satu warna aja.

 _"_ _udah sekarang lo tidur sana, besok sekolah kan?"_

"iya tapi—"

 _"_ _ga ada tapi-tapian!"_ tetiba Aming berubah jadi pacar posesif...

"miiing" panggil Wonu manja

 _"_ _jan bandel won, gue gamau lo tidur telat mulu"_

"yaudah deh, lo juga cape kayanya.."

 _"_ _yaudah gue matiin ya?"_

"hmm" Wonu ngangguk, dia sebenernya udah ngantuk dari tadi.

Sejak panggilannya berakhir sampe Wonu naik ke kasurnya Aming, dia ga niat buat berhenti senyum. Ada rasa seneng campur geli yang dia rasain sekarang, Wonu bakal mimpi indah kayanya malem ini.

 _*drrt drrt*_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Sweet dream, mine. Love you to the moon and back:*_

Wonu mekik ketahan, malem malem teriak ntar ada yang ngebales kan ngeri

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Gue gabisa tidur karna saking senengnya sama satu hal kalo lo itu punya gue, hehe sleep well my all:* ILYSM{}_

Dan author merosot dari kursi karna ini terlalu manis...

.

.

.

Apa yang sebenernya dialamin Aming disana?

Gimana nasib Boo dan Enon?

Haruskah kita satuin Dika Hoshi?

Sampe ketemu di chap depan dengan kejutan-kejutan lainnya~

Tbc.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HAI HAI AKHIRNYA CHAPTER INI UPDATE JUGA! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

matiin capslock dulu biar cakep/?

author dateng dengan chap 6 nano nano yang less humor plus bumbu bumbu konfliknya. sorry kalo humornya berkurang dan ga lucu, sorry updatenya hampir sebulanan, sebenernya ga banyak halangan cuma ngelanjutinnya itu yang males bah. tapi tetep aja hasilnya lebih banyak dari yang semalem, chap ini 9,3k words alamak cape yeuh keriting tangan ngetiknya, ah ga juga sih ngetiknya dikit dikit angsur lagi besoknya dikit, gitu terus sampe jadi seginixD

makasih yang udah setia nungguin confidence update, apalagi yang di instagram yang suka nagih di komen sampe ngedm juga "thor, kapan update?" "kakaa ff apa kabar?" "thooor cepetan update lah" yang ga bosen bosennya nanyain tentang nasib chap 6 ini sungguh kalian ruawrrbiasaah..

sebenernya dari preview yang author tulis di chap semalem, masih ada dialognya yang belom muncul disini, jadi author minta maaf karena gabisa muat semuanya disini, bisa sih diterusin cuma jadinya kepanjangan bisa lewat 10k mah udah kaya bikin 2 chapter aja. jadi sisa preview yang semalem itu kita masukin aja di chap 7 oke? oke thooor.

di chap 6 juga gada moment JoBun atau CheolBun, karena ini rentan latar waktu ceritanya cuma sehari dari mereka liat pak jojo dirumah sakit. jadi biarin pak jojo sembuh dulu, karena semalem juga author nanya sibunda kita jodohin ama siapa dan jawaban reader ada yang pak jojo ada pak seungcheol, author binun:( oh iya sampe lupa, seharusnya ini disampein di chap 1 tapi lupa hiks jadi disini cuma bundaa doang yang GS yaw, mungkin tanpa author kasitau juga udah tau ngehehe

buat myungho . minghao a.k.a the8, dia bakal muncul nanti, pasti muncul. kenapa kelamaan? liat deh se-chapter ini aja waktunya cuma sehari, dihitung chap 5 dari malem jenguk pak jojo sampe aming balik duluan ke asrama kan, sambungannya dari pagi aming udah pergi sampe malemnya lagi di chap 6, itu cuma sehari doang;'''')

apa lagi yaaaah... oh iya, buat part yang enon itu author ikutan nangis, malah lagunya om bruno yang talking to the moon keputer, author sampe ngejambak jambakin rambut sendiri saking gemesnya, semoga reader juga dapet feelnya.

DAN CARAT. SEVENTEEN UDAH NGUMUMIN NAMA FANDOMNYA, YAITU CARAT. CARAT PUNYA ARTI DALEM BANGET, SEMOGA AJA SEMAKIN BANYAK FANSNYA SEVENTEEN JUGA SEMAKIN BAIK KE DEPANNYA. dan buat yang bingung nyebutnya, carat jadi karat, kalo di hangul bunyinya jadi 'kaerot' gitu jadi jangan takut karatan karna jadinya kaya bunyi kata 'carrot';)

DAN MEANIE. MEANIE KAMPRET SEKONYONG-KONYONG YANG NGADU NGADU JIDAT DI ATAS PANGGUNG, inget scene aming wonu dengan donat coklatnya? nah kira-kira begitulah. itu sebulan lalu (17 jan 2016) dan aming wonu ngadu jidat itu dua hari yang lalu (13 feb 2016) apa namanya ini? kebetulan? DAN PART AWAL CHAP 6 DIMANA WONU CUMA MAKE CELANA SEBELAH KAKINYA ITU AUTHOR UDAH TULIS BERMINGGU-MINGGU YANG LALU KAN, NAH TETIBA MUNCUL PREVIEW MBC YANG DI PULAU ITU SI WONU GANTI CELANA DALEM SELIMUT, KENAPA SAMA SAMA ADEGAN PAKE CELANA? KENAPAAAA?! KENAPA ALUR CERITA DISINI JADI KEJADIAN DI ANAK ANAK SEVENTEEN?! SUMPAH ITU GA SENGAJA, AH INI ANEH

dan udah liat foto adenya mingyu? cantik emang, putih lagi ga kaya oppanya. nah semalem itu author sempet ngeshare fotonya pas sebelum foto itu jadi kesebar banyak. jadi ada yang nyuruh author hapus foto itu, sebenernya emang udah niat buat ngehapus akhirnya author hapus juga, ternyata di dm dia-yang nyuruh author ngehapus itu- bilang kalo dia temen adenya mingyu, dia bilang minseo-adenya mingyu- ngerasa ga nyaman dengan semua atensi yang dia dapet, jadi dia minta tolong juga sama author untuk bilang ke akun lain fotonya minseo jangan disebar lagi, tapi gimana fotonya udah kesebar kemana-mana, author udah nyoba bilang ke beberapa temen dan mereka juga setuju buat ngehapus, temennya minseo itu bilang kalo itu masalah privasi aja sih, author mikirnya mungkin dia sedikit kaget dengan reaksi fans. tapi temennya bilang minseo gapapa, dia cuma kurang nyaman. DAN TAU APA YANG ADA PIKIRAN AUTHOR? YANG NGEDM ITU TEMENNYA MINSEO LANGSUNG, MINSEO ADENYA MINGYU, MINGYU BIASNYA AUTHOR. fix kita semakin dekat ming~~

makasih yang udah ngereview, favorite+follownya. APALAGI YANG NGEREVIEW CAPSLOCKNYA IDUP ADUUUH ITU FAVORIT BANGET, YANG SEPANJANG JALAN KENANGAN DAN FULL CAPSLOCK, TETAPLAH KALIAN SEMPATKAN UNTUK MENUNJUKKAN THE POWER OF CAPSLOCK DI CHAPTER INI JUGA. dan tentunya review review kalem lainnya yang bikin author gemes sendiri. buat sider sider disini tunjukanlah kejenakaanmu/? ikutan review-review kocak juga biar barokah bacanya mwahaha

oke yang mau ngerusuh bareng author di instagram bisa follow akun minsanegyu, sampai jumpa di chapter 7!

salam kekeuh,

"minsanegyu"


	7. Chapter 7: The Coupons and Incoming Call

CONFIDENCE

Chapter 7: The Coupons and Incoming Call

©minsanegyu

.

.

Hai, slamet baca ngehehe

* * *

Pintu gerbang sekolah baru aja ditutup, biasanya kalo ga ada tugas murid-murid sering nangkring di depan kelas sampe gurunya dateng -karena kalo ada tugas pasti pada nyontek di dalem kelas, tipikal anak sekolahan.

Selagi nunggu mereka punya kebiasaan menikmati tontonan pagi dimana pintu gerbangnya bakal didorong dengan susah payah sama Pak Uji... sendirian.

Gak tega emang kalo dipikir-pikir ngebiarin Pak Uji yang mungil ngedorong pager yang gede itu sendirian dan sayangnya ga pernah ada yang ngebantuin, bukannya ga ada murid yang mau ngebantu tapi justru Pak Ujinya yang bakal sewot kalo ada yang gangguin kerjaannya, daripada diomelin Pak Uji pagi-pagi mereka lebih milih buat ngebantuin... lewat doa.

Tapi yang jadi hiburan pagi ini bukannya aksi dorong mendorongnya Pak Uji, melainkan lelaki tamvan yang lagi jalan ke area sekolah dengan baju kemeja rapih yang dimasukin ke dalem celana sambil nentengin tas kerja warna item di bahunya, poni yang biasanya nutupin dahi sekarang udah ditata dengan gel sedemikian rupa dan nambah kesan maskulin si empunya. Tiba-tiba adegannya jadi slow motion dan jangan lupa efek angin-anginnya juga

"asdfghjsdf bapaaaak!"

"cieeee tambah ganteng aja pak"

"kita kangen paaak huhuu"

Pak Seungcheol yang pagi-pagi udah dibilang ganteng itu pun mulai jalan sambil dadah dadah kaya Miss Universe, terus senyum-senyum sambil nutupin mulutnya pake dua tangan karena malu digodain murid sendiri..

Pas udah nyampe di depan kumpulan manusia berseragam abu-abu itu, Pak Seungcheol malah heran karena gada satupun murid yang nge-notis kehadirannya, padahal tadi bilangnya kangen kan?

"Bapak disini loh nak.. di depan kalian.." keluh Pak Seungcheol

Tapi kenapa mereka malah ngeliat ke—

Dengan tidak relanya Pak Seungcheol ngikutin arah pandangan mereka dan—

"PAK JOJO?!"

Errr

"pagi Pak Seungcheol~" sapa Pak Jojo ditambah senyum mempesonanya, Pak Seungcheol pundung, ternyata yang dari tadi diteriakin bukannya dia melainkan Pak Jojo, dan sekarang murid-murid pada nyalamin sambil nanyain kabarnya Pak Jojo sementara Pak Seungcheol cuma bisa ngelusin dada;')

Sekarang Pak Jojo udah sehat walafiat dan mutusin buat balik kerja lagi, ngobatin kangen sama anak-anak yang selama ini ga ada kerjaan pas kelasnya Pak Jojo, ngobatin kangennya Pak Jojo ke Bunda juga #eh

Dan Pak Seungcheol yang sekarang antara malu dan nyesel karena acara dadah-dadahannya tadi cepet-cepet jalan ke ruangan guru sambil hentakin kakinya kaya anak kecil yang ga dapet duit jajan.

Sambil jalan Pak Seungcheol ngacak-ngacakin rambutnya frustasi, ga peduli tadi udah disisir pake sisir kecil fenomenal yang selalu diselipin di saku belakang celananya karena dia sudah terlanjur kesel teman-teman..

Pintu ruangan Bunda tiba-tiba kebuka pas Seungcheol lewat, dia ngelompat kaget

"bab—Bunda..huh" hampir aja ngomong jorok kalo bukan Bunda yang keluar dari sana

"oh Pak Seungcheol? pagi pak hehe.. eh bapak kenapa kok—" tanya Bunda prihatin ngeliat rambut dan wajah kusutnya Pak Seungcheol

"gapapa" jawabnya cuek, sebenernya pengen langsung lari aja ke ruangan guru tapi ngeliat tatapan Bunda kaya gitu Pak Seungcheol jadi enggan buat beralih fufufu

"bapak pasti telat bangun ya? Ga sempet sisiran jadi rambutnya kaya rambut son goku gini hehhe" sambung Bunda, terus tangannya keangkat buat ngerapihin dan nyisirin rambut Pak Seungcheol pake jarinya sambil senyum-senyum, btw Bunda nonton dragon ball juga?

Balik ke Pak Seungcheol yang udah lemes ngeliat Bunda deket banget di depannya, dia yakin Bunda bisa denger detak jantungnya yang udah kaya bunyi drumband anak tk lagi pawai, heboh.

Wajah Bunda yang bersinar ngalahin matahari pagi sukses bikin Pak Seungcheol lupa daratan, tangannya refleks keangkat juga buat megangin pinggang Bunda dan—

"EHEM"

Terkutuklah siapapun yang barusan mengusik momen pamungkas ini..

"loh? Pak Jojo?! Saya ga salah lihat kan?" tanpa aba-aba Bunda langsung nyamperin dan melukin Pak Jojo, ninggalin Pak Seungcheol yang engap-engapan di posisinya, ternyata nasib baik pagi ini masih berpihak sama Pak Jojo, sekali lagi Pak Seungcheol terabaikan hikz

Pak Jojo yang gamau nyia-nyiain kesempatan langsung ngebales pelukannya Bunda..

Dasar.

Inget lah masih di sekolahan pak, bun..

"iya saya bun, udah ga sabar pengen -liat Bunda lagi- ngajar anak anak lagi heheh" jawab Pak Jojo sambil senyum ganteng

Sementara dari tadi ada yang merhatiin gerak gerik mereka, dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki udah kebakar api cemburu. Ngeliat kecengan dipeluk sama rival di depan mata sendiri itu rasanya gimana? Hatinya Pak Seungcheol ga setegar itu..

Ga tahan ngeliat adegan barusan, Pak Seungcheol berasa pengen guling-gulingan aja sampe ruangan guru, tapi karena dia masih punya malu jadi Pak Seungcheol mutusin buat jalan sedramatis mungkin sambil megangin dada buat nenangin suara hatinya yang jerit jeritan

"Pak Seungcheol kenapa bun?" pake nanya lagi pak jo-_-

"kayanya kurang tidur deh pak.." jawab Bunda datar

Dua-duanya mendadak _clueless,_ tolong masukin kata 'cemburu' serta pengertiannya di kamus Pak Jojo sama Bunda pada halaman pertama, plis.

Abis itu Pak Jojo langsung permisi sama Bunda buat nyusul ke ruangan guru, selama itu juga Pak Jojo merhatiin Pak Seungcheol yang jalan di depannya sambil seret-seretin tas kaya abis tawuran.. iya, tawuran perasaan.

* * *

Enon masuk ke kelasnya dengan ekspresi senormal mungkin. Beberapa hari ini dia nginep di rumah Pak Jojo buat ngehindar dari Boo, dia belum siap buat ngadepin Boo lagi sejak peristiwa di toilet semalem itu. Dengan posisi kelas yang sebelahan, Enon masih berusaha mikir gimana caranya buat sembunyi dari Boo hari ini.

Dan tiba tiba Dika nyamperin

"hai broh.."

"hmm hai hyung"

 _Awkward_...

"sayang banget lo semalem ga tidur di asrama, kita _skype_ -an bareng Aming, tapi elonya ga ada" sambung Dika sambil nyender ke mejanya Enon

"hehe sorry deh.."

"hmm"

"beneran hyung gue—"

"iya iya, ntar tidur di asrama dong non kesian Udin ngemis mulu minta ditemenin tidur ama Boo"

Denger nama Boo si Enon baper lagi, dia cuma ngadep ke meja, bengong..

"helloooo?" panggil Dika sambil mainin jarinya di depan wajah Enon

"eh hehe"

"lo kenapa sih non? Masih pagi jangan mikir macem macem dulu. Gue gamau tau malem ini lo kudu balik ke asrama.. Dan gue harap lo mau ceritain masalah lo ke gue, kalo lo mau nyimpen ini dari orang orang lo udah gagal, semuanya keliatan jelas kali non kalo ada sesuatu yang lo pikirin.."

Dika sang cenayang

"gue.. gue belum mau ngebahas ini hyung"

"sama, gue juga ga pengen dengerin sekarang, yaudah fokus dulu lah non masih jam pertama juga, fokus oke fokus.." ucap Dika sambil jalan mundur dari mejanya Enon dan balik ke tempatnya, Enon cuma senyum ngeliat tingkahnya Dika

Gapapalah yang penting masih bisa senyum, ugh.

Ga lama akhirnya gurunya masuk dan Enon ngeluarin buku yang dia butuhin dari dalem tasnya, pas diletakin di atas meja Enon malah ga sengaja ngeliat ada kertas kecil putih yang ditempelin disana, pantes dari tadi ga keliatan karena posisinya di ujung meja dan mungkin keduduk sama Dika juga

"apaan nih.. Kusut amat" Enon ngambil kertasnya dan hampir diremukin ama dia karena ngirain itu sampah temennya yang suka nempelin kertas sembarangan di baju orang dengan tulisan gaje ala anak sekolahan.

Pas dilihat ternyata tulisannya beda

'MARTABAK YOSH'

'KUMPULKAN 10 KUPON INI DAN TUKARKAN DENGAN MARTABAK

SEHARGA 15RIBU DI GERAI KAMI'

...

DEMI AYAMNYA HOSHI! KENAPA KUPON MARTABAK BISA NYAMPE DI MEJA ENON?!

Dan kenapa cuma ada satu?!

Kenapa ga sepuluh biar Enon bisa dapet martabak gratis?!

Harus dicari kemana sembilan kupon yang lain?

Apa Enon harus fotocopy aja kuponnya biar jadi sepuluh?

Seseorang tolong tenangkan Enon dari dilema kuponnya sekarang juga..

Enon ngebalik kertasnya, dia ngedeketin lagi kuponnya karena masih ada tulisan yang lain, Enon ngebaca pelan karena tulisannya kelewat kecil, orang yang nulis ini mungkin ga mau menyebabkan global warming kalo make kertas yang baru karena dia cuma butuh dikit doang dan kupon martabak pun jadi sasaran buat nyampein pesannya, ckck..

Begini isinya:

 _'ntar istirahat ketemuan di taman belakang, gue mau ngomong sama lo dan jangan ngehindar lagi, gue mau jelasin semuanya - bsk'_

Enon nyimpen kertasnya di saku, bukan karena ada pesan Boo disana, dia udah bertekad buat nemuin sembilan kupon yang lain, jadi sayang kan kalo dibuang..

Oke ini serius.

Enon ngusapin wajahnya pelan dan nangkup pipinya sendiri sambil ngeliatin gurunya yang lagi ngajar di depan kelas, tatapannya fokus ke papan tulis tapi pikiran Enon udah melayang kemana-mana, Enon bimbang buat mutusin bakal lari lagi atau harus ngadepin dan kelarin masalahnya sama Boo.

Kalo Enon ngehindar lagi pasti dia yang bakal susah karena di sekolah ataupun di asrama posisi mereka sebelahan, ga mungkin rasanya kalo dipikir-pikir mereka ga bakal ketemu, ditambah ntar hyungnya yang lain malah ikutan curiga sama Enon, tiap hari mereka juga bareng-bareng jadi tetep ga mungkin bagi Enon buat ga ketemu sama Boo.

Kalo Enon milih kelarin masalahnya dan nemuin Boo abis ini, Boo pasti udah nyiapin alesan buat disampein ke Enon tentang salah pahamnya disini, dan Enon belum siap buat dengerin alesan alesan itu, dia ga pernah bisa ngadepin Boo karena Enon tau akhirnya dia yang bakal kalah, bukannya karena Enon lemah tapi rasanya udah terlalu dalem buat Boo, eaak.

 _*drrt drrt*_ sekarang getar hape Enon yang nyadarin dia dari pikirannya, satu pesan masuk yang langsung dibaca sama Enon

From: baby Boo

To: vernonnie{}

 _'hai.. Gue gatau lo mau atau engga nerima pesan gue, cuma mau mastiin lo ngebaca kertas yang ada di meja:)'_

From: vernonnie{}

To: baby Boo

 _'udah, btw itu kupon martabak'_

From: baby Boo

To: vernonnie{}

 _'alhamdulillah dibales;; iya gue tau, gue masih punya banyak, jadi.. Ntar istirahat.. Lo mau kan?'_

From: vernonnie{}

To: baby Boo

 _'gamau, gue mau makan dulu laper'_

From: baby Boo

To: vernonnie{}

 _'istirahat kedua? Please:('_

From: vernonnie{}

To: baby Boo

 _'ok, tp 9 kupon martabak lo buat gue'_

From: baby Boo

To: vernonnie{}

 _'apapun buat elo non..'_

From: vernonnie{}

To: baby Boo

 _'ok deal'_

From: baby Boo

To: vernonnie{}

 _'100% deal'_

YASSSHHH HAHAHAAH 10 KUPON MARTABAK AKHIRNYA KEKUMPUL NON AHEYY MANTEP

Ternyata ga begitu berat buat Enon ngebales pesannya Boo, seenggaknya rasa pengen ngehindarin Boo udah ga terlalu mendominasi lagi, apalagi dengan iming-iming kupon martabak gratis, ya Enon mana bisa nolak;)

Dan dia tiba-tiba keinget juga kata katanya Pak Jojo pas Enon curhat semalem

 _'kamu tuh udah dewasa, harus bisa selesein masalah sendiri, kalo kamu lari dari masalah namanya pengecut dong, om ga mau ponakan om jadi pengecut dan om maunya kamu berani ngadepin apapun, kamu punya hak buat nentuin pilihanmu jadi om yakin kamu bisa milih yang paling bener..'_

From: ponakan

To: om jo

 _'_ _om kalo aku ga jadi pengecut lagi om kasih apa coba?'_

From: om jo

To: ponakan

 _'_ _nilai kesenanian aman deh'_

From: ponakan

To: om jo

 _'_ _hm-,-'_

.

Ga terasa belnya udah bunyi aja, Enon nyusun buku-bukunya yang dari tadi cuma jadi pajangan di atas meja dan berdiri nyamperin Dika, ga pake nunggu dia langsung narikin tangannya Dika keluar kelas, otw kantin Enon laperr..

"jangan tarik tarik lah non gue bisa jalan sendiri!"

"cepetan dikit hyung biar ga kehabisan makanan ntar kita" jawab Enon masih narikin tangannya Dika yang cuma pasrah diseret kemana aja

Sampe di kantin, Enon langsung ngantri bareng Dika dan mesen makanannya. Pas Dika mau ngambil nampan, si Enon malah nahan.

"langsung balik ke kelas aja, gue mau cerita"

"lah? Kan bisa cerita disini kali non"

"engga, di kelas aja" Dika sekali lagi cuma bisa pasrah, dari semua kelakuan aneh Enon hari ini pasti ada alesannya, dan dia pengen tau itu.

"eh wooiii non, dik sini bareng kita aja!" Pas mau jalan keluar kantin, Wonu ama Hoshi manggilin dari meja paling ujung, Dika yang ngeliat Hoshi otomatis langsung jalan ke arah mereka tapi keburu ditarik lagi sama Enon

"oh iya gue lupa hehe.. Kita langsung balik ke kelas aja hyung Enon mau cur-hmmpp" belum selese si Dika ngejelasin udah dibekap duluan sama Enon, tabah dik..

"kita mau ngelanjutin tugas hyung belom kelar heheh.. Selamat makan, babaiii" sambung Enon, mereka balik ke kelas setelah Dika ngasih flying kiss ke Hoshi, Wonu natapin geli dan balik fokus lagi ama jajanannya.

EL-DE-ER SIH SABAR

Enon jalan cepet-cepet sambil ngegandeng Dika, padahal kelasnya ga bakal pindah kemana-mana tapi kayanya Enon kekeuh banget pengen cepet sampe, pas udah mau nyampe depan kelas dan ngelewatin kelas Boo, si Udin mendadak muncul dari pintu diikutin ama Boo di belakangnya, Enon matung dan langsung nutupin mulut Dika –lagi– biar ga kebablasan manggilin mereka, untungnya mereka malah pergi ke arah yang lain, ga sempet ngeliat Dika sama Enon yang ada dibelakangnya.

Ngehindar ternyata susah ya non;')

"sekali lagi lo nutupin mulut gue, gue gigit lo non sumpah gue gigit nih tangan lo"

"wkwkw sorry hyung, yaudah ah cepet masuk"

"kayanya cerita lo bakal panjang ya"

"hm.. kalo ga selese ntar kita lanjut part 2"

"terserah."

Diantara penghuni asrama yang Enon kenal deket, kayanya cuma Dika yang paling dipercaya buat ngejaga rahasia, kalo cerita ke Aming kayanya ga mungkin karena dianya aja lagi absen, kalo cerita ke Wonu pasti ujungnya nyampe ke Hoshi dan sebaliknya, kalo cerita ke Udin malah lebih parah, bisa tau se-asrama ntar. Jadi kayanya cuma Dika yang bisa dijadiin pendengar yang baik buat Enon sekarang.

"jadi gini hyung"

"oh gitu.."

"BELUM PLIS JEBAL"

"heheh iya iya seriusan ini cepet lanjut" si Dika mah-_-

"tapi lo janji ini cuma lo doang yang tau, jangan sampe yang lain juga ikutan, gue gamau bikin mereka khawatir"

"loh? Kenapa sih?"

"gue lagi anu ama Boo"

"ooh iya gue tau nih, lo ngehindar dari dia kan?"

BINGO!

"iya.. to the point aja, kayanya dia ga nganggep gue hyung"

"ceritain semuanya coba"

Dengan terpaksa Enon nyampein semuanya, semuanya dari mulai dia masuk ke toilet, dengerin Boo telfonan, ribut di toilet, ruangan seni sampe curhatannya ke Pak Jojo, Enon juga nunjukin kupon martabak sama tulisan Boo yang ada disana.

"non gini ya.. gue emang bukan ahli di bidang perasaan, tapi gue ngerti rasanya pas lo ngerasa ga dianggep gitu... karena gue juga pernah ngalamin.. tapi di kasus lo sama Boo, gue yakin dia cuma usaha buat ngebela diri, di satu sisi dia ga pengen ngecewain emaknya dan di sisi lain Boo ga mau hubungan lo ama dia itu sampe ke emaknya karena dia udah dipercaya buat sekolah baik-baik disini, lo gausah khawatir sama Boo, dia ga bakal ngecewain lo kok, jangan baper baper amat lah non"

"jadi gue gimana dong hyung?"

"taman belakang. Istirahat kedua. Lo temuin dia"

* * *

Walaupun ga masuk sekolah, Aming tetep masangin alarm pagi di hapenya, bukannya pas balik ke rumah si Aming jadi rajin bangun pagi, tapi buat mastiin Wonu udah bangun apa belum, jadi Aming rutin nelfon Wonu buat ngebangunin atau kalo Wonu udah bangun paling buat ngucapin selamat pagi dan becandaan ga jelas.

Pas Wonu udah berangkat ke sekolah, Aming bakal tidur lagi sampe ntar dibangunin paksa sama emaknya, kaya sekarang contohnya..

"DEEEK BANGUN IH CEPET! Udah jam berapa ini kamu mah kalo tidur makanya gausah kemaleman jadi susah kan bangunnya" ceramah emaknya sambil narik-narikin selimut Aming

"udah bangun koook" jawab Aming seadanya, masih merem

"yaudah cepet mandi terus anterin eomma ke tempat aerobik yuk, kalo kamu mau ikut juga gapapa"

"ihh sana minta anterin appa, ga liat anak masih ngantuk juga"

 _*PLAK*_ pukulan telak di pantatnya Aming sukses bikin dia ngebuka mata

"akkkk eomma!"

"kamu tuh kalo belum digituin ga bakal mau denger!" respon emaknya sambil masih gangguin Aming

"tapi gausah pake mukulin pantat juga ntar aku pukulin balik mau?"

Stagah.

Itu emak lo ming, emak lo...

 _*PLAK! PLAK!*_

"HIKSSS SAKIIIT" teriak Aming sambil ngelusin area yang jadi sasaran emaknya setiap pagi

"makanya cepet bangun, sekarang!"

"..."

"mau dipukulin—"

"IYA IYA BANGUN" Aming lompat dari kasurnya dan jalan ke kamar mandi ninggalin emaknya yang senyum-senyum evil

Belum sampe semenit Aming masuk ke dalem kamar mandi dan mau nurunin boxernya, pintunya digedor lagi, dia kaget dan refleks naikin lagi celana yang baru setengah turun tadi, sungguh Aming pengen balik ke asrama aja kalo gini

"dek di dalem jangan tidur lagi ya?"

"iya ibu negara" bales Aming ramah sambil bener-bener nurunin celananya, jangan dibayangin ntar mabok:)

Itu kalo pagi, beda lagi ceritanya kalo sore, pas lagi ga ada kerjaan Aming suka nyamperin emaknya ke kamar terus ngeliatin emaknya lagi duduk di sofa kamar sambil mantengin Gopi, ntar ga sadar Aming malah jadi ikut nemenin emaknya nonton.

"eh dek tadi appa telfon katanya sekolahan kamu selesein aja dulu yang semester ini, terus pas semester depan baru pindahan biar kamu juga ga kaget sama pelajarannya—" kata emaknya tiba-tiba membuyarkan konsentrasi Aming yang lagi kebawa suasana

"hah? Jadi buat apa aku balik ke rumah kalo ga jadi pindah eomma? Kenapa appa baru bilang sekarang pas aku udah mikirin keputusannya?!" tanya Aming kaget sambil ngeliatin emaknya

"keputusan ap—"

Belum sempet pertanyaannya dijawab, Aming udah lari ke kamarnya ninggalin emaknya yang manggilin dan nyuruh Aming dengerin penjelasannya. Dia masuk ke kamar dan ngeliat banyak area yang udah kosong gegara sebagian barangnya udah dimasukin ke dalem box gede yang juga tersusun rapi disana. Aming ngunciin pintunya dan diemin emaknya yang masih manggilin dari luar.

 _-flashback-_

 _*sari roti, roti sari roti~*_

Hmm

Aming pucet dengerin bel sari roti yang iseng dijadiin ringtone di hapenya, malunya Aming gegara diketawain sama temen-temennya mendadak berubah jadi perasaan deg-degan ngeliat siapa yang nelfon

 _'_ _APPA'_

Aming ngeliat Wonu yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah penasaran, dia nyesel udah ngeliat Wonu, ngeliat ekspresinya bikin Aming jadi tambah khawatir dengan apa yang bakal dia denger dari appanya di telfon.

Aming keluar dari kamar Pak Jojo abis senyumin Wonu, dia ga mau ngerusak suasana, dia ga mau bikin mood orang-orang disana jadi rusak kalo Aming nunjukin ekspresi yang gambarin perasaannya sekarang.

"halo appa?"

 _"_ _lagi dimana ming?"_

"di rumah sakit jengukin Pak Jojo, kenapa appa?"

 _"_ _jadwalnya appa udah ditentuin lagi, appa baru dapet informasi siang ini jadi kamu siap-siap ya besok pagi langsung appa jemputin, izin aja tiga hari ini abis itu appa bakal bilang ke Bunda soal pindahan"_

Aming _speechless_ , perkiraan dia bener, pindah sekolah lagi.

Selama ini Aming selalu ikut pindah sekolahan kalo appanya pindah tugas ke tempat yang lain, Aming ga masalah soal pindahan sebelumnya karena menurut Aming semakin sering pindah ke sekolah yang berbeda semakin banyak temen yang bisa Aming kenal, walaupun kesempatan buat berteman ga bakal bertahan lama karena Aming tau dia bakal pergi dan pindah lagi.

Di satu sisi Aming juga pengen jadi kaya anak sekolahan biasa, punya banyak temen tapi buat waktu yang lama, dia selalu ngerasa bersalah pas pamit sama temen-temennya dulu karena hubungan mereka bakal putus dan akhirnya malah jarang buat kontakan lagi.

"tapi semalem appa bilang kita ga bakal pindah-pindah lagi, Aming ga bakal pindah ke sekolah lain lagi, kenapa sekarang jadi gini sih?" Aming nanya sedatar mungkin sambil nahan emosinya

 _"_ _appa cuma ngikutin perintah atasan, dari dulu appa udah bilang ke kamu buat selalu siap sama resiko kerjanya appa, biasanya juga kamu seneng kalo pindahan kan?"_ bales appanya sambil sedikit nenangin emosinya Aming

Aming juga ga bisa nolak permintaan appanya, tapi ini terlalu mendadak setelah dua tahun ga ada perintah tentang pindahan, appanya ngirain mereka bakal tetep tinggal disini buat waktu yang lama, tapi tanggung jawab appanya ternyata masih dibutuhin di tempat lain.

"kemana..appa?"

 _"_ _kita balik ke China"_

Aming berasa mau nangis dengerin jawaban appanya, tapi liat situasinya, ini rumah sakit dan semua orang masih nungguin dia di dalem kamarnya Pak Jojo, Aming ga tau mau ngasi reaksi gimana lagi, dia lemes

"..."

 _"_ _ming?"_

"appa aku ga mau—"

 _"_ _apanya ga mau? Udah besok aja appa jelasin di rumah, sekarang kamu siap-siap aja besok pagi langsung appa jemput ya"_

"hm" jawabnya singkat dan langsung mutusin panggilannya.

Oke, mungkin dulu, sebelum dua tahun lalu Aming emang seneng buat pergi ke tempat baru dan pindah ke sekolahan baru. Nemuin sesuatu yang pertama kali dia temuin, temen-temen baru dan pastinya lingkungan yang serba baru juga.

Keadaan yang maksa Aming buat bisa cepet beradaptasi, itu sebabnya kenapa dia jadi _humble_ dan bisa cepet akrab sama orang lain. Selama ini Aming baik-baik aja karena yang ada di pikirannya kemana pun Aming pergi selama ada eomma dan appanya dia bakal baik-baik aja.

Tapi sekarang situasinya beda, dia punya Wonu.

Ada Wonu yang ngisi hari-harinya Aming sejak beberapa bulan terakhir, ada Wonu yang nyuri perhatiannya Aming dari awal mereka kenal sejak _room rolling_ awal semester lalu, ada Wonu yang bikin Aming ngerasa ga pengen pergi kemana-mana lagi.

Dia punya temen-temen super absurd yang ada pas susah dan senengnya Aming

Orang-orang yang bikin Aming ngerasa bener-bener punya temen, yang bikin masa sekolahnya Aming jadi beda dari sebelumnya, yang ngajarin Aming apa artinya rasa saling memiliki.

Dan semua orang yang dia kenal dalam dua tahun terakhir ini.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Wonu. Aming belum siap kalo harus ninggalin Wonu sekarang dan dia ga bakal bisa ngelupain perasaannya gitu aja. Entah apa jadinya kalo dia harus pisah dari Wonu nanti, Aming gamau ngebayangin dulu, dia sama sekali belum siap buat ngadepin semuanya.

 _-flashback end-_

Fiuhh

* * *

Akhirnya ada juga yang mau nyalain bel istirahat kedua, ini pertanda kalo Boo bakal nemuin Enon buat ngejelasin semuanya. Oke, Boo tarik nafas, buang, tarik lagi, tahan, tahan.. jangan dikeluarin

Canda

Siapa bilang Boo ga siap? Justru sekarang dia dengan santainya keluar kelas bahkan sebelum Pak Juned ninggalin kelasnya. Bukan karena takut si Enon sampe duluan dan bikin dia nungguin Boo, tapi karena pantatnya Boo udah keburu pegel gegara kelamaan duduk di kursi dengerin ceramahnya Pak Juned.

Boo diem-diem jalan keluar bareng beberapa orang dari dalem kelas biar ga ketahuan ama Udin, lagi berkamuflase/? ceritanya

 _Tap tap tap tap—_

 _"_ _HYUNG!"_

...

Sial.

Boo mendadak berhenti karena denger suara Udin yang manggilin dari belakang, perlahan dia muter dan ngeliat Udin dengan cengirannya lari ke arah Boo.

OH TIDAKK

"ettss, mau ngapain lo?" tanya Boo sambil ngehalang Udin pake tangannya

"mau pergi bareng lo lah, ngapain lagi.."

"engga boleh, gue lagi ada urusan penting sekarang" bales Boo sambil jalan ngejauh tapi dikejar lagi ama Udin

"loh? Urusan apaan? Urusan duniawi? Gapapa gue mau kok nungguin lo, biar gue yang jagain pintunya hehhe" kekeuh Udin ga mau kalah sambil narikin lengan Boo, mungkin dia ngirain 'urusan penting' Boo itu yang di dalem toilet. Ew Udin.

"engga din, plis lo duluan aja ntar gue—" ucapan Boo kepotong pas dia ngeliat Enon keluar dari kelas, pandangan mereka bertemu ehem, dan Enon dengan gaya swag _-_ nya langsung pergi ninggalin Udin sama Boo yang cengo di tempat

Boo senyum tipis pas ngeliat Enon pergi, udah beberapa hari ini dia ga ngeliat Enon dimana-mana, Boo tau Enon jadiin alesan ngejagain Pak Jojo dan nginep di rumahnya cuma buat ngehindarin Boo, dan di sekolah juga Enon ga pernah muncul di depannya walaupun kelas mereka sebelahan.

"din, gue mohon sekali ini aja gue minta sama lo jangan ngikutin gue, oke?"

"kenapa? Lo gamau main sama gue lagi? Lo gamau temenan sama gue lagi? Lo tega ninggalin gue?" bales Udin panjang lebar

"oke, gue udah minta baik-baik, sekarang gue bener-bener pengen selesein urusan gue dulu ya diin, lepasin gueee" jawab Boo sambil ngedorong jidatnya Udin, tapi yang didorong malah makin nempel dan melukin lengannya Boo

"gamau, gue gamauuu!"

"cari hyung yang lain sana—"

"GAMAU!"

Mereka malah jadi tarik-tarikan di lorong depan kelas, Boo terus aja ngelepasin tangannya Udin di lengannya, tapi si Udin malah makin kuat nahannya

Nih bocah bedua kita balikin ke sd aja kali ya-_-

"HEH HEH! NGAPAIN KALIAN MELUK MELUK DISINI?"

"hyung!" teriak Boo

Dika yang juga barusan keluar dari kelas malah ga sengaja ngeliat adegan rusuh Udin sama Boo dan cepet-cepet nyamperin mereka

"din lo sama Dika hyung aja ya? Gue bener-bener harus pergi sekarang" jelas Boo

Dika yang paham maksud Boo yang harus nemuin Enon langsung sinyalin Udin buat ngelepasin lengannya Boo

"din.. lepasin Boo atau gue bakar semua pomade lo?" ancem Dika sambil nunjukin rambutnya Udin, Udin yang emang gabisa protes lagi kalo udah bawa-bawa nama pomade itu pun dengan ga ikhlasnya ngelepasin Boo, dia ngepout

Udin masih sayang ama benda pusakanya (baca: gel rambut)

Sementara Dika ngerangkul Udin buat jalan ke arah lain, Boo udah duluan ngacir ke taman belakang, sampe disana dia ngeliat Enon lagi duduk di atas meja kayu sambil goyangin kakinya, Boo nyamperin dan diri di sampingnya

Bismillah..

"uhm.. hai?" sapa Boo

"lama bener lo" bales Enon tanpa ngeliat ke arah Boo

"uh s-sorry, tadi.. lo tau sendiri.. Udin—"

"iya gapapa"

Boo jadi salah tingkah, dia gatau mau mulai darimana, Boo takut kalo salah ngomong lagi dan Enon ninggalin dia lagi, ditinggalin sekali doang udah bikin stres sampe ke ubun-ubun, jadi jangan sampe deh keulang dua kali karena kupon martabak Boo ga sebanyak itu buat ngebujuk Enon

"jadi.."

"to the point aja, gue cuma butuh kejelasan"

Selaw non selaww

"oke, pertama gue minta maaf sama lo karena se-mu-a-nya, gue ngerti lo pasti marah banget sama gue karena yang semalem itu, kalo gue jadi lo juga ga bakal mudah buat gue nemuin lo disini, terus gue juga mau bilang makasih karena lo ga sepenuhnya diemin gue, ngehindarin gue, lo masih ngebales pesan gue dan sekarang lo masih mau ngeliat muka gue disini"

"hm"

"soal yang kemarin itu.. oke, gue yang salah karena emang gue udah ngecewain lo, gue bener-bener ga ada niat sedikitpun buat nyakitin lo dan lo tau gue care banget sama lo non, seharusnya gue ga ngelakuin hal bodoh itu tapi.."

"tapi?"

"tapi gue harus, kalo gue bilang lo bukan cuma temen biasa pasti ntar masalahnya lebih dari ini, gue gamau kehilangan lo cuma karena lo itu spesial buat gue, gue belum bisa bilang ke orang-orang kalo gue punya elo, itu bakal jadi penghalang buat kita"

"maksud lo?"

"non, gue ngerahasiain lo karena gue ga mau kehilangan lo, gue ga mau kita dipisahin cuma karena kewajiban gue yang lain buat sekolah disini, lo harus ngerti posisi gue non, sorry kalo gue udah bikin lo kecewa"

"mana kupon martabaknya?" tanya Enon santai sambil ngulurin tangannya

"Enon!"

"lah kenapa?"

"gue bicara panjang lebar tapi lo malah ngomongin kupon, serius non!" jawab Boo sambil hentakin kakinya, dibales senyum tipis sama Enon

"sini duduk" Enon narik lengan Boo ke arahnya dan nyuruh Boo buat ikutan duduk di sampingnya, Boo kaget dengan perlakuan Enon yang tiba tiba tapi akhirnya dia nurut juga

"gue gatau kenapa jadi baperan gini sejak kenal sama lo, jadi kayanya hal kecil yang lo lakuin ke gue itu efeknya kerasa banget buat gue, tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir kayanya gue yang berlebihan, tapi jujur, gue emang kecewa banget pas dengerin lo semalem itu dan reaksi gue yang tiba-tiba ninggalin lo itu malah jadi kesannya gue itu pengecut, gue jadi serba salah"

"iya, gue minta maaf non" ucap Boo sambil nunduk ngeliatin ke arah kakinya

"tapi selama itu juga gue mikir kalo gue ga seharusnya ninggalin lo, gue juga minta maaf, gue udah ngerti semuanya kok"

"hmm.. jadi kita lupain aja semuanya?"

"yee elonya dong yang enak"

"tapi kan kupon martabak gue buat lo"

"mana? Coba sini kasih ke gue"

"ya ga gue bawa lah, ngapain juga gue bawa ke sekolah non" Boo muter matanya, kalo dibawa ke sekolah ntar ilang kan susah lagi ngumpulinnya

"yaudah kalo gitu gue maafinnya ntar pas udah di asrama aja" jawab Enon sambil ngangkat bahunya cuek, Boo mukulin bahunya karena ga abis pikir ternyata hubungannya sama Enon sekarang cuma tergantung sama kupon itu

"APA?! Jangan gila gila amat lah non, gue udah minta maaf dari hati yang paling dalem lo malah becanda mulu"

"gue ga becanda kali yang"

hehh

Senyumnya Enon tiba-tiba hilang karena ga sengaja nyebut kata keramat yang baru aja keluar dari mulutnya, dia ngeliat ke arah Boo yang senyum-senyum evil dan berhasil bikin si Enon ngeblush parah.

"UDAH POKOKNYA PAS DI ASRAMA LO KUDU KASIH GUE KUPON MARTABAKNYA, BYE." Enon lompat dari mejanya dan lari ninggalin Boo yang tawa-tawa ga jelas, dia malu abis, ga inget lagi berantem malah ga sengaja yang-yangan, dasar-_-

 _Acting cool: failed_

"YAAANG TUNGGUIN DONG HAHAHAH" bales Boo sambil ngejarin Enon

"jangan kesini!"

"yaang jangan gitu ih"

Kartunya udah kebalik, giliran Boo yang menang sekarang, Si Enon pake acara kebablasan segala sih

.

 _Asrama, 7.05 malam_

Sambil usaha ngelupain kejadian siang tadi, sekarang Enon udah ganteng nungguin Boo di depan kamarnya buat nagih 9 kupon yang Boo janjiin buat Enon.

 _*tok tok!*_

 _"_ CEPETAAN BOO!" panggil Enon abis gedorin pintu kamarnya Boo

 _*cklek*_

 _*cklek*_

Barengan sama Boo, Wonu juga ngebuka pintu kamarnya terus ngeliat Enon sama Boo yang juga ngeliat balik ke arahnya.

"hayooo mau ngapain kalian?" tanya Wonu sambil nunjuk-nunjukin dua orang di depannya

"lah hyung mau kemana malem malem? Mau selingkuh ya? Bilangin Aming loh" bales Boo gamau kalah

"YEE BOCAH GUE MAH SETIA"

"terus mau kemana malem-malem? Sendirian lagi huu Wonu hyung mau selingkuh kan? Gue bilangin Aming nih sekarang" Boo ngeraba hapenya di saku celana

"bilang sana! Gue mau ke sebelah juga... yang namanya selingkuh ga ada di kamus gue oke? bye" Wonu jalan ngelewatin Boo dan ngebuka paksa pintu kamarnya Dika Hoshi, kaya biasa ga pake manggil dulu, ga mikir situasi di dalem lagi gimana si Wonu mah main buka aja..

Dan dari dalem sana Hoshi keburu ngomong jorok gegara kaget..

Maapkeun onu ocii

"selingkuh?" akhirnya Enon ngebuka suara lagi, jadi dari tadi diem karena ga ngerti mereka lagi bahas apaan, sinyalnya gprs sihh

"siapa?" jawab Boo

"lo tadi bilang selingkuh kan?"

"ooh.. becandain Wonu hyung doang-EH WOW LO BELOM TAU KAN YA?"

"APA APA? GUE BELOM TAU APAA?!"

"sini sini" Boo deketin Enon dan ngebisikin "Wonu hyung udah taken—"

"DEMI APA SITU? Kenapa gue gatauu?!"

"salah sendiri... siapa suruh minggat semalem" jawab Boo sambil muter mata

"ah iya bener.. eh btw mana kupon gue?" Boo ngeliatin kertas-kertas putih kecil itu "tapi lo temenin gue kan?"

"males, sendiri aja sana" bales Boo sambil balik ke kamarnya, tapi keduluan bajunya ditarik ama Enon, Enon kebiasaan banget narik-narik ya.. asal jan tali beha Bunda aja non yang ditarik #ngeng

"temenin dong Boo, masa lo tega ngebiarin gue jalan sendirian malem-malem gini:("

"GA ADA JUGA YANG MAU NYULIK LO KALI NON"

"ada, kamu.. kamu yang nyulik hati aku" bales Enon sambil toel-toel lengannya Boo, Boo cuma bisa nepok jidat

"yaudah, aku ke dalem dulu ya ambil jaket" lanjut Boo sambil senyum kepaksa. Padahal di dalem udah ngeblush duluan gegara kemakan gombal recehnya Enon

.

Perjalanan menuju gerai martabak langganannya Boo itu ternyata lebih manis daripada toping martabaknya. Enon ama Boo ga banyak bicara, cuma sekedar diem sambil gandengan tangan biar salah satunya ga diambil wewe

Anjir ngeri

"eh Boo" Enon ngebuka suara, nadanya serius bikin jantungnya Boo ga karuan, dia udah mikir jangan-jangan si Enon bakal nembak dia dan setelah sekian lama perasaan itu bakal kebales, well, jangan salahin Boo yang baper duluan karena genggaman tangannya Enon malah makin erat, dia mulai baca ayat kursi dalem hati...

Pas udah selesai, Boo ngejawab singkat "ya?"

"hm gue boleh ngomong sesuatu ga?"

AAAA EOMMA

"eh iya ngomong aja kali non"

"tapi lo janji ya jangan marah"

BOO BUTUH AKUA, DIA ENGAP/?

"i-iya non janji"

"hmm..."

"hm?"

BOO BERBINAR PEMIRSA

"gini Boo"

"..."

"gue mau bilang... boleh ga.. gue.. minta kupon martabaknya sekarang?" JLEGEERRRRRR "Kayanya kita udah mau nyampe deh, ngantri Boo, gue mau cepet biar ga keduluan" WADEFAAAA

Oksigen di sekeliling Boo tiba-tiba menipis, dia narik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Enon, dengan gerak cepet Boo ngambil semua kupon kupon yang ada di saku jaketnya dan ngasih ke Enon dengan tidak manisnya.

Dia ngambek.

Harapan tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

Hidup ini keras, Boo.

"tuh ambil!" ucap Boo sambil jalan duluan dan ninggalin Enon yang natapin kuponnya dengan takjub. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar Boo ninggalin dia di belakang.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Boo ngarep status jomblonya besok udah tergantikan, ternyata lagi-lagi Enon masih mentingin kupon martabaknya, Boo kesel banget dan malah mikir Enon mau maafin dia cuma karena kupon itu.

"eh Boo jangan tinggalin aa dong, gelap nih takuuut"

"BODO! DICULIK WEWE SEKALIAN LO!"

Akhirnya setelah aksi kejar-kejaran di gelapnya malam demi martabak modal kupon, sekarang Boo sama Enon udah ikutan ngantri bareng pembeli lain, kalo dilihat dari antrian yang kaya gini, Enon yakin pasti martabaknya ga ngecewain, Boo emang ga pernah salah kalo milih langganan.

Tapi di sisi lain, Boo masih kesel sama Enon karena harapan yang keburu muncul tentang hubungannya sama Enon, tapi bukan salah Enon juga karena disini Boo yang terlalu yakin kalo Enon bakal confess ke dia, jadinya Boo cuma diem saja sambil diri di samping Enon dan ngelipat tangannya di dada, mana antrian ga maju-maju dari tadi.

"lama banget keburu subuh kali" keluh Boo, dia kedinginan kena udara malem dan untung pake jaket, ntar masuk angin sapa yang susah kan

"sabar.. orang sabar disayang Tuhan tuh"

 _'_ _gue maunya disayang lo gimana dong'_ tapi pasti Boo ga bilang langsung, dia cuma nutupin rambutnya pake kupluk jaket, udaranya tambah dingin

Ga lama akhirnya giliran mereka, Enon maju sambil nyengir ke abang abang yang jualin martabaknya sambil megangin segenggam kupon di dadanya. Boo masih nahan ga ngomong apa-apa ke Enon.

"malem mas, mau pesen apa?" tanya abangnya ke Enon dengan senyuman yang ga kalah manis sama meises ceres di depannya

Enon jangan baper, Enon ga boleh baper, sadar Enon sadar

"u-uh, mau—"

"EH MAS SEUNGKWAN UDAH LAMA ENGGA KELIATAN KEMANA AJA? BIASANYA TIAP MALEM MAUNYA SAMA MARTABAK ABANG" potong abangnya sumringah ngeliat kehadiran Boo di samping Enon

Abang ini macem ketemu temen arisan, heboh banget

"ehh iya bang udah lama banget ya? Hehe aku mah lagi banyak tugas makanya jadi jarang kesini" ucap Boo ramah ngebales abangnya, si Boo diem-diem mainnya sama abang martabak ternyata..

Enon cengo ngeliat dua orang itu saling bertukar sapa dan melepas kerinduan, malah pembeli yang antri di belakang juga asik dengerin percakapan mereka

"iya wan abang mah kalo kamu yang beli dikasih ekstra, gampaaang" jawab abangnya masih cengengesan ama Boo

"bang!" panggil Enon mutusin biar abangnya ga lanjut ngegodain Boo dan segera ngurusin martabaknya dia

"eh iya mas, aduh maaf mas saya jadi kebawa suasana" sambung abangnya, Enon muter mata

"mau nukerin ini nih" ucap Enon sambil ngasih kesepuluhan kupon martabak yang dengan susah payah Boo kumpulin sejak semester lalu

"oh iya sini gampang ini mah" Gampang mele bahasanya si abang, "mau rasa apa? Rasa coklat? Rasa kacang? Rasa jagung? Rasa sayange? Rasa yang pernah ada?"

Ngiiik

"coklat plus keju, pake susu yang banyak, ukuran jumbo, oke bang?" jawab Enon sambil nunjukin jempolnya

"mas, yang bisa dituker kuponnya cuma yang biasa, kalo yang plus plus harganya beda"

Wtf plus plus, plus keju maksudnya

"kok gitu sih bang?" Enon nyolot

"emang gitu mas, kalo yang double gitu rugi dong sayanya"

"kan saya pembeli mas, pembeli adalah raja"

"iya saya tau, tapi masnya ambil yang single toping aja mau?"

"gak lah, saya maunya yang kaya tadi"

"kalo itu mas harus beli, ga bisa gratis pake kupon"

"saya ga mau beli mas, kalo ada yang gratis ngapain beli"

"tapi mas, saya cuma bisa kasi yang biasa.. mas maunya yang biasa aja ya?"

"saya bilang ga mau!"

"kalo pake kupon ya harus mau!"

"iya tapi saya maunya yang banyak keju!"

"bisa! Tapi ga usah pake cokelat, ukuran normal!"

"saya maunya yang gede! Biar kenyang!"

"kumpulin dulu sana kupon 20 baru balik minta yang banyak!"

"saya maunya sekarang! Kupon 10!"

"yaudah martabak biasa aja makanya mas!"

"kaga! Martabak luar biasa pokoknya!"

"SEKARANG YANG JUAL MARTABAKNYA SAYA APA SITU MAS?!" bentak abang-abangnya sambil ngangketin teplon buat nabok Enon

Hening, semua hening, hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar, lalu bunyi suara kentut dari barisan belakang dan sekarang jangkriknya ikutan hening, ampun dewaaa

Abangnya masih ngos-ngosan gegara emosi kepancing dan dengan teplon yang siap melayang kapan aja

"m-maaf bang.." ucap Boo yang masih gemeteran karena aksi sangar abang martabak yang barusan dia liat, Boo ga pernah nyangka kalo abang abang yang suka godain dia ini bisa berubah seperti itu, Boo pucet, Enon hampir pipis di celana, dia cuma mepet ke lengan Boo karena dia belum siap wajah bulenya ditabok pake teplon.

Akhirnya setelah Boo negosiasi bareng abangnya, mereka sepakat buat nuker kuponnya sama martabak coklat dan beliin si Enon martabak yang dia mau, Boo cuma mau nyari aman, Enon kenyang abangnya juga seneng.

"ganteng tapi sayang sih oon" gumam Boo sambil balik jalan bareng Enon

"apa?" ternyata Enon denger

"OON, LU OON!"

"abangnya aja yang pelit!"

"elonya ga rasional Enon"

"dia tuh ganjen ngegodain lo! Kesel ga sih gue"

ehhhh

"lo cemburu? Sama abang martabak? Hello from the other side enooon _,_ seriously _?"_ gegayaannya si Boo, masa si Enon ngiri sama kang martabak, pikirnya

"yaiyalah menurut ngana?" bales Enon dengan jujurnya sambil ngeliat sinis ke Boo yang dari tadi cuma senyum-senyum doang

"Enon, plis itu—"

"kalo dia bisa ngasih martabak gratis tiap hari gue bisa apa?" ucap Enon frustasi, mereka berenti jalan dan Boo ngadep ke Enon

"hei, udah, oke? Menurut lo gue bakal milih itu daripada lo? Enon, lo ga perlu ngasih martabak setiap hari buat gue, karena gue bakal tetep milih lo dari apapun, lo udah ngasih dunia yang baru buat gue, jadi jangan mikir gue bakal milih yang lain selain elo, paham?" jelas Boo sambil megangin pipinya Enon dan natapin matanya, Enon cuma diem ngeliat ke bawah, ngeliat ke sepatu mereka maksudnya

"..."

"non?" Boo manggil lagi, Enon balik ngeliat matanya

"maaf.."

"dasar bloon, bule oon" dan dengan itu Boo ninggalin Enon yang masih loading, setelah sadar barulah dia ngejarin Boo yang udah jalan jauh di depannya

"ih tunggu woi, gelap ini, aa takuut Boo"

"najis"

* * *

Karena Boo orang yang suka berbagi, jadi mereka berdua balik ke asrama dan sekarang udah di depan kamarnya Dika Hoshi, dengan Enon yang masih tersungut-sungut/? Karena dia mau makan sendiri semua martabaknya dan dibales sama Boo yang pelototin Enon sambil ngancem bakal nyubit perutnya kalo gamau bagi-bagi, sadeees.

"hyuuung, Hoshi hyung, bukain pintu dong" panggil Boo sambil nyender ke pintu kamarnya, ga lama dia denger ada yang jalan ke depan diikutin sama suara 'ya bentaaar'

"apalo? Masih ngambek? Mau gue cubit?" ancem Boo lagi

"ya Allah kok gitu amat yang, aku laper tau"

"gausah cemberut, sebelum Hoshi hyung bukain pintu ganti tuh ekspresi lo" ucap Boo galak, dia masih kesel, lagi, karena Enon tiba-tiba malah kaya anak kecil gini

"iya iya ah" pas Hoshi ngebuka pintu, Enon berubah ceria secara otomatis

"masuk cyiiin, dari mana kalian?" ternyata Dika yang bukain pintu, mereka masuk dan di dalem ada Hoshi yang lagi mainin laptopnya

"Enon ngidam, abis jajan"

"alhamdulillah non, udah berapa bulan?" tanya Dika lagi sambil kedip kedip ke Enon, dia ngenotis kok Enon sama Boo udah baikan, makanya dibecandain mulu si Enonnya

"AMIT COI! Btw nih martabak.." jadi anak baik, si Enon ngasih dua-duanya ke Dika, Boo yang duduk di lantai senyum mantep, Enon ikutan senyum sambil duduk di sampingnya

"waaah tau aja kita lagi laper, tunggu ya aing bukain dulu" ucap Dika sambil ngacir ke dapurnya

"Hoshi hyung ngapain?" tanya Boo ngeliat Hoshi yang serius sama layar laptopnya

"hm? Nugas ini, punya si Wonu gue bantuin"

"oh Wonu hyung mana hyu—" belum selese Boo nanyain, Wonu keluar dari kamar mandi dan natapin Boo tajem, dia lari ke kasurnya Hoshi dan ngambilin bantal, mereka bertiga ngeliatin heran, Wonu balik sambil ngangketin bantal dan jalan ke arah Boo...

 _AND BAM!_

"AK! HYU— WATDE, HYUUUNG AMPUN, AAA TOLOONG, HYUUNG SAKITTT HIKS" pukulan bantal bertubi-tubi dateng dari Wonu dan disambut oleh Boo

"SIAPA SURUH LO BILANG KE AMING HA?"

 _What?_

 _-flashback-_

Jadi pas ketemu Boo sama Enon di depan kamar tadi, Wonu langsung masuk ke kamar Hoshi Dika, ga liat ternyata di luar sana Boo udah keduluan buka hapenya..

Bener, dia bener-bener bilang ke Aming kalo Wonu mau selingkuh

Gile gile

Pas si Wonu lagi asik gegulingan di lantai, tiba tiba hapenya getar, ternyata sang kekasih hati uwuw

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Dimana?_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Di kamarnya Hoshi yang, kenapa?_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Jangan bohong kamu_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Beneran, ngapain bohong sih?_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Jujur sama aku tadi kamu sama siapa?_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Apasi ming, orang nyampe asrama langsung main ke sebelah juga_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Jangan cuma karena aku jauh kamu bisa seenaknya ya won_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Astaga mingyu, bicara apa sih?_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Ooh gitu, main belakang pura-puranya gatau!_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Sayang, angkat telfonnya_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Bodo males, selingkuh aja sana_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _?_

 _Ming, siapa yang selingkuh?_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Kamu lah, iya kan? Jujuuur_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _BOO SEUNGKWAN KAN? GUE GANTUNG JUGA TUH BOCAH!_

 _Ming, gue ga selingkuh, gue ga main belakang, ga pernah kepikiran sayang:(_

 _Kamu ga percaya?_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Dia bilang kamu mau selingkuh, ya aku marah lah_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Demi anak kita pou, ga ada yang selingkuh, kalo kamu percaya sama Boo aku mau sianida aja_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Hyung ih istighfar!_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Abisnya kamu ga percaya, masa aku ga ngapa-ngapain dibilang selingkuh:( pacar kurang cakep apa mau diselingkuhin yang, orang kangen mikirin kamu malah dikira selingkuh, tega banget_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Maaf aku kepancing, aku tadi mau nanyain kamu lagi ngapain tapi malah keduluan Boo yang bilang kamunya mau selingkuh, pucet aku yang:(_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Engga lah, orang tadi ketemu gue kok di depan kamar dianya lagi sama Enon, tiba-tiba ngatain gue mau selingkuh, lah kan lucu, kirain becandaan doang, taunya langsung bilang ke elo_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Jadi ga bener kan?_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Engga ayang, you are the only one lah:*_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Maaf yah hyung, love youuu{}_

From: Jeon{}

To: Pou's daddy

 _Aww loveutoo item:*_

From: Pou's daddy

To: Jeon{}

 _Item item dipacarin juga, malesin_

Dan begitulah mereka masih bales-balesan sampe jam jam berikutnya..

 _-flashback end-_

Wonu beneran marah, mukanya sampe merah pas mukulin Boo, sebenernya dia ga masalah Boo mau bilang apa aja ke Aming, tapi ngeliat ternyata Aming nganggepnya beneran ya beda ceritanya.

"hyung, hyuung udah, ampuuun kenapa gue malah dipukulin siih" ucap Boo masih ngehindar dari Wonu

"lo bilang apa ke Aming tadi ha?!"

"OOOH ITU"

"cepet jelasin!"

"gue bilang lo mau selingkuh" dengan entengnya Boo ngomong sambil angketin bahu, Wonu ngembusin nafas dan bikin poninya terbang lucu, kedua temennya ngeliat kaget, kecuali Hoshi yang masih kekeuh sama tugasnya Wonu, dia terlalu fokus buat ngelanjutin tugas temennya, Hosh emang total (y)

"lo beneran bilang ke Aming?" tanya Enon

"apasih yatuhan ane ga ngerti ini" ucap Dika sambil bolak balik ngeliat ketiganya

"lah iya, kan Wonu hyung sendiri yang ngomong 'bilang sana!' yowes laah tak bilangin langsung" lanjut Boo, Wonu ngedip ngedip

"dan lo ngeliat gue selingkuh?"

"engga.. eh kenapa sih si Aming percaya ya?"

"iyalah, menurut lo?"

"BAHAHAHHAHA BEGO GITU AJA DIBENERIN, SI AMING MAH GA HERAAN AHAHHA" bales Boo sambil ngakak megangin perutnya

Dan sekali lagi bantal Hoshi melayang ke wajahnya, Boo langsung batuk batuk

"CEPET JELASIN KE AMING ATAU GUE BIKIN ENON BALIK KE RUMAH PAK JOJO LAGI"

"mampus iya iya, hape mana hape ini yassalam"

Enon sama Dika dari tadi cuma duduk ngeliatin drama dua orang itu sambil makan martabaknya, Enon ngejelasin ke Dika kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi eaa dan Dika cuma ngangguk-ngangguk paham, pantes dari tadi Wonu hyung ga bisa diem, pikirnya.

"udah hyung, sini martabak dulu, jelasin aja ke Aming yang sebenernya Boo, orang dia jauh ya takut lah pasti diselingkuhin"

"GA ADA YANG SELINGKUH!" bales Wonu ke Dika, malah dia yang kena semprot-_-

"iya iya ampun, sini dulu makanya ayooo mamam bareng" dan Wonu nurutin

"udah gue bilang hyung, Amingnya percaya kok elonya ga selingkuh" ucap Boo sambil duduk di samping Wonu dan ngeliatin dia penuh harap "maaf yaaah onu hyung, Boo ga tau si Aming begonya kambuh" lanjut Boo sambil melukin Wonu dari samping, nyenderin dagunya di bahu Wonu, Enon langsung keselek dan Dika cuma tawa-tawa ga jelas sambil ngelusin punggungnya

"hmm" gumam Wonu "tapi ambilin gue minum, cepet"

"siap bos!" bales Boo sambil ngacir ke belakang

Akhirnya kelar juga dan mereka semua bisa makan martabak dengan bahagia, kecuali Hoshi yang masih konsentrasi sama -bukan- tugasnya

"Hoshi hyung udahan coba sini dulu" panggil Dika, Hoshi cuma bales 'hmm' tapi ga gerak sedikitpun

"yaelah Hosh, tugas gue itu biarin aja dulu tar gue lanjutin juga, abis juga nih lama-lama, sini dong" panggil Wonu, tapi Hoshi ga bergeming, apa sih yang dia kerjain

"anterin sana dik"

Dan Dika jadi lelaki sejati ngambilin tisu dan mindahin beberapa potong buat Dikasih ke Hoshi, dia ngerti Hoshi kalo serius gini emang susah digangguin, ga bakal mau dengerin orang lain ngomong apa

"nih makan dulu, break bentar coba hyung ntar mata lo sakit ngeliatin laptop mulu—" ucap Dika ikutan ngeliatin layarnya "EH NGANA BACA FF?"

"iya, chapter end kok bentar ya abis ini gue makan"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GOBLO" bales Wonu final.

.

Akhirnya setelah ff yang dibaca Hoshi kelar, mereka lanjut cerita sambil ngemilin jajanan yang Dika beli di indomaret tadi sore, ngumpul emang selalu kurang tanpa jajanan, tul ga?

"EH ANAK GUE YANG SATU LAGI MANA?" teriak Wonu

"siapa?"

"..."

"..."

"UDIN!"

Setelah sekian lama baru sadar si Udin ga bareng mereka, tiba-tiba mereka ngerasa bersalah karena martabaknya sudah habis dan Udin ga kebagian, ga ada yang inget mau manggil Udin ke kamarnya, Enon udah bilang dia mau keluar bareng Boo dan Udin mau ngerjain tugas aja di dalem kamar

"udah makan belom dia?" tanya Wonu kesemuanya

"udah, tadi doi ngechat gue, ngambek sama Boo gamau gue suruhin kesini" ucap Dika santai

"lah kok gue?" bales Boo kaget

"tadi gegara istirahat siang, lo ninggalin dia ya jadinya ngambek"

Hadeh si Udin..

Boo tiba-tiba diri dan jalan keluar kamar, mau manggilin Udin kayanya, harus selesein semua salah paham sekarang, pikirnya

"eh skype lagi dong semalem gue ga ikutan nih" kata Enon mendadak, Wonu langsung ngeblush nginget semalam habis skype bareng bareng dan dia ditinggal berdua doang bareng Aming dan ah.. Wonu gabisa ngebayangin lagi lanjutannya

" _call_ " bales Hoshi

"iya nih tungguin Udin Boo dulu dah" ucap Dika

"KAGA KAGA, TUGAS GUE BELOM KELAR, GAUSAH DEH SI AMING SIBUK KAYANYA" paksa Wonu, sebenernya dia malu uhuuy padahal kangen banget tadi katanya

"eyyy apan sih won, dik selametin laptop dulu" lanjut Hoshi, Dika dengan patuhnya ngambilin laptop yang tadi dipake Hoshi dan ngebuka skypenya, karena itu punya Wonu jadi udah otomatis ada _username_ nya dia disana

"hyung _password_?" tanya Dika

" _kimmingyu_ " ucap Hoshi, Dika ngakak, si Wonu kalo bikin password emang gampil semua, padahal dia ga pernah bilangin ke Hoshi, tapi skypenya berhasil kebuka sama Dika

Dika ngambil hapenya dan ngedial nomer Aming, mereka belum bilang kalo mau skype-an lagi, bisa-bisa si Aming malah lagi diluar kan ambyar deh semua/?

"bro, dimana lo?" ucap Dika sambil ngomong ke ponselnya, sepertinya loudspeaker karena Dika cuma megangin doang dan ga di tempelin ke telinganya, tiba-tiba Wonu mules..

" _lagi di nasi uduk nih, belum makan gue_ "

Ah,,

Suaranya..

Wonu ga sadar dia senyum sendiri gegara dengerin suaranya Aming

"skype kuyy, Enon tuh semalem ga gabung malah minta lagi"

" _kuuuyy tunggu gue nyampe rumah dulu.. bertiga doang?_ "

"kaga lah, bareng semuanya"

" _Wonu hyung?"_

"iya itu lagi kesemsem dengerin lo—AAkkk ampun nyaiiii" teriak Dika karena Wonu nyubitin pinggangnya, uke disini demennya cubit cubitan ya-_-

Aming cuma ketawa dengerin mereka " _ayaang, udah makan?_ " panggil Aming sukses bikin Wonu malu dan nutupin wajahnya, Dika Hoshi cuma cengengesan ngeliat Wonu kaya gitu, gemes sendiri mereka, si Aming pasti udah tau kalo panggilannya loudspeaker _._

"udaah" jawab Wonu pelan masih sambil nutupin wajahnya, malu abis udah mukanya jadi merah

" _baguss deh hehe, diik oi dik_ "

"yaya?"

" _gue tutup ya, mau balik ini_ "

"sip, tiati ayang—AMPUN AMPUUUN AHELAHH KDRT INI MAH" teriak Dika karena Wonu udah siap bakal ngelemparin piring yang ada di tangannya, Aming ngakak lagi, Wonunya tuh cemburuan banget yahh wkwkk

Ga lama abis Aming nelfon, Boo masuk sama Udin yang digendong di punggungnya, dia udah ngejelasin semuanya ke Udin kenapa Boo harus nemuin Enon tadi siang, tapi tentu aja part masalahnya ga dibilangin, Boo cuma bilang dia ribut sama Enon makanya Enon sampe ga balik ke asrama dan tadi siang dianya minta maaf ke Enon.

Untungnya Udin ga nanya lebih banyak, Boo ga siap buat nyeritain ke Udin karena besoknya dia yakin satu asrama bakal tau apa yang Boo lakuin ke Enon, itu bisa merusak nama baiknya pemirsa, dan sebagai gantinya si Udin malah minta gendong sampe ke kamar Hoshi Dika.

Disinilah mereka semua, nungguin Aming buat online di skype.

 _Incoming call_ muncul di layar laptopnya, pada kaget semua soalnya ga ada yang merhatiin karena pada asik cerita, ternyata si Aming udah onlen aja

Asik, _video call part 2 is begin;)_

Semua pada liat-liatan, nungguin siapa yang bakal gerak ke laptop buat ngejawab panggilannya.

"apalo liat-liat? Mager gue" ini Boo

Lalu Hoshi ngeliat ke Dika "lo aja dik, kan lo yang bilang ke Aming tadi"

"Enon tuh yang ngajakin"

"iya tapi gue mau pipis dulu lah ga tahan" dan dia ngacir gitu aja

"din tolong"

"Wonu hyung sana, kan lagi ga ngapa-ngapain"

Kampret si Udin, Wonu nahan mules padahal dari tadi karena ga siap ngeliat Aming, malu coyy maluuu padahal ayangnya juga, Wonu akhirnya diri, temennya yang lain langsung ngelempar smirk pas dia ga liat

TEGA KALIAN TEGA, LINDUNGI ONU DARI KELEMAHAN INI YA ALLAH

Dia duduk di depan laptop dan ngarahin kursornya ke tombol yang warna ijo..

" _eh hyuuuuuungg"_ Aming teriak kaget, dia ga nyangka kalo bakal Wonu yang ngejawab pertama, Wonunya cuma senyum, dia meleleh ga sanggup ngomong apa apa lagi. Amingnya gans seperti biasa, malem ini pake sweater warna pink dan rambut coklatnya hampir nutupin sampe ke mata, dia senyum ga berenti ngeliat Wonu disana " _cieee samaan kita_ " kata Aming

Wonu diem, apanya yang sama?

Wonu ngeliat Aming nunjukin dia, ternyata warna bajunya sama, warna pink cyiin, Wonunya ketawa manis banget "kok bisa sih?"

" _jodoh sih ya"_

 _"_ wkkwkwk bisa aja item"

 _"_ _untung sayang won:) ejekin aja gapapa"_

"canda ming, eh sini dong kenapa malah pada ngeliatin gue?" panggil Wonu yang Aming yakin temen-temennya udah ada semua disana, dia bener, perlahan satu satu muncul dan menuhin layar laptopnya Aming

" _eh_ _enoooon abang kangen non_ " ucap Aming dan dibales 'nghehehe' doang sama Enon, entah sejak kapan si Aming jadi abangnya...

Wonu ngasih waktu buat yang lain kangen kangenan sama Aming, dia gapapa karena ngeliat Aming becanda bareng mereka aja udah cukup, Wonu cuma diem dan merhatiin Aming intens, sesekali Aming juga curi-curi pandang dan senyumin Wonu, tapi Wonunya malah salting dan ngalihin pandangannya, tipikal meanie banget yaa

Mereka video call hampir 2 jam-an, cerita bareng, ngakak ga jelas sampe ikutan galau gegara pengen ketemu Aming lagi. Wonu cuma ngeluarin suara seperlunya doang, dia selalu mikir ntar ada waktunya dia bareng Aming, cuma berdua..

Aming ternyata nangkep sinyal kalo si Wonu udah mulai bete

" _jagoan jagoan abang, udah malem nih pada ga mau tidur?_ " ucap Aming pede, ga sadar masih ada 'hyung'nya disana

"tidurin dong baang" ucap Hoshi frontal dan berhasil dapet _death glare_ dari Wonu, nyari mati si Hoshi nihh

"sini sama abang aja tidurnya" bales Dika

"WOI BANYAK BALITA DISINI UDAHAN COBA" Wonu masih peduli kepolosan jiwa magnaenya, mereka cuma ngakak, Wonu muter mata dan ga sengaja ngeliat ke Aming yang ngelempar smirk ke dia, Wonu merinding..

 _"_ _udahan ya? Besok abang sambung lagi deh, mau pacaran dulu eheheh"_

CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Semua pada ngelirik Wonu yang cuma pura-pura ga denger, poker face dan nanyain 'apa apa?' ke mereka, temennya semua cuma bisa geleng kepala.

"dadah baaang, sehat-sehat ya disanaaaa" bales Udin antara tega ga tega buat mutusin video callnya

Dan dengan itu mereka pada balik ke alam masing-masing, Wonu sok engga mau balik padahal pengen banget masuk kamar terus lanjut skype-an lagi sama Aming, tapi dia jadiin alesan 'ga mau jadi obat nyamuknya Dika Hoshi' buat ninggalin kamar itu

Smooth Wonu, smooth~

Belum si Wonu dudukin pantatnya di kasur udah dicall balik sama Aming, dia ngebiarin dulu dan ngirim chat ke Aming 'sabar dulu kenapa' dan sedetik abis itu Aming bales lagi 'udah kangen gimana'

;')

Dan sekarang marilah kita tinggalkan mereka berdua untuk berlovey dovey.

* * *

Beberapa hari terlewati gitu aja, sama, kecuali video call yang udah jadi rutinitas buat Aming sama Wonu, Aming masih ga ngasih tau kapan dia bakal balik karena setiap Wonu mau ngebahas itu, Aming langsung ngalihin atau terang-terangan bilang ke Wonu kalo dia gamau ngebahas itu.

Selama dia masih bisa liat Aming; walaupun cuma lewat layar laptop, udah cukup kok bikin Wonu bahagia.

Tiga hari menuju uts, tiga hari juga Aming udah ga pernah skype-an sama Wonu lagi, alesannya biar malem Wonu bisa belajar dan dia ga mau nilai Wonu turun cuma karena setiap malem mereka begadang buat video call. Sisanya Aming cuma komunikasi lewat text doang.

Lima hari setelah uts Aming bener-bener gabisa dihubungin lagi.

Skype ga pernah online, chat Wonu dari semalem semalem sampe sekarang ga pernah dibalesin, ditelfon udah ga masuk lagi, seketika dia hilang dari peredaran.

Aming bilang dia ga bakal gangguin Wonu selama ujian, tapi semuanya udah kelar dan kemana lagi Wonu harus nanyain?

Semua temennya mendadak _clueless_ dan malah balik nanya ke Wonu karena seharusnya Wonu lah yang tau semua yang terjadi sama Aming. Hasilnya Wonu jadi stres sendiri, awalnya dia oke aja ga dikabarin karena emang mungkin Aming pengen Wonu prioritasin sekolahnya dulu, tapi sekarang?

Wonu nanyain ke Bunda tentang ini, Bunda cuma bilang 'ga perlu khawatir won, Aming baik-baik aja kok'.

Tapi masalahnya dia yang ga baik-baik aja, Wonu sempet ga masuk sekolah dua hari karena dia gamau makan, malah jadi sakit. Kalo malem Wonu pasti milih tidur di kamar Boo atau Hoshi, dia ga pengen sendiri, dari pagi sampe pagi cuma mikirin keadaan Aming, pengen nangis, tapi temen-temennya selalu siap di samping Wonu, mereka ga pernah ninggalin Wonu sedih sendirian, mereka ga pernah ngejudge kalo Wonu yang awalnya ngakak malah jadi nangis sesegukan, mereka ga pernah maksa Wonu harus kuat ngadepin ini semua.

Setidaknya Aming ngabarin sendiri kalo dia baik-baik aja, Wonu ga mau kalo cuma harus denger dari Bunda, Wonu ngerasa ga dianggep, ngerasa Aming ga percaya lagi sama dia. Ngilang tanpa alesan bukannya malah baikin keadaan, seumur hidup baru sekali ini Wonu bener-bener ngerasain gimana rasanya patah hati.

Sebisa mungkin temen-temennya ngalihin perhatian Wonu biar ga terlalu larut sama perasaannya, bukannya mereka berusaha ngebawa Wonu lari dari masalah, tapi ngeliat temen lo tiap hari cuma bisa ngasih senyum palsu, sanggup?

Hoshi bilang engga, dia bakal pergi berdua bareng Wonu ke semua tempat, perpustakaan, mall, theme park, cafe, atau cuma ke swalayan buat beli pasta gigi doang. Sebisanya dia bakal kasih apa yang Wonu mau, cuma demi ngalihin perhatian sahabatnya itu.

Atau dia bakal duduk berdua di kamar Wonu, dengerin semua perasaan Wonu, kangennya Wonu, sakit hatinya Wonu, ngebiarin Wonu jadi selemah-lemahnya Wonu, nangis ga berenti sampe bikin Hoshi ikutan nangis juga.

'lo gausah sok kuat di depan gue won' itu yang selalu Hoshi bilang

Dia nerima Wonu, apa adanya Wonu, kuat lemah cengeng jutek, terserah Wonu bisa jadi apa aja di depan Hoshi, terkadang di satu sisi Wonu jadi sesegukan bukan karena Aming, tapi ngeliat gimana care-nya Hoshi ke dia.

Wonu ga mau ngerepotin yang lain makanya apa-apa ke Hoshi aja, bukan berarti yang lain ga ada buat Wonu, malah mereka yang selalu ada buat baikin mood Wonu lagi.

.

Hari ini lagi pada rapat gurunya, anak-anak dikasih pulang cepet, mereka semua janjian bakal pergi _hunting_ kuliner abis ini, karena Dika, Enon sama Udin lagi futsal jadinya cuma Wonu, Hoshi, Boo doang yang bakal makan enak hari ini, malah udah sengaja ga jajan di kantin tadi biar semua makanan enak bisa masuk ke perut, katanya.

AING IKUT NAPA WOI:(

"gue mimpiin Aming lah beberapa hari ini Hosh" celetuk Wonu pas lagi naikin tangga menuju kamarnya

"efek kangen kali"

"sama, gue juga mimpiin Aming hyung" potong Boo, mereka berdua ngeliat sinis ke Boo

"ngapain lo kangenin pacar orang?" tanya Hoshi, Wonu ngakak

"siapa bilang kangen, orang gue kepikiran hutangnya belum dibayar ke gue"

 _*plak*_

Satu pukulan telak di palanya Boo, Hoshi pelakunya

"AHHH HYUNG!"

"apa? Mau ngomong apa ha?!"

"berantem mulu dari semalem ya kalian, udah cepet ganti terus kita cabut oke, gue duluan" bales Wonu ninggalin dua orang yang masih masang _death glare_ satu sama lain

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke pintu masing-masing, Wonu mah kalo urusan makan makan ga pernah sabaran, pipis aja pake ditahan ama dia, makin cepet perginya makin banyak makanannya, kata Wonu.

 _*klek*_

Pintunya kebuka, Wonu ngidupin lampu dan ngelempar tasnya ke atas kasur, ada yang beda, Wonu ngalihin pandangannya, kepalanya mendadak pusing dan perutnya mual, berasa mabuk perjalanan/?

 _Udah ming, hari ini minggat dulu dari pikiran gue, cape udah_. Pikir Wonu

Dia mijet pelan pelipisnya, tapi pusingnya ga ilang

 _Gue udah nyoba sekuat tenaga biar bayangan lo ga muncul lagi di hadapan gue, suara lo ga muncul lagi di pikiran gue, wangi lo ga kecium lagi di sekeliling gue.._

Wonu cuma minta buat sehari ini dia bisa keluar dari semua hal tentang Aming, sehari ini aja

 _Tapi tetep aja lo dateng dan masuk lagi ke dunia gue, mingyu._

Wonu ngeliat lama ke tas di atas kasurnya, sampe pusingnya hilang barulah dia bisa jalan lagi, dia balik keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke kamarnya Boo, ninggalin pintu kamarnya kebuka gitu aja.

Di dalem Boo lagi sibuk milihin celananya, dia kaget Wonu masuk masih pake seragam sekolahan.

"loh hyung? Lo gapapa? Kok pucet sih?" dia ngeraba keningnya Wonu yang udah keduduk di kasur Boo "ga panas kok, gue ambilin minum dulu ya" Boo jalan ke belakang ngambilin air buat Wonu

"gue dejavu sama kaya di mimpi Boo, gue ngeliat Aming" suara Wonu makin kesini makin kecil, Boo di belakang malah ngakak bilangin si Wonu ngawur, Wonunya juga ikutan ketawa pelan

 _Udah gila kayanya gue ini,_ ucap Wonu dalem hati

"nih minum dulu, lo kecapean banget kayanya" kata Boo sambil ngasih gelasnya ke Wonu

Setelah Boo selese ganti baju, dia ngerangkul Wonu buat nemenin Wonu balik ke kamarnya, susah banget ditinggal bentar doang udah langsung kepikiran Aming lagi.

"gue ga mau balik Boo.." ucap Wonu yang kekeuh duduk di kasurnya Boo

"lah? Ga jadi pergi nih kita?"

"ngg... gue, gue ngeliat Aming disana"

"hyung jangan ngaco, lo cuma kepikiran dia mulu kayanya" bales Boo prihatin

"dia bener-bener ga bisa pergi dari pikiran gue Boo, bisa apa coba gue.."

Setelah diajakin ama Boo baik-baik, barulah Wonu yakin buat balik ke kamarnya dan nganggep hal yang tadi itu cuma ilusinya aja. Wonu ngebiarin Boo yang ngebuka pintu kamarnya dan milih masuk belakangan

"hyung..."

"hm?"

Mereka udah masuk ke kamarnya, Boo genggamin tangannya Wonu yang gemeteran, kaya masuk rumah hantu aja kalian ah-_-

"WOII!" dengan tidak selownya si Hoshi nerobos/? dan langsung ngerangkul dua temennya itu "ayo dong cepet, udah gans nih gue" ucapnya

Wonu ama Boo masih ngatur nafasnya gegara kaget disamperin dadakan begitu, dari belakang lagi, gada wewe siang siang Boo, won..

"astaga won..." ucap Hoshi setelah dia sadar ada orang lain disana

"iya, gue liat kok hosh.." ucap Wonu sambil ngeliat ada yang baringan di kasurnya Aming

Hoshi ngelepas rangkulannya dan jalan ke arah tempat tidur, dia ngebukain selimut orang itu dan Boo ama Wonu cuma bisa ngeliatin dari pintu

"HEH!" teriak Hoshi sambil narikin bantal yang orang itu pake buat tidur, brutal emang

"hmm?" jawabnya..

.

.

.

'Mungkin _hunting_ kuliner hari ini dibatalin aja deh' - Boo

'Gue udah cape, gue udah males' - Wonu

'...' - Hoshi

.

 _._

.

tebecehhh

* * *

ENDINGNYA GAJE TRALALAAAA

Btw hai lagi, longtaimnosi yah kita. Udah jaman kapan ya chap sebelumnya itu, nyaris setahun lalu mungkin bhaha.

Btw apa kabar kalian?:''''')

Ini chapter lama diabaikan/? Makanya updatenya juga ikutan lama, ditambah kegiatan perkuliahan author yang membludak semester ini, untungnya udah kelar dan sekarang masih libur ya makanya niat banget update confidence.

Nulis ini emang udah mulai sejak tahun lalu yha cuma karena hiatus jadi emang ga kesentuh lagi ampun dah, kalo ada part yang kurang greget harap dimaklumin saja karena author udah lama banget ga nulis ffnya:( Kirain ini ff bakal dilupain gitu tapi pas lihat kolom review eh ternyata ada aja yang minta apdet ngehehe

Mungkin banyak yang ga inget chapter semalem gimana terus kaget masuk di chapter sini, nah re-read ajah biar inget #plak #enakengomong. Sebenernya mau ngelanjutin part soonseok cuma yaaaa ah sudahlah.

Padahal semalem udah nyiapin chap bonus, malah selese duluan dari yang ini, tapi apalah daya waktu itu cuma kesimpen di hape dan ga sengaja kehapus, mana udah panjang banget huhu monangis aja;;; ntaran deh kalo sempet author tulisin lagi, ah...

Tetep, makasi buat fav+follow+reviewnya. Dan tetep, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah, bubayyy sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya tahun depan/g #canda ntar idenya muncul semoga cepet aja apdetnya, doian aja semester ini ga riweuh amat kuliahnya jadi ntar kita bisa sering up up, okeee?

Salam kekeuh

'MINSANEGYU'


End file.
